


Dioses y guerras [Supercorp AU]

by Korlis_31



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 97,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korlis_31/pseuds/Korlis_31
Summary: La Casa de El y los Luthor llevaban 20 años en guerra civil.¿Qué pasará cuando la princesa kryptoniana se interne en territorio enemigo?*/ Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen./*





	1. Prólogo

\- Han visto a esta mujer por los alrededores. ¿Sabéis algo? - interrogaba Kara enseñando un cartel de “se busca” al posadero detrás de la barra que parecía más interesado en el vaso que llevaba diez minutos limpiando que en la rubia delante de él. - Seguro que cualquier información será bien recompensada.

A pesar de insistir, el hombre seguía sin ni siquiera mirar el cartel y Kara estaba perdiendo la paciencia, así que dejó el papel sobre el mueble, agarró al hombre de las solapas de la camisa y estampó su cara contra él.

\- Dar cobijo a criminales también es un delito muy grave, señor…

\- Graves, Otis Graves. - respondió como pudo con la cara contra el mueble. - La verdad es que viéndola así de cerca me ha recordado a una cliente.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?!

\- Subiendo las escaleras, habitación 3.

Kara, furiosa por haber perdido tanto tiempo con ese zopenco, corrió escaleras arriba en busca de su presa mientras amartillaba su revólver.

No fue difícil encontrar una puerta con un gran número tres gravado sobre la madera y, de una patada, la tiró abajo. La habitación iluminada por la luz de la luna apenas estaba amueblada con una mesa y una cama. El único movimiento detectable era el de las cortinas que bailaban al ritmo del viento al estar la ventana abierta.

Lena Luthor se le estaba escapando.

Asomó la cabeza a tiempo para alcanzar a ver a una mujer morena que, en la oscuridad de la noche, se subía al caballo de la rubia y se giraba confiada para mirarla.

\- Gracias por el caballo. – se burló Lena antes de arrear al caballo y huir camino arriba.


	2. Parte 1 1/5

Al ver a Lena desaparecer hacia el norte, Kara saltó desde la ventana para aterrizar no muy lejos de donde había estado atado su caballo. Bajo sus pies la fina capa de hielo que cubría el suelo se rompió en pedazos. Empezó a correr detrás de ellos, pero las placas que se iba encontrando en su camino impedían que corriera más rápido y la distancia iba aumentando hasta que, finalmente, los perdió de vista en mitad de la noche. No podría seguirles el rastro en medio de la oscuridad. Lena Luthor se le acababa de escapar delante de sus narices.

Frustrada, dirigió sus pasos de vuelta al viejo y solitario edificio de piedra y madera dispuesta a encarar al tal Otis Graves por cometer delito de traición a la corona y dar cobijo a una criminal.

Dentro, una mujer había aparecido y parecía estar discutiendo con Otis. Kara se acercó e interrumpió a gritos la conversación. 

\- Mi señora, le juro que mi hermano no sabía quién era. - lo defendía una tal Mercy Graves, hermana del posadero.

\- Hasta que no amenacé a tu hermano no mostró ningún interés en soltar prenda. Eso es obstrucción a la justicia. 

\- Por favor, perdone a mi hermano. Se pensaba que usted no era más que una cazarrecompensas normal y corriente. Si hubiera sabido quién erais, ¿verdad que se lo hubieras contado todo, Otis?

\- Claro, claro. Mi señora, lo lamento muchísimo. - respondió Otis rogando por piedad bajando la cabeza.

Kara, harta de aquel par, se masajeó las sienes.

\- Si tenéis información, os perdonaré el castigo.

\- No dijo mucho. Siempre estaba sola y alejada del resto. - le respondió rápido Otis mientras Mercy intentaba recordar si la mujer había dado alguna pista.

\- Algo mencionó sobre el oeste. Preguntó si quedaba muy lejos el desfiladero. Es la ruta que alguien que quiere esconderse elegiría para cruzar las montañas.

\- Si se dirigía hacia el sur, entonces era su mejor opción. - reflexionó Kara. - La información es buena. Por esta vez, se os perdona el castigo, pero es la última. Y, por cierto, quiero una habitación para poder pasar la noche. 

\- Por supuesto, mi señora. Si es tan amable de acompañarme. - le respondió Mercy con una sonrisa haciendo una reverencia y un gesto para indicarle que la siguiera.

Subieron las viejas escaleras de madera y la guio hasta la habitación que se encontraba al final del largo pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. Abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso para que entrara primero Kara. Una vez dentro, le indicó dónde estaba el aseo y todo lo que pudiera necesitar.

\- La mejor habitación de nuestra humilde posada para nuestra princesa. En seguida le subo la cena. - le dijo Mercy antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Kara se paseó por la habitación. Había una pequeña mesa con una silla, una cama individual y un pequeño ropero. La cama parecía cómoda. Seguro que después de dormir semanas a la intemperie, aquello sería la gloria. Vio que en el baño había una pequeña tina. Después de cenar, se daría un buen baño para quitarse la suciedad del camino.

Se quitó las botas buscando estar cómoda y colocó la silla en frente de la ventana desde la que se podía ver el mismo camino por el cual había visto desaparecer a Lena. Podía notar como el clima había refrescado una vez cruzadas las montañas. El paisaje del norte estaba decorado por algo más de vegetación en esa región con pequeños pinos de apenas dos o tres metros de alto esparcidos por todo el lugar. Sin embargo, si por algo se distinguía esa región era por ese relieve tan característico: pequeños y suaves turones configuraban el lugar dando la impresión de ser un mar congelado. Lena Luthor se los conocía bien y los había usado para darle esquinazo.

Lena Luthor.

Sin duda, aquella hubiera sido una buena presa. Cualquier otro Luthor lo hubiera sido. Quizá su cabeza no fuera tan valiosa como la de Lex, Lillian o el mismísimo Lionel, pero seguro que llevarla hasta la capital le habría ayudado. Lena Luthor podría ser su oportunidad de demostrar que ella también podía lidiar con asuntos de la corona como hacía su primo, el heredero al trono, Kal, y sabía que andaba cerca. Solo si sus caminos se volvieran a cruzar… Sentía como la ira la reconcomía por dentro por haber fallado. Se levantó y pegó un puñetazo a la puerta del armario haciéndolo astillas.

Ella iba a ser la primera en atrapar a un Luthor y a quedarse con el premio. Ella iba a ganar la apuesta que tenía con Kal.

Mercy dio unos pequeños toques en la puerta y entró llevando una bandeja con algo de comida humeante. De momento, descansaría y a la mañana siguiente volvería con sus soldados y, con un poco de suerte, podría seguirle el rastro.

****

\- Dichosos los ojos, Kara. - rio James al verla aparecer al otro lado del pequeño montículo donde habían montado campamento y la recibió con un abrazo. - Vaya por esas pintas creo te peleaste con un arbusto y que él ganó. 

Y es que Kara, después de andar más de ocho horas seguidas campo a través sin conocerse el terreno, no tenía un muy buen aspecto. 

-Es la cuarta vez en los últimos tres meses que haces esta broma y sigue sin tener gracia, James. - gruñó enfadada Kara. 

\- ¿Nos vas a contar qué ha pasado? - preguntó Winn apareciendo con un poco de caldo caliente. Los tres se acercaron a un fuego y se sentaron alrededor sobre unos troncos.

Kara había salido al amanecer de la posada a buscar a sus amigos. Había sido una larga y dura caminata en pleno invierno con todo el lugar cubierto de hielo. Había llegado helada y maldiciendo a aquella mujer que incluso en sus sueños se burlaba de ella. Aquella noche, su mente había pensado en martirizarla y le hizo revivir la escena de la huida de Lena en su propio caballo.

Además, llegar y que dos de sus mejores amigos se dediquen a burlarse de ella no estaba ayudando en su humor. 

\- La encontré y me robó el caballo. Fin de la historia. Pero sé hacia dónde se dirige. Intentará cruzar hacia el sur por el desfiladero. Preparad a las tropas para partir.

\- ¿Quieres ir tras ella? - preguntó Winn confundido.

\- ¿No es más que obvio? Un Luthor en el sur no puede ser nada bueno. Tenemos que atraparla antes de que haga lo que sea que tenga pensado hacer. - respondió Kara.

\- Ese no es el motivo por el que hemos venido hasta tan al norte. Tenemos que completar nuestra misión, Kara. - le dijo suavemente James.

\- ¿Quién está al mando aquí, James? Vamos a ir tras ella. Es mi oportunidad, lo sabes.

\- Esta también es tu oportunidad, Kara. Insististe en ser tú quien fuera a Gimina a vigilar y a asegurarse que todo marchaba bien allí. Si decides cancelar esta misión para ir tras una mujer que no sabemos ni tan siquiera si la vamos a poder atrapar, perderás el respeto totalmente de toda la corte. Reflexiona, por favor. 

Por Rao, ella no podía estar más en desacuerdo. Kara sentía hervir su interior. Tenía el orgullo herido y quería el premio por la cabeza de Lena Luthor. Pero James tenía razón. Nadie había creído que ella pudiera con la situación en Gimina. Había rogado por esa oportunidad, para demostrar su valía. Su primo y su hermana la habían respaldado. No podía fallarles.

\- Está bien. Seguiremos con el plan original. - suspiró Kara. - Desmontad el campamento, con un poco de suerte llegaremos a la posada al anochecer y podremos hacernos con las provisiones necesarias para lo que queda de camino. - Winn y James se levantaron para empezar a prepararlo todo, pero, antes de que se alejaran, Kara añadió: - Chicos, creo que también voy a necesitar un caballo.

Para cuando llegaron a la posada, hacía un par de horas que había anochecido y apenas salía ruido del edificio a pesar de que había luz en la planta baja del edificio.

Pasar la noche allí era su mejor opción en aquellos momentos, así que fueron a la parte de atrás del edificio donde estaban los establos y el gallinero para dejar los caballos y el material pesado que llevaban con ellos. 

Pero allí se encontraron con una sorpresa: el caballo robado de Kara.

****

Tuvo que pasar la noche a la intemperie porque la princesita había decidido aparecer en la posada de los Graves para buscarla. Maldijo su suerte. Al menos, le había robado el caballo. Era su pequeña venganza. 

Lena se divertía recreando en su mente la cara que se le había quedado a la rubia.

Se levantó un poco antes del amanecer y se dirigió de vuelta a la posada a pie.

Apenas llevaba unos minutos escondida entre unos arbustos cuando vio a la princesa salir por la puerta del edificio. Esperaba que cogiera el camino que ella había tomado hacia el norte en su búsqueda, sin embargo, se fue por el mismo camino que por el que había llegado. Aquello decepcionó a la morena, ella se había hecho ilusiones con poder jugar con la princesa.

Una vez estaba segura que la rubia no volvería, fue a buscar el caballo de Kara y lo metió en los establos. Después, entró a la posada saludando a los dos hermanos.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido la noche? - rio Lena preguntando a los dos hermanos.

\- Mejor que la tuya entre arbustos seguro. - le respondió Mercy guiñándole un ojo.

\- Habla por ti. A mi aun me duele la cabeza del golpe que me pegó contra la barra. Vaya si tienen fuerza estos kryptonianos. - contestó Otis tocándose la frente.

\- Simpática, ¿no? la princesa. - dijo con sorna Lena.

\- No te lo puedes ni imaginar. - continuó Mercy y se echaron a reír.

\- Bueno, vamos a continuar con los negocios. - dijo ya seria Lena.

\- Claro. - contestó Mercy dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás del edificio donde estaba su despacho seguida por Lena.

Lena y Mercy pasaron el resto del día encerradas en aquella habitación hablando de números, transportes, mercancías, armas. Los Luthors, después de huir de la capital, se habían instalado al norte de las montañas. Allí era donde la oposición a la monarquía de los kryptonianos era más fuerte y donde tenían sus más preciados aliados, como los hermanos Graves. Su posada no quedaba muy lejos del puerto de montaña, principal paso para llegar al norte de Terha, lo que la convertía en un punto de paso de muchos viajeros ideal para el tráfico de materiales que los Luthor necesitaban. De vez en cuanto, alguien debía ir a hacia el sur a hacer una visita a los hermanos para pagar y organizar los siguientes transportes. Por eso, Lena se encontraba tan al sur esos días y había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse con la princesa Kara. ¿Qué hacía tan al norte?

El norte de Terha no era más que una pequeña provincia de pequeños pueblos y Gimina, su capital, que se encontraban atrapados entre montañas. Muchos años atrás, Krypton, un reino lejano, había decidido invadir Terha y la había convertido en un reino dócil que seguía sus órdenes, había aceptado sus nuevas leyes y su nueva religión. La invasión había sido fácil, demasiado fácil. Los terhanos fueron traicionados y los kryptonianos no tuvieron problema para instalar una nueva dinastía en el reino, la Casa de El. Los Luthor no se arrodillaron y se refugiaron en el norte a empezar una rebelión contra los usurpadores. Con el tiempo, esa rebelión empezó una dura guerra que llevaba alargándose casi veinte años y ninguno de los dos bandos parecía querer ceder.  
El norte era territorio Luthor, todo el mundo lo sabía, pero la Casa de El seguía subiendo de vez en cuando para mostrar su presencia e imponer sus normas. El norte solo fingía ser fiel y, en cuanto los usurpadores se daban la vuelta, los Luthor volvían a tomar el control. 

Que la princesa estuviera tan al norte solo quería decir una cosa: problemas. No solían dejar un buen rastro tras su paso los kryptonianos. Y lo más preocupante era que se hubieran cruzado. No quería provocarles más problemas a sus amigos. Los Graves eran fieles a su causa y darían su vida por los Luthor. Y eran un activo muy valioso. Perderlos sería una catástrofe para su bando.  
Cuando las dos mujeres se dieron cuenta de la hora, era de noche y todos los huéspedes estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo o haciendo lo que fuera que estaban haciendo, así que se sentaron los tres a cenar un buen plato de caldo humeante acompañado de buen vino y risas. Los hermanos no solo eran socios de los Luthor, también eran buenos amigos de la familia. Lena solía provechar sus visitas para pasar tiempo con ellos y ponerse al día de los más suculentos cotilleos.

\- ¿En serio la mandaste hacia el oeste? ¿Y se lo creyó? - reía Lena después de que Mercy le contara todo lo ocurrido con Kara.

\- Totalmente. Ya me veo a la princesita siendo capturada por los bandidos. No quiero ni pensar que le harán cuando la atrapen. - rio también Mercy.

\- Lloraremos la terrible pérdida de la usurpadora. - ironizó Lena y levantó la copa de vino que sostenía en su mano. - Por la princesita Kara y que encuentre un final lo más rápido e indoloro posible. 

\- ¡Por la princesa! - brindaron al unísono los hermanos Graves y los tres tomaron un gran trago de sus respectivas copas. Dejaron caer sus copas vacías a la mesa riendo. Al cabo de un rato, se quedaron unos instantes en silencio cuando Mercy se levantó alterada de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Mercy? - le preguntó preocupada Lena.

\- El gallinero está alterado. Lena, ¿qué has hecho con el caballo? - respondió Mercy.

\- Lo he dejado en los establos, ¿por qué?

\- Hay alguien ahí atrás. Será mejor que te escondas en el almacén, hay una pequeña ventana por la que podrás escapar si las cosas se ponen feas.

\- No me voy a esconder.

Mercy se acercó a Lena y le agarró suavemente las manos y la miró a los ojos.

\- Es mejor que te escondas. Si alguien te ve aquí, las cosas se pondrán peor. Ve. - le ordenó Mercy con un gesto de cabeza y la soltó.

Lena corrió hacia la puerta que la conduciría al almacén. Apenas había logrado cruzarla cuando derribaron la puerta de la posada y entró una marea de soldados capitaneados por Kara que alcanzó a ver como Lena cruzaba una de las puertas así que se adelantó al resto de soldados y fue corriendo tras la morena.

Llegó hasta una sala oscura que parecía estar llena de comida y materiales amontonados en diferentes columnas. Pudo ver como una silueta se escurría entre ellas y oyó el sonido de una ventana abriéndose. Esta vez no se le iba a escapar. Corrió hasta la ventana y al mirar a través hacia fuera no vio a nadie. 

Y, de un golpe, todo se volvió negro.

****

La luz del Sol entrando por la ventana daba directamente a los ojos cerrados de Kara así que esta no tardó mucho en despertarse. Al ver el techo de la habitación de la posada, se preguntó si todo lo ocurrido el día anterior había sido un sueño.

Se incorporó rápidamente y, por el movimiento, le vino un fuerte pinchazo en la parte posterior de la cabeza donde había recibido el golpe. Eso era una prueba de que no había soñado el día anterior. Dos veces se le había escapado la morena.

\- Buenos días, bella durmiente. - dijo alegre Winn. - Llevas horas dormida, no sabíamos si preocuparnos. Menudo golpe te dio la Luthor.

\- Menos bromas, Winn. Dime por lo menos que la tenéis. - gruñó mientras se llevaba una mano a la zona que le dolía.

\- ¿A la Luthor? No, no la tenemos. - le contestó Winn.

\- ¡Por Rao! ¿Otra vez se me ha escapado? - gritó exasperada Kara.

\- Pero seguro que te gustará lo que hemos encontrado. ¿A qué no sabes que había en el despacho de los posaderos? - le preguntó Winn mostrándole feliz un pequeño trozo de papel.

\- ¿Papel? ¡Qué bien! Por Rao, nos estábamos quedando sin papel. ¡Milagro! - ironizó la rubia. Winn alegre solo se rio sin caer en sus burlas. - Exactamente, ¿de qué nos sirve el maldito papel?  
Suspiró buscando relajarse. Esperaba que al menos, fuera lo que fuera lo que había allí, hiciera que valiera la pena el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

\- Acompáñame y te lo enseño. - dijo Winn viendo como el humor de su amiga empezaba a mejorar. Kara se levantó y lo siguió escaleras abajo. - Resulta que este lugar servía como centro para coordinar el transporte de mercancías para los Luthor. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

Era demasiado temprano o llevaba demasiado poco tiempo despierta para que Kara procesara toda esa información. Tardó unos segundos en asimilar todas las palabras que le había dicho su amigo y sintió como se le contagiaba la alegría de su amigo.

\- Que les hemos cortado la fuente de suministros. ¡Eso son más que buenas noticias, Winn! Por fin, los pondremos entre la espada y la pared. - contestó Kara que sentía como su humor empezaba a estar totalmente recuperado. Juraría que hasta le dolía menos el golpe. 

\- Aunque no todo son buenas noticias. No me mires así que tampoco es tan grave. - dijo Winn cuando Kara le hizo un puchero. Llegaron al despacho, James y otros soldados estaban recogiendo la mayoría de documentos que había allí. 

\- Buenos días, Kara. ¿Qué tal la cabeza?

\- Mejora con las noticias. ¿Cuál es el “pero”, Winn?

\- No hay duda de que son socios de los Luthor. Hay suficientes documentos para probarlo, pero muchos de los documentos están encriptados y hasta que no los descifre no los voy a poder leer.  
\- ¿Cuánto vas tardar? - le preguntó Kara.

\- Yo solo tardaré bastante, pero Alex no anda lejos del puerto de montaña. Le he enviado un mensaje para encontrar un lugar donde reunirnos y trabajar en ello. En dos semanas o un mes podemos tener todos los documentos traducidos.

\- Te llevarás una decena de hombres. Si cuando lo tengas todo, hay algo sobre Gimina, envíamelo.

\- Por supuesto, Kara. 

\- Los soldados tienen casi todo listo para el transporte. - informó James. - Pero hay algo de lo que debemos encargarnos antes.

\- ¿Los tenéis? - James asintió y salió del edificio seguido por Kara hasta donde los hermanos Graves estaban arrodillados y enmanillados custodiados por dos guardias.

\- Sois unos traidores al reino y a la corona. - los acusó Kara cuando llegó hasta ellos.

\- Al reino, no. Vosotros sois unos usurpadores y sólo estamos protegiendo nuestra gente, como hacen los Luthor. - escupió Mercy la cual se veía bastante magullada.

\- Acepto eso como una confesión. Que quede constancia de ello. Sabéis cuál es el castigo por traición, ¿verdad? La ahorca. James, buscad un árbol adecuado lo más cerca de la posada posible. Hay que dejar un mensaje. ¿Queda alguien dentro? - preguntó Kara señalando la posada.

\- Solo nuestros soldados cogiendo los documentos que quedan y provisiones. ¿Por?

\- Cuando acaben, que se aseguren de quemar el edificio entero. No puede quedar nada en pie de este lugar. Y que quede bien claro para todo aquel que pase por aquí, cual es precio por la traición.  
\- A sus órdenes. Ya lo habéis oído muchachos, a trabajar. - ordenó el capitán.

Los soldados que estaban vigilando a los Graves los arrastraron hasta un gran árbol que no había lejos y los ataron allí mientras preparaban todo para la ejecución.

\- ¿Te crees mucho mejor que nosotros, niñata? No sois más que unos ladrones, usurpadores, arrasáis con todo lo que se os opone. Nunca podréis conquistar totalmente Terha y tendréis que volver con el rabo entre las piernas a vuestro reino, kryptonianos. - gritaba Mercy. 

\- ¿Sabes algo de Lena Luthor, James? – preguntó la rubia ignorando por completo a la traidora.

\- Un soldado llegó a herirla cuando huía. Intentaron seguirla, pero sabe cubrir bien su rastro.

Kara suspiró. Quería capturar a Lena, se le había vuelto a escapar. Aquello era ya cuestión de orgullo. Pero lo de los Graves… Aquello dolería a los Luthor. Algo bueno había salido de todo aquello.  
Cuando estuvo todo hecho, levantaron campamento y siguieron su camino hacía Gimina dejando atrás al edificio envuelto en llamas y dos cuerpos colgando a su lado. Les llevaría una semana más o menos llegar hasta allí. Si su misión allí ya era de por sí complicada, ahora sin Winn y con diez soldados menos sería casi imposible…

Y qué decir de su estado mental al final del viaje… casi todas las noches había soñado con Lena Luthor y cómo se burlaba de ella mientras escapaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Después varios días cruzando colinas de campos de trigo y viñedos, apareció en frente de los soldados una más alta coronada con altas torres, pequeños edificios y una muralla que los rodeaba a todos. Gimina era la ciudad más grande del reino de Terha más al norte de las montañas. Era una ciudad rica por el trigo y vino que cultivaban en el lugar y el comercio que aquello generaba y la artesanía.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando alcanzaron las puertas de la ciudad donde una mujer castaña y una niña los esperaban acompañadas por una decena de soldados. Kara detuvo su caballo a unos metros de distancia, bajó y anduvo hasta colocarse en frente de la mujer. La pequeña niña de unos seis años tímida se escondía detrás de su madre.

\- Princesa Kara, aguardábamos su visita. Nos honra tenerla en Gimina. Mi nombre es Sam, soy la gobernadora de Gimina por la gracia del rey y esta es mi hija, Ruby. - dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia Kara e indicó a la niña que la imitara. La pequeña salió de detrás de su madre e hizo la reverencia.

Aquella niña enterneció a Kara que se arrodilló delante de la niña y sacó una pequeña figura de un caballo de madera negra y se la dio.

\- Es bonito, ¿verdad? Se llama Arión. ¿Lo cuidas por mí?

La niña asintió y sonrió a Kara y empezó a jugar con el objeto.

Todos los soldados bajaron de sus caballos y, liderados por Sam, entraron en la ciudad.

\- La verdad es que esperábamos que su llegada fuera hace un par de días, mi señora. 

\- Hemos tenido algunas complicaciones por el camino. Nada grave. Pero tuve que dejar algunos hombres atrás.

Aquella ciudad amurallada en su interior estaba totalmente cubierta de piedra, desde las casas hasta el suelo de las calles. 

Los edificios, estrechos y de dos o tres pisos, estaban pegados los unos a los otros creando a veces calles anchas, como por la que estaban pasando, y otras por las que apenas pasaba una persona. También había palacios de los cuales salían torres que, por lo que le estaba explicando Sam mientras avanzaban, indicaban el grado de riqueza de la familia. Kara había logrado contar por lo mínimo diez torres mientras se acercaban. Imaginaba que aquellos palacios pertenecían a los antiguos miembros del consejo de gremios que gobernaba la ciudad antes de la llegada de la monarquía de la Casa de El. Eliminar gobiernos como aquellos había sido una de las primeras cosas que su familia había hecho al llegar al poder pues eran un nido de corrupción.

La mayoría de calles tenían pendiente más o menos pronunciada y parecía que todas conducían hasta la plaza mayor de la ciudad que se encontraba casi en la cúspide la colina. Allí estaban el templo de Rao, el palacio de la gobernadora coronado, también, por una torre, seguramente la más alta de la ciudad, y un pozo en el centro. Sam les guio a la parte más alta de la colina hasta la muralla de nuevo donde una pequeña puerta conducía a un antiguo palacio con un pequeño torreón fuera de los muros.

\- En mi palacio, no hay espacio para acoger a todos los soldados que pensábamos que os iban a acompañar así que preparamos esta casa. Desde lo alto del torreón podrá ver prácticamente toda la ciudad. Solo algunas torres lo superan en altura. Si usted desea estar más cómoda, le puedo preparar una habitación y otra para su capitán en mi palacio. 

\- Agradezco su hospitalidad, pero prefiero quedarme con mis hombres. Sin intención de ofender. - contestó Kara amablemente a la mujer.

\- No se preocupe. Tienen a su disposición varios criados para lo que necesiten, así como la comida.

\- Muchas gracias. Ahora nos gustaría descansar. Pero mañana por la mañana querría discutir con usted los asuntos que nos han traído hasta aquí.

\- Por supuesto. Hasta mañana entonces. - respondió Sam antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse del lugar con Ruby cogida de su mano mientras la niña se despedía de la niña con el caballo de madera en la mano.

Mientras los soldados guardaban los caballos en la cuadra, Kara subió a lo alto del torreón. Era una estructura circular sin ninguna entrada, con unas escaleras exteriores que llevaban hasta lo más alto. En realidad, no debía tener más de ocho metros de altura. Sin embargo, al estar situado en la parte más alta de la colina, permitía observar Gimina y sus alrededores.

Kara se quedó allí observando como el Sol se ponía en el horizonte mientras su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos. Por un lado, estaba haciendo una lista de todo aquello que quería hacer a la mañana siguiente. Se esperaba un recibimiento más hostil por parte de Sam y aquello la desconcertaba. Por otro lado, se preguntaba cuán al norte había llegado a viajar Lena. ¿Estaría muy lejos? Se sabía que el lugar donde se escondían los Luthor estaba lejos de la capital al norte, pero ahora ella estaba en el norte.

Y la verdad es que Lena no estaba para nada lejos. Después de huir de la posada de los Graves y que fuera herida decidió ir a Gimina y pedir ayuda a Sam. Llegó como pudo después de hacer correr a su caballo tres días sin descansar. Sam la recibió con los brazos abiertos y le dio cobijo en su palacio y le proporcionó todos los cuidados necesarios.

Esa mañana, cuando el ejército real apareció entre las colinas, decidieron esconder a Lena en el palacio del líder del gremio de los herreros, un tal Morgan Edge. Aquel lugar era tan caótico que la propia familia se perdía allí. Era un buen escondite hasta que estuviera recuperada y pudiera continuar huyendo hacia el noreste, hacia casa.

Mientras tanto, esa noche había reunión de los gremios en los túneles subterráneos que conectaban cada rincón de la ciudad. Había cosas que, por muchas leyes que se hubieran impuesto, nunca cambiaban y, menos aún, en el norte. 

Todos los líderes de los gremios y Sam estaban reunidos en círculo en un pequeño cruce de caminos estrecho iluminado apenas por un par de antorchas.

\- Podríamos quemar fuego a la casa donde está y acabar con el problema de raíz. - sugirió el líder del gremio de la alquimia, Ben Lockwood. 

\- ¿Y mandamos una postal de invitación al rey, Lockwood? Primero se descubre lo de los Graves, seguido de la muerte de la princesa y tendríamos a ejército real completo dando tumbos por el norte. Debemos ser más inteligentes y seguir con el plan. Hay que fingir que todo está correcto y dejar que se marchen tranquilos. - respondió Sam serena.

\- Hemos tenido que cerrar los baños porque los prohibieron. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Adorar a Rao? - se quejó Ben.

\- Si es necesario, fingiremos ser raoistas. Cuanto antes la princesa se largue de aquí, antes podremos volver a nuestra vida normal. - razonó Sam. - Las reuniones del consejo de ahora en adelante se celebrarán aquí. No podemos arriesgarnos a que algún soldado real o la usurpadora nos vea. Ya está todo dicho. Nos vemos en la próxima reunión.

\- ¿Que será cuándo? - preguntó insolente Ben.

\- Cuando sea necesario y seguro, Ben. ¿O prefieres que te cuelguen como a los Graves? - bramó Lena.

\- ¡Por Terha! – los interrumpió Sam antes de que empezaran una discusión. Durante los días que la morena había estado en Gimina, había sido evidente que Lena y Ben no se soportaban entre ellos.

\- ¡Por Terha! - respondieron el resto dando por finalizada la reunión.

Entre murmullos de desaprobación, Ben se retiró seguido del resto quedando a solas Lena y Sam.

\- ¿Cómo va la herida? - preguntó Sam a su amiga mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

\- Es un arañazo. Pronto curará. Estoy preocupada, Sam. No me gusta que los kryptonianos estén metiendo sus narices por aquí.

\- No te preocupes, Lena. Puedo encargarme de la princesa. La tendré dando vueltas en círculos hasta que se canse y se vaya.

\- ¿Cómo no preocuparme después de lo de Otis y Mercy? 

\- Con el tiempo podremos vengarnos. 

\- Eso te lo juro por los antiguos dioses. Estoy esperando con ansias que llegue el momento adecuado.

\- De momento, te puedes consolar pensando en que te has burlado de ella dos veces. Son dos pequeñas victorias…

\- Y a qué precio… - le respondió Lena triste pensando en los hermanos Graves.

\- Es hora de retirarnos. Es tarde y mañana tengo una reunión con una rubia. Descansa, Lena.

\- Y tú, Sam. Buenas noches. - le respondió mientras se giraba, aunque antes de llegar a voltearse del todo, añadió: - Y, por favor, ten cuidado…

Sam asintió antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por uno de los túneles.

Así que la princesa estaba allí… Lena se preguntaba si Kara sabía que ella estaba en Gimina. Era un detalle importante. Si la rubia sospechaba algo, estaban todos en grave peligro, sobre todo Sam.

****

Era el tercer amanecer que Kara veía en Gimina. No sabía por qué sus pesadillas, que tenían como protagonista a cierta morena de ojos verdes, se habían intensificado al llegar a la ciudad y no conseguía dormir más de cuatro horas por noche. Cada día había visto salir el Sol desde el torreón. Aquella mujer se estaba convirtiendo en su obsesión. Soñaba con encontrarla y hacerla su prisionera. Soñaba con llevarla hasta la capital y recibir el premio por su cabeza. Eran los pensamientos que inundaban su mente un día tras otro.

Y lo preocupante es que el problema no eran solo las pesadillas. El otro día creyó verla entre el gentío del mercado. Evidentemente, al intentar seguirla simplemente se había desvanecido. Empezaba a creer que se estaba volviendo loca.

Pero lo que Kara no imaginaba era que realmente sí había llegado a ver a Lena. Ese día la morena se había escabullido de su escondite para vigilar los pasos que seguía la rubia. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ese día, Lena corrió a esconderse en los túneles y rezó para que no la hubiera llegado a reconocer.

Kara descendió las escaleras del torreón para encontrarse un par de soldados durmiendo a las puertas de la casa. En los pocos días que llevaban allí, los hombres se habían relajado tanto que bebían hasta altas horas de la noche en la taberna y luego no eran capaces ni de llegar hasta sus camas.

Cuando llegó al comedor, James ya estaba sentado comiendo su desayuno.

\- ¿Otra vez pesadillas? - preguntó el hombre cuando vio aparecer a la rubia. Kara se limitó a asentir y se sentó dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo en el banco al lado de James. Estaba agotada.  
James se había dado cuenta que Kara no lograba descansar por las noches. Llevaba casi dos semanas en ese estado e iba empeorando cada día.

\- A lo mejor aquí tienen un remedio para ayudarte a dormir, Kara. No puedes seguir así. ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta? - preguntaba preocupado James.

\- No es nada, no te preocupes. Y no me voy a tomar nada estando en territorio enemigo. No podemos bajar la guardia.

\- Sigues sin fiarte de Sam.

\- En Gimina no podemos fiarnos ni de nuestra sombra. Sabes lo que dicen los informes. En esta ciudad hay algo que no cuadra, ni lo que entra ni lo que sale de sus murallas. ¿Has encontrado algo en las cuentas de Sam?

\- De momento, todo parece estar en orden. Es una pena que Winn no esté aquí. Seguro que él podría ver algo que, a mí, se me escapa.

\- Tranquilo, si hay algo ahí, seguro que lo encuentras. Yo seguiré patrullando las calles. A ver si queda algún soldado sin resaca para que me acompañe.

\- Deberías hablar con ellos. A este paso se van a acabar el vino de toda Gimina. 

\- Eres su capitán, seguro que te hacen más caso a ti que a mí. ¿Te importa? - le pidió Kara. James aceptó en respuesta. Él hablaría con los soldados.

Desayunaron en silencio ya que Kara era incapaz de mantener una conversación decente en ese estado. Cuando acabaron, Kara se fue a su habitación a asearse. El agua la ayudó a disipar un poco la niebla que había en su cabeza y se vistió con la única muda que le quedaba decentemente limpia. 

Su equipaje apenas constaba de un par de mudas para llevar bajo su armadura de cuero y otra muda por si en algún momento tenía que actuar como princesa de Terha, aunque esperaba que eso no pasara.

A pesar de su amable recibimiento, Sam había mostrado desagrado por tenerlos allí. Nunca dio muestras de no querer colaborar con ellos, pero no los quería merodeando por Gimina. Kara sabía que la monarquía de la Casa de El no tenía mucho soporte en el norte, así que no le sorprendía la actitud de Sam. Mientras la morena obedeciera y no traicionara la corona, podía pensar lo que quisiera. Con todo esto, se había ahorrado cenas incómodas y artificiales así que ella estaba feliz por ello.

Se puso solo el peto de la armadura y el cinturón con su espada y su revólver. Después de unos días paseándose por allí, había visto que Gimina era un lugar pacífico y no era necesario llevar toda su armadura por la ciudad. 

Después de buscar un rato por las habitaciones de los soldados, logró encontrar dos sin demasiada resaca y se fueron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Para ser temprano en la mañana, la ciudad tenía una vitalidad comparada con la capital: mercaderes con vinos, textiles, cuero y carne se amontonaban en los puestos del mercado y la gente, sobre ellos.

Kara se dio cuenta que allí había una buena cantidad de gente y mercancía del extranjero. Eso sí que era una sorpresa. No sabía que Gimina fuera tan importante. Supuso que algo tenía que ver con el hecho que la frontera norte del reino con Daxam no quedaba lejos.

Después de dar un par de vueltas y ver que todo parecía correcto, salieron del barullo y se pasearon por las callejuelas de la ciudad. Casi se había recorrido cada centímetro de la ciudad, pero aún había zonas por las que no había pasado nunca.

El mercado era el lugar donde parecía estar toda la ciudad concentrada a esas horas porque el resto de Gimina estaba desierta. De algunas casas o talleres, salía el sonido de trabajadores haciendo sus tareas. Gimina no solo debía su fortuna al comercio solo, también era famosa por sus artesanos.

En una de las calles estrechas se sorprendió al pasar por delante de uno de los palacios. Por lo que le había explicado Sam, a pesar de que la morena gobernaba la ciudad y el consejo había sido disuelto, los gremios seguían existiendo y concentrando riqueza. Aquel palacio, por ejemplo, tenía la fachada cubierta de mármol blanco y rojo en franjas horizontales. Barato no era. También salía de la fachada un banco que rodeaba todo el edificio donde había gente sentada. Parecían estar esperando algo. Evidentemente, aquel palacio también tenía su alta torre. 

Antes de ir a Gimina, había estudiado los gremios que habían existido. Por el escudo que decoraba por todos lados el edificio, dedujo que era del gremio de alquimia. Lockwood era el nombre de la familia si no recordaba mal.

Siguió andando entre callejuelas y, en una de ellas, Kara pudo ver a un niño en medio de la calle jugando con unos pequeños muñecos y se acercó. 

El niño, al principio, se asustó al verla. Kara se arrodilló delante de él y le sonrió. Algo colgando en el cuello del niño llamó su atención. Consiguió que el niño dejara de tenerle miedo y estuvo jugando con él un rato. 

\- ¡Qué collar tan bonito! ¿Me lo dejas ver? - preguntó Kara al niño fingiendo genuina curiosidad. Parecía un amuleto. - ¿Quién te lo ha dado?

\- Mis padres. Dicen que así, Amate me protegerá. ¿Quieres uno? - le contestó el niño ilusionado. 

Si mal no recordaba Kara, Amate era el nombre de uno de los antiguos dioses, aunque tampoco nunca había prestado atención a esos nombres. Ella solo sabía que Alex le había enseñado siempre a eliminar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ellos.

\- Claro, pequeño. ¿Me podrías llevar con tus padres a ver si me dan uno también?

\- Ven, mi casa está por aquí. Mi padre está allí, seguro que te regala uno. Los hace él mismo. - dijo el niño agarrando la mano de Kara y arrastrándola por algunas calles mientras sus soldados los seguían de cerca. Después de girar en un par de esquinas, el niño se detuvo delante de una puerta. - Es esta. - señalaba el niño la puerta.

\- ¿Me llevas con tu padre?

El niño asintió y arrastró a Kara hacia el interior mientras ella hacía un gesto a los soldados para que esperaran allí. Se encontró a su padre trabajando en una pequeña forja que parecía ser para joyas.  
\- Mira, papá. Traigo visita. - saludó el pequeño entrando feliz al taller. - Esta chica me ha dicho que quiere conocerte.

Cuando el padre levantó la cabeza para mirar a la extraña, se quedó blanco. Kara sonrió confiada, el padre la había reconocido perfectamente.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a mis amigos fuera y les dices cómo llegar hasta aquí? Diles también que uno vaya a buscar a más amigos. Y, pequeño, espera fuera a que los mayores hablemos, ¿vale? - le dijo Kara arrodillándose para hablar con el niño.

Una vez el niño los había dejado solos, Kara encaró al hombre del taller que había dejado todas sus herramientas a un lado.

\- Mi señora, es un placer tenerla aquí. ¿Qué le trae por mi humilde taller? - preguntó nervioso el hombre.

\- Tu hijo lleva un amuleto dedicado a los antiguos dioses. Lo has hecho tú, ¿verdad? 

El hombre no respondió y se limitó a tragar saliva. El soldado hizo acto de presencia y se cuadro detrás de Kara.

\- Si le pido a mi soldado que busque signos de herejía en tu taller, ¿cuántos objetos crees que va a encontrar? 

\- Mi señora, piedad. No le he hecho daño a nadie. Solo soy un simple joyero. - dijo el hombre mientras se arrodillaba delante de Kara. No podía evitar sentir algo de pena por el hombre y toda su familia, pero la ley era la ley.

\- Cualquier forma de culto a otro dios que no sea Rao está prohibido y considerado como un castigo grave cercano a la traición. Tienes tiempo hasta que mis soldados lleguen para sacar todo lo de valor que quieras salvar. El resto de objetos que queden serán destruidos. 

Dicho esto, el hombre empezó a recoger herramientas y materiales y a llevarlos hasta la calle donde los estaba acumulando en un montón. Mientras tanto, ella y el soldado esperaban dentro del taller a que llegaran los otros.

\- Mi señora, ¿no está siendo muy indulgente? 

\- Cuando lleguen los otros, destruid todo lo que haya aquí. Apresad al hombre y llevadlo hasta la plaza mayor. Servirá de ejemplo. - dijo antes de irse de la habitación.

\- Cómo ordene.

Kara salió de la casa a tiempo para ver llegar a una decena de sus soldados. El padre, que se encontraba fuera, miraba con horror cómo entraban en su hogar mientras el pequeño se escondía entre sus piernas.

Cuando los soldados hubieron acabado con el interior salieron fuera y apresaron al padre. El niño lloraba desconsolado preguntando por qué se llevaban a su padre. Kara se arrodilló delante de él y le explicó que su padre había hecho algo malo y tenía que ser castigado e hizo entrar el niño en la casa.

Cuando Kara llegó al centro de la plaza, cerca del pozo, la gente se empezaba a acumular alrededor del hombre detenido que estaba arrodillado con la cabeza gacha dentro de un círculo formado por los soldados.

Kara entró en el círculo y se dirigió a la multitud que crecía por momentos.

\- Este hombre ha sido hallado culpable de herejía y será castigado por ello. - empezó Kara y se oyó un murmullo general. Kara sabía cuál era el castigo, pero provocar a la multitud con una ejecución era demasiado arriesgado en ese momento. - El castigo es ser quemado en la hoguera, pero he decidido ser piadosa esta vez. Recibirá veinte latigazos y será obligado a trabajar en el templo de Rao durante el próximo año. Y lanzo una advertencia al resto de herejes que haya en esta ciudad: o renunciáis a vuestros antiguos dioses o pasaréis por el fuego.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?! - se oyó la voz de Sam gritar entre la multitud. No tardó mucho en abrirse paso y encontrarse de cara con Kara.

\- Este hombre es un hereje y debe ser castigado. ¿Alguna objeción, gobernadora?

Kara pudo ver cómo Sam tensaba su mandíbula, esperaba que diera alguna señal de rebeldía, pero en cambio solo asintió y bajó la cabeza.

Un soldado se encargó de ejecutar el castigo. Mientras tanto, Kara se acercó a Sam para hablar con ella.

\- Si hay un hereje, habrá más. Quiero que indique a mis hombres donde estaban situados todos los templos de los antiguos dioses de la ciudad. En algún lugar se tendrán que reunir.


	4. Parte 1 3/5

\- ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡A este paso va a quemar la ciudad entera! - gritaba furioso Ben Lockwood.

Después de que Kara diera con el primer hereje, envió a sus hombres a investigar los templos de los dioses antiguos que se suponía que debían estar abandonados y se encontró con que no hacía mucho allí se habían realizado ritos. Mandó a quemar cada uno de los edificios.

Después decidió hacer una caza de brujas y ordenó a sus hombres que buscaran en cada hogar signos de herejía. Cada casa donde había rastros de herejía fue quemada y los que vivían allí eran arrastrados hasta los calabozos a la espera de ser ejecutados.

\- Normalmente no suelo estar de acuerdo con el señor Lockwood, pero tiene razón. Está quemando nuestros templos y es cuestión de tiempo que empiece con los prisioneros. - dijo el líder del gremio de los hilanderos.

\- Hay que matarla antes de que nos mate ella a nosotros. - afirmó Ben.

\- ¿Qué opina la Luthor? - preguntó el líder del gremio de los mercantes mirando en dirección a Lena que estaba callada en una esquina observando la discusión.

\- Soy la primera que quiere ver a la princesa muerta, pero hacerlo ahora mismo pondría a Gimina en el punto de mira de la Casa de El. Lo mejor sería debilitarla sin atacarla directamente y, sobre todo, que parezca un accidente.

\- ¿Alguna sugerencia? - preguntó burlón Ben.

\- Tiene pocos soldados. Sería una pena que sufrieran un terrible accidente mientras están registrando alguna casa.

****

Era media tarde y Kara estaba en la plaza central viendo cómo los soldados iban trayendo gente. Hasta ahora había unos cinqueta de detenidos. Desde su posición podía ver como diferentes columnas de humo salían de entre las casas señal de que sus soldados están llevando a cabo la misión quemando cada resto de herejía.

La ciudad, ese día, se había levantado más silenciosa que nunca. La gente pasaba asustada por la plaza temiendo ser los siguientes en ser arrestados. No era algo que pasara desapercibido por Kara. Ella no estaba disfrutando para nada de aquello, pero adorar los antiguos dioses significaba ir en contra de Rao y la Casa de El.

De pronto, una fuerte explosión resonó en la ciudad y una estampida de gente salió corriendo de los callejones del este de la ciudad.

****

Kara no tuvo la oportunidad de ver el amanecer desde su mirador privilegiado esa mañana.

Después de la explosión, todo había sido un caos. La gente había corrido asustada en todas direcciones en estampida arrollándose los unos a los otros. Una columna espesa de humo negro había destacado de entre el resto y fue allí donde la rubia se dirigió. A medida que se había acercado, el olor a quemado era más fuerte. Al girar una última esquina, había podido ver a gente tendida en el suelo, algunos de ellos inconscientes, algunos de ellos gritando de dolor y a otros demasiado en shock para decir algo. Una de las casas tenía un gran agujero por el que salía el espeso humo. James había llegado poco después a su lado para mirar el horrible escenario.

Por lo que habían podido saber unas horas después, cinco de sus soldados habían encontrado un pequeño altar a los antiguos dioses en un taller de tintes. Algo había salido mal al quemarlo. James sospechaba que, cerca del altar, debería haber algún material explosivo y, con las llamas, estalló matando a los cinco hombres. Los trabajadores del taller que se encontraban fuera también habían sido heridos, pero, afortunadamente, el impacto fue más pequeño para ellos.

Era su culpa. Los soldados solo estaban siguiendo sus órdenes y ahora estaban muertos.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde y noche ayudando a apagar el pequeño incendio que se había generado y llevando los heridos al médico de la ciudad cuya consulta se encontraba en la plaza. La consulta no era muy grande y tuvieron que llevar parte de los heridos, los más leves, al palacio de la gobernadora.

Una vez estuvo todo hecho, Kara, James y el resto de soldados se habían llevado los cadáveres de sus compañeros para hacerles un funeral digno a la mañana siguiente y rezaron para que Rao cuidara de sus almas. Cuando acabaron, mandaron a sus soldados a acabar con las pocas inspecciones que quedaban y James y ella fueron hasta el palacio de Sam para comprobar si necesitaban más ayuda a lo que Sam les contestó enfadada que ya habían hecho bastante.

Todos ellos estaban destrozados física y mentalmente, tanto sus soldados como ella misma. Cinco de sus hombres habían muerto y varios civiles estaban heridos. James había insistido en que necesitaba descansar, pero Kara no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar su sentimiento de culpa en sus pesadillas y se había negado a ir a dormir. James, en cambio, regresó a la casa a descansar.

La rubia se sentó en la silla del despacho de Sam como James llevaba días haciendo y se sumergió entre el papeleo. La habitación tenía todas las paredes tapizadas con gruesas telas bordadas con motivos florales. La gran mesa del despacho estaba situada en el centro de la estancia iluminada por una gran ventana a su derecha.

Ya prácticamente habían acabado los registros, así que tenía que empezar a planear las ejecuciones de los herejes. El número de detenidos había aumentado hasta unos setenta. ¿De verdad iba a quemarlos a todos vivos? El rostro del hijo del primer hereje le cruzó la mente.

****

Al cabo de unas horas, Sam entró a su despacho para encontrarse a la rubia profundamente dormida encima de los papeles. La morena pensó en qué fácil sería acabar ahora con ella. Si Ben Lockwood hubiera estado allí seguro que la rubia ya estaría muerta.

Un murmullo de la rubia interrumpió los pensamientos de Sam. ¿Le había parecido entender “Lena”? ¿Kara sospechaba que Lena estaba en Gimina?

Esto era algo que necesitaba discutir con el consejo, igual que las consecuencias de su fantástica idea para matar los soldados que había acabado con la consulta del médico y su palacio llenos de civiles heridos.

Justo en ese momento la rubia abrió los ojos sobresaltada y miró confundida a Sam.

¿Dónde estaba? No lograba orientarse o entender qué estaba pasando. Tuvo que enterrar la cabeza entre sus manos durante unos segundos para hacer memoria de todo lo que había pasado las últimas horas. No, no había sido una pesadilla.

\- Mi señora, ¿os encontráis bien? - preguntó Sam rodeando el escritorio para situarse al lado de Kara.

\- Ha sido un día muy largo, o días. No lo sé, he perdido la noción del tiempo... - aceptó Kara sin fuerzas.

\- Quizá necesitáis descansar.

\- Es difícil con la casa llena de gente que te recuerda lo que ha pasado. No sé ni cómo mirar a mis hombres a la cara. - dijo derrotada.

\- Si me permitís la sugerencia, entre los viñedos que rodean la ciudad hay una pequeña cabaña. Allí seguro que podréis descansar en paz. Se os ve agotada.

Kara se lo pensó. No era buena idea salir sola sin protección fuera de los muros, pero no quería tener que mirar a la cara a ninguno de sus soldados. Quería, por una vez en el último mes, relajarse en paz y sin tener que preocuparse por nada más.

\- Supongo que no me hará ningún daño.

\- Si queréis puedo mandar a alguien a acompañaros hasta allí.

Kara negó con la cabeza.

\- Si me indicáis cómo llegar, es suficiente.

Después de unas breves indicaciones, Sam prestó uno de sus caballos a Kara, así como algo de comida y la rubia salió disparada de la ciudad.

Hasta que no estuvo fuera no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había necesitado respirar aire fresco del exterior. Aunque su plan era ir directamente a dormir a la cabaña, quedó ensimismada por el paisaje y por los campos. A pesar de ser invierno, el paisaje era hermoso. Se preguntaba cómo debía ser en verano.

A media tarde, el hambre llegó y subió a la cima de una de las pequeñas colinas que rodeaban Gimina. Se sentó allí mismo sobre una roca con vistas a la ciudad y comió lo justo y necesario para saciarse. La cabaña no quedaba muy lejos. Empezaba a necesitar urgentemente dormir horas de sueño decentes.

Llamar cabaña al lugar quizás era ser exagerado. A duras penas era una pequeña estructura hecha de ramas con un montón de paja en su interior. Pero, en su estado, era más de lo que necesitaba. Ató el caballo a un poste y se echó a dormir profundamente.

****

Sam había aprovechado que Kara estaba fuera de la ciudad y que sus soldados estaban dormidos o borrachos en la taberna para convocar una reunión urgente del consejo.

\- ¿Se puede saber que ha sido eso? Habéis herido a nuestra propia gente. - les recriminaba Sam.

\- Lo importante es que solo han muerto soldados. El resto se pondrá bien. - intentaba calmarla Ben.

\- ¿Lena? - preguntó Sam a la morena consciente de que seguramente el plan había sido todo cosa suya. Ben era demasiado estúpido para pensar algo tan sofisticado.

\- A mí no me mires. - dijo Lena levantando las manos. - Alguien puso explosivo de más. - añadió mirando a Ben.

\- Era para estar seguros de que era efectivo. - se defendió Ben. - Y visto como ha salido todo, podríamos decir que ha sido todo un éxito. Tenemos que planear el siguiente ataque.

\- Nada de siguientes ataques. Matar a más soldados solo llamaría aún más la atención. Además, es posible que Kara sospeche algo. - informó Sam.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Lena preocupada.

\- Esta mañana me la he encontrado dormida en el despacho y estaba murmurando tu nombre, Lena. Quizá sabe que estás aquí. - le dijo mirándola fijamente.

La morena recordó el día en el que se había cruzado con Kara por el mercado. Entonces, sí que la había reconocido. Tenía que contárselo a Sam, en privado.

\- Si sospechara algo en tu contra, Sam, ya lo sabríamos. Es bastante descarada en cuanto a su justicia. No hay que alarmarse. - dijo Ben sacándole hierro al asunto. - Están debilitados hay que dar otro golpe, es el momento.

\- No, si hacemos algo ahora aumentarán las sospechas. Debemos esperar a que las aguas se calmen. Y necesitamos saber por qué murmuraba el nombre de Lena. ¡Por Terha! - dijo Sam dando por acabada la reunión a lo que todos respondieron al unísono y se fueron.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento, Sam? - le dijo Lena antes de que la otra morena se fuera.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Si te dijera que es posible que la princesa sospeche que estoy en Gimina porque me vio un día por el mercado, ¿qué me dirías? - preguntó algo temerosa Lena.

\- Que espero que estés bromeando. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

\- Me estaba asegurando que la princesa no metiera las narices donde no tocaba.

\- ¿Estás segura de que te vio? ¿Te intentó seguir?

\- No lo sé, me fui antes de comprobarlo como comprenderás.

\- Vamos a dejar que se tranquilicen las cosas antes de hacer nada más. Y tú, estate quietecita. - bromeó Sam a lo que Lena respondió echándose a reír.

****

Tuvo un despertar algo extraño Kara. Era consciente que había vuelto a soñar con Lena, para variar, pero esta vez no lograba recordar qué había pasado, ni tan siquiera si había sido una pesadilla o no.

Pero algo más no estaba bien a su alrededor. ¿Era el lugar dónde se había quedado dormida? No, sabía perfectamente dónde estaba y por qué. ¿Qué más no encajaba?

Campanas, estaban sonando las campanas de la ciudad.

Salió rápido al exterior para ver una gran columna de humo negro que contrastaba con el cielo naranja del atardecer. Se montó en el caballo y corrió dirección a Gimina. ¿Qué había pasado ahora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo el viernes:
> 
> \- Escuchad mi plan, esta noche la princesa la va a pasar lejos de Gimina. – respondió Lena.


	5. Parte 1 4/5

La gente se había organizado para transportar cubos llenos de agua hasta la taberna que estaba completamente cubierta de llamas. El fuego se estaba empezando a propagar hacia las casas vecinas.  
Kara pudo ver como uno de los soldados de Gimina salía del interior cargando a un hombre que parecía inconsciente. Le echaron un cubo de agua por encima al soldado y volvió a entrar en el edificio mientras la gente desesperada intentaba apagar el fuego.

\- ¿Queda alguien dentro? - preguntó Kara al hombre con el cubo.

\- La taberna estaba llena de gente cuando ha empezado el incendio, mi señora. A penas, hemos sacado a la mitad.

\- Échame agua. Yo también voy a entrar. - le ordenó Kara.

Después de recibir la ración de agua, entró tapándose la boca y la nariz con la ropa mojada y se puso a buscar supervivientes en aquel infierno de llamas. El aire quemaba y era difícil de ver algo o respirar allí dentro. Logró ver a un hombre totalmente cubierto de llamas que se estaba retorciendo de dolor. No podía hacer nada por él ya.

Siguió buscando y encontró una mujer inconsciente en el suelo, aún respiraba. La cogió como pudo y la llevó hasta el exterior con cuidado. Y se volvió a meter en el interior.

Al cabo de pocos minutos el edificio se vino abajo. Había sacado a tanta gente como pudo, pero no estaban todos. Además, no se había visto salir a una mujer que también estaba sacando heridos. Por aquel entonces, todos los edificios colindantes a la taberna ardían, aunque ya estaban vacíos. 

La gente dejó de luchar contra el fuego. Aquella manzana de casas ya estaba perdida y se limitaron a evitar que se contagiara a otras.

Kara podía notar como el hollín cubría su cuerpo y su garganta quemaba. Tuvo un gran ataque de tos debido al humo y le costó unos instantes y algo de agua recomponerse. 

Había gente llorando por todas partes, algunos se intentaban echar a las ruinas en llamas gritando que aún quedaba gente dentro, otros lloraban sobre cuerpos calcinados.

Kara alcanzó a ver armaduras de sus hombres entre los muertos. Para variar, sus hombres debían estar pasando la noche en la taberna. Dos noches en vela seguidas en las que había perdido a sus hombres. O Rao la estaba castigando o allí había alguien que estaba intentando acabar con ellos de maneras más que retorcidas. Gimina no era la primera ciudad en sufrir ese tipo de ataques.

No tenía fuerzas para enfrentar a sus muertos, así que fue a revisar a los soldados heridos: tres en total. Dos de ellos, estaban inconscientes. Kara se acercó al que seguía despierto tumbado en el suelo. Era de los soldados más jóvenes que se había traído a Gimina. Tenía una grave quemadura en su lado derecho desde las piernas hasta la cara. Quizá él le podría decir algo.

\- Mi señora. - la saludó el hombre intentando incorporarse.

\- No, por favor. Quédate quieto. ¿Sabes qué ha pasado? - le preguntó Kara agachándose al lado del hombre para poder estar más cerca de él y le apretó la mano izquierda.

\- No vi mucho, señora. Acompañaba al capitán Olsen a la taberna. Tenía noticias importantes para usted y no la encontraba, así que dijo que iría a buscar a los hombres que había en la taberna. Decía que ya empezaba a ser hora que alguien les cantara las cuarenta por estar todo el día borrachos… - bromeó el joven.

Era cierto, ella le había pedido a James que los fuera a buscar. Un momento, ¿dónde estaba James?

\- Mientras el capitán estaba riñendo a los soldados, se oyó una fuerte discusión en la trastienda. Después el fuego lo inundó todo y no pude ver mucho más.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está el capitán Olsen? 

El chico se limitó a negar con la cabeza y soltó una mueca de dolor.

\- Descansa, ya ha acabado todo.

Kara se levantó y fue a revisar al resto de soldados que quedaban vivos. De los otros dos, uno no parecía tener heridas excesivamente graves pero el otro sería difícil que llegara al amanecer.

Tocaban los muertos, cuatro en total portaban armaduras reales. Se acercó a ellos. Dos de ellos aún eran reconocibles, pero había dos de los cuales no quedaba ni el rostro. Uno de ellos llevaba puesta la armadura de capitán. Era James. Kara se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo de su mejor amigo y se limitó a llorar desconsolada.

****  
Lena no confiaba en Ben Lockwood, así que después de la reunión se dedicó a seguirlo por toda Gimina. No había hecho gran cosa aparte de pasearse por toda la ciudad. Compró algunas cosas en el mercado, pasó a admirar su obra en el taller de tintes y poco más.

Sin embargo, cerca del atardecer, lo vio reunirse con el líder del gremio de los hilanderos y cómo murmuraban cosas entre ellos en un pequeño callejón. Continuó siguiéndolos hasta que se metieron en un pequeño patio de una de las casas. ¿Qué estarían tramando? 

Lena tuvo que esconderse rápido entre las sombras cuando un par de soldados reales pasaron cerca dirección a la taberna, uno de ellos parecía ser el capitán. Entonces Lena entendió que estaban tramando esos dos. En cuanto pudo, se metió por la misma puerta que Ben y el otro hombre y llegó a un pequeño patio separado por un muro del patio trasero de la taberna. Unas cajas amontonadas permitían saltar al otro lado y allí, tras la taberna, se encontró con los dos antorcha en mano al lado de las reservas de alcohol. Pretendían hacer arder la taberna y los soldados que había dentro. Les gritó que pararan, que dentro de la taberna había demasiados civiles inocentes. Intentó luchar contra ellos, pero eran dos contra uno y la taberna ardió.

Ayudó tanto como pudo, pero, cuando la princesa llegó, tuvo que volver a su escondite. 

El recuento final era de nueve civiles muertos y catorce heridos. En el momento del incendio había siete soldados reales en la taberna: cuatro habían muerto en el incendio, incluido el capitán; tres habían salido heridos, pero uno había muerto poco después del amanecer. Así que el maldito Ben Lockwood había quemado ocho casas, matado a nueve inocentes y herido a otros catorce solo para matar a cinco soldados reales. Estaba furiosa. Esa no era su manera de actuar.

La princesa no había dado señales de peligro durante gran parte del día. Después del segundo entierro de sus soldados, se la había visto andar sin rumbo por las calles de Gimina. Aprovechando que Kara estaba en shock, Sam mandó buscar a los dos culpables a sus palacios y los ejecutó allí mismo.

Pero, al llegar la noche, llegaron las últimas malas noticias. La princesa había descubierto que en Gimina había un aliado de los Luthor llamado “Reign”, apodo que usaba Sam para sus tratos con los Luthor, y estaba convencida de que era él o ella quién había orquestado la muerte de sus hombres. No quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si descubría a Sam.

****

Habían hecho una ceremonia simple para los cinco caídos. Kara había estado en primera fila, pero su mente estaba más lejos que nunca. Se había pasado el día en medio de una neblina. Prácticamente no recordaba nada de ese día hasta que por la noche leyó el mensaje con las noticias que traía James.

Winn había descubierto en los documentos de los Graves que tenían un contacto importante en Gimina apodado “Reign”. Estaba segura que ese no era un nombre real, tenía que descubrir quién era y hacerle pagar cara la sangre que había derramado. 

En las pocas horas de sueño que había logrado conciliar Kara, James y el resto aparecieron en sus sueños, lo que hizo que se despertara llorando.

Al día siguiente, mandó a los soldados que quedaban a ayudar a sacar lo quedaba bajo los escombros de la taberna mientras ella se sumergía en el papeleo que James había dejado. No parecía que hubiera indicios de nada raro en allí. Ahora que había dado con el nombre de Reign, empezaba a pensar que estaba encarando mal la investigación y que Sam no tenía nada que ver con aquello. Bien podía estar moviendo los hilos Reign desde las sombras sin que Sam se diera cuenta. A lo mejor los gremios tenían algo que ver en todo ello.

Al medio día, cogió algo de comida y bebida y fue a llevársela a los soldados. Cuando llegó, parecía que uno de sus soldados estaba discutiendo con una mujer.

\- ¡No hacéis más que traer desgracias a Gimina! ¡Largaos! - le recriminaba al soldado. Kara se acercó y se interpuso entre los dos.

\- Por favor, solo tratamos de ayudar. - le dijo la rubia intentado que la mujer se calmara. 

\- Queréis ejecutar a nuestra gente y habéis destruido nuestras casas. Volved al sur de donde nunca os deberías haber ido. - añadió un hombre poniéndose al lado de la mujer. 

La gente los empezó a rodear y a maldecir hasta que, en un momento dado, una piedra salió volando en dirección a Kara que logró esquivarla por poco. Entonces, la multitud empezó a atacarlos con lo que tuvieran a mano y tuvieron que salir corriendo hacia la casa donde se habían instalado con la multitud pisando sus talones.

Cerraron todas las puertas para impedir que la gente entrara, pero empezaron a lanzar piedras rompiendo los cristales de las ventanas y las tuvieron que tapar con los muebles que encontraron a mano. La casa se había convertido en una pequeña barricada atacada por ciudadanos enfadados.

Al cabo de unos minutos se oyeron unos cuantos disparos y como la multitud se dispersaba. Kara se asomó con cuidado y vio a los soldados de Sam formar un cordón alrededor del lugar que los protegía de la gente de Gimina.

Sam se acercó y llamó a la puerta. Kara mandó abrirla y dejar entrar a la mujer.

\- ¿Están todos bien? - preguntó Sam nada más entrar.

\- A parte de algún arañazo estamos bien. ¿Qué hay de los soldados que estaban con el médico?

\- Les he puesto una escolta, no les pasará nada. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

\- Una revuelta, creo que es evidente. - le contestó enfadada Kara.

\- Eso lo veo. Lo que quiero saber es qué hicisteis para que la gente se pusiera así.

\- Solo estábamos ayudando y ellos atacaron sin motivos. Son unos desagradecidos, estamos aquí por vuestro bien.

\- Mi señora, desde que han llegado, no han hecho nada más que acusar, detener y quemar. La gente está enfadada.

\- ¿Estás cuestionando a la corona?

\- Solo me he limitado a resumir vuestras órdenes. Con diez soldados poco podéis hacer aquí. Cuando los dos heridos estén bien para viajar, os sugiero que os vayáis de Gimina. No puedo estar protegiéndoos indefinidamente de mi gente. - le dijo Sam haciendo hincapié en el “mi”. Dicho esto, se fue sin más. 

Kara sabía que la morena tenía razón. Había fracasado. Había fracasado en Gimina y había dejado que Lena Luthor se le escapara dos veces. 

Y había perdido a James. Por lo menos tenía que descubrir quién era “Reign”.

****

En mitad de la noche, Kara se escabulló de la casa y se metió en la ciudad. Aprovechando la oscuridad y las sombras, llegaría hasta la casa de la gobernadora y acabaría con el papeleo para poder centrarse en buscar a Reign. Poco le quedaba para llegar hasta el palacio cuando vio como una figura de una mujer cubierta por una capucha se movía por los callejones. Juraría que era Sam. 

Aquello le pareció muy sospechoso y decidió seguirla. Después de girar un par de esquinas, Sam paró delante de una puerta y pareció mirar en todas direcciones para ver si alguien la vigilaba, pero Kara consiguió esconderse antes de que la viera detrás de una esquina. Cuando volvió a mirar en dirección a Sam, ésta ya no estaba. 

Sam tramaba algo. Siguió sus pasos y se acercó a la puerta que estaba entreabierta, pero no salía ninguna luz de dentro.

\- ¡La princesa! ¡Ha salido de su escondite! - gritó una mujer cuya voz le resultaba familiar. Hubiera jurado que era la voz de Lena. Pero no le dio tiempo a buscarla, la había delatado y la gente se lanzaba contra ella y tuvo que salir corriendo de vuelta a la casa fuera de las murallas. 

Aquello no había sido imaginación suya. ¿Lena estaba en la ciudad? ¿Desde cuándo?

****

Lena cruzó corriendo la puerta que la llevaba hacia donde estaba teniendo lugar la reunión del consejo. Todos se sorprendieron por su llegada tan abrupta.

\- Llegas tarde. - le dijo Sam.

\- Te estaba cubriendo. Kara te ha seguido hasta aquí. - le explicó Lena después de recuperar el aliento.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Solo te ha visto entrar aquí. Le he echado la gente encima cuando iba a entrar. Pero si no sospechaba de ti antes, ahora seguro que lo hace.

\- Si descubre que la gobernadora es una aliada de los Luthor, estamos acabados. Será cuestión de tiempo de que nos descubran a todos. Es el momento de matarla. - gritó alterado un Morgan Edge.

\- Por enésima vez, esa no es la solución. ¿Quieres echarnos los lobos encima? - le gritó harta Sam de ese idiota. - Tenemos que pensar en otra cosa.

\- Un cebo. - dijo Lena seria.

\- ¿Quieres que sacrifiquemos a alguien? - se horrorizó Sam.

\- No, quiero alejar a la princesa de Gimina haciendo yo de cebo. - contestó Lena haciendo que Sam la mirara aterrorizada. - No me mires así. Puedo con una princesita, no me pasará nada. Con un poco de suerte, la haré mi prisionera y la llevaré hasta casa.

\- ¿Y si te atrapa ella a ti? ¿Tienes idea de lo que te puede hacer?

\- Soy más valiosa viva que muerta. Los muertos no cuentan cuentos.

\- Pero los torturados, sí.

\- Puedo cuidar de mí misma. Escuchad mi plan, esta noche la princesa la va a pasar lejos de Gimina. – respondió Lena.

****

Kara se paseaba intranquila arriba y abajo de la casa. ¿Lena Luthor estaba en la ciudad? ¿Y si era ella Reign y estaba detrás de todo? Por fin podría vengarse. E iba a matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.  
Unos golpes en la puerta de la entrada sobresaltaron el silencio. 

Kara fue rápido a abrir sin ni siquiera tomar precauciones. Al otro lado, había un soldado de Gimina que parecía haber llegado hasta allí corriendo. Estaba jadeando parado delante de ella.   
\- Lena Luthor… la han visto en los túneles… 

\- ¿Qué túneles?

\- Los que unen la ciudad. Deberían estar todos cerrados, pero la han visto entrar en ellos.

Esta era su oportunidad, a la tercera iba la vencida. Cogió su espada y su revólver y mandó al guardia a guiarla hasta la entrada del túnel. Cogió una antorcha y se metió en él bajando unas escaleras.  
Avanzó a través de esos túneles estrechos y bajos. En algunos puntos, incluso tenía que agachar la cabeza para no golpeársela. A penas podía ver a un par de metros de distancia de ella, el lugar estaba realmente oscuro. Amartilló el revólver, todo aquello parecía una trampa.

\- Vaya, la princesa ha encontrado mi escondite. - resonó la voz de Lena a través del pasillo que tenía delante. Kara continuó andando apuntando hacia delante. Solo lograba ver oscuridad delante de ella.  
\- No te vas a escapar esta vez, Luthor. Pagarás por todo. 

\- Exactamente, ¿qué es por lo que tengo que pagar? - contestó Lena cuando apareció su figura dentro del halo de luz de la antorcha de Kara. La rubia apuntó con el arma a la morena.

\- Por todas las muertes que los Luthor que habéis causado, empezando por la de James.

\- Me parece que no. - sonrió confiada Lena antes de empezar a correr por el pasillo en dirección contraria a Kara volviendo a la oscuridad. 

Kara disparó un par de veces, pero los pasos de Lena continuaban alejándose. No le había dado. Guardó el arma y salió corriendo tras ella. Un punto de luz empezaba a hacerse cada vez más grande, estaban cerca de la salida. Lena salió de los túneles y Kara, tras ella. 

La entrada del túnel estaba al final de un pequeño y estrecho callejón sin salida. Kara logró ver a Lena girando una esquina y la siguió tirando la antorcha en cualquier sitio. Después de girar por algunas calles llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad donde había algunos caballos atados a los postes. Lena cortó una de las cuerdas y se subió a uno saliendo de la ciudad. Kara siguió su ejemplo y salió de la ciudad.  
Lena empezó a subir por una de las colinas en dirección al este y Kara la siguió. Desde allí arriba, pudo ver a soldados reales acercarse a la ciudad. Bien, ya no se tendría que preocupar más por Gimina y se podría centrar en Lena.

La persecución duró unos minutos más hasta que Lena entró en un bosque campo a través. Kara intentó seguirla, pero en el bosque de noche no tardó en perderle el rastro. Una vez saliera el Sol, tendría su oportunidad. Si intentara seguirla en ese momento, sería una presa fácil para Lena. 

Salió del bosque por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado, ató el caballo a un tronco y esperó al amanecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo el martes:
> 
> \- No sabes cuánto he soñado en esto, Lena.


	6. Parte 1 5/5

Kara descansó tanto como pudo hasta que el Sol apareció por el horizonte. Dejó el caballo donde estaba y entró en el bosque. No tardó mucho en encontrar el rastro de Lena. Con un poco de suerte, la morena no se habría alejado mucho esa noche. 

La mayoría de los árboles allí eran pinos de corteza negra, tronco fino y con todas las ramas concentradas en la parte más alta a cuatro o cinco metros de altura. No había muchos arbustos lo que permitía ver a bastante distancia de donde se encontraba. Debía haber estado siguiendo el rastro una media hora cuando pudo ver, entre la vegetación, el caballo sobre el que iba montada Lena cuando salió de Gimina. Se acercó silenciosamente y se escondió detrás de un pequeño arbusto a observar. Había restos de una pequeña fogata ya apagada al lado del caballo y algunos objetos esparcidos alrededor. No parecía haber nadie cerca.

Un ruido detrás de Kara la alertó justo cuando Lena se estaba abalanzando hacia ella cuchillo en mano. Kara esquivó por poco el ataque, pero el cuchillo le había hecho un pequeño corte en su costado. Lanzó un golpe a la mano de Lena que sujetaba el arma provocando que se le cayera el arma.

Lena dio un salto para atrás separándose de Kara. Ambas sabían que, en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, un kryptoniano tenía ventaja y, esta vez, Kara estaba entre Lena y su única escapatoria, el caballo. Kara atacó a Lena con un puñetazo que la morena llegó a esquivar por poco, pero no tuvo tiempo de esquivar la patada que la rubia había lanzado a continuación y cayó boca arriba al suelo. 

Cuando se fue a levantar se encontró con el cuerpo de rubia encima de ella inmovilizándola. La agarró por las muñecas y le colocó las manos a cada lado de su cabeza. 

\- No sabes cuánto he soñado en esto, Lena.

\- Sé que sueñas conmigo. ¿Algo a confesar, princesa? - la miró sugerente la morena.

\- Solo que estoy disfrutando mucho de haberte atrapado, Luthor. 

\- Ya te gustaría a ti haberme atrapado. - rio con sorna Lena. Kara no entendía a qué se refería. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor. No se veía a nadie cerca para ayudarla. Bajó rápido la cabeza para volver a mirarla, pero el movimiento le provocó un gran mareo. Empezó a ver doble y a sentir un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo. - ¿No esperarías que fuera tan tonta de enfrentarme a ti cuerpo a cuerpo? Las dos sabemos cómo habría acabado esto. El cuchillo estaba bañado en un veneno que te dejará dormida un rato. Qué tengas dulces sueños, sobre todo si estoy yo en ellos.

Lena se deshizo del agarre de Kara y la tiró a un lado. La rubia no tardó mucho en quedar completamente inconsciente. Siguiente paso: atar a la princesa antes de que despertase y cargarla en su caballo. ¿Dónde lo debía haber dejado? 

Una vez estuvo atada inmovilizada de manos, la ató a un árbol, escondió sus armas en su propio caballo y fue a buscar su caballo. Lo encontró en el límite del bosque y volvió sobre sus pasos.  
Desató a la rubia del árbol e intentó cargarla encima del caballo, pero la princesa pesaba demasiado para ella. 

\- ¿Y ahora cómo te subo yo aquí? - pensó en voz alta Lena. - Lo tengo.

Pasó una cuerda alrededor del pecho de Kara y por debajo de sus brazos y lanzó el otro extremo por encima de una rama que parecía bastante fuerte. Ató a la cuerda a la silla de su propio caballo e hizo que se moviera en dirección opuesta a la rubia de manera que fue tirando de la cuerda y la rubia poco a poco fue quedando colgada del árbol. 

Lena entonces cogió el caballo de Kara para colocarlo debajo de ella y, cuando estuvo cerca de la rubia, se dio cuenta de que esta ya estaba despierta.

\- Vaya, eso ha sido rápido. Supongo que es cosa del metabolismo kryptoniano. - la saludó Lena y Kara abrió la boca intentando contestar, pero solo consiguió soltar sonidos sin sentido. - Relájate, princesa. Aún falta un rato para que puedas articular alguna palabra decente o moverte.

Lena acabó de colocar el caballo de Kara debajo de ella y la hizo descender. Ahora ya tenía a la rubia subida al caballo. Era hora de ponerse en marcha. Se montó en su propio caballo y, agarrando las riendas del caballo de Kara, se dirigió hacia el noreste, hacia el cuartel de los Luthor, a casa.

Lena tenía ganas de ver la cara que se le iba a quedar a Lex. Ella solita había conseguido atrapar a la princesa Kara Zor-El. Se iba a morir de envidia. Y, con un poco de suerte, el regalo serviría para apaciguar el enfado que seguro su padre tendría después de lo ocurrido con los Graves y Gimina. Ella también había visto a un centenar de soldados reales llegar a la ciudad. Solo esperaba que Sam estuviera bien. 

****

Estaba empezando a anochecer y, después de viajar sin descanso, solo para que los caballos bebieran algo de agua, habían cruzado el bosque y se dirigían a la sierra que servía de frontera entre Terha y Daxam. Las montañas escarpadas eran un buen lugar para esconderse y así había sido por casi veinte años. Ahora caminaban por un claro quedando las montañas frente ellas. En la falda de la montaña corría un pequeño río que, a esas alturas de su curso, bajaba manso.

La princesa no había pronunciado una sola palabra a pesar de que Lena estaba segura que el efecto de la droga ya debería ser lo suficiente débil como para que incluso pudiera moverse. Tenía que volver a drogarla si no quería que la rubia recuperara la suficiente fuerza como para deshacerse de las cuerdas. Lena suspiró, lo mejor era parar. Encontró un pequeño rincón cerca de la riba que parecía un buen lugar para acampar. 

Bajó del caballo y los ató a los dos en los restos de un árbol que hacía tiempo que había caído. Empezó a recoger algunas ramas y material para hacer una fogata. Cuando acabó, se giró hacia la rubia que la miraba sin desmontar de su caballo. Si las miradas mataran, ...

-Si quieres pasar la noche ahí, pero ya sé que puedes moverte lo suficiente como para bajar por ti misma. Si quieres, te puedo tirar. Será divertido ver tu cara contra el suelo. - bromeó Lena. Kara solo bufó y bajó con algo de dificultad. Aún se sentía débil. Podría haber intentado escapar, pero en su estado no podía cabalgar, como mucho ir al trote ligero. Se sentó cerca del fuego que estaba encendiendo Lena.

Al cabo de poco rato y ya con la fogata encendida, Lena se acercó al caballo donde tenía comida guardada junto con una pequeña botella de cristal con líquido y una aguja. Kara la miró extrañada. Lena le dio algo de pan y un poco queso para que comiera y se sentó al otro lado de las llamas.

\- Era una trampa desde el principio, ¿verdad? - preguntó Kara resignada mirando el fuego. Esa era la única explicación para el hecho de que Lena iba cargada con lo necesario para viajar y mantenerla prisionera.

\- Supongo que como buena kryptoniana no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora. Sí, desde el momento en que metiste dentro de los túneles estabas cayendo en mi trampa. Eres demasiado impulsiva, ¿te lo han dicho nunca? - le preguntó Lena mirándola.

\- Por Rao, no te creas tan superior a mí. Yo por lo menos no mato a civiles inocentes. - le contestó Kara encarándola. 

\- Tampoco me creerás si te digo que lo intenté impedir. Además, tú no eres la mejor para hablar. - le respondió, pero Kara solo le respondió con un gesto extrañado.

\- Los Graves.

\- Eran unos traidores. Ese es el castigo. Es cuestión de tiempo de que tú les hagas compañía. 

\- Encantadora. - rio Lena. - Suficiente por hoy. Es hora de tu dosis, princesa. - dijo Lena mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Kara con la botella y la aguja.

\- Kara

\- ¿Perdón? - le preguntó Lena parándose delante de ella.

\- Mi nombre es Kara.

\- Como digas, princesa. - dijo con retintín en la última palabra Lena. Se agachó al lado de la rubia y mojó la aguja en el líquido de la botella y después pincho a la rubia que no tardó mucho en volver a caer dormida. - Mira que es mona así tranquilita. 

****

El día siguiente tuvo una rutina similar a la del día anterior, solo que Kara notaba como la droga cada vez le afectaba menos. De hecho, había podido subirse al caballo por ella misma y un poco de ayuda de Lena. 

Y Lena estaba preocupada por ello. No esperaba que el cuerpo de Kara se acostumbrara tan rápido a la droga. Ya no se quedaba dormida después de pincharla. Tenía que aumentar la dosis si no quería que la princesa fuera capaz de liberarse. 

Ese día la pinchó por la mañana después de montar al caballo y al mediodía. Dado que la rubia se había dedicado a insultarla y amenazarla mientras era capaz, que se quedara callada después de las dosis le servía como prueba a Lena de que algo de efecto aún tenían.

Ya estaban subiendo por las montañas al atardecer. Lena montó campamento allí y Kara se bajó del caballo y se tiró al lado del fuego. Como la noche anterior, Lena cogió algo de comida y se acercó a Kara para dársela. Kara levantó las manos para coger la comida, pero, en vez de agarrar los alimentos, agarró la muñeca de Lena y tiró de ella hasta que la hizo caer al suelo. 

Se colocó encima de Lena y usó las cuerdas que debían estar sujetando a la rubia para atar a la morena mientras se retorcía y forcejeaba, pero Kara tenía más fuerza y Lena no pudo hacer mucho. 

\- ¿Qué te parece esto para alguien impulsivo? No te habías dado cuenta que tu droga ya no me afectaba, ¿verdad? - reía feliz Kara.

\- Enhorabuena, princesa. Has logrado que lo poco que tienes en esa cabecita funcione. - se burló Lena haciendo enfadar a Kara. Había herido su orgullo.

\- Tienes dos opciones: o te callas o te hago callar. - amenazó Kara, aunque se dio cuenta de la doble lectura que había hecho Lena cuando vio su sonrisa burlona. - Con una mordaza. – aclaró.

Lena, con gestos, indicó que no iba a decir nada más y cogió la comida que le había traído a Kara y se limitó a comérsela resignada.

****

Los tres siguientes días habían pasado en completo silencio de vuelta a Gimina. Kara feliz pensando en la recompensa que tendría por llevar a Lena hasta la capital y Lena planeando cómo librarse de la princesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo:  
\- Espera, ¿viajamos solas?


	7. Parte 2 1/9

Llegaron a media tarde a Gimina. Kara temía que alguien reconociera a Lena y la intentaran ayudar a escapar, así que habían evitado los caminos. Si un soldado de Gimina había conducido a Kara hasta la trampa, era muy probable que los traidores tuvieran mucho más control de lo que esperaba sobre la ciudad.

Kara prefirió subir por el exterior de la muralla hasta la casa donde se había refugiado con sus soldados. Necesitaba esconder a Lena. La morena sorprendentemente había estado todo el camino callada y sin hacer ningún intento de escapar, cosa que hacía que Kara se preocupara. Lena, por otro lado, se pasó todo el viaje buscando creativas formas de escapar; preferiblemente si incluían a cierta princesa muerta.

La casa estaba a rebosar de tropas reales. De hecho, había hasta tiendas montadas en el exterior. Algunos soldados la reconocieron y Kara los envió a buscar a quién fuera que estuviera al mando. Bajó del caballo y arrastró a Lena a imitarla tirando de su brazo recibiendo quejas de la morena.

\- Para ser una princesa, eres muy poco delicada, princesa. - se burló Lena cuando ya estaba en el suelo frente a Kara que aún la tenía cogida del brazo.

\- Y tú, para ser una prisionera, eres muy insolente.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Está en mi sangre Luthor cuando se encuentra delante de una kryptoniana. - sonrió burlona Lena. Un hombre saliendo del interior del edificio les llamó la atención y se separaron. Kara se adelantó a la morena que quedó a su espalda.

Lena solo pudo pensar en lo creído que se lo tenía la princesa como para darle la espalda a un Luthor, aunque estuviera esposada.

\- Kara, ¡qué alegría verte! Estaba preocupado por no verte por aquí. - recibía J’onn J’onzz a la rubia que acababa de llegar con la prisionera a Gimina.

\- Me alegra verte. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No deberíais estar con Alex?

\- Cuando supimos que mandabas a Winn con soldados hacia el sur, Alex me pidió que viniera a traerte refuerzos. Después te quejas de que tu hermana se preocupa demasiado por ti.

\- La verdad es que es la primera vez que me alegro por ello. Las cosas se habían puesto un poco complicadas por aquí. Te tengo que pedir un favor, J’onn.

\- Lo que sea Kara, ya lo sabes.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a esconder a esta prisionera esta noche. - dijo echándose a un lado para que Lena quedara a la vista de J’onn. - Supongo que sabes quién es.

\- Lena Luthor… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. Has crecido mucho, pequeña.

\- Bueno, veinte años pasan factura. Solo hace falta verte. - contestó seca Lena.

\- Vaya, hay cosas que nunca cambian. - rio J’onn. - ¿De dónde ha salido? ¿Cómo la has capturado? - preguntó confuso a Kara.

\- Es una larga historia. ¿Te parece si encontramos algún lugar donde encerrarla y me cuentas qué ha pasado?

En la casa no había ninguna celda o algo para el estilo, así que decidieron meterla en un pequeño almacén de apenas un metro cuadrado que se podía cerrar con llave desde fuera después de desatar sus manos.

Kara se fue a asear y a descansar un rato. Fue la primera vez que había logrado dormir tranquila en mucho tiempo, demasiado, aunque no podía quitarse de la cabeza a James y al resto. Había quedado con J’onn para cenar. Él había tenido que irse por la tarde a atender algunos asuntos y Kara no se quería entrometer. Confiaba en J’onn y, con Lena ya prisionera, no le preocupaba nada más.

\- Los calabozos están a reventar. ¿Qué quieres hacer con los detenidos?

\- Si Alex estuviera aquí, me diría que acabara con el trabajo. Pero media Gimina está en ruinas. Quizá sería mejor que su castigo fuera ayudar con eso.

\- ¿Quieres liberarlos?

\- No, tienen que recibir algún castigo. Piensa en algo. Que construyan un templo a Rao o algo por el estilo. No hace falta matarlos a todos.

\- Como quieras. Por cierto, Sam se ha esfumado. No hay rastro de ella.

\- Vaya… Nunca me acabó de gustar… Me tendría que haber dado cuenta de que era la primera traidora. - lamentaba Kara.

\- No te preocupes, Kara. Con los recursos que te dieron, suficiente has hecho. No es culpa tuya. - la consoló J’onn y es que en la corte muchos preferían que Kara aceptara su rol y se mantuviera en un segundo plano. - Hay que tomar el control de Gimina. Como no está la gobernadora, será fácil asumir sus funciones. Estoy seguro que harás un buen papel.

\- J’onn… ¿recuerdas el favor de antes? Pues quizá tengo que abusar un poco más de ti.

\- No entiendo.

\- Me voy a llevar a Lena hacia el sur, yo sola.

\- ¿Estás loca, Kara?

\- Gracias.

\- Quiero decir, es muy peligroso. ¿Y qué pasa con Gimina?

\- Tienes la situación bajo control. Y ya sabes que lo mío no son las cosas de despacho.

\- Kara, mucha gente ha dado la cara por ti, tu hermana y tu primo. No les puedes dejar en la estacada.

\- Lo de Gimina ya está solucionado. J’onn, está decidido. Viajaremos de incógnito. Saldremos mañana por la mañana. Mandaré a los soldados a preparar las cosas para partir.

\- No estoy de acuerdo con esto. Pero no puedo desobedecer sus órdenes, princesa. - dijo J’onn levantándose de la mesa enfadado.

Kara resopló enfadada. Sabía que lo que quería hacer era una locura, pero no pensaba repartir el premio de la cabeza de Lena con nadie. Además, el plan era que llegara viva a la capital y, si llevaban soldados con ellas, no era de algo que pudiera estar segura.

La noche de Kara fue tranquila. Pudo descansar y dormir una buena cantidad de horas. Después de desayunar, se preparó para partir y fue a buscar a Lena al pequeño almacén.

Lena, por su parte, no había pasado una gran noche. Apenas se podía estar de pie en aquel lugar estrecho y oscuro, mucho menos estirarse para dormir. Sentada en una posición incómoda logró dormir al menos unas pocas horas. Antes de matar a la princesa, tenía que inventarse una tortura para que supiera lo que era pasar una noche entera en un lugar así.

\- Buenos días, Luthor. Hora de marcharse. La capital te echa de menos. - le dijo alegre Kara después de abrir la puerta por la que entró la luz directa a deslumbrar a Lena. Kara le tiró una capa de viaje que Lena se puso.

\- Con lo cómoda que estaba aquí y ya te quieres ir. - ironizó la morena.

\- Menos bromas o te amordazo.

\- A sus órdenes, princesa.

Kara resopló.

Las dos llegaron al exterior donde les esperaban dos caballos cargados con provisiones y todo lo necesario para el largo camino que les esperaba hasta la capital. J’onn J’onzz las esperaba también al lado de los animales con unas manillas de metal de las cuales colgaba una larga cadena. Ató a Lena y se acercó a Kara.

\- ¿Estás segura que al menos no te quieres llevar un par de hombres?

\- Espera, ¿viajamos solas? ¿Es que te golpeé demasiado fuerte? - preguntó alarmada Lena.

\- Estoy segura, J’onn. - respondió Kara al hombre ignorando totalmente a la morena.

\- Solo me queda decir que tengáis un buen viaje, entonces.

Kara colocó la capucha a Lena de la capa y la hizo subirse al caballo. Después se colocó la suya y subió a su caballo. Ató la cadena a su silla y se alejaron de Gimina al trote dirección sur evitando los caminos.

Al medio día, Kara decidió dar un merecido descanso a los caballos y parar cerca de un pequeño lago.

Mientras los caballos se hidrataban, las mujeres se bajaron de ellos para estirar un poco las piernas.

\- ¿Sabes qué esto es una locura, princesa?

\- Con la de veces que me lo han dicho, me ha quedado bastante claro. Ahora, cierra la boca o…

\- O te amordazo, sí lo sé. ¿Pretendes pasarte todo el viaje hasta la capital en silencio?

\- Prefiero estar callada a hablar contigo.

\- Qué pena. Supongo que mejor así. Vista tu inteligencia, no estaríamos a la altura.

\- Luthor… - gruñó Kara harta.

\- Ya me callo, ya me callo. - dijo Lena levantando las manos.

Comieron un poco y Kara decidió que ya era hora de continuar.

****

Llevaban un par de horas viajando cuando se encontraron con un gran muro de piedras. Una montaña acababa abruptamente en un alto precipicio de piedras delante de ellas. Necesitaban rodearla, pero desde donde estaban no se veía el final. Kara no sabía por dónde ir. Frenaron delante del muro y la rubia se giró para mirar a la morena, aunque rápidamente volvió su vista al frente.

Se preguntó si sería buena idea preguntarle a ella. Lena seguro se conocía bien la región como para indicar por donde ir, pero la podía llevar a una trampa.

\- No sabes por dónde ir, princesa. - Kara abrió la boca para contestar, pero Lena no la dejó hablar. - Y no era una pregunta. Por el oeste, podemos llegar al camino principal mañana al mediodía. - añadió señalando en esa dirección.

\- ¿Y por qué tendría que creer?

\- ¿Tienes un mejor plan?

\- Sí, evitar el camino real.

\- Para cruzar esta zona, es la mejor opción. Después nos podemos volver a separar del camino. Tú verás.

Kara estuvo meditando un rato. Era cierto que era posible que el camino real quedara al oeste, así que la morena podía tener razón. No había mucha más alternativa. Resignada hizo avanzar los caballos hacia allí.

****

Se acercaba el atardecer y seguían pasando en dirección al oeste en paralelo al muro, aunque éste cada vez era más bajo. No debía quedar mucho para encontrar el final. Kara decidió parar a descansar allí mismo. Quería estar el menor tiempo posible cerca del paso de gente.

Ató tanto los caballos como la cadena que tenía Lena colgando a un pequeño árbol.

\- ¿Soy un caballo ahora, princesa? - preguntó con sorna Lena. Kara se limitó a ignorarla y a preparar todo lo necesario para pasar la noche a la intemperie. También preparó un pequeño fuego para calentarse. - ¿No me vas a desatar para dormir al menos?

\- ¿Lo hiciste tú? - le contestó Kara mientras le entregaba la comida a Lena.

\- Sabes que es diferente. - respondió después de dar un bocado al trozo de pan que la princesa le había dado.

\- ¿Por qué? – respondió la rubia dejándose caer en el suelo a unos metros de la otra mujer y empezando a cenar.

\- Porque tú eres kryptoniana: eres más fuerte, más resistente. ¿O no saltaste desde la ventana de la posada para perseguirme? Yo tuve que colgarme con unas sábanas para no romperme nada.

\- Y tú eres la que me envenenó a traición en medio de una pelea.

\- Porque estábamos peleando en las mismas condiciones. - ironizó Lena.

\- No sé ni por qué te escucho. Hora de la mordaza, quiero dormir. - le dijo Kara y se levantó con un trozo de ropa en la mano que ató alrededor de la cabeza de Lena tapándole la boca a pesar de que la morena intentaba evitar que eso pasara. - Por Rao, qué descanso. - dijo al lograrlo. - Pobre de ti que te lo quites.

Traían unos pequeños fajos de paja que les serviría como colchón. Colocó uno cerca de Lena para que se pudiera tumbar a descansar y después dudo sobre qué distancia dejar entre las dos para dormir: lo suficientemente cerca para vigilarla, pero lo suficientemente lejos para evitar que le hiciera nada mientras dormía. Por mucho que estuviera amordazada y esposada, no se fiaba de la Luthor.

Al final colocó su colchón a unos 4 metros y se tumbó en él mirando a la morena. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida profundamente.

****

El sonido de unas voces despertó a Kara.

Sentía el cuerpo entumecido. Era una sensación que le recordaba a las drogas que Lena le había dado. Su vista estaba algo nublada, pero podía distinguir algunas siluetas entre el fuego. Con un poco de esfuerzo pudo ver a Lena, totalmente libre de las cadenas, hablar con un hombre y una mujer.

Kara se intentó incorporar, pero un mareo la mandó de vuelta al suelo. Definitivamente, Lena la había vuelto a drogar. ¿Cuándo?

Lena estaba entregando un saco de monedas a sus liberadores y algunas de sus provisiones.

Horas antes, cuando se dio cuenta de dónde las estaba llevando Kara, Lena decidió aprovechar su ocasión. Lena jugaba en casa, la gente en el norte estaba a favor de los Luthor. Aquella zona era territorio de los traficantes que transportaban materiales para ellos, muchos la ayudarían a cambio de algunas monedas.

Cuando Kara encendió el fuego, lo único en que pudo pensar en lo afortunada que era teniendo a Kara como captora. A nadie con dos dedos de frente pensaría en hacer una fogata en un territorio lleno de enemigos ya que eso los atraería. Iba a llevarlos hasta ellas sin que Lena tuviera que mover un dedo.

La princesa llevaba un par de horas dormida cuando aparecieron un hombre y una mujer cargados con una escopeta cada uno.

Viendo a una mujer atada y amordazada, los dos se acercaron para ayudarla. Lena les explicó toda la historia, quién era cada una, cómo habían llegado hasta allí, ... En un santiamén, ellos la habían liberado totalmente de las cadenas, había administrado un poco de droga a Kara que le habían dado los recién llegados y había atado a la princesa a un árbol con algunas cuerdas.

Mientras les estaba pagando por su ayuda, todo financiado evidentemente por la princesa, con algunas monedas y la mayoría de sus provisiones, un sonido les puso en alerta a los tres. Kara estaba despierta y se había intentado levantar sin tener mucho éxito.

\- Vaya, realmente tu cuerpo es admirable. Cada vez combate mejor la droga. - le dijo Lena después de acercarse a la rubia a inspeccionarla junto con la mujer.

Lo que Lena no se esperaba es que Kara estuviera lo suficientemente recuperada como para romper las cuerdas y atrapar a la traficante contra el suelo con su cuerpo colocándose a horcajadas encima. Le quitó la escopeta de las manos y apoyó la boca del arma en su frente. El otro hombre parecía haber huido.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una traidora más. - dijo Kara haciendo presión en la piel de la mujer.

Lena se abalanzó contra la rubia y la tiró a un lado de la mujer quedando esta libre y la morena encima de Kara.

\- ¡Huye! - gritó Lena mientras forcejeaba con Kara. La mujer asustada las miró unos instantes antes de salir corriendo alejándose de ellas.

La rubia, aunque estuviera bajo los efectos de las drogas, consiguió cambiar sus posiciones e inmovilizó a Lena debajo de ella.

\- Quieta o te dejo inconsciente. - dijo cuando ya tuvo a Lena totalmente atrapada. Agarró a Lena y la arrastró hasta donde estaban las cadenas y se las volvió a poner.

Kara aún no estaba al cien por cien recuperada. Volvió a amordazar a la morena y se tiró sobre su colchón agotada por el esfuerzo. No podía quedarse dormida otra vez. A partir de ahora, debía dormir con un ojo abierto mientras tuviera a Lena cerca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo el viernes:
> 
> \- Mientras no me llames “princesa”.


	8. Parte 2 2/9

Durante el resto de horas hasta el amanecer, Kara había estado despierta atenta por si se acercaba alguien más a ayudar a Lena. Por suerte, nadie más había aparecido.

Revisó las provisiones que les quedaban. Apenas un poco pan y queso. Era prácticamente la comida de un día solo. Tendría que cazar. Kara suspiró. Había cogido las suficientes provisiones para llegar al otro lado de las montañas al sur donde podría comprar más, pero eso la obligaba a cambiar sus planes.

Lena tampoco había dormido nada esa noche, esperando que alguien más apareciera para ayudarla. Cuando Kara desmontó el campamento, Lena se negó a subir a su caballo y Kara prácticamente la tuvo que subir a la fuerza encima.

Lena no se rindió tan fácilmente y se tiró del caballo.

\- O te subes por las buenas o te ato al caballo, Luthor. Y no será en una postura cómoda. - la amenazó Kara. Lena, después de quejarse e insultarla un poco, cedió y se subió al caballo.

Continuaron dirección oeste hasta llegar al camino el cual no tuvieron más remedio que seguir un trozo hasta poder ir campo a través de nuevo.

Cada vez que se cruzaban con alguien, Kara se ponía en tensión. Preparaba su revólver y esperaba a ver la reacción de los otros viajeros. La mayoría no les prestaba atención. Simplemente, pasaban de largo sin ni siquiera mirarlas. Otros se fijaban en la cadena que colgaba entre Lena y Kara, pero no parecía que ni tan solo las reconocieran.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir del camino de nuevo, se cruzaron con un par de soldados reales. Ellos se detuvieron de inmediato al ver a una mujer atada a otra. Cuando se acercaron a las dos, reconocieron de inmediato quién eran, la princesa Kara y la traidora Lena Luthor. Se mostraron más que dispuestos a acompañarlas y Kara no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar su compañía aplazando sus planes de ir campo a través.

Se pasaron todo lo que quedaba de día acompañadas de esos dos hombres. Cuando llegó la hora de acampar por la noche, los hombres agarraron a la Luthor para llevarla tras unos arbustos para pasar un buen rato. Kara se temía que eso fuera a pasar por lo que estaba preparada. En el momento en que los dos bajaron la guardia para ir a por Lena, Kara les disparó por la espalda matándolos. Kara volvió a subir a Lena y a ella en los caballos y se alejaron tan rápido como pudieron de los cadáveres.

Fueron campo a través subiendo y bajando algunas pequeñas colinas y, después de un rato a ese ritmo, los caballos necesitaron descansar así que aminoraron el ritmo.

\- ¿Te parece una locura ahora que quisiera viajar solas? - le preguntó Kara a Lena desde el caballo. Estaban cabalgando en paralelo una al lado de lado.

\- Me gusta que tengas esa confianza en tus propios soldados como para prever lo que me iban a intentar a hacer.

\- No los culpo. Los Luthor no sois muy queridos en el sur.

\- Después del lavado de cerebro que les habéis hecho a los sureños, no me extraña.

\- Querrás decir después de la cantidad de inocentes que los Luthor habéis matado, ¿verdad? ¿O te piensas que los de Gimina eran los primeros? Tú te merecías más esas balas que ellos dos.

Lena no respondió nada, se sabía de sobra los pecados que su propia familia había cometido.

****

Hacía horas que era de noche y las dos mujeres llevaban todo el día viajando y necesitaban descansar. A duras penas, habían dormido la noche anterior. Kara empezaba a dar cabezadas sobre el caballo. En una ocasión, Lena tuvo que acercarse a Kara y agarrarla para evitar que cayera del caballo.

\- Deberíamos parar, princesa. A este paso, ni tú súper cuerpo kryptoniano va a evitar que te abras la cabeza contra el suelo.

\- No me vuelvas a llamar “princesa”, no lo soporto. - se quejó Kara medio adormecida.

\- ¿No es lo que eres? ¿Prefieres que te llame “usurpadora”?

\- Mientras no me llames “princesa”. - dijo Kara encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Como quieras, usurpadora, tenemos que parar a descansar. Conozco una zona donde parar a descansar más o menos segura.

En aquel momento estaban cruzando una planicie con pocos árboles, pero con altas hierbas. Era difícil para los caballos moverse por allí y el ritmo de avance era muy lento.

\- Sí, claro. ¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad de truquitos que has utilizado desde que nos conocemos?

\- Mira, Kara. - dijo Lena haciendo énfasis en su nombre. - Es de noche, no vemos nada, no hemos dormido nada en los dos últimos días y nos queda un largo viaje por delante. Agradecería no caerme por un precipicio que no hayamos visto por viajar de noche o ir dormidas encima del caballo.

Kara sabía que la morena tenía razón, pero no iba a seguirla hasta ningún lugar para que le pusiera otra trampa. Decidió acampar allí mismo y las hizo bajar del caballo.

\- Esto es muy mala idea, usurpadora. - se quejó Lena.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte por un momento, por favor? - pidió agotada Kara.

\- ¿Y tú podrías dejar de hacer estupideces como ir campo a través para después perderte? ¿O meterte en unos túneles sola? ¿O…

\- He pillado el concepto. Ahora cállate y ponte a dormir.

\- Ni de coña. Estamos en tierra de lobos, Kara.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó sorprendida Kara a la vez que se oyó un aullido cerca entre las hierbas que las rodeaban. - ¿Y no me lo podrías haber dicho antes?

\- Porque me estabas escuchando mucho. - ironizó Lena.

Kara y Lena subieron rápidamente en sus caballos y emprendieron tan rápido como pudieron el galope alejándose de la zona.

No quedaba mucho para el amanecer y seguían sin haber dormido nada en toda la noche. No tardaron mucho en volver a reducir el ritmo.

\- ¿Ahora me podrías hacer algo de caso, usurpadora?

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- Dormir. - Lena dijo seria. Kara solo resopló como respuesta. Ella también quería dormir, pero la noche se les estaba haciendo cuesta arriba. - Kara, por favor, escúchame. Me conozco este lugar mejor que tú. Cerca hay un río y remontando su curso hay una pequeña fuente rodeada de pequeñas cuevas. Cualquiera de ellas nos podría servir para dormir. No pasa nadie por allí porque se tiene que cruzar tierra de lobos para llegar. Podrás estar tranquila.

Evidentemente, Kara aún no confiaba en la morena, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar con claridad. Así que dejó que la morena las dirigiera donde sea que fueran.

Estaba empezando a aparecer la luz del Sol cuando llegaron a una pequeña fuente que brotaba de las rocas. La pasaron de largo y llegaron a una pequeña gruta que se abría entre el relieve.

Ataron los caballos, soltaron sus colchones contra el suelo y se tiraron encima cayendo dormidas casi al instante. Claro que Kara siempre sujetando la cadena que Lena llevaba colgando.

****

Lena se despertó la primera. Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue la cara de la princesa usurpadora a un metro de ella. Aún tenía la cadena entre sus manos, así que si quería escapar tenía que encontrar las llaves.

Se levantó intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible y se acercó a la rubia. Después de buscar en ella y sus alrededores por las llaves de las manillas, no las encontró. Debían estar en el caballo de Kara que se encontraba fuera del agujero donde se habían metido a dormir.

Por la luz que entraba, debía ser medio día ya. Habían dormido toda la mañana.

Intentó sacar la cadena de entre las manos de Kara, pero la tenía cogida con ganas incluso en sueños. Al tirar un poco de ellas con más fuerza, la princesa se había removido. No la iba a poder sacar de allí sin despertarla. Pensó en coger sus armas y acabar con ella allí mismo, pero para su mala suerte la princesa se había quedado dormida sobre el costado donde las llevaba y Lena no las podía coger.

Lena se resignó. Aquel no era un buen momento para escapar. Debería esperar para una mejor oportunidad. Por lo menos ahora se había ganado parte de confianza de la princesa, podría aprovechar eso. Se sentó un rato contra la roca de cara al exterior con la mirada perdida, pensativa.

Kara se había despertado después del primer tirón de Lena, pero había fingido estar dormida para ver qué hacía la Luthor. Cuando se dio cuenta que se había alejado de ella y se había quedado quieta, Kara abrió los ojos poco a poco para encontrársela en aquella postura. Estuvo mirando ese rostro que tantas veces se le había aparecido en sus sueños.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - bromeó Lena girando su rostro hacia Kara. Kara se limitó a resoplar mientras se incorporaba.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes que estoy despierta?

\- ¿Desde qué has abierto los ojos? - respondió sarcástica. - Es lo que uno suele hacer cuando se despierta.

Kara se desperezó y, con el movimiento, no pudo evitar que le sonaran las tripas. Lena solo la miró con una ceja levantada y media sonrisa.

\- No me juzgues. Ayer no pudimos comer con todo lo que pasó. Voy a buscar algo de comida. - dijo Kara antes de levantarse y soltar la cadena de Lena. Salió al exterior y cogió de su caballo la poca comida que les quedaba. Entró de nuevo a la cueva y se encontró con Lena en la misma postura que la había dejado, pero con cara de sorpresa. - Tampoco podrías escapar de mí. - le contestó Kara adivinando lo que Lena estaba pensando y le pasó la mitad de comida que tenían.

\- Te lo tienes muy creído.

\- Tú misma lo dijiste. Mi cuerpo es mejor que el tuyo, soy más rápida y más fuerte. No llegarías muy lejos antes de que te volviera a atrapar.

\- Las únicas veces que me has atrapado ha sido pura suerte. La próxima vez que esté libre, te voy a capturar yo a ti.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños.

\- Quizá en los tuyos, sí. - le insinuó Lena moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo. Kara solo alcanzó a atragantarse con la comida que tenía en la boca.

\- No sé de qué me hablas.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Sé perfectamente que sueñas conmigo. Hablas en sueños.

\- Hoy no he soñado contigo.

\- ¿Hoy?

\- En general no suelo soñar contigo. A ver si la que se lo tiene creído eres tú, Luthor. De todas maneras, ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- Sam me dijo que habías murmurado mi nombre mientras te pegabas una siesta en su despacho. - al instante Lena cayó en que acababa de delatar a su amiga.

\- Así que Sam… Ella era Reign, ¿verdad? ¡Qué idiota he sido!

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, Sam siempre estuvo en contra de atacaros. – Lena intentó proteger a su amiga. Kara la miró confundida. - El primer golpe, el de la explosión, lo planeamos el consejo y yo, aunque Sam se oponía. El segundo, el incendio en la taberna, fue cosa de un par de idiotas del consejo. Sam los ejecutó así que no hace falta que pierdas el tiempo buscando venganza.

\- ¿Tú planeaste la explosión?

\- Y aquí estoy. - dijo Lena señalando las cadenas. - Si me preguntas, no me arrepiento de haber matado a tus hombres. Tú tampoco te arrepientes de lo de los Graves. Esto es una guerra.

\- Vosotros sois traidores y asesinos. Heriste a gente inocente. - gruñó Kara.

\- Nunca fue mi intención. La carga estaba calculada para matar solo a tus soldados y que nadie más saliera herido. Pero el idiota de Lockwood la manipuló y aumentó su potencia.

\- ¿Y dónde está ahora ese tipo?

\- Muerto. Fue uno de los que inició el fuego en la taberna.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que fue él el que provocó el incendio?

\- Porque lo intenté impedir, aunque es evidente que no lo conseguí. Intenté por lo menos sacar a tanta gente como pude de dentro hasta que llegaste tú.

\- Tú eras la mujer que nadie vio salir del edificio, la que daban por muerta. - afirmó Kara. Lena solo se limitó a asentir. Estuvieron en silencio un poco más. Kara tenía mucha información para procesar.

Kara sabía que necesitaban comida o no llegarían muy lejos. Por lo menos, tenían agua. La rubia cogió la cadena y se levantó.

\- Andando. - dijo tirando de Lena.

La morena se limitó a levantarse y a seguir a la rubia que se acercó al río a beber algo de agua. Ella la imitó y bebió un poco de agua también.

Kara suspiró. Llevaba rato pensando en cómo cazar algo, una espada, un revólver y un cuchillo no serían de mucha utilidad. A Lena no le pasó desapercibida la preocupación en la cara de Kara.

\- ¿Qué pasa, usurpadora?

\- No tenemos comida.

\- Pues cazamos.

\- ¿Con qué?

\- ¡Qué cómoda tiene que ser la vida de una princesa!

\- ¡Eh!

\- Sin ánimos de ofender. - dijo Lena levantando los brazos. - También tenemos cuerdas. Podemos montar unas trampas con ellas. Si vamos rio abajo, seguro que podremos pescar algo.

\- ¿Cómo piensas pescar algo con lo que tenemos? ¿Con las manos?

\- ¿Quién es ahora la que no deja de quejarse? Vamos a buscar las cuerdas y a ver si conseguimos ramas y piedras que nos sirvan. - Lena se levantó y fue hasta los caballos, pero la cadena tiró de ella y no pudo avanzar más. - ¿Te importa? - dijo Lena levantando las manos.

\- No he dicho que estuviera de acuerdo con tu plan.

\- Porque el tuyo es mucho mejor. Ah, no. Que no tienes.

Kara resopló. Era verdad, no tenía otro plan. Se levantó y acompañó a Lena hasta los caballos a por las cuerdas. Después, la morena la arrastró por todo el bosque en busca de material para preparar las trampas.

Se sentaron en la orilla del río de nuevo cuando lo tuvieron todo y Lena se dedicó a montarlas mientras Kara la observaba embobada. No podía evitar sentir una mezcla de envidia y curiosidad al ver a la morena concentrada trabajando. Lena había preparado tres trampas y después hizo que la rubia la siguiera de vuelta al bosque a colocarlas.

\- Todo esto sería más cómodo si soltaras mi correa, usurpadora.

\- En eso mismo estaba pensando ahora, en soltarte en mitad del bosque para que puedas escapar.

\- Vigila, usurpadora, se te está pegando mi sentido del humor.

\- Ya te gustaría a ti.

\- Acepta que, en el fondo, te gusta.

\- ¡Ja! Antes muerta.

\- Yo puedo ayudar con eso.

\- No lo dudo.

Acabaron de colocar las tres trampas. De hecho, Lena acabó, porque Kara se había limitado a mirar. Cogieron una especie de lanzas que Lena había preparado con unas ramas y fueron hasta una zona del rio que parecía bastante mansa y donde se podían ver algunos peces nadar.

Lena se metió dentro bajo la mirada escéptica de Kara que prefirió quedarse fuera. El agua apenas le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Después de estar unos minutos quieta en posición de alerta mirando el agua, Lena lanzó el arma contra el agua. Cuando la sacó, tenía un pez atravesado en el extremo inferior. Kara se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- Impresionante, lo sé. Apuesto a que no serías capaz de pescar ni uno.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. - respondió la rubia ofendida antes de quitarse las botas, coger una lanza y meterse también en el agua.

Para cuando Lena ya había conseguido tres peces, Kara ni siquiera había conseguido rozar a uno. Lena solo se reía viendo a la rubia frustrada lanzar golpes contra el agua para conseguir nada.

\- Por muy divertido que sea esto, creo que ya tenemos suficiente comida. Puedes dejar de maltratar el agua.

\- Dices eso porque tienes miedo de que consiga más peces que tú.

\- Preocupadísima que estoy. ¿No me ves? - le contestó Lena mientras se sentaba en la orilla. Kara la miró entrecerrando los ojos. Era un golpe directo a su orgullo kryptoniano. - Te mueves demasiado y asustas a los peces, por eso salen huyendo antes de que los alcances.

\- No necesito tus consejos. - se quejó Kara.

\- Evidentemente.

Kara se odiaba a sí misma por ello, pero decidió hacer caso a los consejos que Lena le iba dando. En cinco minutos, había conseguido pescar media docena de peces.

\- Venga, usurpadora. Suficiente por hoy. Tenemos comida de sobras.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Luthor? ¿Te da rabia que te haya superado?

\- Preciosa, no lo habrías conseguido sin mi ayuda. - dijo Lena guiñándole un ojo. - La diosa del río ya nos ha dado lo que necesitábamos. No hay que abusar de su generosidad.

\- Rao es el único dios.

\- No voy a empezar una discusión sobre religión, usurpadora.

\- Has sacado tú el tema.

\- Como sea. Está anocheciendo. Volvamos. - dijo Lena emprendiendo la marcha.

\- Aquí la que manda soy yo. - le contestó Kara tirando de la cadena para que Lena se frenara. La morena se paró quieta mirándola fijamente con una ceja levantada. Después de un duelo de miradas, Kara se acercó a los peces y los cargó hacia su refugio seguida de Lena.

Kara montó una pequeña estructura para cocinar los peces donde los colgó y encendió el fuego justo debajo. Había estado tan concentrada en la faena que no se dio cuenta de qué estaba haciendo Lena. Cuando levantó la vista, se la encontró semidesnuda.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! - exclamó sorprendida Kara mientras Lena se quitaba el resto de ropa como podía a través de las manillas. Kara estaba sonrojada y con la vista fija en su cuerpo. Lena solo la miró con media sonrisa y se metió en el agua sin dejar de mirarla provocadora. Se giró cuando finalmente estuvo dentro y empezó a lavarse con el agua de la fuente. No iba a aceptarlo, pero era gracioso ver a la princesa sonrojada.

Kara estuvo un rato observándola fijamente. Lena parecía en forma. Tenía los músculos bien definidos. Supuso que como cualquier persona que estuviera acostumbrada a luchar y moverse por aquellas tierras. Tenía algunos tatuajes por la espalda y los costados y alguna cicatriz en los muslos. Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de que la llevaba mirando fijamente demasiado rato, se riñó así misma y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Ya te has cansado de mirar? - Kara decidió ignorarla y continuar a lo suyo. - Vaya, ya sé qué hacer a partir de ahora si quiero que te calles.

\- Muy graciosa.

\- Vamos, no te pongas así. Las dos somos mujeres. Ni que no tuviéramos las dos lo mismo.

\- No es eso.

\- ¿Y qué es? - rio Lena. Kara continuaba sonrojada sin despegar la vista del fuego. ¿Qué hacía que la rubia estuviera tan avergonzada? Lena intentó pensar en algo y probó lo primero que se le pasó por la mente. - ¿Nunca has visto a alguien más desnudo? - Kara no contestó lo que Lena entendió como respuesta y se echó a reír.

\- ¡Oye! - respondió ofendida Kara levantando la vista, pero rápidamente la volvió a fijar en el fuego.

\- Olvidaba lo santurrones que sois los raoistas.

Kara no contestó. Se limitó a levantarse, atar la cadena al primer árbol que encontró y entrar al refugio, lo que provocó que aumentaran las risas de Lena.

\- Sal ya o te enfermaras por el frío. - gritó Kara desde dentro.

\- ¿Te preocupas por mi ahora?

\- Tú cabeza vale más si estás viva. Y agradecería no ir cargada con un cadáver.

\- No te preocupes. Veinte años viviendo en el norte y te parecerá que ahora solo hace un poco de fresquito. - dijo Lena antes de salir del agua de nuevo. Se lo estaba pasando bien torturando a la princesa, pero en realidad estaba empezando a coger algo de frío. Se vistió y se sentó delante del fuego. - Puedes salir de ahí ya. Estoy vestida.

\- Ya lo sé. No me había metido allí por eso. - contestó Kara saliendo de la cueva.

\- Seguro.

Se comieron la cena en silencio. Cuando acabaron guardaron las sobras dentro de la cueva y se pusieron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, cuando se levantaron se encontraron con presas en las tres trampas. Las cocinaron y las prepararon para viajar. Kara calculaba que prácticamente tenían todo lo necesario para llegar al sur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo el martes:
> 
> \- Ni de broma. Te aguantas.


	9. Parte 2 3/9

Algunos días después de viaje, Kara y Lena llegaron a la cima de una gran colina una mañana.

Desde del día de la fuente, Lena había encontrado como pasatiempo favorito hacer sonrojar a la princesa de las maneras más imaginativas posibles. Era gracioso ver lo fuerte y decidida que pretendía aparentar ser y lo tímida que era en realidad. Se podría pasar todo el día haciéndolo.

Desde allí arriba, bajo sus pies, se extendía un gran valle cubierto por una niebla espesa.

\- No estemos mucho tiempo por aquí. - dijo Lena seria.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No es seguro. - contestó simplemente Lena. Kara solo encogió los hombros como respuesta.

Tomaron un pequeño descanso allí mismo. Bajaron de sus caballos y les dieron agua para beber, aunque estos estaban un poco intranquilos. Kara se dio cuenta que Lena también lo estaba. ¿Sería porque de pronto había empezado a hacer mucho frío?

Emprendieron la marcha de nuevo y fueron poco a poco bajando hasta el valle. A medida que se adentraban en la niebla, la luz del Sol desaparecía más y más y el frío era más intenso. La niebla era tan cerrada que apenas veían un metro por delante de ellas. Pusieron los caballos uno al lado del otro y avanzaron separadas por apenas un palmo de distancia. Lena estaba sobre el caballo en tensión como si esperara que en cualquier momento alguien le fuera a atacar. Kara pensó que, por lo menos, fuera lo que fuera lo que hiciera que ese lugar fuese peligroso, no se iba a aliar con la morena. Algo que le pareció extraño a la rubia era el absoluto silencio que había en ese lugar. Solo se oía el ruido que hacían los caballos al andar y las respiraciones de los cuatros.

Después de estar unas horas a través de esa niebla, Kara tuvo una rampa muy fuerte en su pierna derecha y necesitó bajar.

\- Ni de broma. Te aguantas. - a Lena la idea de parar la horrorizaba.

\- Déjame estirar la pierna un poco. Son dos minutos. - dijo Kara mientras de bajaba del caballo y cogía la cadena de Lena.

\- No te alejes. - le pidió Lena.

\- Tranquila, - dijo levantando la cadena. - no te pienso perder.

Para cuando Kara se había alejado dos pasos del caballo hacia el frente, Lena ya no la veía. Sólo podía intuir donde estaba la princesa por la cadena que las unía. Kara, por su lado, estaba estirando un poco su pierna y flexionándola para hacer desaparecer el dolor que la estaba matando. A unos metros de ella, la niebla pareció hacerse un poco menos espesa y logró ver a una niña corriendo. Parecía que solo estaba jugando.

\- ¡Ey! - gritó Kara a la niña para saludarla, pero pareció que no la había oído porque volvió a meterse entre la niebla densa y desapareció de la vista de la rubia.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Lena de respuesta. Kara, que ya se encontraba mejor, volvió a los caballos y se subió en el suyo.

\- Nada, no estaba hablando contigo. - como respuesta de Lena solo recibió una mueca de terror. - ¿Me vas a contar qué te tiene tan tensa?

\- No es nada, viejas historias.

\- Como digas.

Continuaron avanzando hasta casi chocar contra un muro que se levantó delante de ellas. Lena pareció tensarse aún más. Intentaron rodear el muro que resultó ser la pared de una gran casa. Kara pensó que la niña que había visto debía vivir por allí.

Cuando llegaron a la esquina de la casa, ante ellas, se abrió la niebla y les permitió ver una gran avenida de un pueblo con casas a los dos lados de la calle. Los edificios eran de gran tamaño. En su momento debieron ser muy hermosos, pero ahora solo eran un montón de ruinas. El pueblo parecía totalmente abandonado.

Kara sentía curiosidad por explorar aquel lugar así que dirigió el caballo hacía la calle, pero Lena frenó en seco el suyo. Kara se giró enfadada y se encontró a Lena totalmente aterrada.

\- ¿Me vas a contar ya que te tiene así?

\- Solo son viejas historias. - repitió Lena mirando hacia todos lados.

\- Claramente, no. ¿Qué pueblo es este?

\- No sé su nombre. - contestó Lena. Kara la miró esperando que le dijera algo más y Lena continuó. - Se dice que hace muchos años esta ciudad competía en riqueza con Gimina. Hay quién dice que Gimina a su lado era un pequeño pueblo sin importancia. La ciudad estaba gobernada por dos familias rivales. Se dice que una noche, mientras sonaban las campanas de medianoche, una de las familias masacró a la otra sin dejar ni tan siquiera a los niños vivos. La noche siguiente, cuando volvieron a sonar las campanas, la familia que los había matado murió en extrañas circunstancias. No quedó ni uno. Se dijo que los muertos se habían cobrado su venganza. Después, una espesa niebla lo cubrió todo y la gente, atemorizada, abandonó el pueblo. Muchos saqueadores vinieron a robar las riquezas que la gente había dejado atrás. Ninguno volvió. Desde entonces nadie viene por aquí. Este sitio es tan tabú que hasta se ha perdido su nombre.

\- Eso es imposible. Yo antes he visto una niña jugando por aquí. - dijo Kara despreocupada, pero Lena pegó un salto y la miró aterrorizada.

\- Kara, absolutamente nadie viene aquí.

\- Vamos, Lena. Me dirás que ahora te creerás… - pero Kara no acabó su frase porque unas campanadas la interrumpieron. Eso tenía que tener una explicación lógica, ¿verdad? Unos susurros inundaron el lugar.

\- Hora de irnos. - dijo Lena antes de empezar el galopar tan rápido como pudo seguida de Kara en dirección opuesta a las ruinas.

Media hora después de ir a ese ritmo y lograron salir de la niebla espesa. Era de noche, ¿ya? Kara calculaba que no habían estado más de mediodía dentro de la niebla. Unas nubes cubrían todo el cielo y una luz resplandeció cerca seguida de un fuerte trueno. Una cortina de agua les empezó a caer encima mientras los relámpagos iluminaban el bosque. Necesitaban refugiarse de la tormenta.

Tuvieron suerte y encontraron una gran cueva. Entraron junto con los caballos. Estaban todos empapados. Dentro de la cueva había ramas y madera seca, así que Kara encendió un fuego mientras Lena ataba a los caballos al fondo de la cueva. Estaban alterados después del día que habían pasado y la tormenta. Tuvo que estar un rato con ellos intentando tranquilizarlos. Afortunadamente, los colchones y la manta que llevaban en los caballos parecían bastante secos.

Lena desató la cadena de la silla de Kara y los cargó y los colocó cerca del fuego que ya había encendido la princesa. Ella la miró con una ceja levantada mirando el extremo de la cadena que Lena había dejado colgando apoyada en su hombro.

\- ¿Qué? Ni que me fuera a escapar ahora. - dijo señalando al exterior donde se veía la lluvia caer en grandes cantidades. Kara resopló y se levantó a buscar algo de comida en los caballos. También les preparó un recipiente con agua y comida.

Cuando se giró de vuelta al fuego, se encontró alguna ropa de Lena esparcida por el suelo y ella cubierta por una manta.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de desnudarte constantemente? - preguntó exasperada Kara. Debía ser la cuarta vez que aquella mujer se desnudaba delante de ella desde que viajaban juntas.

\- La ropa está mojada. Tú también tendrías que hacerlo si no quieres enfermar.

\- Ya te gustaría a ti que me desnudara.

Lena rio ante la respuesta de Kara. Tampoco lo iba a negar.

\- Si tanto te molesta que te vea desnuda, me puedo girar y tienes mantas para taparte.

Kara se lo pensó. La ropa empapada y fría no era lo más ideal para dormir en pleno invierno.

\- Media vuelta. Y como te gires, te vas a enterar.

\- No sé. Depende de lo que tengas en mente, quizá me apetece. - insinuó Lena con un gracioso movimiento de cejas antes de girarse a mirar a la pared que había en dirección opuesta a la rubia. Kara solo alcanzó a balbucear cosas ininteligibles y sonrojarse. Empezaba a convertirse en una adicción provocar aquello en la rubia.

Después de desnudarse y colocar la ropa en una posición similar a la de Lena, se tapó con otra manta y se sentó en su colchón y le indicó a la morena que ya se podía girar. Lena se decepcionó al ver a la princesa totalmente cubierta. Quería ver el cuerpo de un kryptoniano, claramente por curiosidad científica, nada más.

\- Necesito que me ayudes con algo. - le dijo la morena poniéndose a su lado. Kara bufó.

\- ¿Con qué?

\- Con las manillas no me he podido quitar toda la ropa. - le contestó Lena mostrando que debajo de la manta aún tenía prendas de ropa puestas. Kara no pareció por la labor de querer ayudarla. - Voy a enfermar si no me quito esto. O me quitas las manillas o me desnudas tú.

En realidad, Lena era perfectamente capaz de quitarse el resto de ropa por ella misma, pero le apetecía jugar un poco más con la princesa.

\- Está bien. Voy a buscar las llaves. Pero nunca has tenido ningún problema para desnudarte tú solita. - se apresuró a levantarse la rubia sonrojada otra vez y alejándose de Lena. La morena se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Kara volvió con las llaves y quitó las esposas a Lena que nada más sentir el metal liberarla se quitó la manta y el resto de ropa sin darle tiempo a Kara para alejarse o girarse. El color rojo que tenía la cara de Kara competía con el rojo del fuego.

\- ¡Por Rao! - exclamó Kara indignada girándose para no ver a la morena desnuda.

\- Ni que no me hayas visto desnuda ya. El otro día echaste un buen vistazo. - bromeó Lena que ya volvía a estar tapada con la manta y se había sentado en su colchón. Kara, al oír el movimiento, se giró de vuelta y se acercó a la morena con las cadenas. Lena levantó las manos haciendo que parte de la manta cayera y parte de su cuerpo volviera a estar descubierto. Kara apartó la mirada rápido a las manos de Lena y, sonrojada, le puso las manillas y volvió a su posición. Lena no podía parar de reír.

\- No le veo la gracia.

\- Pues yo sí. Solo es un cuerpo desnudo. ¿Cómo puedes matar gente sin temblar y te pones tan nerviosa por ver a alguien más desnudo? - rio Lena, pero Kara solo le lanzó una mirada cargada de rabia. Lena levantó las manos en señal de rendición y paró de reír.

Estuvieron comiendo en silencio un rato, hasta que Kara le preguntó algo que hacía días que le rondaba la cabeza.

\- Los tatuajes que llevas, ¿qué significan?

\- La mayoría son de protección. - contestó Lena, pero Kara la miró confundida sin entender nada. Así que Lena se descubrió los que llevaba en la espalda y empezó a señalar diferentes tatuajes y a indicar a qué dios estaban dedicados cada uno.

Kara parecía escucharla con genuina curiosidad. Lena decidió dejar a la princesa en paz un rato y solo le habló de los de los costados, sin enseñárselos. Sabía que, si le mostraba esa parte de su cuerpo a Kara, volvería a sonrojarse y a darse media vuelta. Lena rio de solo pensarlo y Kara la miró confundida.

\- Solo pensaba en lo nerviosa que te pones por verme desnuda. - le dijo Lena a lo que Kara solo atinó a hacer un puchero y a sonrojarse otra vez. - Me pregunto qué vida debes tener en palacio, princesa.

\- Seguro que no es como te piensas. - le contestó a Lena que la escuchaba atenta. - Soy kryptoniana, pero fui criada por terhanos. La mayoría en la corte me desprecian y me ven como un posible peligro para Kal. No tengo ni voz ni voto en la capital.

\- ¿Y por qué te enviaron a ti a Gimina?

\- Yo lo vi como una oportunidad para demostrar lo que valía, Kal y Alex me ayudaron para convencer al rey. Pero después de ver a J’onn llegar con más de cien soldados cuando, a mí, a duras penas me dieron treinta, me doy cuenta que solo era una trampa para que fracasara. Si no podía controlar Gimina, demostraba que no tenía lo necesario.

\- Todo amor por lo que veo. - ironizó Lena. Kara se encogió de hombros.

\- Los Danvers siempre me han cuidado y me han querido como a una hija. Kal, también. No me puedo quejar. ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- ¿De mí?

\- Sí, de tu familia, de donde vives.

\- ¿Estás intentando sacarme información? - se rio Lena.

\- Solo tenía curiosidad. Yo te he contado cosas. - se defendió Kara. Lena pensó qué contestar.

\- Mi hermano Lex es el favorito. Mi padre y mi madre creen ciegamente en su juicio. Y él cree en mí. Así que mis padres no intentan sabotear mis misiones ni nada por el estilo, simplemente me dejan hacer lo que quiera mientras no moleste.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kara.

\- ¿Tienes frío, princesa? - preguntó divertida Lena. Kara negó con la cabeza.

\- Crees que estamos lo suficientemente lejos.

\- ¿Lejos de qué?

\- Del valle.

\- Tienes miedo. - rio Lena.

\- Eras tú la que estaba muerta de miedo, te recuerdo.

\- Pero ahora ya no.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Si algo nos hubiera querido matar allí abajo, ya estaríamos muertas. Nos dejaron ir. Así que no creo que nos tengamos que preocupar.

\- Supongo…

\- Si quieres, podemos dormir juntas esta noche. Si tanto miedo tienes... - le dijo Lena con una mirada pícara.

\- ¿Para qué me mates tú? Estoy bien así, gracias.

\- Como quieras. Tampoco tenía eso en mente. - bromeó la morena y, sin decir nada más, se tumbó a dormir y cerró los ojos. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

****

Debía llevar un par de horas dormida cuando mucho movimiento la despertó. El fuego seguía encendido iluminando la cueva. Fuera todavía era de noche y el agua seguía cayendo. Se incorporó para mirar a su alrededor para buscar de dónde venía el sonido. La princesa no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro dormida. Debía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Lena se volvió a tumbar e intentó continuar durmiendo, pero el movimiento de Kara no la dejaba pegar ojo. Al final, se levantó y se acercó a la rubia para despertarla.

Kara abrió los ojos asustada y miró a todos lados buscando algo.

\- Ha sido una pesadilla. Puedes volver a dormir. - le dijo Lena tranquilizándola. Kara asintió y se volvió a tumbar y cerró los ojos. Lena la imitó y volvió a su cama.

Llevaba unos minutos intentando volver a quedarse dormida cuando Kara empezó a moverse como antes. Se había quedado dormida otra vez y volvía a tener pesadillas. Otro punto débil de la señorita, pensó. No soportaba las historias de fantasmas.

Quería dormir y en ese estado Lena no podría pegar ojo. Resignada, se levantó y se tumbó al lado de Kara y la abrazó por detrás como pudo con las manos atadas. Al instante, la rubia pareció relajarse y se quedó quieta. Lena no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida de nuevo.

Al despertarse, Kara se indignó porque Lena se había metido a dormir con ella y le dedicó una gran cantidad de insultos y la acusó de pervertida. Lena solo se reía como respuesta y se burló de ella por las pesadillas que había tenido y cómo se había tranquilizado cuando ella la había abrazado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo:
> 
> \- No cumpliste la ley, princesa. ¿Te convierte eso también en traidora?


	10. Parte 2 4/9

Después de días viajando durante los cuales se habían encontrado ladrones, jabalís, precipicios y todo tipo de obstáculos campo a través, se volvieron a encontrar con el camino real. De hecho, se podía ver desde donde estaban la posada de los Graves, o lo que quedaba de ella. El árbol donde deberían estar colgados los dos hermanos estaba talado. Alguien los había bajado de allí y habían mandado un mensaje claro a Kara y al rey. No se iban a doblegar ante ellos.

Pasaron de largo el lugar. Volvieron a adentrarse campo a través hasta la hora de acampar.

\- ¿Fuiste tú la de la posada? ¿Los sacaste tú? - preguntó Kara a la morena que se encontraba sentada en frente de ella comiendo su cena.

Lena negó como respuesta. Realmente, la morena no tenía ni idea de quien había sido. Es más, en el norte, cualquiera podría haberlo hecho.

\- No somos muy queridos por aquí, ¿verdad? - añadió Kara y suspiró. - Si te soy sincera, me gustaría no tener que ir ejecutando gente.

Lena levantó la vista para mirar a la rubia. Ella tenía la vista fija en el fuego.

\- Pues no haberlo hecho. - le respondió secamente.

\- No es tan fácil. La ley es la ley. - dijo Kara volviendo la mirada hacia la morena.

\- Son vuestras leyes, no las nuestras.

\- Son las mismas para todos. Están para protegernos.

\- No, están para reprimirnos. Eso es lo que hacen vuestras leyes en el norte.

\- Porque os negáis a acatarlas.

\- Porque no aceptamos doblegarnos ante unos invasores.

\- Y vuestra solución es la violencia.

\- La primera en usar la violencia aquí fuiste tú, princesa. Primero, con los Graves y, después, en Gimina.

\- ¿Y qué iba a hacer? No sois inofensivos, precisamente. - gruñó furiosa Kara. - Respóndeme a esta pregunta. Si no hubiéramos hecho absolutamente nada en Gimina, ni registros ni detenciones, ¿nos habríais dejado ir sin más cuando hubiéramos tenido todo en orden?

\- Te lo creas o no, ese era el plan. Pero cuando empezaste a quemar media ciudad, temíamos que empezaras a quemar a la gente también.

\- Según la ley, eso debería haber hecho.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

\- No soy tan cruel como te gustaría creer.

\- ¿Así que aceptas que la ley está mal? ¿Que el castigo por no rezar a un dios que nos impusisteis es desmesurado?

\- No he dicho eso.

\- No cumpliste la ley, princesa. ¿Te convierte eso también en traidora?

\- ¡No iba a dejar la ciudad llena de niños huérfanos! - gritó Kara levantándose violentamente. Tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces para recuperar el control. - No soy una traidora. Hago lo que creo que es mejor para Terha.

\- Ya somos dos.

La tensa conversación acabó allí. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más antes de ponerse a dormir.

****

A la mañana siguiente, ya levantadas y preparadas para emprender la marcha, Kara dirigió sus pasos hacia el oeste.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? - dijo Lena parando el caballo sorprendida.

\- A la capital, como desde hace días. - le contestó Kara como si no fuera obvio.

\- Qué graciosa. El paso de montaña está en esa dirección. - explicó Lena señalando en otra dirección a la que pretendía coger la rubia.

\- Llevamos todo el viaje evitando la gente porque cada vez que nos cruzamos a alguien, tenemos problemas. ¿Te sorprende que no vaya a un sitio donde hay centenares de personas?

\- Espera, ¡¿quieres cruzar las montañas por el desfiladero?! - exclamó Lena horrorizada. Kara simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros. - Es la peor idea que has tenido en tu vida. Y desde que te conozco, has tenido muy malas.

\- ¿Prefieres ir por el paso de montaña? Estoy segura que hay decenas de soldados que se alegraran de verte. - le contestó seria Kara.

Lena tragó saliva. Era cierto, el paso de montaña no era una buena opción para ella. Pero los bandidos del desfiladero no le debían lealtad a nadie. Como las encontraran por allí, ya podían rezar a todos los dioses antiguos y a Rao para que tuvieran piedad de ellas. Kara emprendió de nuevo la marcha y Lena la siguió.

\- Por lo menos, vayamos por el terreno alto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque como vayamos por las zonas bajas, desearé haber pasado por el paso de montaña.

\- Está bien.

Tal y como le había pedido Lena, habían ido siempre viajando a la máxima altura posible ocultándose entre la vegetación. Y Kara entendió por qué Lena le había pedido ir por allí. Desde su posición había podido ver a bastantes bandidos moviéndose por la parte baja. Incluso había visto un pequeño pueblo abandonado que les servía de refugio.

Cuando acamparon esa noche no encendieron el fuego y, a pesar de que no quedaba mucho para que acabara el invierno, en las montañas, el frío era insoportable. Además, esa noche era luna nueva y no había ningún tipo de luz que iluminara su entorno.

\- ¿El calor humano no es una opción? - preguntó Lena.

\- Te quiero a más de un metro de distancia de mí. Como te me acerques, te dejo inconsciente.

\- No hacía falta ser agresiva.

Cenaron en silencio, alerta por si percibían algún sonido extraño. Pero los bandidos estaban acostumbrados a moverse en las sombras sin hacer ruido, así que Kara y Lena no se dieron cuenta de que las atacaban hasta que ya los tuvieron encima.

Kara logró deshacerse de algunos de ellos, agarró a Lena e intentaron llegar hasta los caballos, pero allí había más bandidos esperándolas. Corrieron en otra dirección y los dejaron un poco atrás. Se podían oír sus voces en la distancia junto con una luz.

\- Libérame y dame el cuchillo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- No puedo ni correr ni luchar así. ¿Quieres que nos capturen?

Cada vez las voces eran más fuertes y había más luz. Kara no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso a Lena, la agarró de la mano para asegurarse que no se separaba de ella y emprendieron la carrera otra vez dejando las manillas atrás.

Un cuerpo pesado se abalanzó contra Kara y la mandó al suelo. Lena logró apuñalar al atacante antes que pudiera hacerle nada y ayudó a Kara a levantarse y continuar corriendo.

Y, sin darse cuenta, se habían metido en uno de los campamentos que los bandidos tenían por allí. Delante de ellas, había cuatro de ellos. Kara desenfundó su revólver y su espada y Lena se preparó con el cuchillo en posición defensiva.

Antes de que ninguno de los otros le diera tiempo a atacar, Kara ya había disparado a una mujer que cayó al suelo muerta y lanzó una estocada contra otro que la logró esquivar. Lena esquivó el ataque de un hombre y consiguió apuñalarlo.

Kara estaba luchando espada contra espada contra el bandido. Ella era mejor y no tardó mucho en ganar. Cuando se giró para encarar al siguiente enemigo, se la encontró de frente apuntándola con una escopeta. Pero la mujer no logró disparar porque un cuchillo viajando por el aire se le clavó en el pecho.

\- De nada. Te he ganado. - le dijo Lena con burla acercándose a Kara. Kara miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta que Lena había matado a tres de los bandidos, mientras ella solo a dos.

\- De momento. - le contestó entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Agradecería no cruzarme con más bandidos, la verdad. - respondió Lena y como si los hubiera invocado, las voces a través del bosque se volvieron a hacer presentes.

\- Cojamos lo que podamos de provisiones y corramos. - dijo Kara. Cargaron con lo que pudieron y se alejaron de allí.

Empezaba a amanecer y a colarse la luz del Sol entre las ramas de los árboles cuando Kara se dio cuenta que Lena no estaba por los alrededores. La morena había aprovechado que estaba libre para intentar escapar. Kara volvió sobre sus pasos y encontró el rastro de Lena. Lo siguió y no tardó mucho en dar con ella. Kara era bastante más rápida. Se abalanzó contra ella y la inmovilizó contra el suelo. Lena intentó forcejear y coger el cuchillo, pero Kara se lo impidió.

\- ¡Vaya! Te había perdido. - mintió Lena haciéndose la inocente.

\- Eso me había parecido a mí, por eso te he venido a buscar.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, no hacía falta.

\- No quería que te quedaras sola en un sitio tan peligroso.

\- ¡Qué considerada!

\- Mira, tengo un regalo para ti. Unas fantásticas pulseras hecha con cuerdas. - dijo Kara mientras empezaba a esposar a la morena con unas cuerdas que había robado de los bandidos.

\- Déjame una mano libre por lo menos. - le pidió Lena a lo que Kara se la quedó mirando confusa.

\- Que te tenga que explicar cómo atarme es bastante humillante. - se quejó Lena. - Ata la cuerda a una de mis manos y lleva tú el otro extremo.

\- ¿Y cómo sé que no te vas a soltar?

\- Porque es evidente que salir corriendo de ti es extremadamente efectivo. Si me soltara e intentara escapar, me atraparías igualmente. Pero al menos así puedo luchar si nos vuelven a atacar.

Kara estuvo pensando unos instantes.

\- ¿Por qué me has salvado? - le preguntó Kara.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Antes me has salvado dos veces la vida. Podrías haber dejado que me mataran y escapar.

\- ¿Instinto? - contestó Lena, aunque vio en la cara de la princesa que esa respuesta no le servía. - Tú me salvaste de los soldados. Podrías haber dejado que me violaran. Te debía una. Ahora ya estamos en paz y te puedo matar en cuanto quiera.

\- Entonces mejor te ato las dos manos. - rio Kara y Lena la acompañó.

****

A pie, estaban avanzando bastante más despacio que a caballo. Pero volver atrás a recuperarlos no era una opción. Además, se notaba que estaban cruzando las montañas en el relieve. Las pequeñas colinas habían dado paso a grandes montañas. Un gran río recorría un pequeño valle que seguía su forma. Intentaron continuar andando por la parte más alta de las montañas, pero muchas veces se levantaban paredes de piedra que las separaban de la cima.

Consiguieron alcanzar la cima de una pequeña montaña y ante ellas apareció el desfiladero. Una enorme montaña parecía haber sido cortada por la mitad por el río. Dos paredes de roca verticales de centenares metros de altura separaban el agua de la cima. Se había creado un gran pasillo natural para el agua del cual no se veía el final.

Desde donde estaban, se podía distinguir un pequeño y estrecho sendero al borde del río que lo acompañaba a lo largo del recorrido. Lena y Kara estuvieron un rato paradas admirando el paisaje.

\- ¿Sabes que las cuerdas me están dejando unas rozaduras horrorosas? - se quejó Lena.

\- Por enésima vez hoy, Lena, no te voy a soltar.

Llevaban un par de días de camino a pie y Lena se había pasado el rato pidiendo de diferentes maneras que Kara la soltara. A la rubia, le molestaron las cinco primeras veces. Después se acostumbró a escuchar las quejas de la morena.

\- Esta no es la formada adecuada de una princesa para tratar a una dama.

\- Porque eres una dama delicada que necesita protección. - rio Kara.

\- Espero que a las otras las trates mejor que a mí… - bromeó Lena esperando que Kara se sonrojara de nuevo, pero parecía que la rubia ya se había acostumbrado a este tipo de comentarios.

\- A ti te doy un trato especial. - le contestó después de guiñar un ojo. Lena solo se rio como respuesta. - ¿Cuántos metros de largo tiene el desfiladero?

\- ¿Tengo cara de biblioteca?

\- No, pero normalmente te conoces todos los sitios por los que pasamos.

\- Cariño, estamos más al sur de lo que yo había estado en veinte años.

\- Bien, no queda mucho para el atardecer. Busquemos algún sitio para pasar la noche. ¡Por Rao! ¿Por qué hace tanto frío? No queda nada para la primavera. - se quejó Kara.

\- Si esperas que haga calor aquí arriba, puedes morir congelada.

Después de andar un rato, encontraron un gran árbol cuyas ramas se habían levantado creando un pequeño refugio entre ellas.

\- Para negarte el otro día a que durmiera cerca de ti, buscas sitios con mucho espacio vital para las dos.

\- ¿Alguna idea mejor? Ni que no te hubieras metido en mi cama ya.

\- Y te gustó.

\- Ya te gustaría a ti.

\- No lo niegues.

Kara se rio negando con la cabeza. No iba a darle el gusto a Lena a aceptar que empezaba a gustarle su compañía. Se había acostumbrado a sus bromas mordaces y hasta le empezaban a hacer gracia.

La verdad es que llevaban semanas viajando juntas solas. Vivían en una especie de burbuja. Lena no podía evitar sentir una especie de vínculo que la unía a aquella princesa pretenciosa después de todo por lo que habían pasado después de salir de Gimina. A veces, incluso tenía que recordarse a ella misma quien era cada una y por qué estaban viajando.

Se sentaron a comer un rato y descansar. Andar no era igual de cómodo que ir a caballo y las dos empezaban a notar el desgaste. Estaban cansadas. No tardaron mucho en querer las dos irse a dormir. Así que llegó el momento de meterse en el agujero.

\- Tú primero. - le dijo Kara a la morena.

\- No, tú. No pienso dormir contra la pared.

\- Olvidas que soy yo la que sigue al mando.

\- Solo porque te dejo.

\- Como sea, métete que quiero dormir.

Al final, Lena obedeció y se metió entre quejas. Kara se quitó las armas y entró también. Lena se había tumbado en paralelo a la pared y Kara tenía un pequeño agujero para tumbarse a su lado. Suspiró, al menos esa noche no pasarían tanto frío.

Se tumbó boca arriba y dejó las armas lo más lejos posible de Lena. La morena, en cambio, estaba tumbada sobre su costado con la espalda contra la pared. Apenas había un palmo de distancia entre las dos y Kara no podía evitar estar tensa.

\- Kara, ¿eres consciente de que ya hemos dormido juntas? Creo que sobrevivirás. - se burló Lena.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta que me has llamado por mi nombre?

\- No es la primera vez.

\- Normalmente solo lo haces cuando estás enfadada o nerviosa. ¿Cuál de las dos es hora? - se burló de vuelta Kara.

\- Touché, princesa. Quizá me pone tenerte así. - le susurró en el oído la morena. Kara pegó un bote cuando la notó tan cerca y se dio media vuelta dando la espalda a la morena que se echó a reír.

Kara decidió ignorar a la morena y cerró los ojos para dormir. El cansancio no tardó en hacer efecto y se quedó dormida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo el jueves:
> 
> \- Dame una razón para no romperte el cuello.


	11. Parte 2 5/9

Ninguna de las dos iba de decirlo en voz alta, pero habían conseguido dormir sorprendentemente bien esa noche. Ambas culparon al cansancio intentando buscarle una explicación. Lena no iba a pensar en ello ni por un instante. Su prioridad debía ser escapar de la rubia.

\- Bien, o pasamos por el camino que sigue el río o pasamos por la montaña. - dijo Kara una vez ya estaban listas para volver a emprender el viaje.

\- Ni se te ocurra decir de ir por el río. Huele a trampa desde aquí.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Solo bromeaba - rio Kara.

\- ¿Por qué será que no te creo? - bromeó Lena.

\- ¿Debería ofenderme?

\- Ser idiota es tu naturaleza. Ya no hay nada que hacer. El primer paso es asumirlo. - dijo Lena intentando parecer seria, aunque se le escapaba un poco la risa. Kara no sabía si echarse a reír o matar a la morena.

Bajar la montaña donde estaba y subir la que rodeaba el río les llevó casi medio día. No lograron subir hasta a la cima porque una pared les barraba el paso, pero parecía que a esa altura no iban a encontrarse a nadie.

Recorriendo el lateral de la pared durante una hora, se encontraron con que esta desaparecía y se convertía en terreno plano cuando se encontraba con un riachuelo que bajaba violentamente hacia la parte baja del desfiladero. Tenían que encontrar alguna forma de cruzarlo. Pero, primero, necesitaban descansar y comer un poco antes de continuar.

Después de estar una media hora descasando en silencio, remontaron el riachuelo y se encontraron con un árbol que se había caído justo encima y, junto con algunas rocas, servía como puente para cruzar. Kara decidió pasar primero.

Para empezar, tuvo que escalar un par de rocas para llegar a la altura del árbol. Logró subirse encima del tronco y Lena la siguió. La superficie estaba algo resbaladiza y las dos tenían que ir con mucho cuidado para no caer. En un momento dado, Kara perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que soltar la cuerda de Lena para no caerse. Esa era la oportunidad que Lena había esperado. Empujó a Kara que cayó al río y fue arrastrada corriente abajo.

Kara pudo ver como Lena se daba prisa para cruzar el río y desapareció entre la vegetación río arriba. Mientras tanto, Kara luchaba por mantenerse a flote, pero la corriente era muy fuerte. Debía haber recorrido veinte metros río abajo cuando se estrelló con fuerza contra una roca golpeando su costado. Pudo notar perfectamente como alguna costilla se rompía. Se cogió como pudo a la roca y logró llegar hasta la orilla por la que había huido Lena.

Kara intentó correr río arriba en busca de Lena, pero el dolor era muy fuerte. Eso no era bueno. Después de todo, ¿se le iba a escapar ahora?

Lena había seguido corriente arriba hasta encontrarse con una pequeña cascada. Había unas rocas afiladas que podía usar para cortar las cuerdas que aún llevaba. Tan rápido como pudo empezó a romper todas las fibras, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida porque una mano por detrás la agarró y la inmovilizó contra un cuerpo a su espalda.

\- Dame una razón para no romperte el cuello. - gruñó Kara con tintes claros de dolor en su voz.

Lena se removió entre los brazos de Kara con la suerte que le dio un codazo sobre las costillas rotas. Kara aflojó su agarre por el dolor y Lena aprovechó para escapar dirección la cascada. Kara la siguió.

Ya casi llegando, Lena logró deshacerse de las cuerdas y se giró encarando a Kara en posición de combate. Por la cara de la rubia, era evidente que Kara tenía algo roto. Estaban las dos en tensión esperando a ver quién hacía el primer movimiento. Parecía que iban a empezar a luchar en cualquier momento, pero unas voces resonaron por el bosque. Eran bandidos. ¿Las habían seguido hasta allí?

Se miraron asustadas. Ese no era el momento de pelearse entre ellas. Buscaron un lugar donde ocultarse. Lena de verdad esperaba que detrás de la cascada hubiera un rincón donde esconderse. Agarró la mano de Kara y la llevó hasta allí.

Afortunadamente, había una pequeña gruta donde podrían esconderse algo apretadas. Se metieron allí una de cara a la otra totalmente pegadas. Al chocar sus cuerpos en un espacio tan pequeño, Lena pudo darse cuenta de qué parte del cuerpo le dolía a la rubia.

\- ¡¿Tienes rota una costilla?!

\- Baja la voz. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que saliera de los rápidos solo un poco empapada? - susurró Kara enfadada.

Pero Lena no llegó a contestar, pudieron ver cómo un grupo de una veintena de hombres y mujeres se acercaban al río. Se pararon a beber agua y dejaron que sus caballos también bebieran. No parecían estar buscando a nadie.

Kara y Lena no recordaban haber estado tanto tiempo quietas y en silencio en su vida. Casi les daba miedo respirar.

Observaban en silencio al grupo, rezando cada una a sus dioses para que no tardaran a continuar con su camino. Al cabo de un rato, se fueron río abajo y pudieron respirar tranquilas. Por lo menos Lena, porque Kara empezaba a notar fuertes pinchazos en el costado que se había golpeado.

Cuando salieron de su escondite, Kara cayó como un peso muerto de rodillas en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento. Lena se acercó a ayudarla, pero Kara la alejó con un empujón.

\- Por Rao, ni te me acerques. - gruñó Kara.

\- Déjame ayudarte. - le respondió la morena intentando de nuevo a Kara, pero volvió a ser rechazada. - No quería hacerte daño, Kara. Solo buscaba un poco de ventaja para escapar. Te lo juro.

\- Pues el plan te ha salido redondo. - le contestó Kara enfadada. Intentó levantarse, pero un fuerte pinchazo la llevó de vuelta al suelo.

\- Tenemos que irnos antes de que vuelvan. Por favor, Kara. - le pidió Lena acercarse. Esta vez, Kara la dejó. Lena se colocó debajo del brazo de la rubia por el lado que no le dolía y la ayudó a levantarse. Caminaron un trozo dejando atrás el río. Necesitaban encontrar un escondite. Kara no podía moverse prácticamente y los bandidos no estaban lejos.

Lena logró ver una madriguera donde quizá podrían caber las dos. Por lo menos Kara cabía allí. Solo esperaba que el animal que viviera dentro no estuviera cerca. Cogió la espada de Kara y encendió el extremo de una rama seca. Tiró la rama dentro y un pequeño zorro salió corriendo del interior. Lena se encaró al animal espada en mano, pero la criatura prefirió salir huyendo. Entró a recoger el fuego y lo apagó. Después metió a Kara dentro de la madriguera y la hizo tumbarse. Por el momento, allí estarían seguras.

Lena inspeccionó a Kara cómo pudo entre quejas e insultos de la rubia. En efecto, le estaba empezando a crecer un gran moratón en su costado izquierdo. Tenía más de una costilla rota. Esperaba que su cuerpo kryptoniano pudiera con las heridas internas si las tenía. Durante los próximos días, la rubia no sería capaz de moverse de allí.

Suspiró. Miró la cantidad de provisiones que les quedaban. Kara había perdido todas con las que cargaba. Además, había perdido el revólver y el cuchillo se había llevado un buen golpe y tenía una gran muesca en la hoja.

Racionando la comida que le quedaba a Lena tenían para tres o cuatro días. Aquello se les estaba complicando.

Lena siempre podía salir huyendo. Al final, esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Pero se sentiría culpable por ello. La rubia estaba en ese estado por su culpa y, si la abandonaba allí, no sobreviviría.

Lena salió fuera a respirar un poco de aire. No sabía qué hacer. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Debería huir, restregar a sus padres que había matado a la princesa y esperar que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero eso nunca sería verdad. La corona querría venganza. Su cabeza pasaría a tener un precio demasiado elevado y no podría ni salir de su hogar. No le gustaba para nada la idea. Mandarían tropas al norte y destrozarían su hogar. Seguro que pasaría eso, aunque la rubia le hubiera dicho que en palacio ella era menospreciada y que no tenía ningún valor.

Lena empezó a pensar tantas excusas como pudo para justificar el hecho de que no quería abandonar a la rubia en ese estado.

\- ¿A quién quiero engañar? - suspiró Lena llevándose las manos a la cara. - No le puedo haber pillado tanto aprecio, ¿verdad? ¡Dioses! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer?! - gritó esperando que alguien le diera una respuesta que ella muy en el fondo ya tenía, aunque no quisiera escucharla.

Un pájaro bajó de un árbol y se posó cerca de la madriguera. Lena entendió eso como una señal de los dioses para que se quedara. Sí, sabía que aquello podía significar muchas cosas o nada. Pero ella prefería esa lectura.

****

Lena no se había separado de Kara en los dos días que se habían pasado dentro de la madriguera excepto para conseguir algunas frutas y agua. También encontró unas hierbas que ayudaron a reducir el dolor y la hinchazón del costado de Kara.

Para el primer día, Kara había conseguido sentarse por sí sola y, para el segundo, podía estar de pie unos minutos. Lena nunca se había alegrado tanto de que Kara fuera kryptoniana.

En aquellos últimos días, las únicas pocas palabras que le había dedicado habían sido insultos y maldiciones que Lena se había limitado a ignorar.

****

Cuando Lena se despertó al tercer día, Kara no estaba a su lado tumbada. Se levantó asustada buscándola por todos lados en aquel agujero, pero allí no había sitio para esconderse. Salió fuera y se la encontró sentada trabajando en algo concentrada. Cuando se acercó, se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba intentando hacer algo con hojas y fibras de la vegetación.

\- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó Lena.

\- Tu nueva correa.

\- No pienso dejar que me vuelvas a atar. ¿Te parece que lo necesitas? - dijo haciendo referencia a los últimos días. Kara la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué te has quedado?

\- Me lo han ordenado los dioses. Yo no tenía ninguna intención de quedarme.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que tus dioses se te han aparecido y te han dicho que te quedaras a cuidar de mí? ¿Estás segura que esas frutas no te han provocado alucinaciones?

\- Mira, si te ha vuelto el sentido del humor. Muy graciosa. Me dejaron una señal y me quedé. Eso es todo.

\- Ya. ¿Qué clase de señal? Por curiosidad.

\- ¡¿Qué más da?! El caso es que tenemos que irnos. No queda mucho para salir del desfiladero.

\- ¿” Irnos”?

\- Si los dioses quieren que cuiden de ti, lo haré hasta que estés en un lugar seguro.

\- ¿Y eso será...?

\- ¡¿Podrías dejar de preguntar tanto?! Te prefería cuando gastabas todo tu aliento en insultarme. - gritó exasperada Lena. No le gustaba que Kara le preguntara cosas que la morena aún no quería contestar. - Si estás lo suficientemente bien para ponerte a hacer cuerdecitas, significa que ya estás lista para viajar. Así que andando. - dijo Lena antes de entrar a la madriguera a buscar todo lo que tenían allí, incluida la espada de Kara.

Cuando salió fuera, Kara se quedó mirando la espada con una ceja levantada y estiró la mano para que se la diera.

\- No, no estás en condiciones de luchar. Será más útil en mis manos. - le contestó Lena. Kara resopló y siguió a Lena cuando esta empezó a andar.

No avanzaban a un ritmo muy alto. Muchas veces Lena tenía que ayudar a Kara a caminar e incluso se tenían que parar porque el dolor era demasiado grande para que Kara pudiera continuar.

Para el anochecer ya habían salido del desfiladero. Un leve aumento en la temperatura y una gran planicie sin apenas árboles, sólo hierbas altas, les dio la bienvenida. Definitivamente, ya estaban en el sur y empezaba la primavera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo el viernes:
> 
> \- Porque tú te caracterizas por obedecer órdenes en vez de darlas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido a temas personales, mañana viernes es muy probable que no pueda colgar el capítulo, así que lo adelanto. ¡Hasta el martes!

Siguieron el curso del río abajo esperando encontrar un pueblo. Kara había echado de menos el sur, el paisaje, el calor. Durante las noches seguían encendiendo el fuego por protección, pero ya no necesitaban tanto su calor. Eso hizo que su carácter y su humor se suavizaran. Empezaba a sentirse en casa. Lena, en cambio, lo estaba pasando mal. A ella, le gustaba el frío y disfrutaba de la temperatura que las altas montañas le daban al norte. Además, ir con ropas para el frío en un sitio donde hacía calor no era lo mejor. Casi no había árboles allí para dar algo de sombra a la morena, apenas unos pinos delgados cerca de la riba del río.

Así que la morena decidió tener como costumbre bañarse cada noche en el río. El primer día pudo oír desde el agua las maldiciones de la rubia por haberse desnudado otra vez, cosa que le provocó unas buenas risas. Cuando volvió a la orilla, se encontró a la rubia tumbada de espaldas a ella enfurruñada. Para el segundo día, Kara parecía resignada a los baños de Lena y ni siquiera se giró para no verla. Un leve sonrojo teñía las mejillas de la rubia a veces y Lena creyó pillar a la rubia mirándola de reojo en alguna ocasión. Pero quizás solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Era tentador provocar a la princesa. Sus insultos y su enfado parecían haberse reducido. Quizá era mejor no jugársela y que la rubia volviera a su mal humor. De hecho, esos días, Kara se había dejado cuidar por Lena sin quejarse ni rechistar.

La verdad es que, superado el enfado de los primeros días, Kara resultó estar más relajada y simpática que como de costumbre. Incluso habían podido tener más de una conversación que no había acabado en una discusión. Era agradable esta versión de Kara. Sí, ya llevaban tiempo acostumbradas a la compañía de la otra y Lena no podía evitar a sentir algo de afecto, quizás, por la rubia.

****

Durante dos días no tuvieron suerte, pero a la mañana del tercero, cuando ya veían el mar, un pequeño pueblo pesquero apareció en su vista. Las casas de las cuales debía haber un centenar, estaban cubiertas de un blanco inmaculado, igual que el templo coronado por el símbolo de Rao. Las calles, sin embargo, eran de tierra que, para cuando el pueblo se encontraba con la playa, ya estaban cubiertas de arena.

Lena tenía que ayudar a caminar a Kara cuando llegaron al pueblo. Un par de mujeres que pasaban por la calle se alertaron al ver las condiciones en las que llegaban Kara y Lena. Se acercaron a ayudarlas. Kara les pidió si podían avisar al guardián o guardiana del pueblo, necesitaba hablar con quién fuera. Una de las mujeres se fue corriendo a buscarla mientras la otra las acompañó a buscar un sitio dónde Kara pudiera sentarse a descansar. Maggie llegó y se encontró a Kara sentada en un pequeño taburete de madera con Lena y la otra mujer a los lados.

\- Buenos días, forasteras. ¿Qué les trae por aquí? - preguntó algo desconfiada. Kara la analizó y vio el símbolo de la guardia de la corona en el pecho de la mujer. Agarró la muñeca de Lena y sacó una pequeña pieza de metal que tenía en el bolsillo que dio a Maggie.

\- Mi nombre es Lauren Haley, soy soldado de la corona y esta es mi prisionera. - anunció Kara, dando un nombre falso para evitar más problemas de lo normal. - Necesito que la vigile hasta que me recupere y podamos continuar nuestro viaje a la capital. Es una prisionera de gran importancia.

La cara de Lena fue un poema a medida que Kara iba soltando las palabras: primero, sorpresa; después, enfado. Además, después de todo por lo que habían pasado, ¿y Kara no había perdido aquella piececita?

Maggie analizó la pieza de metal: era una insignia que solo los soldados de alto rango tenían. Kara debía ser alguien importante si la tenía. Maggie la obedeció y esposó a Lena y la arrastró a su cuartel donde había una pequeña celda y la encerró en su interior.

Las mujeres ayudaron a Kara a llegar a la pequeña posada que había en el pueblo. Allí, no tuvieron ningún problema en acoger a la rubia en una de las habitaciones y, después de acomodarla en la cama, se fueron a buscar al médico.

\- Es un milagro que en este estado hayáis podido moveros. Tenéis que hacer reposo absoluto durante unos días. Nada de levantarse, ni sentarse. - le dijo la mujer a Kara después de inspeccionarla. Kara suspiró. Aquello iba a ser muy aburrido. Tenía que buscarse alguna distracción y ya se le había pasado por la mente una.

\- ¿Tenéis alguna cosa para el dolor? - le preguntó a la médica. El efecto de las hierbas que Lena le había preparado esa mañana estaba desapareciendo y el costado la estaba matando.

\- ¿Por eso habéis aguantado el viaje? ¿Qué os tomasteis? - le preguntó con curiosidad. Kara encogió los hombros. No le había preguntado a Lena qué le estaba dando. Ella con notar que el dolor desaparecía, tenía suficiente información.

\- Me las daba la mujer que me acompañaba.

\- ¿Esa mujer no era vuestra prisionera? - le preguntó alarmada. Kara asintió como respuesta. - ¿Habéis dejado que vuestra prisionera os diera unas hierbas que no sabíais qué eran?

Ante la alarma de la mujer, Kara entendió la locura que acababa de contar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su historial.

\- Es complicado. ¿Podéis avisar a la guardiana? No sé su nombre. Quiero hablar con ella si no le importa.

\- Ahora voy. Vais a necesitar ayuda y alguien que cuide de vos estos días, señora. Puedo pedir a alguien del pueblo que lo haga.

\- No se preocupe, tengo a alguien en mente. - le contestó Kara pensando en Lena. Si ya había cuidado de ella estos días porque sus dioses se lo habían ordenado, no le importaría hacerlo un poco más. Aunque no sabía cuál sería el humor de la morena después de encerrarla en una celda.

Cuando Maggie llegó, Kara le pidió que trajera a Lena de vuelta junto con todo lo que cargaba la morena. Iba a necesitar a alguien que cuidara de ella y quién mejor que la prisionera le dijo. Evidentemente, Maggie no entendió la lógica de Kara. Pero, de todas maneras, obedeció sus órdenes.

\- A ver si lo entiendo, ¿primero me haces encarcelar y ahora tengo que ser tú enfermera? ¿Me tomas el pelo? - le preguntó indignada Lena nada más cruzar la puerta seguida de Maggie que se quedó callada sorprendida por las interacciones que tenían las dos mujeres en frente de ella.

\- Si prefieres volver a la celda, por mí ningún problema. Seguro que estás muy a gusto. - le contestó Kara desde la cama. Lena suspiró.

\- De acuerdo. Pero sin manillas. - dijo levantando las manos.

\- Guardiana, ¿la habitación se puede cerrar con llave? - preguntó a la tercera mujer.

\- Sí, claro.

\- Perfecto. ¿Podría liberarla y acercarme la llave de la habitación? - le pidió Kara. Maggie simplemente obedeció porque ya hacía rato que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando allí.

Cuando acabó, dio las manillas a Kara por si las necesitaba, se despidió y se fue.

\- Cierra la puerta y, por Rao, dime que aún te quedan de esas hierbas.

\- ¿Qué soy, también tu criada, ahora? - le contestó cruzando los brazos Lena sin ademán de moverse un centímetro. Kara solo se la quedó mirando como respuesta ofreciéndole la llave. - Lo pillo, lo pillo. O criada o celda. Encima que te ayudo a llegar hasta aquí…

Lena cogió la llave, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la pequeña mesa a preparar la medicina para Kara. Cuando acabó, se la dio a Kara que se la bebió de un solo trago.

\- La llave.

\- Por supuesto, princesa. - ironizó Lena mientras le daba el metal. - Por cierto, ya que me quieres encerrar aquí contigo, te aviso que solo me quedan hierbas para una dosis más de medicina. Así que o me dejas salir a buscar más o te quedas sin.

Kara resopló. El dolor de su costado era lo suficientemente insoportable como para pensar aquello como una opción viable.

\- ¿Cuánto queda para que el efecto de lo que queda desaparezca?

\- Para la noche, podrás experimentar el maravilloso dolor de unas costillas rotas en su máximo esplendor. - bromeó Lena.

\- Por la tarde entonces saldrás.

\- Tampoco te prometo que aquí vaya a encontrar lo que necesito. Ya no estamos en el norte.

\- Sería una pena para ti verme retorcer de dolor, ¿verdad? - rio Kara.

\- No te lo puedes ni imaginar.

\- Bien, ahora descansar. Hacía siglos que no dormía en una cama decente. - dijo Kara mientras colocaba la llave debajo de la almohada y se acomodaba para dormir.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Y yo qué? - dijo Lena mirando a su alrededor.

La habitación era algo oscura lo que ayudaba a bajar la temperatura y solo estaba iluminada por la luz que entraba por una ventana con las persianas casi cerradas. Era bastante grande, aunque estaba muy vacía. Los únicos muebles que había allí era la cama individual donde estaba tumbada Kara, una mesa contra la pared con su silla que quedaba de espaldas a la cama y un armario empotrado. Kara se limitó a señalar la silla como respuesta y no tardó en quedarse dormida.

Lena suspiró. Aquella silla no era precisamente cómoda, prefería tumbarse en el suelo. Abrió los armarios en busca de algo que poner en el suelo y encontró algunas mantas bastante gruesas que olían a humedad. Eso tendría que servir. Mejor que el duro suelo era.

Colocó las mantas delante del armario en el suelo y se tumbó encima. Estaba tan cansada y llevaba tantos días durmiendo directamente en el suelo que no tardó nada en quedarse dormida.

****

Unos golpes en la puerta las despertaron a las dos al cabo de unas horas. Lena, algo aturdida se levantó y fue hasta la puerta. Una voz desde el otro lado dijo que les traía comida. Por la luz que entraba por la ventana ya debía ser el mediodía.

Lena, después de coger la llave que tenía Kara, abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a una chica joven al interior de la habitación. Les dejó una bandeja con dos platos de comida encima de la mesa.

\- Esta tarde, necesito que ella vaya a buscar unas hierbas. ¿Podrías buscar a alguien para que la acompañe? - dijo Kara a la muchacha antes de que se fuera.

\- Puedo ir yo sola si me dice lo que necesita. - le respondió la chica.

\- Necesito que vaya ella. ¿Me podrías hacer el favor? Irá esposada, en el fondo es totalmente inofensiva. Te lo juro por Rao. - le contestó intentando convencer a la chica. Lena puso los brazos en jarra con indignación. - ¿Verdad? - dijo mirando a Lena directamente. Tuvieron una lucha de miradas durante unos instantes que Lena perdió.

\- Está bien. - se rindió. - Prometo por los antiguos dioses que me portaré bien. - contestó con una sonrisa pícara. Kara se echó a reír mientras que la chica miraba horrorizada a Lena. ¿Acababa de jurar por los dioses prohibidos?

Quedaron que a media tarde la chica subiría a por Lena. La morena cerró la puerta y se sentó a comer.

\- ¡Eh! Yo también quiero comer. - dijo Kara desde la cama.

\- Pues levántate y come. - le contestó Lena como si fuera una obviedad.

\- La médica me ha dicho que no me puedo mover de la cama, ni sentarme. Necesito que me des de comer.

\- Kara, llevas días comiendo por ti misma. Llevas días caminando.

\- Órdenes de la médica.

\- Porque tú te caracterizas por obedecer órdenes en vez de darlas. - ironizó Lena.

\- Vamos, Lena. Los primeros días ya me diste de comer.

\- Los primeros días no te podías mover de verdad.

\- Estás aquí para eso. - le dijo Kara haciendo un puchero. Lena solo rio negando con la cabeza.

\- Bien, princesita. Tú ganas, pero te esperas a que yo acabe de comer. - cedió Lena, aunque Kara soltó algunas leves quejas, pero se esperó pacientemente a que Lena acabara.

****

Por la tarde, Lena se tuvo que poner las manillas a sí misma quejándose de lo humillante que era aquello cuando la chica llegó a buscarla y se fueron. Había cogido algunas monedas por si tenía suerte y vendían allí algo de lo que necesitaba.

\- ¿Tenéis algún sitio donde vendan hierbas o algo por el estilo? - preguntaba Lena a la chica mientras cruzaban la puerta de la calle. El olor a brisa marina la golpeó.

\- Sí, claro. En la botica. ¿Qué necesitas? - le preguntó con curiosidad la chica guiándolas a las dos entre las calles.

\- Unas hierbas para preparar una medicina.

\- ¿Le preparas la medicina tú? ¿No le ha dado nada la médica?

\- Por lo visto, no. No creo que tampoco conozca lo que voy a preparar.

\- ¿Es un remedio de tu tierra?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Bueno, antes has jurado por los antiguos dioses y eres una prisionera. Supongo que eres del norte.

\- Vaya, eres bastante inteligente. ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó interesada Lena.

\- Nia Nal. ¿Y tú? - le preguntó de vuelta Lena. Y ahora, ¿qué le decía? No podía dar su nombre real si no quería que la lincharan allí mismo. Se inventó un nombre jugando con el nombre de Kara. Seguro que a la rubia le no haría gracia, pero ella lo encontraba divertido.

\- Kiera.

\- ¡Qué nombre tan raro! - exclamó Nia.

\- En el norte es bastante común. - dijo como pudo Lena aguantándose la risa.

\- ¿Y para qué es la medicina?

\- Para el dolor. Y también la ayuda curarse más rápido.

\- Interesante… Quizá me podrías enseñar a prepararlo. - le pidió muy interesada Nia.

\- ¿Te das cuentas de que no te deberías fiar de mí?

\- Si ella lo hace, por algo será. - respondió Nia refiriéndose a Kara.

Llegaron a la botica y, para sorpresa de Lena, tenían la mayoría de ingredientes que necesitaba. Incluso tenían cosas que, por el clima, solo se encontraban en el norte. Nia le contó que, gracias a conocimientos que trajo la casa de El, habían aprendido a cultivarlas en el sur.

Como siempre, Lena no evitó acusar a la Casa de El de invasores y usurpadores. Nia aceptó que al principio para todo el mundo había sido difícil de aceptar la religión y las nuevas normas que habían traído los kryptonianos. Mucha gente fue condenada, se los llevaron y nunca más volvieron a saber de ellos. Suponían que habían sido ejecutados. Pero, cuando se rindieron, todo fue incluso mejor que antes de que llegaran los kryptonianos. Al ser un pueblo costero, siempre vivían con miedo a piratas, pero desde que los kryptonianos gobernaban ya casi no habían recibido ataques. Además, tenían un médico y la guardiana siempre cuidando de ellos y nadie pasaba hambre. En el fondo estaban agradecidos por lo que habían traído y habían aprendido a adaptarse a los nuevos reyes.

Lena pidió a Nia que la acompañara a buscar lo que le faltaba. Imaginaba que cerca del mar podría encontrar algo parecido.

La joven la guio hasta el puerto que consistía en unos pequeños muelles y una alta estructura de madera que estaba rodeada de algunas personas cargadas con materiales y herramientas. Nia le contó a Lena que era la grúa del puerto que utilizaban para descargar los peces de los barcos, pero que un temporal en el invierno la había roto y aún no la habían conseguido reparar.

Dejaron atrás el lugar y Lena se acercó a un grupo de rocas que sobresalían del agua. Inspeccionó las algas y vegetación que estaba creciendo allí y encontró lo que buscaba.

Para cuando llegaron a la habitación, Kara ya estaba suplicando por más medicina. Nia Nal se fue dejándolas solas de nuevo, aunque Lena le pidió algo para escribir antes de que se fuera. Lena se sentó de nuevo en la mesa y preparó más medicina con los ingredientes que había preparado.

\- Te aviso que quizá sabe algo diferente. - le dijo Lena acercando el vaso con la medicina a la rubia.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? - preguntó Kara un poco recelosa.

\- Digamos que hasta ahora has probado la receta de montaña y hoy vas a probar la de mar.

\- No me estarás envenenado, ¿verdad?

\- Claro, porque ahora, que estoy prisionera otra vez, con gente vigilándome por todo el pueblo, es el momento ideal para matarte con veneno. - ironizó Lena a lo que Kara rio como respuesta.

\- Supongo que tiene sentido.

\- Anda, Kara, bébetelo. - insistió Lena dándole el vaso. La rubia se incorporó un poco y lo cogió con algo de miedo y olió el contenido. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró a Lena con los brazos en jarra y mirándola con una ceja levantada. Kara sonrió inocente y se bebió el contenido del vaso de un golpe haciendo una mueca de asco.

\- ¡Por Rao! Está saladísimo. ¿Le has echado un bote de sal? - exclamó dándole de vuelta el vaso a Lena y volviéndose a tumbar.

\- He tenido que sacar uno de los ingredientes del mar. Por eso está tan salado. ¡Qué pena verte poner esa cara cuando te lo tomas! - bromeó Lena.

\- ¿Y no puedes rebajar el gusto o algo?

\- Ahora me pongo a pensar en cómo cambiar el gusto de una medicina para que le sepa mejor a la princesita que no aguanta el dolor. - dijo del tirón casi quedándose sin aire.

\- Muy graciosa.

Al cabo de un rato que habían pasado en silencio, Nia Nal apareció con unos papeles y un poco de grafito para Lena. Les dijo que en un par de horas les traería la cena.

\- ¿Para qué quieres eso? - preguntó curiosa Kara.

\- Cosas mías. - respondió Lena simplemente, mientras se sentaba de vuelta en la silla y dejaba el material sobre la mesa. Parecía que se iba a girar a trabajar, pero se quedó mirando a Kara pensativa.

\- ¿Qué? - le preguntó Kara ante la mirada fija de Lena en ella.

\- Antes he estado hablando con Nia.

\- ¿Nia?

\- La chica que trabaja aquí.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Y qué?

\- Me ha contado cosas.

\- ¿Sobre qué? Estás extraña desde que has llegado.

\- Sobre la Casa de El.

\- Por Rao, no por favor. No estoy de humor para discutir otra vez contigo. No somos los monstruos que a ti te gusta creer. - suplicó Kara llevándose las manos a la cara exasperada.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Kara mirándola con sorpresa.

\- Es decir, sigo pensando que sois unos invasores, usurpadores, represores y… - explicaba Lena antes de ser interrumpida por Kara.

\- Me ha quedado claro. ¿Cuál es el punto?

\- Nia me ha dicho que la corona paga a médicos y guardias para cuidar de todo el mundo, incluso pagan para que todo el mundo pueda aprender a leer, escribir, ... ¿Por qué no en el norte?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- En el norte, cada uno se lo tiene que pagar. La corona no paga nada a nadie. No existen escuelas para todos. ¿Por qué? - le preguntó Lena. Kara se giró para quedar cara a cara con la morena.

\- Los había o, al menos, se intentó que los hubiera. Pero después de que los Luthor huyerais al norte nos mandaron carros con las cabezas de la mayoría. Algunos lograron sobrevivir a la matanza y escaparon de vuelta al sur. Desde entonces, ningún médico o maestro ha querido ir al norte. El mensaje era claro. También se decidió aumentar el castigo por herejía y traición para intentar controlar la situación. Si fuera por nosotros, en el norte tendrían lo mismo que aquí. Dices que luchas por tu gente, pero vosotros sois los primeros que les robáis.

\- Defendemos nuestra identidad, nuestros dioses, nuestra cultura, nuestras costumbres, ...

\- ¿A qué precio?

\- ¿Según tú, lo mejor sería doblegarnos, convertirnos en lo que vosotros queréis que seamos, perder lo que nos hace terhanos a cambio de limosna? ¿Tú renunciarías a Rao por lo mismo?

\- Depende las prioridades de cada uno. - dijo encogiendo los hombros como respuesta. - ¿Tanto valor tiene para ti tu religión?

\- Por supuesto.

Kara suspiró. No quería acabar enfadada con Lena otra vez por una discusión de política. Pensó que quizá contándole su versión de la historia la morena entendería su punto.

\- Siempre me han contado que Terha era un reino donde la gente moría de hambre y los pocos ricos se aprovechaban de ellos hasta que llegamos nosotros. Las mafias y la corrupción campaban a sus anchas.

\- Esa es solo una versión de la historia supongo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu versión? ¿Es que acaso el reino era rico y justo?

\- No, no lo era. No me mires así. - le dijo al ver la cara sorprendida de la rubia. - Leer sirve para mucho más de lo que te crees.

\- Explícate.

\- Encontré archivos que guardaban mis padres. El reino estaba casi en la quiebra cuando llegasteis. Y sí, la corrupción campaba a sus anchas. Pero, ¿eres consciente de que esa corrupción aún está? Cortasteis las cabezas de la mayoría de corruptos, pero no destruisteis la organización detrás. Solo ha crecido otra cabeza.

\- La gente no está de acuerdo contigo. Mira este pueblo. Cambiamos la estructura del reino, todo.

\- Y muchos de esos corruptos se adaptaron y sobrevivieron. También trajisteis nuevos con vosotros.

\- ¿Cómo cuál?

\- Rao.

\- Rao es un dios.

\- Quiero decir la iglesia de Rao. La voz de Rao viste de oro. Su máscara es de oro. ¿No te has planteado de dónde saca el dinero?

\- Del rey.

\- ¿Todo?

\- Pero la corrupción no tiene la fuerza que tenía antes.

\- No, no la tiene. Pero el reino que construisteis no es perfecto.

\- Ya, pero, según tú, luchas por tu gente. Pero aquí, en el sur, la gente tiene todo lo que necesita para tener una vida feliz y en paz, ¿no te estás equivocando de bando?

\- No negaré que lo que habéis hecho está bien, pero habéis obtenido el poder a base de matar, ejecutar y torturar a la gente. Estoy bien en mi bando la verdad.

\- Porque vosotros nunca jamás habéis matado a inocentes, ¿verdad?

\- Esa gente no me representa a mí.

\- Son de tu propio bando.

Lena se dio media vuelta y se puso a trabajar. Al final, habían acabado discutiendo y enfadándose la una con la otra.

Kara sentía mucha curiosidad por saber qué estaría haciendo la morena, pero su orgullo le impedía preguntárselo. Pasó el rato y la rubia estaba más y más aburrida. Necesitaba ir al baño y se levantó. Aprovechó el viaje para ponerse algo de ropa cómoda que le habían dejado para dormir. Cuando volvió, se encontró con Lena mirándola de forma acusadora.

\- ¿Querías que te pidiera ayuda para ir al baño?

\- Bien que me has obligado a que te dé de comer porque “no te puedes mover”. Además, ni que no lo hubiera tenido que hacer ya.

\- Fuiste tú la que me hirió así que estás en la obligación moral de cuidar de mí.

\- A eso, yo lo llamó chantaje emocional. - Kara se encogió de hombros y con cuidado se volvió a tumbar en la cama.

Llegó Nia con la cena y una lámpara de aceite para que tuvieran algo de luz. Kara le pidió que si le podía llevar un libro o algo para leer para distraerse. Al cabo del rato, Nia subió con algunos libros que sus padres tenían por la posada junto con otra lámpara de aceite para que cada una tuviera la suya. Kara cada vez se notaba más y más relajada y no sabía por qué.

\- ¿Me das de comer? - pidió Kara como si fuera una niña pequeña vocalizando de forma extraña.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Todavía no estoy curada.

\- ¡Qué cara dura! Te esperas a que acabe de comer.

\- ¡Vale! - dijo con ilusión. Lena se rio como respuesta y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Kara cuando las dos ya habían acabado de comer y la morena había vuelto al trabajo.

\- Nada que una cabeza hueca kryptoniana pueda entender.

\- ¡Oye! Pruébame. - dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

\- Estás muy charlatana. Espero que no sea un efecto secundario de la medicina… Si lo es, que sepas que te quedas sin. - la amenazó bromeando Lena.

\- ¡Por Rao! Si cuando nos conocimos, eras tú la que no paraba de hablar. - exclamó la rubia con mucha efusividad.

\- Y me amordazaste.

\- ¿Y ahora que te doy la oportunidad de hablar no quieres?

\- Por los dioses, ¿no tienes libros con los que distraerte?

\- Tú eres muchísimo más interesante. - le contestó sin más la rubia. Lena, que hasta ese momento no había levantado los ojos del papel, giró el cuello y se la quedó mirando sin saber si había oído bien o no.

\- Es oficial. La medicina está teniendo efectos secundarios. Hora de dormir. - dijo Lena mientras se levantaba a apagar la lámpara encendida cerca de Kara.

\- ¿Estás sonrojada? - rio la rubia cuando vio el leve color rojo que tenía Lena en las mejillas.

\- No. - murmuró Lena.

\- Victoria. He conseguido hacer sonrojar a la exhibicionista. Kara 1, Lena 0. - celebró la rubia.

\- Kara 1, Lena 50 mejor dicho.

\- ¿Aceptas entonces que te has sonrojado?

\- Suficiente. A dormir o te amordazo yo esta vez.

\- Está bien. Buenas noches, Lena.

\- Buenas noches, Kara.

\- Me gusta que me llames Kara.

\- Duerme.

\- No puedo con tu luz encendida. Ven a dormir también. Te hago un hueco.

\- ¿En la cama?

\- Ni que no hubiéramos dormido ya juntas.

\- Había más espacio.

\- Ahora eres tú la vergonzosa.

\- No, soy la que no va drogada.

\- Me has drogado tú.

\- Kara, por los dioses, vale, me voy a dormir. Pero cállate ya. - dijo exasperada Lena. Esta versión de la rubia la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Normalmente, en esas situaciones, era la rubia la que estaba contra la pared, no ella. Apagó la lámpara y se fue al montón de mantas colocadas en el suelo y se tumbó encima provocando algunas quejas de la rubia. Se tumbó de costado, de manera que tenía plena vista de la cama. La verdad es que parecía cómoda.

Después de estar rato dando vueltas en la cama y sin encontrar una posición para poder dormir, se levantó y se acercó a la cama.

\- ¿Estás despierta, Kara? - le preguntó a lo que la rubia le contestó con algunos murmullos. - ¿Me dejas un hueco?

\- Ahora no quiero. - le contestó la rubia bromeando y ocupando tanto espacio como pudo de la cama. Las dos se miraban divertidas.

\- Vale, pues ya me lo haré yo. - le respondió Lena dejándose caer sobre Kara totalmente, cosa que provocó que Kara se asustara sin tiempo para reaccionar y esquivar el choque. Pero la morena había clavado los codos y rodillas en la cama justo el instante antes de que sus cuerpos chocaran.

\- ¡Por Rao! Me pensaba que me ibas a romper el resto de costillas. - dijo Kara mientras se recuperaba del susto.

Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo cerca que habían acabado. Sus cuerpos estaban a menos de un centímetro de distancia igual que sus rostros. Hasta podía sentir el aliento de la morena sobre sus labios. No pudo evitar que sus ojos fueran a parar a la boca de la morena. Esta se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Regresó la mirada a los ojos verdes y se dio cuenta que Lena también estaba mirando sus labios. Su respiración se estaba haciendo pesada.

\- Ya te dejo espacio. - dijo Kara totalmente sonrojada moviéndose para dejarle un hueco a Lena sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Lena tampoco dijo nada más y se tumbó a su lado.

A Kara le costó un buen rato conseguir que su corazón volviera a latir a un ritmo normal. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo el martes:
> 
> \- No, es que no me lo esperaba.


	13. Parte 2 7/9

Kara sintió un leve cosquilleo en su rostro que hizo que poco a poco fuera recuperando la consciencia. A través de sus párpados cerrados, llegaba una buena cantidad de luz. Ya debía ser por la mañana.

Intentó moverse un poco, estaba tumbada sobre su costado bueno, pero empezaba a estar un poco incómoda. Intentó mover su brazo izquierdo, pero lo tenía atrapado. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y se encontró con una maraña de pelos oscuros delante. Su brazo parecía estar rodeando la cintura de esa persona que dormía de espaldas a ella. ¿Quién era? ¡Ah, sí! Lena. Recordó que ayer pidió a la morena que durmiera con ella. Y también recordó como acabó tumbada prácticamente encima de ella y cómo removió cosas que no tocaba. Intentó separarse de ella. Entonces se dio cuenta que la morena tenía agarrada la mano izquierda de Kara y la rubia no podía quitarla de allí.

Con delicadeza, intentó deshacerse del agarre de Lena que parecía que todavía estaba dormida pero solo consiguió que se hiciera más fuerte. La morena se removió un poco y juntó sus cuerpos de manera que no había nada de distancia entre ellas dejando el su cuerpo totalmente apoyado en el de Kara. Con el movimiento, la camiseta de Lena se había levantado un poco y Kara ahora tenía la mano atrapada entre la mano de Lena y la piel de su abdomen. ¿No empezaba a hacer demasiado calor?

Kara no pudo aguantar mucho más y de un movimiento rápido se separó totalmente de la morena y se levantó de la cama. Cuando vio que Lena se giraba hacia ella y abría los ojos buscándola, Kara balbuceó unas palabras que ni ella misma sabía cuáles eran y se metió en el baño.

Lena no pudo evitar echarse a reír cuando vio a la rubia salir corriendo sonrojada hacia el baño. La verdad es que ella ya llevaba rato despierta. De hecho, había podido notar como Kara se despertaba y cuando notó que la rubia había intentado separarse de ella, decidió jugar un poco.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? No quería pensar en ello. Despertarse con el brazo de Kara alrededor de su cintura se había sentido demasiado agradable. Si lo combinaba con lo que casi había la noche anterior, lo que había querido hacer… No quería pensar en ello.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, la rubia salió del baño con la cara mojada y se encontró con Lena sentada en la mesa mirando los papeles en los que había estado trabajando el día anterior.

\- Buenos días. - dijo Kara pasando rápido para tumbarse de nuevo en la cama. Cogió un libro y fingió leerlo.

\- Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien? - dijo Lena divertida.

\- Sí, aunque me está empezando a doler otra vez el costado. ¿Tienes más medicina? - le contestó sin levantar la mirada.

\- Después de ver cómo te pusiste ayer, no sé yo si dártela. - rio Lena.

\- No puedes quitarle lo que sea que me provocara eso.

\- ¿Eso? - rio Lena - Preparar medicinas no es como cocinar un guiso. No puedo poner y quitar ingredientes como me apetezca.

\- Me da igual. Te doy permiso para amordazarme si me pongo muy pesada. El dolor empieza a ser insoportable. - le suplicó Kara a lo que Lena se echó a reír aún más.

\- Prometo no usar como arma lo que hagas mientras estás drogada si a cambio me dejas salir esta tarde al pueblo.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Cosas mías. - le contestó Lena. Kara se la quedó mirando esperando algo más. No estaban allí para que Lena hiciera turismo por el pueblo. - Quizá encuentro algo que no te provoque efectos secundarios. - ofreció Lena.

Kara resopló.

\- Está bien. Pero que te acompañe alguien y esposada.

\- Perfecto. - le dijo contenta Lena mientras se giraba de vuelta a los papeles. - Toma la medicina. - le dijo Lena ofreciendo un vaso con el brebaje que Kara se tomó entre muecas de asco.

Kara se sorprendió de que Lena no se quejara por las cadenas. La estuvo mirando mientras trabajaba. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba mirar a la morena cuando ella estaba concentrada. No era la primera ni sería la última vez que lo hacía. Pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que Lena llevaba la misma ropa de viaje mientras ella estaba en ropa cómoda y limpia. Tenía que pedir a Nia algo de ropa para Lena también.

Cuando Nia subió con el desayuno para las dos, Kara aprovechó para pedirle si podía acompañar a Lena por la tarde y le podía dejar ropa limpia. Evidentemente, Lena tuvo que volver a dar de comer a Kara.

Al rato, Nia volvió con una camisa y unos pantalones. Lena le dio las gracias y se fue al baño que quedaba a las espaldas de la cama de manera que Kara no la veía si estaba estirada. Una vez entró, dejó la puerta abierta puesto que Kara había empezado a hablar.

\- Después de verte días y días desnuda, ¿ahora te vas a cambiar al baño? - preguntó Kara que notaba como las drogas comenzaban a hacer efecto en ella.

\- Kara, ya sé que te mueres de ganas de verme desnuda, pero me voy a limpiar. Ya sé que los raoistas no tenéis el mismo concepto de higiene que nosotros, pero a mí me gusta no ir oliendo a sudor.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que huelo mal? - le preguntó Kara oliéndose a sí misma. Pudo escuchar la risa de Lena desde dentro.

\- Entiéndelo como quieras.

Kara pudo escuchar el ruido del agua que salía del interior del baño. Quizá estaría bien que ella también se tomara un baño. La verdad es que no recordaba la última vez que se había tomado uno. Por Rao, debía oler muy mal.

Lena salió al cabo de un rato con el pelo suelto y la ropa limpia puesta. La verdad es que, con esa ropa, la temperatura del sur era bastante más soportable. Además, era liberador sentirse limpia y fresca de nuevo después de tantos días de viaje. Cuando miró a Kara se la encontró con la boca abierta, mirándola. Lena la miró interrogante con una ceja levantada.

\- Es que nunca te había visto con el pelo suelto. Siempre lo llevas recogido.

\- Kara, te están empezando a hacer efecto las medicinas otra vez. Si no quieres decir algo que te avergüence después, ponte a leer.

Kara obedeció y cogió el primer libro que encontró y empezó a leer. Lena se sentó y continuó trabajando en los papeles.

Kara calculó que pudo estar concentrada en el libro un total de diez segundos antes de que sus ojos viajaran de nuevo a Lena. La morena parecía totalmente absorta del mundo dedicada únicamente a lo que fuera que hubiera en esos papeles. Kara tenía envidia de ellos en ese momento. Ella también quería tener toda la atención de Lena. Veía cómo la morena paseaba el grafito por el papel dibujando algo y soñó en cómo sería sentirlas en su cuerpo. Oh, las drogas. Kara intentó desviar sus pensamientos de allí y volvió a centrar su mirada en el libro.

Esta vez aguantó doce segundos.

Parecía que mirar el perfil de Lena era lo más interesante y adictivo del mundo: esos ojos verdes que se movían resiguiendo los papeles, esos labios que tan cerca había tenido la noche anterior, esa mandíbula que tantas ganas tenía Kara de probar. Espera, ¿qué? Kara, en ese momento, se planteó seriamente dejar de tomar la medicina con tal de sacar esos pensamientos de la cabeza. ¿Qué narices le había dado Lena?

\- Kara, por favor, deja de mirarme tan fijamente. - pidió Lena separando su vista del papel y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Lena hubiera jurado que nunca había visto a la rubia tan sonrojada como lo estaba ahora. Kara no dijo nada y volvió su vista al libro muriéndose de vergüenza por haber sido pillada in fraganti. Por lo menos, Lena no podía saber lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, ¿verdad?

Y así pasaron la mañana: Kara luchando contra el efecto de las drogas y Lena y la morena intentando estar concentrada en acabar el plano mientras notaba la mirada de Kara fija en ella una vez y otra. Tenía que reducir la dosis de la medicina de Kara porque no podía más con la tensión.

El almuerzo se lo tomó Kara por sí sola. Ni siquiera le pidió a Lena que la ayudara. Como más lejos tuviera a la morena, mejor. Lena se acercó con las medicinas con la dosis reducida. Kara al principio se negó a tomarla por los efectos secundarios a lo que la morena le contestó que había reducido la cantidad a ver si eran más pequeños y Kara cedió y se las tomó.

Kara no quiso saber si era verdad o no si los efectos eran más pequeños. Prefería no arriesgarse. Se tumbó dando la espalda a la morena, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. Cuando se despertó ya era entrada la tarde y ni Lena ni las cadenas estaban en la habitación.

¿Dónde estaría? Seguramente estaría fuera, antes se lo había pedido. Miles de pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Kara protagonizados por Lena. ¿Desde cuándo no se podía sacar a la morena de la cabeza? Fácil, desde que la conoció en la posada de los Graves. ¡Qué de vueltas daba la vida! Y pensar que antes la odiaba a muerte y ahora… Por el amor de Rao, era una Luthor. No podía pensar en esas cosas. Aunque sus labios parecían…, ¿cómo sería probarlos? No, aquello seguro que era por culpa de las drogas. Lena era su prisionera. La llevaría hasta la capital y no volvería a verla. Vaya pena sería dejar de ver esos tatuajes, esas cicatrices, ese…

\- ¡Por Rao, Kara, ¡céntrate! - exclamó Kara llevándose las manos a la cara.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Lena que acababa de entrar a la habitación oyendo a la rubia quejándose. - ¿He reducido demasiado las medicinas? ¿Te han dejado de hacer efecto?

\- Ojalá. - suspiró Kara. Lena la miró interrogante. - Digo, no. Todavía no me duele. No me hace falta más medicinas.

\- Como digas. - le respondió Lena extrañada por las reacciones de la rubia. Quizá tendría que reducir aún más la dosis.

Lena, feliz, dejó los papeles que hasta ese momento Kara no se había dado cuenta que Lena se había llevado junto con las cadenas y se sentó en la silla.

\- ¿Te vas a poner a trabajar otra vez?

\- Solo un poco. Tengo que hacer un par de retoques y acabo. ¿Cómo te ha ido la tarde?

\- Me la he pasado durmiendo. ¿Y la tuya? Pareces contenta.

\- Mejor de lo que me esperaba, la verdad. - dijo Lena antes de girarse a concentrarse de nuevo en los papeles.

Kara cogió de nuevo el libro de esa mañana. Estaba vez consiguió pasar de la primera página. De hecho, le parecía interesante, aunque no sabía de qué iba aún. Al menos, consiguió centrar su atención en él en vez de en la morena.

Estaba tan concentrada en el libro que no notó que Lena se había levantado de la silla y se había sentado en la cama hasta que sitió la cama hundirse por su peso. Kara levantó la mirada encontrándose a Lena demasiado cerca para poder comportarse con normalidad. Hasta pudo notar algo de rubor subiéndole a las mejillas.

\- ¿Qué lees? - le preguntó la morena.

\- La leyenda de Rakro. - contestó dando gracias a Rao por encontrar su voz y saber hablar.

\- ¿De qué va? - preguntó Lena interesada. Kara solo atinó a encoger los hombros. No lo sabía y, con la morena tan cerca, tampoco hubiera sido capaz de explicarlo si lo hubiera sabido. - ¿Me dejas mirar cómo tienes las costillas? - le preguntó Lena señalado el costado de Kara. Kara asintió dándole permiso. Lena levantó con cuidado la camisa de Kara encontrándose que el moratón se había reducido muchísimo. Aquello tenía muy buen aspecto. La morena pudo evitar llevar la mano hasta el lugar y tocarlo con suavidad. Kara pegó un pequeño bote ante el contacto. - Perdón, ¿te he hecho daño?

Kara se aclaró la garganta y negó con la cabeza. Lena notaba que Kara volvía a estar muy sonrojada.

\- No, es que no me lo esperaba.

Lena bajó la camisa de Kara devolviéndola a su sitio. Miró la pila de libros que tenía Kara y cogió uno al azar. Volvió a la silla y se puso a leer.

Kara intentó imitarla y concentrarse de nuevo en el libro, pero le era imposible. Sentía el corazón latiéndole a mil y hacía un calor insoportable.

\- ¿Podrías abrir la ventana? - le pidió Kara a Lena.

La ventana quedaba en la misma pared en la que estaba apoyada la mesa, a un lado. Lena se levantó y la abrió del todo dejando que el fresco de la tarde de primavera entrara en la habitación. El olor del mar invadió el lugar. Kara inspiró tan profundo como pudo y dejó ir todo el aire relajándose.

\- ¿Te gusta el olor a mar? - le preguntó Lena al ver a la rubia relajarse. Kara asintió.

\- Me recuerda a casa.

\- ¿Ha cambiado mucho el palacio real? - preguntó Lena con algo de nostalgia.

Kara encogió los hombros.

\- ¿Recuerdas el islote de la Soledad? Esa roca enorme que había en la entrada del puerto. - explicó Kara a lo que Lena asintió recordando la roca que había en medio de las puertas del puerto. - Pues construimos una fortaleza en él, la llamamos la Fortaleza de la Soledad. Original, ¿verdad? - rio Kara - Ahora toda la corte vive allí. Creo que el palacio real está abandonado.

Lena pensó en su antiguo hogar. Así que ahora no vivía nadie allí. Era una pena. Tenía bonitos recuerdos de aquel sitio.

Nia no tardó en aparecer con la cena. Comieron disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Después de cenar, Kara se tomó otra dosis de medicina, aunque podía notar que el dolor era bastante más leve que al principio. No tardaría mucho hasta que pudiera, por fin, dejar de tomarse aquello y todo volviese a la normalidad. Porque todo volvería a la normalidad una vez dejara la maldita medicina.

Y llegó la hora de irse a dormir. Una vez las dos estuvieron vestidas listas para dormir y la ventana de nuevo cerrada, un silencio incómodo invadió la habitación. No sabían cómo continuar a partir de ese momento.

\- Puedo dormir en el suelo. No es tan duro como puede parecer.

\- No te haré dormir en el suelo cabiendo las dos en la cama. Te hago un hueco. - dijo Kara dejando un espacio para que Lena se tumbara a su derecha.

Lena no iba a negar que la idea de dormir en la cama con Kara era bastante tentadora. Solo porque la cama era más cómoda que un puñado de mantas. O eso le gustaba repetirse. En toda la tarde que estuvo por el pueblo, no había podido quitarse de la cabeza a Kara y las ganas con las que se había quedado la noche anterior.

Lena se tumbó en la cama boca arriba como Kara, aunque no tardó en cambiar la posición y se colocó sobre su costado izquierdo, mirando a Kara. Kara podía sentir la mirada de Lena muy cerca. Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Intentó girarse para dejar a Lena a su espalda, pero se dio cuenta que para hacer eso tenía que tumbarse sobre las costillas rotas, así que esa no era no opción viable.

\- Relájate, Kara. - le pidió con un susurro la morena. Lena podía sentir como la tensión que había aparecido entre las dos se podía cortar con un cuchillo. - No te voy a cortar el cuello. Sigues siendo más valiosa viva. - bromeó Lena intentando relajar el ambiente.

\- Ni en mi estado podrías conmigo, Luthor. No podrías matarme ni aunque rezaras a todos tus dioses juntos. - bromeó de vuelta Kara a lo que Lena se echó a reír.

\- No te creas. Son muchos dioses los que me pueden ayudar. No creo que seas capaz de luchar contra todos.

\- Siempre puedo pedir ayuda a Rao.

\- ¿Pretendes empezar una guerra de dioses?

Entre risas pareció que la tensión había disminuido. Lena se estaba muriendo de ganas de continuar la noche anterior. Pero no quería que todo se fuera al garete, así que intentó hacer lo que creía que menos asustaría a la rubia. Se acercó a ella y colocó su cabeza contra la clavícula y pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kara.

Pudo notar debajo de ella como Kara se tensaba por un momento, pero al cabo de un rato se relajó de nuevo.

Kara al principio se había querido morir allí mismo por la cantidad de cosas que estaba sintiendo. Su estómago estaba hecho un nudo, su corazón latía con fuerza y era incapaz de respirar con normalidad. Se centró en el olor a mar que aún quedaba en el aire y poco a poco pudo volver a relajarse, aunque sentía su corazón seguir latiendo con fuerza.

La respiración de Lena era profunda y calmada. Parecía dormida. De hecho, en cuánto Lena sintió que Kara se relajaba no tardó en quedarse dormida.

El brazo de la rubia había quedado atrapado debajo de Lena así que con cuidado lo sacó de allí y rodeó a la morena con él. Kara se concentró en la respiración de Lena, intentó sincronizar la suya con la de la morena y poco a poco también se quedó dormida.

****

Cuando Kara y Lena se despertaron a la mañana siguiente casi a la vez, se dieron cuenta de que ninguna de las dos había cambiado de posición lo que provocaba que tuvieran todo el cuerpo entumecido. Lena se separó un poco de ella tumbada a su lado, liberándola, y estiró todo su cuerpo. Kara agradeció su reciente libertad y también aprovechó para estirarse. Ambas se quedaron calladas boca arriba mirando el techo sumidas en sus propios pensamientos.

Lena se giró dispuesta a decir algo, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso a Nia cargada con la bandeja del desayuno. ¿Se habían olvidado de cerrar la puerta? Kara y Lena se miraron sorprendidas.

Mientras Nia las saludaba y dejaba la comida, Lena se levantó y se sentó en la silla para desayunar y le pasó la comida Kara para que ella también pudiera comer.

\- ¿Te importa si esta mañana también voy fuera? - preguntó Lena.

Kara, que en ese momento tenía la boca llena, se encogió de hombros. La rubia solo quería estar sola para aclararse.

Después de desayunar, Lena se marchó de la habitación con Nia y sin manillas. Kara no dijo nada. No quería pensar en Lena ni en nada que tuviera estuviera relacionado.

Esa mañana habían decidido que Kara no se tomara más medicina. El dolor era soportable y Kara no podía más con los “efectos secundarios” que parecía que no se le iban a pasar nunca. Se levantó con cuidado y fue al baño a limpiarse. No quería seguir oliendo a sudor. No estaba totalmente curada, pero esos días de absoluto reposo habían hecho maravillas.

****

Cuando Lena llegó a la habitación, se encontró a Kara con el pelo húmedo y suelto con la espalda contra el cabezal de la cama leyendo.

\- Te has ido sin las manillas. - informó Kara a Lena. No la estaba riñendo, ni era un reproche. Solo fue un comentario.

\- Y tú te has limpiado. ¿Cómo te has notado?

\- Bien, el dolor es soportable. Creo que me las puedo apañar bastante bien por mí misma.

\- Bien.

Y esas fueron todas las palabras que cruzaron hasta que Nia llegó con la comida. Después del almuerzo, Kara se tumbó para dormir un poco más y Lena se puso a leer el libro que había empezado el día anterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo el jueves:
> 
> \- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?


	14. Parte 2 8/9

Kara se despertó alarmada porque se oyó un gran alboroto en la calle. Miró a su alrededor y Lena no estaba en la habitación. Por Rao, que no le hubiera pasado nada.

Se puso las botas y salió corriendo, o lo más parecido a correr que podía. Cruzó la puerta y detectó que el ruido venía de la playa. Siguió el ruido hasta que llegó a lo que parecía el puerto. Una muchedumbre se acumulaba alrededor de lo que parecía una grúa de madera. Se acercó allí y se abrió paso entre la gente hasta que logró ponerse en frente. Allí estaba Lena, sujetando los papeles en los que había estado trabajando y dando órdenes a hombres y mujeres cargados de herramientas y materiales.

La morena estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que no notó a Kara acercarse a ella. Por eso pegó un pequeño respingo cuando notó una mano sobre su cintura. Se giró con cara enfadada dispuesta a girarle la cara a quien fuera que se atreviera a tocarla hasta que vio que era Kara la que estaba pegada a ella y la recibió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó Kara con curiosidad.

\- Nos está ayudando a arreglar la grúa. - informó Nia Nal que, a pesar de que haber estado todo el rato al lado de Lena, Kara no había visto. - ¡Incluso la está mejorando! - dijo ilusionada.

\- ¿Y te hacen caso? - preguntó curiosa y divertida Kara que aún no se había despegado de Lena. Con el susto que se había llevado, no iba a separarse de ella en un buen rato.

\- Aquí, una que sabe lo que se hace. A diferencia de ti, mis ideas suelen ser buenas. - bromeó Lena y Kara se echó a reír.

Estuvieron un rato más allí, Lena dando indicaciones a los trabajadores y Kara admirando aquello. Cuando el Sol empezó a desaparecer por el horizonte, llegó la hora de descansar. Kara, Lena y Nia emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la posada. Nia iba algo adelantada hablando con otras chicas del pueblo.

\- Siento por irme sin avisar. Seguro que te pensabas que me había escapado.

\- Sí, la verdad es que hubiera sido un poco rastrero que aprovecharas para escapar mientras yo estaba durmiendo.

\- Lo siento, Nia me ha venido a avisar que los chicos querían empezar a trabajar cuanto antes poco después de que tú te quedaras dormida y he preferido dejarte descansando.

Cuando llegaron a la posada, los padres de Nia les ofrecieron cenar con ellos y ellas aceptaron. Lena subió a limpiarse antes de cenar y Kara se quedó abajo haciendo compañía a aquella agradable familia que tan amablemente las había acogido. Kara los estuvo ayudando con la faena de la posada hasta que fuera la hora de cenar y Lena bajara de la habitación.

Nia Nal se acercó a Kara para hablar con ella mientras hacían tiempo esperando a Lena.

\- Si no es una pregunta muy indiscreta, ¿qué ha podido hacer Kiera para que la lleves prisionera hasta la capital?

Kara, al principio, no entendió de qué le estaba hablando Nia hasta que prestó atención al nombre que había dicho. Se rio por dentro por el nombre que se había inventado Lena, claramente burlándose del suyo.

\- La verdad es que es un secreto. Si te lo contara, te tendría que matar. - bromeó Kara. Nia Nal rio como respuesta.

\- Sea lo que sea, espero que el castigo no sea muy grande. Estos días nos ha estado ayudando mucho por el pueblo. Incluso le ha contado diferentes remedios con hierbas a la médica.

Kara suspiró. No quería ni pensar en lo que le harían a Lena cuando llegaran a la capital. Pero era una Luthor, no la podía soltar por mucho que hubiera ayudado a aquella gente. Kara pensaba en todo aquello mientras seguía trabajando. Lena no tardó mucho más en bajar.

\- Vaya, la princesa sabe hacer trabajo sucio. - susurró Lena divertida en su oído solo para que Kara la pudiese oír.

\- Y tú sí que tardas en limpiarte hoy precisamente que toca trabajar.

\- ¡Oye! Estaba trabajando en el plano de la grúa. He pensado en una manera de aumentar la cantidad de peso que puede levantar.

\- Sí, claro. Excusas para no ensuciarte las manos.

\- Evidentemente, para eso ya estás tú.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por Nia que llegó para decirles que ya podían ir a cenar. Los posaderos se disculparon por haber hecho trabajar a Kara cuando era una invitada y ella respondió que era su forma de agradecer que las hubieran tratado tan bien.

Pasaron las cenas entre risas y anécdotas. Nia les contó que en unos días serían las fiestas del pueblo en las que celebraban la llegada del buen tiempo y el mar tranquilo y rezaban a Rao por un año con buena pesca. Les pidió que se quedaran para verlas. Según ella, eran algo que se tenía que vivir una vez en la vida.

Antes de que se les hiciera muy tarde, decidieron que era hora de irse a la cama y volvieron a su habitación. Además, Kara estaba bastante recuperada pero tanto tiempo activa había hecho que el dolor en su costado aumentara.

\- ¿Por qué los has ayudado?

\- Sé más específica.

\- Has ayudado al pueblo con la grúa y todo eso. ¿Por qué? Son raoístas fieles a la corona.

\- Para mí, solo son terhanos inocentes. Ellos no tienen la culpa de nuestras guerras. No han hecho daño a nadie. ¿Por qué no debería ayudarlos? A mí, no me importa a qué dioses recen.

Las dos se tumbaron en la cama y Lena, como había hecho la noche anterior, se acomodó sobre el hombro derecho de Kara. La rubia, esta vez, no se tensó cuando notó que la morena tomaba esa posición y cogió la posición más cómoda para las dos.

****

Kara y Lena, a lo largo de los días, adquirieron una nueva rutina: por la mañana, la morena trabajaba en la grúa mientras la rubia se quedaba en la habitación durmiendo y leyendo. Por la tarde, en cambio, Kara solía hacer compañía a Lena en el puerto o se iba a dar una vuelta por la playa.

Kara extrañaba la capital y el mar era como una pequeña parte de su hogar. Tenía ganas de volver. Y a la vez, no. No quería admitirlo, pero le gustaba la compañía de Lena, quedarse dormida y despertarse abrazada a ella. Era una sensación nueva y adictiva. Siempre podían quedarse en aquel pueblo para siempre. Nadie las conocía allí.

Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Lena y ella ni tan solo eran amigas. Eran una Luthor y una Zor-El y estaban en guerra.

****

Kara se encontraba en la parte alta de un pequeño acantilado a las afueras del pueblo observando el horizonte. Lena le había dicho que seguramente esa tarde acabarían con las obras en la grúa. Quizá en un rato bajaría a ver si habían acabado.

Desde su posición podía ver todo el pequeño pueblo blanco a sus pies. Las fiestas de las que les había hablado Nia serían al día siguiente y se podía ver a todo el mundo cargando cajas arriba y abajo y colocando la decoración. Debería ir a ayudarles como agradecimiento por todo lo que habían hecho por ellas desde que habían llegado.

En unos diez minutos, Kara llegó al puerto donde los obreros ya estaban recogiendo los materiales y herramientas. Lena no estaba muy lejos de allí y parecía animada hablando con algunos de ellos.

Justo cuando la rubia estaba llegando hasta Lena, el grupo se disolvió quedando la morena sola de espaldas a Kara.

\- ¿Cómo va? ¿Habéis acabado? - le preguntó Kara cuando estuvo cerca.

Lena se giró con una sonrisa en los labios y asintió feliz.

\- La grúa ya está totalmente arreglada.

\- Enhorabuena. ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta, entonces?

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- Ayudar con las fiestas.

\- Kara, no creo que sea buena idea que hagas grandes esfuerzos.

\- Pero si ya estoy bien.

\- ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta de las muecas de dolor que haces cuando llevas demasiado tiempo de pie o sentada?

\- Tampoco es para tanto.

Viendo que la rubia era demasiado tozuda para dar su brazo a torcer, Lena se lanzó a hacerle algunas cosquillas. Kara hizo un gesto rápido para protegerse y soltó un leve quejido y una mueca de dolor.

\- ¿Lo ves?

\- Eso es jugar sucio.

\- Encima de que me preocupo por ti... Vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, pero nada de cargar peso o hacer esfuerzo de más. Vamos. - respondió Lena y, arrastrando a Kara agarrándola de la mano, la guio de nuevo al interior del pueblo.

Lena había pasado bastante más tiempo en el exterior que Kara así que se dedicó a hacerle de guía explicándole quien vivía en cada casa y todas las historias del pueblo que Nia le había contado. Pasaron por la plaza mayor donde estaba el templo a Rao. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y la gente se dedicaba a decorar tanto el interior como el exterior de manera que parecía que el templo se expandía hasta la plaza y la convertía en parte del edificio.

Continuaron por las callejuelas alrededor que también estaban siendo decoradas de la misma manera. El pueblo estaba quedando hermosamente decorado. Kara no recordaba nunca una fiesta así en la capital.

Las mujeres llegaron de vuelva al mar y Kara pidió andar por la arena. Le encantaba su tacto en los pies.

\- ¿Echas de menos el mar? - le preguntó Kara con curiosidad.

\- No lo recuerdo mucho. - le contestó Lena sincera. Kara la miró confundida. - Cuando nos fuimos de la capital, apenas tenía más de cinco años. Toda mi vida me la he pasado en las montañas. Si te soy sincera, no estoy acostumbrada al mar ni al calor del sur.

\- Cuando tenías la oportunidad, te metías en el agua mientras estábamos viajando. - respondió Kara. Se soltó de la mano de Lena y se quitó las botas. Lena, en cambio, prefirió continuar con sus zapatos puestos. Cuando estuvo, continuaron con su paseo por la arena. Caminaban por la orilla, Kara dejando que el agua del mar llegara hasta sus pies.

\- ¿Y qué? El agua del mar es muy diferente.

\- Es agua. - rio Kara lanzando una patada contra las olas y salpicando un poco.

\- Pero está salada. - se quejó Lena. - Con el agua del río me podía hasta limpiar. Con la del mar, lo único que consigo es una incómoda capa de sal.

\- Quejica...

\- Fue a hablar la que no soporta el frío. - bromeó la morena.

\- Supongo que estamos acostumbradas a cosas diferentes.

\- Cierto, hemos crecido en sitios muy distintos.

\- Entonces, ¿no te gusta el mar? - insistió Kara.

\- Claro que me gusta. Pero no es lo mismo para ti que para mí.

Estaba empezando a anochecer. Llegaron hasta unas rocas que había cerca de la orilla. Kara las escaló y se sentó. Cuando se giró para ver si Lena la seguía o no, se la encontró con los brazos en jarra mirándola con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Qué? Tampoco he hecho un gran esfuerzo. Cuerpo kryptoniano, ¿recuerdas? - bromeó Kara.

\- Solo cuando te interesa. - rio Lena y siguió a Kara hasta sentarse a su lado.

Estuvieron un rato allí sentadas observando como el Sol se escondía tras el horizonte escuchando el sonido del mar y de algunas gaviotas que volaban cerca. La brisa del mar era aún algo fría. El invierno todavía se negaba a desaparecer del todo.

Era prácticamente de noche cuando decidieron volver de nuevo a la posada. Nia Nal y sus padres las saludaron cuando las vieron llegar.

\- Me han dicho que ya habéis acabado con las obras. - comentó ilusionada Nia a Lena.

\- Sí, hasta hemos podido probarla. Tiene buena pinta.

\- No sabes cómo te lo agradecemos. Sin la grúa, hubiéramos tenido problemas para descargar los barcos.

\- Gracias a vosotros por acogernos de esta manera. La verdad es que no tenemos como pagaros. - intervino algo avergonzada Kara.

\- Con todo lo que ha hecho en el pueblo, no os tenéis que preocupar por nada. Estamos en paz. - dijo la madre de Nia. - Ahora os subimos la cena.

\- Tranquila, ya nos encargamos nosotras. - le respondió Kara. La madre de Nia volvió a la cocina y Nia se quedó con las dos explicándoles lo maravillosa que era la fiesta del día siguiente. Prácticamente les hizo jurar a las dos que asistirían.

\- Primero, al atardecer, honraremos a Rao para que nos ayude y nos proteja en el mar. Después, celebramos una gran cena todos juntos. Y, para acabar, tocarán música hasta el amanecer. - explicaba ilusionada.

La madre de Nia no tardó en aparecer con una bandeja con la cena de las dos. Subieron a la habitación y cenaron en calma. Kara estaba algo cansada y quería irse a dormir temprano así que se prepararon para dormir.

Kara se sentó en la cama mientras Lena acababa de ordenar los platos vacíos de la cena encima de la mesa. La rubia decidió que ese era el momento de su venganza y empezó a hacerles cosquillas a Lena. La morena se removió entre sus brazos y la acabó empujando sobre la cama. Antes de caer, Kara la agarró del brazo y la arrastró con ella. Quedaron la una tumbada encima de la otra, muy cerca, como la otra vez había pasado, solo que ahora se estaban riendo las dos cómodas con la cercanía.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó la morena desde de arriba de la rubia.

\- Te las debía de antes.

\- No eres nada rencorosa... - rio Lena. Estaba tan cómoda... Bajó hasta la rubia y le dejó un beso en la mejilla y otro y otro... hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios de Kara. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, frenó y se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos azules que tenía tan cerca. Estos la miraban fijamente con una mezcla de deseo y miedo.

Kara carraspeó y giró la cabeza.

\- Estoy cansada. Quiero dormir. - susurró Kara apartando suavemente a Lena y se colocó para dormir de espaldas a ella.

La morena suspiró. Desde la primera noche que durmieron juntas, Lena se moría de ganas de besar a Kara. Lo sabía. Y no quería aceptarlo. Porque estaban en guerra. Kara la arrastraba hasta su muerte en la capital y ella se estaba dejando llevar. Hacía noches que Kara no se preocupaba de cerrar la puerta ni de que no escapara. Era tan fácil huir y, sin embargo, allí estaba ella: observando como su captora le daba la espalda mientras dormía.

No quería darle más vueltas a lo sentía, sabía que no lo podía controlar y que pelearse contra ello no serviría de nada. Se tumbó ella también en la cama dándole la espalda a la rubia. Estaba casi dormida cuando notó como Kara se movía y un brazo pasaba por encima de ella rodeándola por la cintura. Y se durmió.

****

Cuando Kara se despertó, tenía la cabeza de Lena sobre su pecho, sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la morena y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas.

Lena notó como Kara se despertaba y acomodó su cara en el cuello de la rubia y suspiró. Kara dejó un beso sobre el pelo de la morena y apretó su cabeza contra la de ella en un gesto cariñoso.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? - susurró Lena.

Pero Kara no contestó porque ella tampoco tenía la respuesta.

****

Por la tarde, Kara y Lena salieron a pasear por el pueblo después de prometer tres veces a Nia que irían a las fiestas.

Anduvieron cerca de la costa y Kara llevó a Lena hasta el acantilado del día anterior. Por el camino, Kara recordó todo lo que habían andado una al lado de la otra desde que salieron de Gimina. Esperaba que J'onn estuviera bien y que todo estuviera en orden. Lo que la llevó a recordar la conversación que habían tenido él y Lena cuando se encontraron.

\- Cuando os encontrasteis J'onn y tú allí, en Gimina, le dijiste que los años le habían pasado factura. ¿Te acordabas de él?

\- Un poco. La última vez que lo vi, yo tenía cinco años. La verdad es que dije eso solo para meterme con él.

\- Ya... - respondió Kara pensativa mirando el camino. Lena se había acostumbrado a leer esa expresión en ella.

\- ¿Me vas a preguntar lo que quieres saber? - respondió Lena frenando en seco y mirando hacia Kara. Estaban ya en la parte más alta del acantilado.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de mí? - preguntó mirándola de vuelta.

\- ¿Que si recuerdo una bola de pelo rubia haciendo travesuras por todo palacio? Más o menos. - rio Lena y continuó andando. Empezaron a bajar del acantilado por el otro lado, alejándose aún más del pueblo. Al otro lado se abría paso una pequeña cala con playa de arena. - Alex iba loca persiguiéndote y cuidando de ti. Al principio te odiaba un poco ¿sabes?

\- ¿Al principio solo? - rio Kara.

\- Me robaste a mi mejor o única amiga. En palacio, teníamos poco donde elegir. Robaste toda la atención de Alex.

Llegaron a la arena y se acercaron hasta las olas. No tardaría mucho en empezar a atardecer.

\- ¿Y la tuya no?

\- Yo prefería leer.

\- Pero si tenías cinco años.

\- En el mundo hay gente que le gusta entrenar su cerebro y no solo el cuerpo. Deberías intentarlo. - bromeó Lena y salpicó a Kara con un poco de agua de la orilla.

\- ¿Algún día te cansaras de llamarme idiota? - rio Kara.

\- Cuando dejes de serlo.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio paseando por la orilla. Kara se detuvo a mirar el mar y suspiró.

\- Echo de menos a Alex.

\- Hablas de ella como si fuera tu hermana. - dijo Lena deteniéndose a su lado mirándola.

\- A efectos prácticos, lo es. - hablaba Kara con una triste sonrisa. - Después de que mis padres murieran durante la conquista, mis tíos no quisieron saber nada de mí. Ya lo sabes. Tú estabas allí. Si los Danvers no me hubieran acogido como su hija, no sé qué habría sido de mí.

\- ¿No te has preguntado nunca como hubiera sido tu vida si no hubieran muerto?

\- Sí, claro. Pero, ¿de qué serviría? - respondió encogiendo los hombros. - No puedo cambiar el pasado. ¿Tú te has preguntado cómo sería tu vida si tus padres no hubieran traicionado al rey intentándolo matar?

\- La verdad es que no, nunca. - respondió simplemente Lena. Kara la miró sorprendida. - Creo que mis padres hicieron lo correcto. A veces, he pensado en cómo sería si lo hubieran conseguido.

\- ¿Qué crees que habrían hecho con Kal y conmigo?

\- Os habrían matado también para ahorrarse problemas en un futuro.

\- ¿Te parece bien matar a niños inocentes?

\- No, pero un niño con sangre real se puede convertir en un problema. Vosotros matasteis a nuestro rey cuando invadisteis Terha. ¿Sabes qué edad tenía?

\- No.

\- Once.

\- No lo sabía. - contestó Kara, realmente no sabía nada de aquello y nunca había preguntado al respecto. El ambiente estaba un poco tenso así que intentó bromear para relajarlo. - ¿Me has llamado “bola de pelo”? - le preguntó dándole un suave golpe sobre el brazo. Lena agarró la mano de Kara y la entrelazó con la suya reduciendo la distancia entre las dos.

\- Tenías dos años la última vez que te vi. Y los dramas que provocabas en palacio... - rio Lena mirando sus manos. - Una vez desapareciste y nadie te encontraba. Se pasaron todo el día buscándote. Al final, Alex te encontró en la fuente del patio interior dándote un chapuzón.

\- Alex aún se mete conmigo sobre eso. - rio Kara. - ¿Y tú no me buscaste? - le preguntó balanceando sus manos a un lado y otro.

\- Prefería encerrarme en la biblioteca a perder el tiempo buscándote. - bromeó Lena colocando un dedo de su mano libre sobre el hombro de Kara y empujándola un poco. Kara tiró de la mano que tenía cogida y la acercó tanto que casi chocaron sus cuerpos.

\- Así que soy una pérdida de tiempo. - rio Kara pasando el brazo libre por detrás de la cintura de Lena evitando que volviera a intentar escaparse.

\- ¿Aún no te ha quedado claro? - dijo Lena colocando las dos manos sobre los hombros de Kara. La rubia entonces colocó el otro brazo también tras la morena. Estaban tan cerca que podían notar el aliento de la otra golpearlas cuando la otra hablaba.

\- Pues bien, que te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo. - reía Kara perdida en los ojos verdes que tenía delante y le devolvían la misma mirada.

\- ¡Qué creído te lo tienes!

\- ¿Y por qué no te has ido? ¿Por qué no has escapado cuando has tenido la oportunidad?

Y Lena bajó su mirada a los labios de Kara. Como respuesta, la rubia también miró a los de la morena y se mordió su propio labio. Lena subió la mirada de nuevo a los ojos azules para ver dónde estaba mirando la rubia y ya no pudo aguantarse más.

Colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Kara y junto sus bocas en un suave contacto. Se separó de la rubia de nuevo y se la encontró con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Kara suspiró y Lena volvió a unir sus labios.

El contacto empezó suave, calmado. Los movimientos de Kara eran tímidos y Lena llevaba el ritmo del beso. Kara apretó el contacto en su cintura y juntó sus cuerpos más aún. Lena pasó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza de Kara y se abrazó a su cuello.

Lena lamió los labios de Kara, pidiéndole permiso para entrar. La rubia la recibió tímida, dejándose guiar por las caricias de Lena. Pasaron los minutos, Kara empezó a coger valentía y comenzó a devolverlas y una pequeña batalla empezó en sus bocas. La temperatura subía y subía.

Unas explosiones provenientes del pueblo alertaron a Kara que se separó totalmente de Lena mirando al pueblo temiendo ver una columna de humo o algo por el estilo. Desde donde estaban no podía ver nada.

\- Solo son petardos. Los estaban colocando esta mañana. - explicó Lena acercándose de nuevo a Kara y apretándole en brazo intentando calmarla.

Kara miró a Lena. Tenía los labios hinchados. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Cómo había dejado que eso pasara? Con un movimiento brusco separó su brazo y se alejó de Lena en dirección al pueblo.

\- Nia nos matara si no llegamos a la fiesta. - añadió mientras huía de Lena.

La morena suspiró y la siguió de camino al pueblo.

****

Un desfile donde parecían encontrarse todos los habitantes del pueblo inundaba las calles: había gente disfrazada con trajes completamente rojos bailando entre las chispas que provocaban los petardos que había repartidos por todas partes y que lo cubrían todo; había gente que se mantenía a un lado protegiéndose de ellas admirando el espectáculo y, cerrando la muchedumbre, había unas figuras gigantes de madera que se paseaban de un lado a otro bailando al ritmo de los tambores que las seguían.

Kara y Lena se situaron en un rellano donde estaban protegidas del fuego, divertidas, admirando la gente feliz. Kara se sorprendió de ver hasta niños metidos entre los petardos sin ninguna clase de miedo. Llegaron los gigantes. Había cuatro figuras: tres grandes que representaban dos hombres y una mujer y una más pequeña que representaba a otra mujer. Estaban cubiertas por trajes y ropas llenas de símbolos que le resultaban familiares. Se giró hacia Lena y vio como estaba totalmente seria observando aquellas figuras. Se giró mirando a Kara con algo de temor en los ojos. Y, entonces, recordó de que le resultaban familiares los símbolos. Eran parecidos o los mismos que Lena llevaba tatuados por el cuerpo. Eran los símbolos de los dioses antiguos.

Cuando Lena leyó en la expresión de Kara que esta se había dado cuenta de que las figuras representaban los antiguos dioses, la agarró de la mano y la sacó de la multitud tan rápido como pudo temiendo la reacción de la rubia.

La llevó lejos hasta una pequeña calle vacía. Allí nadie podría sufrir el enfado de Kara, excepto ella.

\- ¡Suéltame! - gruñó Kara tirando de la mano que la sujetaba. Estaba furiosa. Se sentía engañada y traicionada.

\- Kara, por favor, cálmate. - dijo levantando las manos hacia ella.

\- ¡Malditos herejes!

\- No lo son. Sabes también como yo que son devotos a Rao.

\- Son cuatro dioses antiguos, ¿verdad? Respóndeme, Lena.

\- Sí, lo son. - susurró Lena temiendo aun lo que Kara pudiera hacer. - Pero no los están adorando como tales. Nia me dijo que solo se trataban de cuatro amuletos protectores del pueblo. Quizá no sabe ni lo que solían representar.

\- Lena, estaban paseando cuatro antiguos dioses por la calle. Esas figuras tuvieron que ser quemadas hace veinte años. - dijo Kara a la vez que intentaba dirigirse de vuelta a la fiesta, pero Lena se interpuso.

Cuando Kara se dio cuenta de lo cerca que tenía a la morena de nuevo, se apartó rápido de ella y le dio la espalda.

\- No son dioses para ellos. - continuó Lena.

\- ¿Cómo lo ha podido permitir Maggie todo este tiempo?

\- Kara, por favor, mírame. Cálmate. - hablaba con calma intentando acercarse de nuevo a ella.

\- No, ¿es que no recuerdas lo de Gimina? Por cosas menores, se ha quemado gente en la hoguera. - le contestó mirándola. Lena podía ver la furia recorrer los ojos de Kara.

\- En Gimina eran dioses. Aquí, no. Por eso Maggie no ha hecho nada. Y tú tampoco harás nada.

\- Tú no me dices qué hacer. Voy a buscar a Maggie. - dijo empujando a Lena a un lado y pasando de largo.

\- ¿Y qué harás? ¿Obligar a la gente a quemar sus tradiciones? Gente que te ha ayudado sin siquiera saber que eres su princesa de forma totalmente desinteresada. No les hagas esto. - le pidió a Kara que aún no se había alejado demasiado. Kara se detuvo y Lena la pudo oír coger aire profundamente.

\- Esto no puede continuar. Merecen un castigo. - respondió más tranquila Kara.

\- ¿Y castigarás a todo el pueblo? ¿Incluidos los niños? Ellos también estaban allí. - le dijo Lena volviendo a ponerse delante de la rubia.

\- Ellos no saben nada. - contestó mirando a Lena. La morena, al verla más calmada, se acercó de nuevo a la rubia que aceptó la cercanía.

\- Exacto. Porque ellos solo adoran a Rao.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados?

\- No tienes nada que hacer, porque aquí no ha habido herejía.

\- Lena...

\- Kara, por favor. - dijo cogiendo las manos de la rubia. Pero Kara se soltó de un golpe. - Hazlo, por lo menos, como agradecimiento por todo.

\- No puedo mirar hacia otro lado. - dijo Kara girándose de nuevo y llevándose las manos a la cara.

\- Sí, puedes.

Kara se giró a mirarla de nuevo. Estuvo unos segundos en silencio en esa posición. Lena no conseguía leer lo que debía estar pensando la rubia, pero por lo menos no estaba fuera de control. Pero soltó algo que le dolió profundamente por todo lo que conllevaba.

\- Mañana por la mañana nos vamos hacia la capital. No pienso continuar en este pueblo más tiempo. Y ni pienses en escapar o quemo este pueblo hasta los cimientos. Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo aquí.

\- Como quieras. - contestó Lena.

Descartaron cenar con el resto del pueblo y fueron a la habitación a dormir. Al entrar, Kara cerró la puerta con llave y esposó a Lena. Kara le preparó las mantas en el suelo para que pudiera dormir allí y se fue a la cama.

Lena ni siquiera dijo una sola palabra, gesto o nada que pudiera parecer estar en contra de las órdenes que Kara le estaba dando. Ni siquiera cuando la esposó de nuevo y la mandó a dormir al suelo. La morena estaba profundamente dolida: había pasado del cielo al infierno en cuestión de minutos. Y todo por culpa de Kara.

Después de días peleando contra ella misma para controlarse, la había besado y todo había ido mejor de lo que nunca había esperado. Pero entonces Kara se había separado y la distancia se había hecho más grande después de ver los cuatro dioses. Ahora estaba allí, tumbada en el suelo, resignada a ir de camino a su muerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo el viernes:
> 
> \- Perdón por quejarme porque me estés entregando a mi muerte.


	15. Parte 2 9/9

Durante días, siguieron la línea de la costa en dirección sur. A penas intercambiaron un par de palabras en esos dos días. Lena viajó todo el camino encadenada como lo hizo al salir de Gimina. Después de todo, parecía que para Kara habían vuelto al punto de partida.

Al mediodía del tercer día, ante ellas apareció una ciudad. No era la capital, no tenía ni la mitad de su tamaño. Pero era lo suficientemente grande como para llegar a tener más de diez mil habitantes. Iban justas de provisiones y Kara quiso acercarse al mercado para conseguir algo.

Quitó las cadenas a Lena para no llamar la atención y se metieron entre el gentío. Desde Gimina que no estaban rodeadas de tanta gente. De pronto un hombre se paró en frente de Kara impidiéndole avanzar.

\- Princesa. - dijo el hombre mientras hacía una reverencia hacia Kara.

\- ¿Sabéis quién soy?

\- Por supuesto, mi señora. Permitidme que me presente: me llamó Maxwell Lord. Fiel súbdito del rey y gobernante de la región de Midvale. A sus servicios. ¿Puedo hacer algo por vos? - preguntó analizando a la rubia que a esas alturas del viaje tenía bastante mala pinta.

\- Estoy de paso en dirección a la capital. Está siendo un viaje duro.

\- Si me permitís el honor, os podría acoger a usted y su acompañante en mi hogar. Seguro que es más cómodo que cualquier otro lugar.

\- Le estaríamos muy agradecidas.

\- Síganme. ¿Han comido ya?

\- La verdad es que estábamos buscando algo para comer en el mercado.

\- ¡Perfecto! Yo me dirigía a mi palacio a comer. Pediré al cocinero que preparé comida para dos invitadas más. Le puedo asegurar que es el mejor cocinero que podrán encontrar en todo Midvale.

\- Estoy segura de que sí.

El palacio de Lord era grande con bonitos frescos que decoraban todas las paredes. Tenía un gran patio central cuadrado con una grande fuente de la que brotaba agua que se repartía por las plantas del patio a partir de pequeños canales cavados en la piedra del suelo. Siguieron al hombre por diferentes pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a una terraza con una gran mesa con vistas al puerto de la ciudad. Indicó a sus criados que preparan la mesa para un par de invitadas más. Mantuvieron conversaciones ligeras. Maxwell comentó nuevas noticias sobre el reino, nada de excepcional importancia, y comieron con tranquilidad.

Cuando Maxwell preguntó por quién era el acompañante de Kara, ella respondió que era algo delicado de contar y le dio un nombre falso.

Maxwell era un importante comerciante con flotas de barcos a sus órdenes para transportar las mercancías. Ofreció prepararles un barco directo hacia la capital para la mañana siguiente sin ningún problema. Aunque les pidió un favor a cambio: que asistieran al banquete que tenía previsto celebrar esa noche. ¿Qué mejor invitada que la mismísima princesa? Él se encargaría de todo, ropa, joyas, ...

Kara accedió encantada. Por fin, veía el final a ese largo viaje. Conseguiría llevar a Lena hasta la capital. El premio estaba tan cerca. Pero, ahora que por fin casi podía saborearlo, tenía un regusto más amargo de lo que esperaba.

Maxwell hizo preparar una habitación para las invitadas y les informó que en unas horas vendrían unas modistas para preparar las ropas para el banquete.

Evidentemente, la habitación tenía una sola cama, aunque esta vez era doble. Lena quería dormir. Estaba cansada física y mentalmente. Ya estaba. En cuanto se subiera a ese barco tenía dos opciones: morir tirándose por la borda o morir en la capital. No sabía cuál era peor.

Empezó a rebuscar por toda la habitación alguna cosa para no tener que dormir directamente en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Kara mirándola trasteando la sala.

\- Buscar algo para usar como colchón. - informó Lena esperando que Kara sintiera compasión de ella y la dejara dormir en la cama, pero la rubia solo encogió los hombros y se tumbó cerrando los ojos. Por la respiración, pudo notar que no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

Después de diez minutos buscando por toda la habitación, no encontró nada decente. ¿Y si se escapaba ahora? ¿Cuánto tardaría la rubia encontrarla? ¿Conseguiría las suficientes horas de ventaja mientras Kara dormía? No, no lo haría. Solo conseguiría que todo fuera a peor si era posible.

\- ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? - pensó en voz alta dirigiéndose al espacio vacío de la cama al lado de Kara y se tumbó.

****

Cuando Lena se despertó al cabo de un par de horas, Kara no estaba a su lado. Bueno, por lo menos, no la había matado por dormir a su lado. ¿Eso era un avance? Qué más daba, en unos días estaría muerta. Suspiró.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Lena se levantó a abrir.

\- Señorita, nos manda el señor Lord. - respondió una de las dos mujeres que tenía delante. Iban cargadas con telas y ropas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Somos las modistas.

\- Claro, pasad. - dijo Lena abriendo la puerta del todo para que pudieran entrar. - ¿Sabéis dónde está la princesa?

\- Está reunida con el señor. Nuestros compañeros ya se han encargado de su ropa. - explicó la otra mujer mientras las dos empezaban a mostrar telas, vestidos y ropas de todo tipo. - ¿Prefiere traje o vestido?

****

Kara se había despertado con el rostro de Lena a un palmo de distancia y, del bote que había dado para atrás, cayó de la cama. Lena no reaccionó, supuso que no se había despertado a pesar del ruido.

Tenía que salir de allí. Cuanto más lejos se pudiera mantener de Lena, más fácil sería cumplir la misión.

Después de que las modistas tomaran sus medidas y una aburrida conversación con Maxwell, regresó a la habitación a tiempo de ver salir unas mujeres de dentro cargando con diferentes ropas.

Cuando entró, se encontró con Lena desnuda de cintura para arriba.

\- ¡Por Rao! ¿Vuelves a estar desnuda? - exclamó Kara cerrando la puerta y mirando el suelo.

\- Iba a darme un baño. Ya que tengo que tragarme mi orgullo Luthor y salir ahí como si nada, quiero estar limpia. - explicó Lena mientras se desnudaba del todo.

\- Con un poco de suerte, nadie te va a reconocer. Sabes que si descubren quién eres, sería peor. - contestó Kara que aún no había levantado la mirada del suelo y se tumbó sobre la cama mirando el techo.

\- ¿Peor que andar hasta mi tumba? No sé yo. - finalizó Lena cerrando la puerta del baño tras ella.

Kara resopló. Esperaba que a Lena no se le ocurriera cualquier locura para esa noche. Igualmente, para estar segura, había pedido a Lord que la avisara si sus guardias veían a Lena hacer algo raro.

Lena estaba tardando muchísimo a salir del baño. Tanto que Kara estaba dudando en si entrar o no a ver cómo estaba. En ello estaba pensando cuando se abrió la puerta dando paso a una Lena envuelta en una fina tela blanca de ropa que debía haber usado para secarse.

\- Has tardado mucho.

\- Quería aprovechar el posiblemente último baño que me doy.

\- Estás muy pesada. Mejor me voy. - dijo Kara saltando de la cama y cruzando la puerta para salir cuando oyó la respuesta de Lena:

\- Perdón por quejarme porque me estés entregando a mi muerte.

****

Había decidido que era mejor prepararse para la cena por separado de Lena. No quería oír a la morena constantemente recordándole lo que estaba haciendo.

Así que allí estaba ella, en el patio central del palacio, donde iban llegando los invitados de Lord, esperando a Lena. El banquete iba a realizarse allí, bajo algunos árboles, donde habían colocado largas mesas. En las esquinas del patio, servían vino y fue allí a buscar una copa. Ya que tenía que aguantar todo ese paripé, no se estaría de nada. Cada vez estaba más y más lleno de gente que entablaba conversaciones los unos con los otros. ¿A cuánta gente había invitado ese hombre?

Iba por la tercera copa, cuando se fijó que los hombres y mujeres que había cerca de las escaleras miraban fijamente al piso de arriba sin decir nada. Por curiosidad, Kara se acercó al lugar para mirar que había allí y se encontró con una imagen que le quitó la respiración.

Lena bajaba por las escaleras ayudada por algunas criadas para que no pisara o se tropezara con el vestido que llevaba. Y qué vestido... Era una tela de seda granate que se amoldaba a su cuerpo y en todas y cada una de sus curvas, un gran cinturón dorado se adaptaba a su cintura casi como un corsé y le resaltaba las caderas y llevaba los hombros descubiertos lo justo para no mostrar sus tatuajes. Kara la había visto desnuda y no sabía qué visión le gustaba más. En realidad, sí lo sabía.

Tenía el pelo recogido de forma que resaltaba sus facciones y decorado con joyas doradas que brillaban sobre su melena oscura. Llevaba un simple maquillaje que hacía destacar esos ojos verdes.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Kara había subido las escaleras hacia Lena que ya estaba en frente de ella y le ofrecía la mano para que se la cogiera.

\- Cierra la boca, princesa. No es muy elegante. - bromeó susurrándoselo al oído cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Kara pudo notar el calor subiéndole a las mejillas y cerró la boca en un golpe seco. Suficiente vino por esa noche. Kara le ofreció el brazo y Lena se agarró a él. La llevó hasta el patio. A medida que avanzaban pudo notar las miradas de envidia de la gente a su alrededor. Se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Resto de la noche se le hizo más agradable a Kara. Estuvo toda la noche bromeando y tonteando con Lena como solían hacer. El vino que las dos se estaban tomando ayudaba bastante. De vez en cuando, la gente se les acercaba para hablar con ellas. Algunas parecían más interesadas en Kara, otras en Lena. Pero estaban tan concentradas la una en la otra que no solían darse cuenta de la gente que iba y venía.

Cuando casi todos los invitados se fueron, Kara y Lena agradecieron la cena a Maxwell y subieron ayudándose la una a la otra hasta la habitación. Estaban tan borrachas que hacía rato que no sabían de por qué reían, pero el caso es que todavía no habían parado.

\- ¿Sabes me gusta más esta Kara? - dijo Lena una vez cruzaron la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué Kara? - rio la rubia.

\- La que no me ignora y no es una borde. - contestó Lena hinchando sus mejillas lo que provocó más risas en Kara.

\- Oye, más respeto que estás hablando con una princesa. - dijo Kara hinchando el pecho intentando aparentar ¿entereza?

\- Una princesa que ha estado a punto de acabarse las reservas de vino de toda Terha. - bromeó Lena golpeando suavemente el pecho de Kara y provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y se separara un par de pasos de ella.

\- Y tú no me has ayudado para nada, ¿verdad?

\- No, para nada... - le contestó Lena acercándose al tocador que había en la habitación y se dejaba caer sobre la silla de enfrente. Kara solo atinó a mirar embobada el movimiento de la morena. - ¿Me ayudas?

\- ¿A qué?

\- A quitarme todas estas piezas. - dijo señalando la decoración que llevaba en el pelo.

Kara se acercó y se arrodilló detrás de Lena y empezó a sacar con toda la delicadeza que su estado le permitía todas aquellas piezas. Eran pequeñas y delgadas pinzas con forma de ramas con algunas flores y hojas a lo largo. Poco a poco todo el cabello de la morena fue liberado y fue cayendo sobre sus hombros. Cada pieza que sacaba la iba colocando sobre el tocador. Mientras tanto, las dos se mantenían en completo silencio. Lena aprovechaba para mirar a Kara a través del espejo.

Una vez Kara acabó con el pelo, Lena se levantó y, siguiendo de espaldas a ella, le señaló la parte posterior del cinturón que llevaba. También se tenía que desatar desde atrás. La rubia con algo de dificultad se lo quitó, pero, a pesar de haber lo conseguido, seguía con las manos sobre la cintura de la morena. Echó el cuerpo ligeramente sobre el de Lena y apoyándose un poco en ella dejó el cinturón junto a las piezas que había sacado.

Devolvió su cuerpo para atrás en la posición anterior. Miró al espejo y se encontró con la mirada de Lena fija en ella. Llevó su mano a la clavícula de la morena y empezó a pasear la mano por allí en una ligera caricia. Separó su mirada de la de Lena y fijó su mirada en la espalda de Lena. Apartó el cabello de Lena a un lado y dejó un beso en la piel que acababa de descubrir. Miró de nuevo al espejo y vio a Lena tragar saliva. La morena tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos.

Kara devolvió su mirada al vestido para encontrar el cierre de este. Lo abrió y fue deslizando el vestido de Lena descubriendo lentamente su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo. Se quedó mirando los tatuajes que tenía en la espalda y el costado. Empezó a dibujar con sus yemas el patrón y los símbolos. Nunca le habían parecido tan preciosos. Buscó de nuevo la mirada de la morena, pero Lena tenía los ojos cerrados concentrada en las caricias de Kara.

La rubia dio un paso para atrás. Estaba volviendo a perder el control. Tenía que alejarse de Lena.

Cuando la morena notó que Kara se separaba de ella, abrió los ojos y se giró buscado sus ojos. No dejaría que volviera a huir. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Kara y se acercó de nuevo a ella. La rubia no se echó para atrás y dejó a Lena acercarse a ella. Colocó la mano que tenía libre sobre la mejilla de Kara y se acercó a dejar un beso sobre los labios de esta que no reaccionó al contacto.

Cuando se separaron, Lena pudo leer el deseo en los ojos azules. Solo le faltaba un empujón para caer. Cogió las manos de Kara y las colocó sobre sus caderas sin separar sus miradas. Rodeó el cuello de Kara con sus brazos y la volvió a besar. Esta vez la rubia le devolvió el beso y apretó el cuerpo de Lena contra el suyo. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad y la ropa de Kara no tardó en caer al suelo junto a la de Lena.

****

Cuando Kara despertó desnuda con un dolor de cabeza horrible, buscó el contacto con Lena. Buscaba abrazarla, pero solo se encontró un espacio vacío.

Levantó la cabeza confundida y encontró un pequeño papel doblado sobre la cama. Lo abrió y leyó lo que ponía en él:

“Lo siento” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo el martes:
> 
> \- Te mataré.


	16. Parte 3 1/4

Hacía casi un mes y medio que había huido y no había vuelto a ver a Kara. Y ahora la tenía delante de ella, encadenada a un muro de piedras en una de las celdas del escondite de los Luthor.

Dos de las cadenas colgaban del techo y, atadas a las muñecas, mantenían los brazos de Kara alzados mientras estaba sentada en el suelo; otras dos salían del suelo y estaban atadas a sus tobillos. La habitación era oscura con una pequeña ventana alta por la que entraba algo de luz del exterior.

Cuando Kara la vio, se levantó directa hacia Lena furiosa.

\- Te mataré. - gruñía Kara revolviéndose entre las cadenas e intentando llegar hasta Lena.

La morena se la miraba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada desde una posición a la distancia suficiente de la rubia para que no la alcanzara.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar hasta aquí? - le preguntó Lena llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz. Habían encontrado a Kara merodeando los alrededores del escondite.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste irte así? - le recriminó Kara tirando con fuerza de las cadenas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo pudiste ir después de... de...? - decía dolida Kara.

\- ¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Por qué me fui después de que nos acostáramos? ¿Estás loca? - exclamó Lena sorprendida. Lo último que esperaba es que Kara la siguiera hasta tan lejos y sola. La rubia tiraba con fuerza de las cadenas para llegar hasta ella. - Por cierto, no vas a romperlas. Están hechas a prueba de kryptonianos. - dijo señalándolas.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo? ¿No se te ocurrió un plan más rebuscando que seducirme y después abandonarme? Eres una maldita...

\- ¡Eh! Aquí nadie sedujo a nadie. Por lo menos, no apropósito. - se defendió Lena.

\- Es lo que hiciste.

\- Nunca fue mi intención que las cosas salieran de esa manera.

\- Seguro que fue muy divertido verme caer como una idiota.

\- ¡Por los dioses, Kara! Sí, me fui. Por la mañana nos metíamos en un barco directo a la capital. ¿Querías que cavara mi propia tumba?

\- Y no había momento mejor que después de... - dijo Kara sin acabar la frase bajando la mirada y dejando de pelearse con las cadenas.

\- De acostarnos. Ya te lo he dicho: no quería que las cosas pasaran así. - dijo acercándose un poco a la rubia y suspiró. - Lo siento, nunca fue mi intención herirte. - continuó sincera Lena.

****

\- ¿Cómo has pasado la noche? Supongo que con esas cadenas no muy cómoda. - dijo Lena entrando a la celda cargada con una jarra y un vaso. No recibió ni una respuesta de Kara. Ni siquiera la estaba mirando. - Traigo agua. Lex dice que no te vamos a dar nada de comer. Quiere debilitarte. Por lo menos, ha aceptado que te traiga agua, pero con esas cadenas creo que necesitarás ayuda.

Lena llenó el vaso de agua y se acercó a la rubia que estaba sentada con la espalda contra la pared a la que estaba encadenada. La morena intentó girarle el rostro a Kara para que la mirara, pero Kara lanzó un mordisco. Lena pudo retroceder lo suficientemente rápido y separarse de la rubia que volvía lanzarse sobre ella.

\- Supongo que no estarás tan sedienta. Nos vemos mañana. Te dejo el agua por aquí. Con un poco de suerte, a lo mejor llegas hasta ella. - dijo colocando los objectos en el suelo. Kara no llegaría al agua, pero, en el estado en el que estaba la rubia, no iba a acercarse a ella.

****

Cuando entró al día siguiente Lena se encontró la jarra tumbada en el suelo. Seguramente Kara, al intentar alcanzarla, la tumbó. Kara estaba sentada en la misma posición que el día anterior.

\- Si me dejas acercarme, te dejo el agua lo suficientemente cerca como para que puedas cogerla por ti misma. - intentó conciliar con Kara. La rubia no respondió nada, solo la miraba con odio. ¿Sería eso un avance? Lena suspiró.

Dejó la nueva jarra de agua que llevaba en un agujero en la pared donde estaba atada Kara y volvió a alejarse. Se sentó en el muro opuesto de la celda y se quedó mirando a la rubia que la miraba interrogante claramente aún enfadada.

\- Puedes beber, prometo que no la he envenenado. Eres más valiosa viva, ya lo sabes. Lex tiene alguna especie de plan que te incluye. Supongo que planea usarte como moneda de cambio, así que puedes estar tranquila: nadie te va a matar o a hacer algo. No lo voy a permitir. - decía Lena. Por la expresión de Kara entendía que la rubia no pensaba soltar una sola palabra. - Aunque no te lo creas, lo siento. Si lo hubiera sabido, si hubiera sabido que te iba a herir tanto, no lo hubiera hecho. A ver, sí me hubiera escapado. Pero no en ese momento. Supongo que debes pensar que tengo una mente retorcida... No te culpo.

Lena estuvo un rato más en la celda hablando sola ya que Kara se negaba a decir nada y, al cabo de unas horas, se fue.

****

Los siguientes días fueron parecidos a ese: Lena llegaba con más agua para Kara, se quedaba con ella un rato en la celda contándole su día a día intentando que Kara le dijera una sola palabra, disculpándose por herirla, pero la rubia seguía con la misma actitud.

****

Casi había pasado una semana y Kara había perdido ya bastante peso. Los huesos empezaban a notarse en su piel y las cadenas habían dejado marcas en sus muñecas y tobillos. Lena empezaba a preocuparse por la salud de la rubia, pero esta seguía igual. A penas la miraba, solo para lanzarle miradas de rencor y no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra desde el primer día.

En aquel momento, Lena se encontraba sentada en el suelo mirando a Kara en silencio. Le había contado una anécdota del día anterior que incluía gallinas, huevos y un sacerdote de Nai, dios de la tierra. Lena se reía solo de recordarlo.

\- ¿Cómo lo lograste? - preguntó Kara al final. Lena la miró sorprendida. Kara podía ser muy terca y, al fin, había vuelto a hablar, pero no entendía la pregunta así que esperó que continuara. - ¿Cómo me sacaste tanta ventaja? Cuando me desperté, salí en tu búsqueda, pero no conseguí nada. Simplemente te desvaneciste.

\- Resulta que no todo el sur es tan fiel a la corona como crees. ¿Sabías que Maxwell era un tirano con su gente? Abusaba de ellos y los trataba como si no fueran más que objectos para su disfrute. Las modistas habían sufrido mucho en sus manos. Ellas me reconocieron y me ayudaron y un montón de gente más. Me escondieron y me sacaron y se aseguraron de que no pudieras encontrarme.

\- Ya veo...

\- ¿Te duelen las cadenas? - preguntó preocupada.

\- No te equivoques, sigo enfadada contigo. Lo único que quiero de ti es tu muerte. - gruñó Kara.

\- Un encanto, como siempre que te pones así. Al menos sabemos que aún sabes hablar.

****

Lena llevaba días preocupada por el estado de Kara. Como mínimo llevaba diez días sin probar bocado y su cuerpo estaba muy débil. Hacía días que ni se intentaba levantar y apenas levantaba la mirada del suelo. La morena estaba tremendamente preocupada.

Sí, la abandonó en su momento. Pero eso no significaba que no se preocupara por ella, que no prefiriera que estuviera sana y salva en cualquier otro lugar, aunque estuviera lejos de ella. No la había seducido como parte de un plan maléfico. Simplemente pasó. Y no se sentía orgullosa del momento que había elegido para huir.

Después de la conversación que habían tenido días atrás, Kara no había vuelto a abrir la boca.

Lena entró e intercambió las jarras de agua. Pero, esta vez, en lugar de separarse de Kara se arrodilló delante de ella. Le tomó el pulso. Era débil. Necesitaba algo de comida con urgencia. La rubia no había hecho ni un solo gesto en contra de Lena. Deducía que estaba demasiado débil para hacer algo. Examinó las heridas que las cadenas le estaban haciendo en las muñecas y tobillos. Se le estaban infectado.

Lena cogió la jarra vacía y se fue.

Volvió a entrar al cabo de un rato cargando algo de comida, lo suficiente para que Kara no fuera a peor, y material para hacerle las curas a Kara.

\- Bien, he conseguido convencer a Lex para traerte algo de comida y curarte las heridas. Ahora, te soltaré y te portarás bien. ¿De acuerdo? - explicó Lena, pero Kara no dijo nada.

Lena suspiró. Dejó todo lo que cargaba en el suelo y se acercó a Kara con las llaves de las cadenas. Al oír el tintineo de las llaves, Kara levantó la cabeza y observó en silencio como Lena la iba liberando poco a poco. Primero quitó las cadenas que tenía en los tobillos y continuó con las de sus muñecas.

Cuando Kara se sitió libre, se abalanzó sobre Lena y la atrapó debajo de ella. Llevó sus manos al cuello de la morena y apretó. Pero la morena se revolvió y casi sin dificultad intercambio las posiciones colocándose a horcajadas sobre Kara y sujetaba las muñecas a cada lado de la cabeza de Kara, aunque esta se intentaba zafar sin mucho éxito.

\- Estate quieta. ¿No ves que estás muy débil? - gritaba Lena encima de ella.

\- Eres una maldita zorra mentirosa. - gruñía la rubia mirándola furiosa.

\- Estoy harta de tus rabietas. Llevas días sentada ahí sin decir nada y estoy perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que lo siento? No era mi intención herirte de esta manera. Necesitas comida y que alguien cure tus heridas. - decía enfadada Lena. No soportaba cuando Kara se ponía así.

\- Antes muerta que aceptar nada de ti, manipuladora.

\- Como quieras.

Lena se levantó de encima de Kara y fue hasta las cosas que había dejado a un lado. Kara intentó levantarse y seguirla, pero su cuerpo no tenía suficiente fuerza y cayó de nuevo al suelo. Lena cogió el plato de comida y se giró de nuevo hacia Kara. Mirándole a los ojos que la observaban desde el suelo giró el plato y volcó su contenido que cayó al suelo.

\- Hasta que no me creas. - añadió y salió de la habitación.

\- Antes muerta de hambre que caer en otro de tus trucos. - gritó Kara a la puerta que se cerraba detrás de Lena.

****

Al día siguiente, Lena no encontró la comida que había tirado al suelo, Kara se la debía haber comido. La rubia la miraba atenta desde un rincón encogida.

\- ¿Me crees?

\- Nunca

\- Bien. - respondió Lena y tiró de nuevo la comida que le traía al suelo. Y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación.

Esa misma escena se fue repitiendo cada día. Lo único que cambiaba era la posición de Kara en la celda: a veces estaba estirada en medio de la celda, otras se la encontraba jugando con las cadenas o se la encontraba en la única parte donde el Sol tocaba en la habitación disfrutando de su luz.

****

\- ¿Me crees? - preguntó nuevamente Lena el quinto día que llegaba con comida.

\- Sí, pero no te perdono. - le contestó Kara mientras tomaba el Sol. Ni siquiera la miró cuando le contestó.

\- Algo es algo. - contestó Lena. Se agachó y dejó el plato de comida en el suelo. Antes de irse de nuevo, añadió: - Mañana te curaré esas heridas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo el jueves:
> 
> \- La última vez no te quejaste cuando estuve muy cerca de ti.


	17. Parte 3 2/4

Al día siguiente, Lena llegó cargada con la comida y lo necesario para curar a Kara. La rubia estaba sentada donde lo había estado normalmente al estar atada mirándola fijamente. Lena se acercó y le ofreció la comida. Kara la agarró con ansias y la devoró entera. Lena se preguntaba cómo podía comerse aquello con tantas ganas. Durante esos días, le habían estado dando las sobras que nadie quería de animales, frutas, plantas o lo que fuera. Eran los desperdicios de la comida y, definitivamente, no tenían buen aspecto.

Lena se esperó paciente a que la rubia acabara de comer de pie enfrente de ella. Kara le devolvió el plato una vez estuvo vacío, pero Lena negó con la cabeza.

\- No, déjalo en el suelo. Te tengo que curar. - dijo mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella.

\- No, gracias. - contestó apartándose de Lena y arrastrándose por el suelo. Todavía estaba demasiado débil para levantarse.

\- Eres como una niña pequeña. - suspiró Lena poniéndose en pie persiguiendo a Kara. - ¿Tengo que pedir a alguien que te inmovilice?

Empezaron una pequeña persecución dando vueltas a la pequeña celda.

\- No te me acerques.

\- La última vez no te quejaste cuando estuve muy cerca de ti. - rio Lena parando. Kara paró también y le lanzó una mirada de odio. - ¿Demasiado pronto?

\- Sí.

\- Por favor, te curo y me voy. No te molesto más. - suplicó Lena. Kara pareció pensarlo.

\- Está bien. - accedió Kara y apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared más cercana que encontró. Era la primera que sabía que la capa de pus que cubría la carne donde antes habían estado las cadenas no era buena señal.

Lena se acercó y empezó a limpiar las heridas de los tobillos. Le quedarían unas buenas cicatrices a la rubia. Aplicó un ungüento y tapó las heridas con unas vendas.

\- Tengo la sensación que esto ya lo he vivido. ¿Tú no? - rompió el silencio la morena.

\- De tenerte curándome unas heridas que tú me has hecho. Sí, yo también. - gruñó Kara cruzada de brazos.

Lena rio.

-Supongo que me lo merezco. ¿Me dejas? - dijo señalando las manos de Kara y sentándose junto a ella.

La rubia asintió y acercó las manos a Lena. La morena cogió una de las dos dejando caer la otra sobre su cintura y comenzó con el tratamiento.

\- Sé que me has dicho que me crees, pero quiero explicarte mi versión ahora que parece que estás más receptiva.

\- Te la puedes quedar para ti.

\- Prefiero contártela, la verdad. - contestó la morena y, sin hacer caso a las quejas de la rubia, continuó hablando mientras se concentraba en curar las muñecas de Kara. - ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que los dioses me habían mandado una señal para que cuidara de ti? Pues quizá mentí un poco.

\- ¿Te inventaste que tus dioses te habían mandado una señal? ¿Eso no es pecado en tu religión? - le preguntó confundida.

\- No era una mentira literalmente. Solo interpreté algo que pasó como quise para no tener que afrontar una realidad que me asustaba.

\- ¿Qué realidad?

\- Que no te quería abandonar. Yo te había dejado en ese estado y estábamos en mitad de tierra de bandidos. Dejarte allí hubiera sido lo mismo que matarte con mis propias manos.

\- Soy tu enemiga. Eso deberías haber hecho. De hecho, deberías haberme rematado.

\- ¿Aún piensas que sólo somos enemigas? - le preguntó Lena mirándola a los ojos fijamente. Había acabado con la primera mano y empezó con la siguiente.

\- Lo que pasó nunca debería haber pasado. - contestó al cabo de unos segundos Kara.

\- Pero pasó.

\- ¿En el desfiladero no me considerabas tu enemiga?

\- No lo sé. Sí y no. En ese momento, no quería darle vueltas a lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Sigo sin tener la respuesta. Seguimos en guerra. Pero no te odio y, sinceramente, no creo que ahora mismo fuera capaz de matarte llegado el momento.

\- Yo sí.

\- Porque estás enfadada conmigo.

\- Y porque es mi deber. Eres una Luthor.

Lena había acabado con la segunda mano, pero no se movió de su sitio. Miró con una media sonrisa a Kara.

\- Repites una y otra vez lo mismo. Parece que estés intentando convencerte a ti misma de ello, pero no lo consigues.

\- ¿Tú qué sabrás? - contestó molesta Kara mirando en otra dirección que no fuera Lena.

\- Me protegiste muchas veces. En el sur, ocultaste siempre quién era para que nadie intentara hacerme daño.

\- Eras más útil viva.

\- Las dos sabemos que lo que me hubieran hecho no me habría matado. Lo hiciste porque no querías que me hicieran daño.

\- Eso está en el pasado.

\- No para mí.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? - preguntó Kara mirando de nuevo a Lena.

\- Que el vínculo que cree contigo no ha desaparecido para mí. - suspiró sincera Lena mientras empezaba a recoger todo lo que había llevado. - Entiendo que estés enfadada. Yo también me sentiría traicionada si las cosas hubieran pasado al revés. - continuó y se levantó yendo hacia la puerta. - Tendré que revisarlo cada día. Tiene bastante mala pinta. Sería una desgracia para el reino si su princesa acabara sin manos y pies por unas cadenas. - bromeó.

\- Bien felices que estarían los Luthor.

\- No todos. - contestó Lena antes de cerrar la puerta.

****

El resto de días fueron bastante parecidos. Lena llegaba con comida y material para curar a Kara que se dejaba sin oponer mucha resistencia. No habían vuelto a tener una conversación tan larga como la última, pero, por lo menos, Kara empezaba a responder de vez en cuando a Lena o hacía alguna pregunta.

Lena se había limitado a contarle historias a Kara sobre su día a día o recuerdos de palacio o de su vida en las montañas. Kara aprendió mucho del pasado y presente de Lena durante esos días:

Para Lena, Lex era algo parecido a lo que para ella era Alex. Lo idolatraba.

Se pasaba los días entre pergaminos o paseando por el bosque. La morena disfrutaba perderse en el bosque en solitario, para ella era lo más parecido a la libertad y paz que podía lograr allí. No tenía muchos amigos o gente en la que confiara. También descubrió la historia de cómo se había hecho las cicatrices de los muslos que incluía rocas afiladas y un precipicio por el cuál casi cae cuando tenía unos quince años.

No lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero Kara no podía evitar que le gustara saber todas esas cosas de la morena, cosas que ahora ella una de las pocas privilegiadas en saber.

Descubrió que estaban en un antiguo templo, una especie de monasterio, dedicado a los antiguos dioses que habían abandonado décadas antes de la llegada de los kryptonianos. Por eso, no lo conocían. Aprendió que los cuatro gigantes de madera del pueblo donde estuvieron representaban a cuatro divinidades importantes, aunque no preguntó mucho sobre ellos. La verdad es que apenas sabía algo de la religión de Lena.

También descubrió que Sam y Ruby estaban allí. Era donde se habían refugiado después de huir de Gimina.

Con los días, las heridas empezaban a tener buen aspecto. La infección prácticamente había desaparecido. Además, aunque Kara todavía estaba débil, podía levantarse e, incluso, andar unos pasos.

\- ¿Por qué cuidas de mí? - preguntó Kara mientras Lena la curaba. La rubia estaba sentada apoyada en una pared, mientras la morena estaba sentada a su lado.

\- Porque no quiero que te pase nada malo. Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Lo último que tenía en la cabeza era en herirte. - rio Lena. Desde luego, no estaba pensando en eso esa noche. - Cuidé de ti en su momento y lo seguiré haciendo mientras me dejes. - dijo acercando su mano para acariciar el rostro de Kara, pero esta la apartó de un golpe. Lena se giró y se apoyó contra la pared sin mirar a la rubia. - Cambiando de tema, Lex me ha contado que está a punto de conseguir un gran trato que a lo mejor nos hace ganar la guerra. ¿Te imaginas que la guerra se acaba mientras tú estás aquí encerrada? - reía Lena mientras volvía de nuevo a su trabajo en las muñecas de Kara.

\- ¿Se supone que eso me tiene que parecer gracioso?

\- Cierto, supongo que a ti no te hará ni una pizca de gracia.

\- Ni un poco.

Lena acabó las curas y se apoyó contra la misma pared y empezó a recoger las cosas. Después se quedó mirando hacia delante como lo estaba haciendo la rubia.

\- Dice que me lo contará pasado el solsticio.

\- ¿El solsticio? ¿Cuánto queda?

\- Es la semana que viene.

\- Ya veo... - suspiró triste Kara.

Lena se dio cuenta del tono que había usado la rubia. Había oído lo importante que era el solsticio de verano para los raoistas. Al final, Rao era algo parecido a su dios del Sol.

****

Al día siguiente, Lena llegó extrañamente feliz a la celda por lo que la rubia se pasó todo el rato mirándola interrogante.

\- Tengo una sorpresa para ti. - dijo Lena cuando ya había acabado con las curas de Kara.

\- ¡Qué bien! Me muero de ganas de saber qué es. - ironizó Kara.

\- Vaya, parece que tu sentido del humor vuelve poco a poco.

\- Ve al grano, Lena.

\- He convencido a mi hermano que te deje celebrar el solsticio según tus ritos y todo eso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo has conseguido eso?

\- Porque tiene un pequeño “pero”.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

\- Tendrás una hora para esos ritos. El resto del día tendrás que pasarlo con nosotros.

\- ¿Con vosotros?

\- No sois los únicos que celebráis el solsticio. Es posible que haya convencido a Lex de que, si te dejamos celebrar tus ritos y ves los nuestros, quizá conseguimos que nos dejes de ver como al enemigo y te cambies de bando.

\- Antes muerta.

\- Lo sé, pero él eso no lo sabe.

\- ¿Y sabe lo que pasó entre nosotras?

\- ¿Que si le he contado que me acosté con la princesa Zor-El? No, evidentemente no se lo he contado. ¿Quieres que me encierren contigo?

\- Mira, eso sí que me parecería divertido. Quizá debería tener una charla con él.

\- Quizá debería dejarte encerrada aquí todo el solsticio.

\- Estaba bromeando, ¿no querías que volviera mi sentido del humor?

****

Lena estaba sentada en la pared enfrente de la que estaba apoyada Kara mirándola fijamente en silencio.

\- ¿Qué? - le preguntó Kara finalmente.

\- ¿Ese pueblo pesquero sigue en pie?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Me dijiste que, si escapaba, lo ibas a quemar entero.

\- Era una forma de hablar.

\- Porque no lo has hecho antes con Gimina. - ironizó Lena calmada.

\- En ese momento, tenía otras prioridades como encontrar tu rastro. Además, me sentía en deuda con ellos.

\- Entonces, ¿no lo ibas a hacer en ningún momento?

\- No lo sé. Eran fieles a Rao y buena gente.

\- La gente de Gimina también son buenas personas, aunque no te lo creas. Aunque recen a otros dioses.

\- No estoy de humor para oír tus discursos, Lena.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Lena debía volver fuera. Llevaba horas allí dentro.

\- Echo de menos a la Kara que sigue mis bromas, que me trata con cariño. - confesó Lena.

\- No haberte ido. Podría haber cuidado de ti en la capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo el viernes:
> 
> \- Vuestras cabezas tienen más valor si están unidas a un cuerpo vivo.


	18. Parte 3 3/4

Era el día del solsticio.

Kara no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Después de semanas encerrada en aquella celda, tenía ganas de salir al exterior. Pero tener que soportar todo el día la herejía de los Luthor y convivir con ellos era otra cosa. Por lo menos, le dejaban celebrar sus ritos. Lena le había preguntado el día anterior qué necesitaba y esperaba realmente que lo hubiera conseguido todo.

En los últimos días, Lena y ella habían vuelto a tener una relación parecida a la que tenían mientras viajaban y eso no le gustaba a Kara lo más mínimo.

Entendió por qué Lena la había abandonado. Ella misma en su momento se planteó dejarla ir, pero le dolía que simplemente se fuera esa noche. Sintió que Lena le mandaba un mensaje que decía: “Ya he conseguido lo que quería de ti y, ahora, me voy.” y eso la rompió en pedazos.

Pero durante todos esos días, Lena se había comportado con ella de la misma forma que antes de que se marchara y Kara era incapaz de guardarle rencor. La morena la trataba con tanto cuidado y con cariño que muchas veces olvidaba dónde estaba y lo que había pasado y volvía a estar su lado en una pequeña posada cerca del mar. Y no entendía por qué no podía evitar sentirse así. No tenía fuerzas para luchar contra ello, ni tampoco sabía cómo. Y sí, había vuelto el deseo o lo que fuera que sintiera por Lena. Y eso la frustraba aún más. Le faltaba tan poco para dejarse llevar completamente...

Las heridas de sus muñecas y tobillos estaban bastante mejor. Toda la capa de pus que tenían había desaparecido y la carne y piel estaban volviendo a crecer.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y Kara se levantó esperando feliz que quién entrara fuera Lena, pero en cambio un hombre unos años mayor a ella fue el que apareció.

\- Buenos días, princesa. - pronunció el hombre con una sonrisa en los labios y una horrible cicatriz en el brazo. - Mi nombre es Lex Luthor. Lamento no haberte podido visitar hasta hoy. Seguro que Lena ha cuidado bien de ti. Te tiene mucho aprecio. Me ha contado que cuidaste bien de ella mientras fue tu prisionera.

\- Vuestras cabezas tienen más valor si están unidas a un cuerpo vivo. - dijo intentando quitarle importancia.

\- Ya, será eso. - respondió pensativo. - En fin, vengo a darte la bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar. Supongo que Lena te ha contado que hoy nos acompañaras en nuestras fiestas. Espero que las disfrutes.

Dicho esto, se fue. Un hombre y una mujer armados con unas lanzas y revólveres aparecieron a cada lado de la puerta. Le dejaron algo para asearse y ropa limpia y esperaron fuera a que se cambiara. Cuando salió, la mujer le indicó que la siguiera y los tres salieron del edificio donde estaba la celda. Después de recorrer unos cortos pasillos oscuros, salieron al exterior.

El Sol estaba empezando a aparecer en el horizonte e iluminaba ante ella los restos del monasterio. Hacía tantos días que no respiraba aire fresco. Una gran plaza con el suelo hecho de grandes piedras se abría tras unas escaleras por debajo de ella. Los grandes edificios hechos del mismo material que la plaza estaban situados a su alrededor pegados entre ellos y alzados sobre plataformas decoradas con grandes escalinatas que los comunicaban con la plaza. Parecía que el bosque estaba engullendo aquel lugar ya que la mayoría estaban prácticamente cubiertos de vegetación.

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de gente que cargaba animales como cabras, ovejas, cerdos e, incluso, pollos y los encerraban en diferentes cercados. En un lado había un gran altar de piedra con una mesa de piedra también en el centro.

Buscó a Lena con la mirada y la encontró hablando con Sam animadamente. Kara fue en su dirección seguida de aquellos dos que parecía que no se iban a separar de ella en todo el día. A medida que avanza podía oír a la gente murmurar y mirarla con desprecio. No debía ser un secreto quién era la prisionera que se paseaba por allí.

\- Buenos días, princesa. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos. - la saludó Sam cuando llegó hasta ellas. Aunque por sus palabras no se podía entrever ningún rechazo, la verdad es que su tono demostraba que no le gustaba su compañía.

\- Sam, Lena. - saludó Kara.

\- Parece que has sobrevivido a tu encuentro con Lex. - rio Lena. La morena miró a los guardias y les dijo: - Podéis descansar. Yo me encargo hasta que se acaben los rituales a Nezia.

Los dos se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron de vuelta a Lena. Asintieron y se fueron a otro lugar. Kara suponía que un día como ese, lo último que querrían era pasar el día pegados a ella.

\- ¿Nezia? - preguntó Kara.

\- La diosa del río y de los alimentos. Ella nos aporta todo lo que necesitamos para sobrevivir. - explicó Lena.

\- ¿Así que dedicáis el día del solsticio a ella?

\- ¿Ahora te interesa? - preguntó Sam con rencor.

\- Bueno, ya que tengo que estar aquí todo el día, me gustaría saber qué está pasando.

\- Dedicamos el día a Nezia, Iza y Amate. - interrumpió la conversación Lena antes de que acabara en discusión. - ¿Recuerdas cuáles tenía tatuados?

\- No memoricé los nombres. ¿Y cómo honráis, o cómo lo llames, a Nezia?

\- Sacrificaremos estos animales para agradecer los alimentos que nos brinda cada año y pedir su ayuda para el siguiente año.

\- ¿Todos estos? ¿No son muchos?

\- Tienen que alimentarnos a todos. Creo que no eres consciente de la cantidad de gente que hay viviendo aquí.

Estuvieron hablando un poco más sobre el ritual de la mañana, el de Nezia, y Lena le contó que el resto sucedería durante el resto del día. Hasta que no acabara el último de ellos, no tenían permitido comer nada.

La multitud empezó a concentrarse ante el altar y ellas tres se dirigieron hacia allí. Lex estaba junto a un hombre y mujer mayores situados a un lado. Supuso que debían ser Lionel y Lillian Luthor. Cinco personas vestidas con largas túnicas blancas aparecieron y se situaron alrededor de la mesa de piedra.

\- Hoy es día de dicha, compañeros. - habló uno de ellos. Parecían sacerdotes. - Hoy daremos las gracias a los dioses por sus regalos.

Y empezó a hacer un discurso el cuál pareció sumamente aburrido a Kara. Entonces cayó en que Lena estaba allí con ellas en vez de estar con su familia.

\- ¿Por qué no estás con ellos? - le susurró Kara señalando al resto de Luthor.

\- Porque sus padres la prometieron a un hombre, ella se negó a casarse y, desde entonces, le prohibieron participar en cualquier acto importante como una Luthor. - explicó Sam.

\- ¡¿Estás prometida?! - exclamó Kara. Lena la mandó a bajar el tono de voz.

\- No, ya no. Lo rechacé en público y lo dejé en ridículo. No quiere saber nada de mí.

Cuando Kara volvió a concentrarse en el altar. Estaban cargando el primer animal hacia la mesa. Lo situaron encima y le rajaron el cuello y dejaron al animal morir desangrado entre gemidos de dolor. Eso horrorizó a Kara. Recogieron la sangre del animal y la metieron en una especie de barril de madera.

Su religión prohibía los sacrificios. Además, para ella, el día del solsticio era un día de dedicación a Rao, abstención y paz. No podía comer ni beber nada hasta que el Sol no desapareciera por el horizonte. Así que sentía que estaba lo más alejada posible a sus creencias en ese momento.

Para cuando acabaron de sacrificar todos los animales ya era cerca del mediodía. Se los llevaron y empezaron a recoger los cercados que los habían contenido.

Los guardianes de Kara volvieron a su lado y Lena se marchó dejando a Sam al cuidado de Kara.

\- ¿Dónde va?

\- Es sacerdotisa de la diosa Iza.

\- ¿Lena es sacerdotisa?

\- ¿No lo sabías?

\- Nunca me ha contado nada.

\- Iza es la diosa del conocimiento y la escritura. Supongo que ya conoces a Lena lo suficiente como para saber que eso encaja con ella.

\- Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo.

\- Si te preguntas cómo es que se acostó contigo a pesar de ser sacerdotisa, te explicaré que nuestros sacerdotes no están obligados al celibato como los de Rao.

\- ¿Lo sabes?

\- Soy la mejor amiga de Lena. Me lo cuenta todo.

\- Vaya... Y el prometido, ¿sabes quién era?

\- Quién es, querrás decir.

\- Lena me ha dicho que lo rechazó y él no quiere saber nada de ella.

\- Al contrario, Lena sigue prometida a él, pero se continúa negando a casarse. Por eso sus padres la rechazan en público hasta que acepte.

\- Pero si no quiere casarse, ¿por qué debería hacerlo?

\- Porque estamos en guerra y Lena es el precio a pagar para ganar aliados fuertes.

\- No me parece bien. Ella tiene derecho a elegir.

\- ¿Seguro que es solo eso lo que te molesta?

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Nada, tú sabrás lo que se te pasa por la cabeza. Pero yo de ti aprovecharía el tiempo que le queda soltera. Por lo que me cuenta, sus padres cada vez la están presionando más y más.

\- Creía que yo no te gustaba.

\- Y no me caes bien y no te dejaría acercarte a Lena en la vida, pero no es decisión mía.

****

Los rituales a la diosa Iza tuvieron lugar al mediodía. Lena apareció junto a un grupo de unas veinte personas vestidas con largas túnicas negras. Realizaron diferentes rituales en honor a la diosa y, con la sangre de los animales, escribieron signos de protección, según le había contado Sam, en la frente de todos los presentes, incluida Kara que no tuvo más remedio que dejar que Lena bañara su frente en sangre mientras la morena tenía una sonrisa perversa. Lena estaba disfrutando martirizando a la rubia.

Después de ello, llevaron a Kara a un claro del bosque que no quedaba muy lejos del templo dónde le habían dejado todo lo que necesitaba para sus rituales raoistas. En realidad, consistían en poco más que meditar y recitar unos versos bajo la luz del Sol, máxima representación del poder de Rao. Se limpió la frente sacando la sangre seca y vio alejarse a los guardianes hasta los límites del claro. Como estaba acordado, al cabo de una hora, se acercaron de nuevo a ella y la arrastraron de vuelta al templo.

Ahora en la plaza había colocadas diferentes pequeñas hogueras en círculo alrededor de una gran pira de madera y paja. En las hogueras se estaban cocinando los animales que se habían sacrificado.

Cerca de los fuegos había un montón de grandes mesas y sillas. Lena estaba sola en una de ellas disfrutando viendo como su gente era feliz y se lo pasaba bien ese día. La música festiva inundaba la plaza. El vino corría por todas partes y, con la gente prácticamente en ayunas, la mayoría estaban borrachos.

Kara se acercó a Lena y se sentó a su lado. Cuando la vio a su lado y la saludó con una sonrisa. Mandó a los guardias que les trajeran unas jarras de vino y se fueran a disfrutar de la fiesta. Ellos no tardaron ni un segundo en aceptar. De hecho, Kara no tardó en verlos borrachos bailando entre la multitud.

\- ¿Qué dios toca ahora?

\- Amate, dios del fuego.

\- Así que lo honráis cocinado los animales que habéis sacrificado.

\- Es la forma simple de explicarlo. Los animales están bendecidos y el fuego que los ha cocinado es sagrado. Después encenderemos el fuego central con ellos.

\- ¿Y lo de emborracharse tiene relación?

\- No, es solo por diversión mientras se cocina la comida. - rio Lena. - Ya sé que para ti es raro, pero para nosotros el solsticio es un día para disfrutar los regalos de los dioses. No es un día para sentarse a adorar al Sol.

\- Si todos los solsticios os emborracháis como cubas, ya sé que día mandar el ataque.

\- Cuidado, Kara. Te estarías saltando tus propias tradiciones. - bromeó Lena.

\- Muy graciosa. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- ¿Beber?

\- La última vez que nos emborrachamos la cosa no acabó muy bien.

\- Yo creo que acabó más que bien.

\- No, acabó muy mal.

\- ¿Algún día me lo perdonarás?

\- Creo que ya te he perdonado. Al menos, comprendo que te escaparas.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso. Nunca quise herirte.

\- Lo sé. Me lo has repetido mil veces como mínimo.

\- Y lo volvería a repetir las que hicieran falta.

Kara se negó a beber de la jarra que tenía así que, mientras charlaban, Lena se había bebido las dos e iba ya bastante borracha.

Sentimientos confusos invadieron a Kara. Veía a esa gente disfrutar del ambiente, de la música, … Había desde ancianos a niños. No parecían una amenaza ni un peligro. ¿Por qué los había estado persiguiendo? ¿Tan malo era lo que estaban haciendo? Solo estaban disfrutando de su vida como querían sin hacer daño a nadie. Sí, sus religiones eran casi opuestas y ellos eran herejes, pero ¿era ese motivo suficiente como para quemarlos vivos en hogueras?

Cuando toda la carne estuvo cocinada ya cerca del atardecer, se hizo el silencio en la plaza. Los sacerdotes de Amate vestidos de rojo cogieron un trozo de madera en llamas de cada pequeño fuego y, a la vez, los tiraron sobre la pira grande que se encendió cogiendo diferentes colores a medida que el fuego iba quemando las diferentes partes creando un espectáculo de colores hasta cubrirlo todo del color rojo natural del fuego.

Kara miró a Lena sorprendida. No se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Cómo...? - señaló Kara el centro de la plaza.

\- Secretos del culto a Amate. - dijo Lena levantando los brazos de forma graciosa. - Creo que me tomaré otra jarra de vino, pediré otra para ti.

\- No voy a beber, Lena. Ya te lo he dicho.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Solo un poco mientras cenamos, está a punto de atardecer. No tienes excusa.

\- Está bien.

La carne no tardó en llegar a la mesa y la gente se fue sentando donde encontraban sitio, excepto cerca de ellas. Kara supuso que no se querían acercar a la princesa Zor-El y menos ese día. Después de comer durante días los desperdicios de la gente, Kara saboreó aquella comida como si fuera el mejor manjar que había probado en su vida.

Al cabo del rato, Sam y Ruby llegaron cargadas con sus raciones de comida y se sentaron en frente de ellas, aunque Ruby miraba con miedo a Kara.

\- ¿Aún tienes el caballo que te regalé? - le preguntó a la niña que asintió escondiéndose detrás de Sam. - No te voy a hacer nada. No me tengas miedo.

\- Mamá dice que nos tuvimos que ir de casa por tu culpa, que eras una mujer mala.

\- Quizá me porté un poco mal, pero era porque estaba enfadada. Algunas personas habían hecho daño a mis amigos.

\- Pero nosotras no hicimos nada malo.

\- No, pequeña. Vosotras, no. - suspiró Kara.

Sam y Lena habían observado en silencio aquella interacción con algo de sorpresa por las palabras de Kara.

A medida que la gente iba acabando de comer, formaron círculos alrededor de las hogueras y bailaban al ritmo de la música. A veces, los círculos se cerraban y bailaban dando vueltas alrededor del fuego y otras se separaban en grupos más pequeños o en parejas. Toda la música era alegre e invitaba a no parar de dar botes de un lado a otro.

Después del tercer bostezo de Ruby, Sam decidió que era mejor irse a dormir dejándolas solas de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué fue del padre de Ruby?

\- Era un soldado de la guardia de Gimina. Fue arrestado por traición y se lo llevaron a la capital. Sam consiguió demostrar que ella era fiel a la corona. Se le perdonó la vida y se la dejó continuar siendo la gobernadora de Gimina. - explicó Lena antes de tomar un sorbo del vino. - Creo que me voy a bailar. ¿Vienes?

\- No, gracias.

\- Vamos, es divertido. - insistió Lena, pero Kara no hizo ademán de ceder. - En fin, no te voy a arrastrar hasta allí. Tú te lo pierdes. - dijo Lena dando media vuelta y alejándose de Kara.

\- ¿Y si me escapo ahora? - le gritó divertida la rubia viendo cómo se alejaba.

\- ¿A dónde irías? - le contestó sin girarse.

Kara tomó un sorbo de su jarra. Estaba casi llena pues no había querido beber demasiado vino. Lena bailaba de un lado para otro. Kara no recordaba verla tan feliz desde que la había conocido. Era extraño y, a la vez, agradable.

****

El rato pasó y Lena parecía no cansarse. Kara casi se había acabado su jarra y sentía los celos hirviendo dentro de ella. Había más de un hombre y una mujer rondando a Lena y, por lo que podía ver a su alrededor, había otro dios al que debían honrar ese día y la morena no se lo había contado: el de la lujuria.

Una mujer pareció haber captado la atención de Lena porque llevaban dos canciones bailando juntas. Kara pensó en Lena pasando la noche con esa mujer y una bola de furia se instaló en su estómago.

Así que se tragó su orgullo y lo que le quedaba de vino y se acercó a Lena. Rodeó la cintura de la morena con las manos por detrás y la pegó a su cuerpo mirando a la otra mujer marcando territorio. La mujer pareció entender el mensaje y se alejó.

\- No eres nada celosa. - rio Lena girando entre los brazos de Kara para mirarla de frente. Colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de la rubia.

\- No sé a qué te refieres. - contestó Kara sonrojándose.

\- A que te has muerto de celos. Y ahora te has sonrojado. - rio Lena. - Hacía mucho que no lo hacías. Me encanta cuando te sonrojas así. - dijo mientras acariciaba la zona manchada de rojo en el rostro de Kara.

\- ¿Te parece divertido? - rio Kara.

\- Mucho. - dijo Lena acercándose a besar a la rubia que no la rechazó, sino que la apretó contra su cuerpo.

Se habían echado tanto de menos. Cuando se separaron, Lena la cogió de la mano y la arrastró por todo el templo hasta llegar a lo que Kara entendió que era la habitación de la morena.

****

Kara estaba desnuda sentada en la cama con la espalda contra la pared con Lena situada entre sus piernas apoyada contra su pecho.

Kara llevaba rato acariciando todos los rincones del cuerpo de Lena con devoción y delicadeza. Lena estaba tan relajada entre sus brazos que casi se había quedado dormida.

\- Vamos a dormir, Kara.

\- No quiero. - dijo con picardía y empezó a pasear sus manos por las partes más sensibles de la morena que soltó un suspiro de gusto y empezó a removerse entre sus brazos.

Lena se giró y tumbó a Kara en la cama. Con cuidado de no tocar las heridas de sus muñecas, colocó sus manos sobre el colchón a cada lado de la cabeza rubia. Bajó su boca hasta dejar un beso en el cuello de la rubia que le dio acceso y fue dejando un rastro de besos húmedos y algún mordisco mientras Kara gemía en su oído. Soltó una de las manos de Kara y empezó a darle caricias en el pecho desnudo de la rubia que la recibió encantada.

La puerta de la habitación de Lena se abrió de golpe entrando Lillian Luthor.

\- Eres una vergüenza. ¿Cómo puedes retozar con alguien como ella? Llevadla de vuelta a su celda. - dijo la mujer dejando pasar a dos guardias que arrastraron a Kara hasta la celda mientras ella intentaba vestirse de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo ¿mañana o martes?:
> 
> \- Quiero hablar con ella.


	19. Parte 3 4/4

Llevaba dos días sin ver a Lena, sin saber nada de ella. La comida se la había estado trayendo algún guardia y cuando preguntaba por Lena nadie le respondía.

Hasta que ese día fue la morena la que abrió la puerta. Kara, cuando la vio, se lanzó a sus brazos, pero Lena la apartó sin ni siquiera mirarla.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Mis padres y Lex acaban de irse en misión diplomática. Me han dejado al cargo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

\- Te dejaré libre, pero irás siempre acompañada de unos guardias.

Dicho esto, se fue dejando a Kara con dos mujeres que la miraban con algo de rencor y desprecio. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Lena ni se había dignado a mirarla.

Después del shock inicial, Kara salió tras Lena. Cuando llegó a la plaza la vio meterse en un edificio flanqueado por dos guardias. Intentó seguirla al interior, pero no la dejaron pasar. Insistió, pero lo único que consiguió fue cuatro armas apuntándole a la cabeza.

Resoplando cedió. Estaba en medio de la plaza y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Lena la había dejado medio libre y no tenía ni idea de nada. Estuvo dando vueltas pensando que hacer y recordó el pequeño altar que habían colocado a Rao en el claro del bosque y decidió que podría ser una buena idea ir a rezar un rato. Tenía muchos pecados a expiar.

Pero nunca llegó al claro porque se encontró con Sam. La morena la dejó acompañarla mientras realizaba algunos encargos. Por lo que veía, Sam se ocupaba de organizar y distribuir los recursos entre la gente. Aquello parecía una pequeña ciudad escondida entre viejas ruinas. Le recordaba un poco a su hogar.

Después de repartir algunos permisos, Kara y Sam entraron en lo que parecían unos aposentos. Había una gran sala de recepción con una gran mesa llena de papeles y un par de habitaciones conectadas. Ruby estaba jugando en la sala con el caballo que le había regalado Kara cuando entraron. Sam la mandó a jugar a su habitación mientras las mayores hablaban.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - le preguntó cuando estuvieron solas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - respondió Sam mientras se sentaba en una silla delante de los papeles.

\- Lillian nos pilló.

\- Eso me han contado. Se ve que no fuisteis excesivamente discretas. - dijo e hizo una pausa. - Si lo que me preguntas es qué pasó después de eso, te diré que no sé nada. Encerraron a Lena en el despacho de Lex con sus padres durante horas. Desde que salió de allí, no ha cruzado una palabra conmigo. Después se fueron dejándola al mando. No tiene mucho sentido la verdad.

\- Quiero hablar con ella.

\- ¿Para qué? Suficientes problemas le has provocado ya. Déjala en paz.

\- No es una opción.

\- No te voy a ayudar.

\- El edificio que hay vigilado por unos guardias es donde están los despachos de los Luthor, ¿verdad? Es donde está Lena trabajando ahora.

\- Sí, pero no te van a dejar entrar.

\- No tengo nada que hacer. Puedo esperar a que salga. - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Y dicho esto, salió de los aposentos de Sam y rezó para no perderse en aquel laberinto de pasillos. Al final, logró salir de nuevo a la plaza, aunque juraría que no por la puerta por la que había entrado. Interesante, así que los edificios estaban conectados entre sí. Quizá podría encontrar alguna manera de colarse dentro del edificio donde estaba Lena, pero, con sus dos guardianes siguiéndola por todas partes, no creía que fuera muy viable.

Fue hasta la puerta del edificio vigilado y se sentó en un lado de las escaleras que había en frente con la espalda contra la barandilla. En esa posición, podía ver si salía alguien del edificio.

****

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Lena salió del edificio y se sorprendió por encontrársela allí, pero no le dijo nada. Solo pasó por su lado.

Kara corrió tras ella y cuando la alcanzó la agarró del brazo acercándola a ella. Al instante, pudo notar las armas de sus guardianes en su nuca. Lena les mandó bajar las armas.

\- ¿Ahora me ignoras?

\- Kara, suéltame. - dijo Lena mientras hacía un gesto para zafarse de la rubia. Después, se separó de Kara y se giró hacia un lado para no tener que mirarla.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? - intentó acercarse Kara de nuevo a Lena, pero esta se volvió a separar.

\- Sí, todo está bien.

\- No me lo parece.

\- Tú misma lo has dicho muchas veces. Solo somos enemigas en plena guerra. Así que o mantienes la distancia conmigo o te vuelvo a encerrar en una celda.

\- ¿A qué viene esto ahora? ¿Qué ha pasado, Lena? Sam me ha dicho que tus padres te encerraron con ellos durante horas. ¿Qué te hicieron? - dijo mientras intentaba acercarse a acariciar el rostro de Lena, pero de un manotazo le apartó la mano y la encaró.

\- Me hicieron ver la realidad y Lex me dio una última oportunidad. No le voy a fallar. Guardias, escoltad a la prisionera a sus aposentos.

\- ¿Dónde puedo comer algo?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- He estado todo el día ahí sentada esperando que salieras. Tengo hambre.

\- Mandaré a alguien para que te lleve comida. Largo de mi vista.

Los guardias la cogieron de los brazos y la arrastraron por el templo hasta el interior de una sala mientras ellos montaban guardia fuera.

El lugar no estaba mal. La habitación era muy pequeña y apenas cabía la pequeña cama, pero era más cómoda que esa celda oscura.

Pero la prioridad ahora era descubrir qué demonios le había pasado a Lena.

****

Cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente, seguía sin saber qué hacer allí así que se levantó y se volvió a sentar en las escaleras igual que el día anterior.

Hasta el anochecer Lena no salió del edificio y, cuando la vio en las escaleras otra vez, se llevó las manos a la cara.

\- ¿Te has vuelto a pasar el día aquí?

\- Sí. - dijo mientras se levantaba a hablar con Lena.

\- Eres muy pesada cuando quieres. - contestó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

\- Fue a hablar. - respondía Kara mientras la seguía.

\- Normalmente, la situación es al revés.

\- Sí, normalmente soy yo la que no quiere hablar contigo y tú me persigues hasta que lo consigues. Se necesita mucha paciencia, ¿verdad? - bromeaba Kara.

\- Sí y estás agotando la mía. Kara, vete a otra parte a hacer lo que sea y déjame en paz. - decía claramente molesta Lena y se detuvo en medio de la plaza.

\- No tengo mucho que hacer la verdad.

\- Tranquila, me encargaré de darte alguna tarea, aunque sea picar piedras.

\- Entonces las picaré rápido y volveré aquí a esperar a que salgas.

\- Por los dioses, Kara. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Hablar contigo.

\- Ya estamos hablando.

\- Hablar contigo de verdad y en privado a poder ser.

\- ¿Desea algo más la princesita? - gruñó Lena. Kara se llevaba el premio a la mujer más terca que había conocido nunca. - Está bien, a ver si me dejas en paz de una vez.

Lena le indicó que la siguiera y fueron hasta los aposentos de la morena. Kara no les había prestado mucha atención la última vez que estuvo allí. Los guardias se quedaron montando guardia mientras ellas cerraban la puerta después de entrar.

Kara se dedicó a pasearse curioseando por la sala. Las paredes estaban llenas de bonitos frescos con imágenes de los antiguos dioses, dedujo. Un carraspeo llamó su atención. Lena estaba con los brazos cruzados esperando que dijera algo.

\- ¿Qué pasó con tus padres?

\- Ya te lo dije.

\- Lena, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no cambiarías de opinión de la noche al día.

\- Me conoces desde hace unos meses. No sabes nada de mí.

\- Quizás. - insistió Kara. Si no conseguía que la morena se abriera por las buenas, lo haría por las malas. - Te encerrabas durante horas conmigo en una celda para que te perdonara y ahora me evitas. ¿A qué juegas? - le reprochó la rubia.

\- Yo no juego a nada.

\- Pues a mí me parece que has vuelto a conseguir tu capricho y me vuelves a abandonar como hiciste la primera vez. - le echó en cara la rubia, aunque sabía de sobras que aquello no era cierto, pero necesitaba que la morena reaccionara como fuera. - Seguro que en el fondo lo tenías todo planeado. Nunca debí haberte creído. -escupió con rabia fingida.

Y Lena le soltó una bofetada que giró la cara de Kara del golpe. Lena agarró su rostro y lo volvió para que la mirara.

\- Sabes de sobra que las cosas no son así. - gruñó iracunda.

\- Sí, lo sé. - dijo Kara llevándose la mano a la cara. Vaya fuerza tenía la morena. - ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptarlo tú ahora?

\- No lo niego. Pero esto tiene que acabar. - contestó soltando a la rubia y ganando algo de distancia.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estamos en guerra. - respondió dándose media vuelta y alejándose todavía más de la rubia.

Kara suspiró. No iba a conseguir mucho más ese día.

\- Tú era la que quería ignorar eso. Tú eras la que insistía en esto. - dijo señalándolas a ambas. - Ahora no pienso volver allí. No voy a dejar que te alejes de mí. - añadió Kara antes de irse.

****

Cuando al día siguiente Lena salió del edificio y se encontró con Kara esperándola allí, ni siquiera se molestó en decirle algo o mirarla. Siguió su camino hacia su habitación notando como Kara iba tras ella. Entró en sus aposentos, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, Kara puso el pie y entró tras ella.

La rubia se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala y se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Lena no podía creer lo que veía.

Lena necesitaba distanciarse de Kara. Y la rubia no la dejaba en paz.

\- ¿Te crees que puedes entrar, así como si nada aquí? Que yo sepa, no te he invitado a entrar.

\- No me habías ni saludado. Ahora que ya me has dirigido la palabra me puedo ir. - dijo Kara y se fue dejando a Lena sola y desconcertada.

****

Lena llevaba horas entre papeles intentando encontrar una alternativa a la ruta que usaban con los Graves. Después de que esa maldita rubia descubriera toda la organización, debía encontrar alguna manera de hacer llegar los recursos o no tardarían en quedarse sin.

De la plaza empezó a llegar un gran jaleo. Lena se levantó y miró por la ventana para ver que se había formado un círculo en el centro de la plaza con dos personas en el interior peleándose a puñetazos. Una de ellas era Kara.

\- ¿Es que no puede estarse quietecita ni cinco minutos?

Lena salió corriendo del despacho y se abrió paso entre la multitud para ver a Kara en posición defensiva contra Vázquez, una de las guardias que se suponía que estaba vigilándola.

\- Cuando lanzas el gancho por la derecha, abres demasiado tu guardia. Tienes que ir con cuidado. - explicaba la rubia a la guardia.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? - levantó la voz Lena para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Me aburría y le he pedido entrenar, sin armas claro. - respondió simplemente la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

Lena no se lo podía creer. ¿En qué estaba pensando Kara? ¿En qué estaba pensando Vázquez?

\- ¿Ahora te dedicas a entrenar con el ejército enemigo?

\- Es que me aburro. Deberías darme las gracias. Os estoy ayudando.

\- Mientras no mates a nadie, haz lo que quieras.

Lena volvió a su despacho y continuó trabajando. Si Kara intentaba llamar su atención, no lo iba a conseguir.

Después de una hora sin poder avanzar nada, se rindió y decidió salir a dar una vuelta a airearse. Kara seguía en el centro de la plaza. Cada vez había más y más gente entrenando o mirando el espectáculo.

Lena se sentó en las mismas escaleras donde se solía sentar Kara y se unió a los espectadores.

Lex le había dado una última oportunidad y no pensaba fallarle. Le había contado parte de un plan que les iba a hacer ganar la guerra. Y allí entraba en conflicto con lo que sentía por la rubia. No podía seguir a su lado mientras conociera y formara parte del plan de Lex. Sentiría que estaba usando a Kara, mintiéndole, y ella no era así. Por ese motivo, la había querido mantener alejada, pero la rubia se lo estaba poniendo difícil. No lo iba a negar, pero era entretenido ver a Kara hacer esfuerzos para llamar su atención. Aunque sus métodos eran algo particulares.

En ese momento, Kara estaba intentando luchar contra tres rivales al mismo tiempo. Lena podría apostar que sus soldados estaban disfrutando dándole una paliza a la rubia. Sería mejor que interviniera si no quería que Kara acabara demasiado magullada.

Hizo entrar a Kara a su despacho. La rubia apenas podía andar y se llevaba la mano a las costillas izquierdas, las que se había roto hacía tan poco tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? - le preguntaba Lena mientras curaba los cortes que tenía en la cara. Kara se había sentado en la silla del despacho mientras Lena estaba encima de la mesa.

\- Quizá tenía la esperanza de que tuvieras piedad de mí y me curaras las heridas. - bromeó Kara.

\- Así que te has dejado dar una paliza para que te cuide. - confirmó Lena divertida.

\- Sé que se te da bien. Además, por primera vez, no me tienes que curar heridas que me has hecho tú. - rio Kara.

\- ¿Estás echándome la culpa de las cadenas? Fuiste tú solita la que se metió en la boca del lobo. - reía Lena.

\- Pero te perseguía a ti.

\- Y por eso es culpa mía. - ironizó Lena. Acabó de curar a Kara y dejó el material encima de la mesa y se levantó, pero Kara se levantó también y la atrapó contra la mesa.

\- Evidentemente. Es tu culpa que viniera hasta aquí.

\- Kara, para. Ya te he dicho que esto tiene que acabar. - decía Lena mientras empujaba a la rubia.

\- Y yo ya te he dicho que no pienso rendirme. - afirmó Kara, pero dejó que Lena la separara de ella. - ¿Qué ha cambiado en dos días?

Lena se separó de Kara dándole la espalda.

\- Estamos en guerra.

\- Sí y antes, también. - se acercó Kara y pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lena. La morena dejó caer el peso sobre el cuerpo de la rubia y se agarró sus brazos. Se quedaron quietas en esa posición sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de la otra.

\- Pero ahora todo es diferente.

\- ¿En qué sentido? - preguntó Kara apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Lena.

\- No te lo puedo explicar.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho que todos los Luthor se hayan ido dejándote al mando y el plan de Lex?

\- Sí, no te voy a contar nada.

\- No te lo estoy pidiendo, pero si quieres decirme cómo pensáis ganar la guerra, me harías un favor. - bromeó Kara.

\- Muy graciosa. Cuando mi madre nos encontró, mis padres pensaban ejecutarme por traidora. Pero Lex les convenció de que podía ser muy útil en su gran plan. No me contó los detalles, solo lo que tenía que hacer. Por eso, me han dejado al mando. No puedo cumplir con mi familia y estar contigo al mismo tiempo, Kara. Siento que estoy jugando contigo y no es justo.

Kara se separó levemente de Lena y la hizo girar entre sus brazos.

\- No me puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero me da igual. - dijo Kara sorprendiendo totalmente a Lena.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Doña “tengo que cumplir con mi deber” está diciendo lo que acabo de escuchar? - rio Lena mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Kara.

\- Estamos en guerra, sí. Cada una tiene sus planes y sus misiones, pero no tiene por qué ser un impedimento a lo nuestro.

\- Kara, no es como si compitiéramos por quién corre más rápido. Nuestras misiones incluyen que nos matemos mutuamente.

\- Yo no soy capaz de matarte y tú, a mí, tampoco. ¿Con eso no te vale?

\- Pero no solo somos nosotras.

\- Me da igual. Lena, por favor. Odio tenerte delante y no poder tocarte, acariciarte. ¿No te sientes igual?

\- Sí, claro.

Kara rompió el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellas y le dejó un beso en los labios. Se alejó y esperó a que Lena reaccionara. La morena la miró fijamente a los ojos. Dentro de ella estaba teniendo lugar un gran debate entre hacer lo correcto o dejarse llevar.

\- Esto no va acabar bien.

\- Ten fe.

El debate acabó y Lena se acercó a besar a Kara. El beso no tardó en subir y subir de intensidad. Kara alzó a la morena por la cintura y esta envolvió a la rubia con sus piernas.

La rubia las llevó hasta delante de la mesa y dejó allí a Lena. Fue quitándole poco a poco la ropa mientras repartía caricias sobre la piel que iba descubriendo. Cuando acabó, dejó de nuevo un beso sobre sus labios y bajó dejando un rastro de besos desde su cuello pasando por sus pechos hasta llegar sobre el tatuaje que tenía en el costado. Resiguió la tinta negra con besos y continuó bajando hasta hundirse en la morena.

****

Después de aquel asalto, Lena pensó que era mejor idea continuar en su habitación así que allí estaban las dos.

Lena tenía a Kara entre sus brazos con la cabeza escondida en su cuello mientras estaban tiradas en la cama. La rubia hacía un rato que se había quedado dormida después de acabar exhausta. Solo hacía unos días que Kara estaba desnutrida y débil y, ahora, la morena se sorprendía con la resistencia que demostraba tener la rubia. No quería imaginar lo que un cuerpo kryptoniano podía pedir en condiciones normales.

Notó como Kara empezaba a dejar besos en su cuello y sus manos se movían juguetonas por su cuerpo.

\- Por los dioses, Kara. Estoy agotada. - gimió Lena.

\- ¿Ya? - gimoteó la rubia. - Yo quiero más.

\- Después de seis asaltos no puedo más. No todos tenemos un cuerpo kryptoniano. Siempre tendremos tiempo para más.

\- ¿Me prometes que no volverás a separarte de mí?

\- Te lo prometo. ¿Y tú?

\- También te lo prometo. Siempre te protegeré.

****

Pasaron un par de días en los cuáles su rutina consistía en que Kara entrenaba mientras Lena trabajaba. A media tarde la rubia la visitaba en su despacho y la observaba mientras estaba concentrada, solo hasta que se cansaba de solo mirar.

Lena tenía amenazados tanto a Kara como a los soldados para que ninguno acabara excesivamente magullado. No quería tener que estar cada día con la enfermería llena curando a idiotas que no tenían como pasar el tiempo. Por el momento, parecía que todos se estaban comportando.

Kara se había pasado los últimos días feliz. No podía evitar disfrutar de cada segundo que pasaba con Lena, de lo divertida que le parecía su expresión cuando llegaba con algún corte o herida que la morena tuviera que curar. Quizá, solo quizá, se dejaba hacer esos cortes para tener la excusa para dejar que Lena la cuidara.

Lena, por otra parte, a pesar de haber cedido a estar con Kara o lo que fuera aquello, sabía que llegado el momento la rubia la odiaría. Así que se concentró en disfrutar mientras tanto.

Lena estaba guardando una paloma en la jaula de su despacho cuando Kara entró sudada después de estar entrenando todo el día. Se acercó a la morena y dejó un beso en los labios.

\- Kara, ya sé que nunca hemos tenido esta conversación y que no estás acostumbrada a ello, pero, por favor, por mi bien, límpiate cada vez que acabes de hacer ejercicio.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó confundida la rubia mirándose.

\- Apestas.

\- Vaya, lo siento mucho. - le contestó apenada.

\- Tranquila, ya sé que los raoistas no tenéis por costumbre limpiaros muy a menudo. - bromeó Lena mientras cogía la anilla que le había quitado al animal y la mojaba en tinta.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Qué nos limpiamos una vez a la semana! - contestó indignada Kara.

\- ¿Y eso te parece suficiente? - rio Lena que ahora se había sentado en su silla y pasaba la anilla por el papel dejando un rastro de tinta.

\- ¿Sí? - contestó algo dudosa.

\- Después te voy a enseñar una de nuestras fantásticas tradiciones ancestrales.

\- ¿Quieres corromperme ahora?

\- ¿Ahora? - bromeó Lena mientras cogía una lente y la pasaba con encima de la tinta.

\- ¡Por Rao! Si la Voz de Rao se entera de lo que hice durante el solsticio, me excomulga. - exclamó Kara dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas llevándose las manos a la cara. Lena se reía de la expresión de horror de la rubia. - ¡Oye! Sacerdotisa de Iza, yo no le veo la gracia.

\- Perdón, perdón. - dijo Lena levantando las manos ligeramente y volvió a concentrarse en el papel.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Lex me ha enviado un mensaje y lo estoy leyendo.

\- ¿Cómo te ha mandado el mensaje?

\- Con la paloma.

\- ¿Usáis palomas?

\- Sí, ¿vosotros?

\- Depende. - respondió encogiendo los hombros. - Alex, por ejemplo, tiene un halcón como mascota que usa para llevar mensajes. - rio Kara con algo de nostalgia.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - le preguntaba Lena mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Kara.

\- Que el pájaro de Alex se desayuna a los tuyos.

\- ¿Y eso te parece divertido? - dijo Lena cruzando los brazos y sentándose sobre la mesa cerca de Kara mirándola con expresión divertida.

\- Mucho la verdad. - respondió Kara acercándose a Lena.

\- ¿Así? - preguntó dejando que Kara se le acercara, pero, cuando la distancia era de apenas medio palmo entre las dos, la apartó. - No, primero te tienes que limpiar.

\- Está bien. - suspiró Kara - ¿Dónde?

\- En los baños.

\- ¿Tenéis baños aquí?

\- ¿Te sorprende? Que los prohibierais en todo el reino no significa que hayan desaparecido. El de Gimina estaba en funcionamiento hasta que llegaste tú. - explicó poniendo un ejemplo. - Y no me extrañaría que después de que se vaya J'onn, los vuelvan a abrir. A la gente o, al menos, a los que no somos raoistas, nos gusta ir limpios.

\- Los cerramos porque era el lugar donde se solían reunir los corruptos para cerrar tratos. Cada cual se puede limpiar en su casa. - gruñó ofendida Kara.

\- Cariño, como se nota que nunca has disfrutado de los placeres de un buen baño. - rio Lena.

****

Al final, entre quejas de Kara, Lena la arrastró hasta el edificio donde estaban las termas. El lugar consistía en dos salas enormes con unas grandes bañeras con agua a diferentes temperaturas donde se bañaban varias personas a la vez. Una de las salas era para mujeres y la otra, para hombres.

Una vez estuvieron dentro, Lena se desnudó y tuvo que obligar a Kara para que también lo hiciera.

\- Ahora entiendo tu faceta exhibicionista. - murmuró Kara muerta de cuando entraron en la sala y se encontró con que todas las mujeres allí dentro iban desnudas sin ningún complejo.

\- Por todos los dioses, Kara. No vas a ver nada aquí que no hayas visto ya. - reía Lena.

\- No estoy acostumbrada, ¿vale? ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó esperando a que la morena le diera órdenes.

\- Ahora nos limpiamos bien y entramos en una de las bañeras.

\- ¿Mientras hay más gente dentro? - preguntó horrorizada Kara.

\- Por eso nos limpiamos bien antes de entrar. Tranquila vas a estar a suficiente distancia del resto para que no te sientas incómoda.

\- Ya me siento incómoda. - gruñó Kara siguiendo a Lena.

Después de todo, cuando Kara consiguió relajarse en una de las bañeras, tuvo que aceptar que se estaba muy bien allí. Aunque seguía sin acostumbrarse a estar desnuda entre tantas mujeres desnudas.

Al cabo de una hora de sufrimiento, o eso le había dicho a Lena, se fueron a los aposentos de esta a descansar. O, al menos, eso pensaba Lena, pero Kara cada día estaba más recuperada y tenía más energía. Necesitaba tener una conversación con la rubia porque ella necesitaba dormir más de una o dos horas por noche.

Al final, esa noche Lena solo consiguió dormir una horita abrazada a Kara antes de tener que volver a trabajar.

****

Kara se despertó sola en la cama. Se levantó y se encontró con Lena vistiéndose en la antecámara.

\- Buenos días. - la saludó Kara mientras se desperezaba.

\- Buenos días. ¿Te he despertado? - preguntó Lena acercándose a la rubia para dejarle un beso en los labios.

\- No. - respondió medio dormida aún la rubia. - ¿Ya te vas? - preguntó mientras rodeaba el cuello de la morena con los brazos.

\- Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y hay cierta rubia que viene a distraerme a mi despacho.

\- Vaya, tienes que decirme su nombre. Tengo que tener una charla con ella. - bromeó mientras dejaba unos cuantos besos cortos sobre los labios de Lena.

Los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad y parecía que Lena no iba a conseguir llegar temprano ese día cuando las campanas de alerta las interrumpieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo el martes:
> 
> \- Ella cuidó de mí mientras era su prisionera. Es justo que ahora yo haga lo mismo.


	20. Parte 4 1/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y empieza la última parte de la historia…

Lena no solía navegar. De hecho, que ella recordara, nunca se había subido a un barco. Pero, después de cinco días en el mar, podía confirmar sin ninguna duda que lo odiaba con toda su alma.

No estaba acostumbrada a que el suelo se moviera y balanceara bajo sus pies. No había ni un momento de tranquilidad, ni silencio, ni espacio propio para respirar en paz. Además, solo se podía ver agua y la fina línea de la costa a lo lejos y, si no fuera por su situación, se aburriría en exceso.

El caso es que no podía relajarse ni un segundo. Kara no se separaba ni un segundo de ella y Alex había prohibido a cualquier soldado ponerle las manos encima, pero eso no evitaba que los soldados la insultarán cada vez que se cruzaran con ella o la miraran de forma lasciva o cargada de odio. No sabía qué odiaba más.

Alex llegó al refugio de los Luthor con un gran ejército para rescatar a Kara. Sus guardias pudieron contener el ataque el suficiente tiempo como para que la mayoría de civiles huyeran, pero los que quedaron allí fueron ejecutados por traición, excepto ella. Ella era más valiosa viva. La hicieron prisionera y la arrastraron hasta un barco. Ahora, navegaba hacia la capital acompañada de Kara, Alex y el ejército de esta última.

Su único consuelo es que, por lo menos, tenía un camarote que compartía con Kara del cual evitaba salir para no tener que soportar al resto. La versión dada a los demás fue que Lena estaba encerrada como una prisionera en una celda bajo la vigilancia de Kara. Pobres ilusos.

Lena se había quedado sola en el camarote un momento mientras Kara había salido un momento. La morena pasaba el rato tumbada en la cama contando las nubes mirando por una pequeña ventana que había en el camarote

En realidad, Alex había pedido a su hermana hablar a solas, o todo lo a solas que se podía allí. Estaba en el exterior, en la popa del barco, en la parte más alejada de los marineros que trabajaban a esa hora en la cubierta, esperando a que Kara llegara.

\- ¿De qué querías hablar? - preguntó directamente Kara tan solo llegar. No le gustaba la idea de dejar a Lena sola allí, así que quería acabar cuanto antes posible para volver con ella.

\- Hola a ti también. - contestó claramente enfadada Alex.

\- Lo siento, hola. ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Hasta ahora pensaba que mejor que tú, pero no lo tengo tan claro.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Qué relación tienes con Luthor, Kara? No te has separado de ella desde que te rescaté. Estás siendo muy protectora con ella teniendo en cuenta quién es.

\- Ella cuidó de mí mientras era su prisionera. Es justo que ahora yo haga lo mismo.

\- ¿Te estás oyendo, Kara?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Me has llamado solo para echarme en cara cómo me comporto con Lena?

\- Te he llamado porque me preocupas. No olvides quién es la prisionera, Kara. ¿Has olvidado a todos tus hombres que ella ha matado? ¿Has olvidado que mató a tu mejor amigo?

\- Ella no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de James.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

\- Pondría la mano en el fuego por ella.

Alex no respondió y se limitó a apoyarse sobre la barandilla del barco. Kara suspiró. Entendía la desconfianza de Alex. Ella solía ser así. Estuvieron un rato en silencio mirando la costa.

\- ¿Cómo está Kelly?

\- Su hermano murió quemado vivo a manos de una prisionera que ahora va de camino a la capital. ¿Cómo crees que está? Ha pedido irse con las tropas de los Lane. También ha ido Winn con ellos.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Se han visto muchos barcos de los daxamitas concentrarse en los puertos cercanos a la frontera norte. Han ido con una flota a confirmar que no pretenden nada y a llevar una advertencia del rey.

\- Daxam no hará nada. Si intentara atacar Terha, tendría todas las tropas terhanas y kryptonianas encima antes de llegar a pisar suelo terhano.

\- El rey ha pedido una reunión con ellos para aclarar el asunto, así que pronto podremos descubrir sus intenciones. ¿De verdad crees que estás haciendo lo correcto con Lena?

\- Lena cuidó de mí, me curó y me protegió. Confío en ella.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado estos meses, Kara? Antes, el único motivo por el que te acercarías a un Luthor era para rebanarle el cuello.

\- Supongo que he empezado a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

\- Espero que esa perspectiva no te convierta en una traidora. No querría ver a mi hermana colgada de la horca.

\- Soy fiel al rey y a la Casa de El. Eso no cambiará nunca. Solo he madurado y he visto la guerra desde otro punto de vista.

\- ¿El de los Luthor?

\- El de Lena. Ella solo quiere proteger y cuidar de la gente como nosotras. No somos tan distintas.

\- Yo de ti me callaría esas palabras.

\- ¿Es una amenaza?

\- Es una advertencia. Soy tu hermana y tengo la esperanza de que recapacites, pero no todos en la capital serán tan comprensivos como yo.

****

Lena oyó el tintineo de unas llaves y el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse. Kara entró acompañada de Alex.

Lena apenas recordaba una niña pequeña de cinco años. Esa era su edad la última vez que se habían visto. Ahora esa niña era general de las fuerzas de la corona y prácticamente no le había dirigido la palabra desde que la capturó.

\- Espero que vosotras dos sepáis lo que estáis haciendo. - dijo Alex antes de irse de nuevo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

\- Vaya, veo que la cosa ha ido bien. - habló Lena una vez Alex se había ido.

\- Podría haber ido peor. - contestó Kara dejándose caer sentada sobre la cama donde Lena estaba tumbada.

\- ¿Sabe algo?

\- No le he dicho nada, pero lo intuye. La última vez que la vi fue antes de irme a Gimina y supongo que no soy la misma que se fue de la capital. - suspiró Kara.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de nosotras ahora que volvemos a tu casa? - le preguntó mientras se incorporaba y acariciaba su cabello.

\- No, prometí que siempre te protegería y pienso cumplirlo. - contestó cogiendo la mano de Lena y dejando un beso en ella.

\- Kara, ve con cuidado, por favor. Sigo siendo el enemigo.

\- Lo tendré, tranquila.

\- Me preocupa que vuelvas a tus costumbres de hacer idioteces. - bromeó la morena y la rubia rio.

Kara dejó un beso en los labios de Lena y se tumbó a su lado.

****

\- ¡Kal, quiero hablar contigo un segundo! - dijo Kara mientras perseguía a su primo por los pasillos de la fortaleza.

\- Kara, si es para que convenza a mi padre para que saque a la Luthor de la celda, ya te he dicho que no. Una prisión es el sitio que le corresponde. - le contestó exasperado Kal frenando para hablar con ella. La rubia llevaba días sin pronunciar una frase que no contuviera las palabras “Luthor” y “liberar”.

\- Lleva tres días encerrada allí y apuesto lo que quieras a que no le habéis sacado nada. Déjame que yo me encargue. Dejadla bajo mi custodia y yo le sacaré información.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que nuestro mejor interrogador se está encargando? Por eso, está en la capital y no aquí. ¿Por qué ibas a tener tú más éxito? - le preguntó mientras se frenaba a mirarla.

\- Querrás decir torturador. Me he pasado los últimos meses con ella. La conozco.

\- Después de lo de Gimina, será complicado que vuelvan a confiarte nada. - respondió emprendiendo la marcha. Kara se adelantó y le cerró el paso.

\- Tú sabes tan bien como yo que los recursos que me dieron fueron una miseria. Cualquiera hubiera fracasado.

\- Eso no les importa a ellos.

\- Si consigo desenmascaran a un corrupto yo sola, ¿crees que tengas lo necesario para ayudarme?

\- No te he dicho que el motivo por el cual no te ayude sea que no tenga con qué. Cualquier Luthor es un peligro y tiene que estar encerrado.

\- Kal, por favor. ¿Qué daño podría hacerme Lena? Yo me encargaré de que no pueda hacerle nada a nadie y, por experiencia, Lena va a estar más dispuesta a soltar información por las buenas que por las malas.

\- Espero que estés en lo cierto. Está bien. Dame algo con lo que trabajar y te ayudaré. - accedió al final Kal.

\- ¡Gracias, eres el mejor primo del mundo! - le contestó la rubia abrazándolo feliz. La rubia lo soltó y se fue corriendo.

\- Bonitas cicatrices, las de las muñecas. Supongo que eso demuestra lo inofensiva que es. - le gritó mientras se alejaba.

****

Ahora que había conseguido que Kal la ayudará con la liberación de Lena, solo le quedaba encontrar las pruebas para demostrar de qué tipo de calaña estaba hecho Maxwell Lord. Solo había un problema: no sabía por dónde empezar.

\- Alex, necesito que me ayudes. - dijo Kara que llegaba corriendo hasta el jardín de su casa donde Alex estaba cuidando de Etón, su halcón. El animal estaba posado sobre el brazo que Alex tenía levantado.

\- Sorpréndeme. - le contestó sin perder de vista el animal.

\- Maxwell Lord, el gobernador de Midvale, es un corrupto y quiero demostrarlo.

\- ¿Y qué pinto yo? - le preguntó mirándola con una ceja levantada.

\- No sé cómo hacerlo. ¿Podrías ayudarme? - dijo poniendo una cara de niña inocente con la que sabía que Alex no podría decirle que no.

Alex intentó resistirse a ello, pero no tuvo éxito.

\- Está bien. - suspiró Alex. – Dime al menos, por favor, que no tiene nada que ver con Lena.

\- Para nada. - respondió con un tono que Alex identificó en seguida como el que usaba la rubia cuando intentaba mentirle.

\- Solo espero que no nos metas en ningún lio. – accedió con desconfianza.

****

Después de un día encerradas entre papeleo, Alex y Kara encontraron lo necesario para acusar a Lord de corrupto. Enseñaron los documentos al consejo y estos accedieron a aceptar las acusaciones en su contra y a condenarlo. Enviarían a alguien a apresarlo y traerlo a la capital.

Ese mismo día, Kal consiguió convencer al rey para que Kara se encargara de Lena y la rubia pudo ir a la ciudad a buscarla. Lena no estaba en buen estado precisamente. Se pasó todo el camino hasta la fortaleza inconsciente y Kara tuvo que cargarla en sus brazos hasta su hogar.

Durante dos días, Kara estuvo cuidando de ella con la ayuda de Alex. La rubia no tenía ni idea de cómo cuidar de alguien herido. Normalmente, ella era la que estaba herida así que tuvo que suplicarle a Alex por su ayuda. La mayor, al principio, se negó completamente. No quería ni acercarse Lena. Kara, al final, le confesó todo lo que había pasado entre ellas y Alex acabó cediendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo el jueves:
> 
> \- Entonces supongo que quieres hablar conmigo.


	21. Parte 4 2/10

Lena abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue un bonito techo de madera pintado con un mosaico rojo y blanco. Miró a su alrededor para intentar comprender dónde estaba. La luz en la habitación entraba por una gran ventana a su izquierda de dónde venía ruido de gente y a su derecha se alargaba la sala rectangular hasta una pequeña terraza. Todas las paredes amarillentas estaban decoradas con bonitos frescos con escenas marítimas. Había algunos pocos muebles como armarios, una mesa y sillas y armaduras y armas colocadas en un estante. La cama donde estaba era baja. De hecho, cuando se intentó levantar confirmó que el colchón estaba situado directamente sobre el suelo que estaba cubierto de azulejos azules.

Todo tenía un aspecto caro y precioso. ¿Estaba en un palacio?

\- ¡Lena! ¡Por Rao, estás despierta! - dijo Kara entrando en la sala y corriendo a abrazarla.

\- Sí y tengo un dolor de cabeza horroroso. - contestó llevándose como podía una mano a la cabeza. Kara la tenía inmovilizada entre sus brazos. - Y me estás aplastando.

\- Perdón. - respondió soltándola y sentándose a su lado. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Puedes mover todo el cuerpo? ¿Hay alguna parte en particular que te duela más? - empezó a preguntar de forma acelerada.

\- Kara, por favor, frena. Estoy bien, solo un poco desubicada. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Kal consiguió sacarte de la prisión y dejarte bajo mi custodia. Has estado unos días inconsciente. Siento haber tardado tanto en sacarte de allí.

\- Solo fueron unos días. Yo tardé semanas en sacarte de tu celda. - contestó tumbándose de nuevo en la cómoda cama. El dolor de cabeza la estaba matando.

\- Sí, pero no me estaban torturando. Cuando pille a ese malnacido... - murmuró con rabia.

\- Solo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Relájate. - la calmó cogiéndola de la mano. - ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En mis aposentos.

\- ¿Estamos en la fortaleza?

\- Sí, pero aquí nadie te hará nada. Hay guardias apostados en todas las puertas. En teoría, están para vigilar que no escapes. Les he dado órdenes de que nadie te ponga la mano encima.

\- Kara, te dije que no hicieras ninguna idiotez.

\- No iba a dejarte allí encerrada.

\- Cuando se te mete algo entre ceja y ceja, no hay quien pueda contigo. - rio Lena.

\- Es uno de mis encantos.

\- O desencantos.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Entiéndelo como quieras.

Kara se quedó un rato sentada observando a Lena que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

\- ¿Te duele mucho?

\- Un poco.

\- Voy a pedir algo a Alex para el dolor de cabeza y aprovecho y subo la comida. Ahora vengo. - dijo antes de dejar un beso en la frente de Lena y levantarse para irse de la habitación.

\- ¿Alex?

\- Sí, me ha estado ayudando a cuidar de ti. No se me da excesivamente bien. Y puede que para convencerla para que me ayudase, le contara lo que había pasado entre nosotras. - dijo Kara nerviosa antes de salir huyendo por la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo es capaz de seguirme sorprendiendo con una nueva estupidez? - exclamó Lena exasperada llevándose las dos manos a la cara. La hermana mayor iba a matarla seguro.

Mientras Kara volvía, Lena se dedicó a observar la habitación donde estaba. La gran ventana no quedaba lejos de la cama, así que con algo de dificultad se levantó y se asomó a mirar de dónde provenía el ruido.

La habitación debía estar en un cuarto o quinto piso de altura. Debajo de ella una gran plaza rectangular estaba rodeada de magníficos edificios de la misma altura que el lugar dónde estaba. Todos eran diferentes, pero parecidos al mismo tiempo. El exterior tenía un color similar a la arena y tenían mosaicos y cenefas azuladas que decoraban las fachadas. Todos tenían grandes ventanas o corredores exteriores techados con unas grandes columnas rojas que sujetaban el techo sobre ellos.

Personas cargadas con papeleo, mercancías o paseando cruzaban de un lado a otro la plaza. Parecía un lugar lleno de vida. El Sol brillaba alto en el cielo. Debía ser mediodía.

\- ¿Qué te parece? - le preguntó Kara que se había acercado a ella y la había abrazado por la espalda.

\- Muy bonito para ser una fortaleza.

\- Lo sorprendente es que lo es. Las murallas están situadas en el perímetro exterior junto con un montón de torres de vigilancia. La isla es casi impenetrable.

\- ¿Así que los kryptonianos convirtieron la gran roca en frente del puerto en su hogar?

\- Se podría decir que sí. Al final, esto se ha convertido como una pequeña ciudad, pero más tranquila. Y, a la vez, sirve para proteger la ciudad de ataques marítimos.

\- Cuando pienso en un sitio tranquilo, esto es lo que se me viene a la mente con toda esa gente yendo y viniendo. - ironizó Lena.

\- No has visto la capital. Te aseguro que esto es de lo más tranquilo. Aunque las mejores vistas están en el otro lado. - dijo separándose de Lena y, cogiéndola de la mano, la guio hacia la terraza. - Ven.

La terraza estaba cubierta por un pequeño toldo sujetado con unas cuantas finas columnas rojas de un par de metros de altura que iban desde un pequeño muro de dos palmos de alto hasta sujetar bien alta la tela. Entre la madera rojiza, se podía ver el mar abrirse ante sus ojos. Soplaba una suave brisa por allí que refrescó a Lena en ese verano tan cálido. Había un sofá y otra cama en el suelo para tumbarse en el exterior.

Kara acompañó a Lena para que se sentara en el sofá y sacó fuera una pequeña mesa. Cogió la comida y medicina que había dejado abandonadas y las colocó encima para que pudieran comer allí fuera.

\- ¿Pasas mucho tiempo aquí fuera? - preguntó Lena señalando la cama que tenía en el suelo a un lado.

\- Me gusta el mar, su sonido y su olor. Siempre que puedo duermo aquí fuera, incluso en invierno si no hace mucho frío.

\- Ahora entiendo porque te pasabas tanto rato dando vueltas por la playa.

\- Me recordaba a la paz que tengo cuando estoy aquí fuera.

\- Esta habitación es muy solitaria, ¿no?

\- Es la única habitación en este piso. Vigila cuando vayas a salir, hay escaleras solo cruzar la puerta.

\- ¿Cuándo vaya a salir?

\- Bueno, tienes libertad de movimientos, una vez estés recuperada, en este edificio.

\- ¿Este edificio?

\- Sí, la fortaleza en realidad es una aglutinación de edificios: ahora estamos en la residencia de los Danvers, también hay otro para el rey y su familia más cercana, otro con talleres, tiendas, ... y otro que son las oficinas reales. Además, debajo del suelo están algunos calabozos y almacenes. No tendrías que tener ningún problema para moverte dentro de la residencia de los Danvers. No eres muy del agrado de Alex, pero me ha dicho que va a hacer un esfuerzo por tolerarte. Y mis padres se pasan prácticamente todo el día trabajando.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces durante el día?

\- Entrenar en el patio que tenemos o trabajar con mi padre. Él es la mano derecha del rey y se supone que cuando Kal sea rey, yo seré la suya. Así que tengo que aprender. El resto del tiempo me lo paso en el mar nadando o aquí.

\- Me dijiste que no tenías ni voz ni voto aquí.

\- Y no lo tengo, pero Kal sigue dispuesto a que yo sea su mano derecha llegado el momento. Y yo quiero poder estar a la altura.

Estuvieron un rato comiendo en silencio. Cuando acabaron, Lena se tomó la medicina haciendo una mueca de asco.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado esto? ¡Está malísimo!

\- Lo ha preparado Alex. La verdad es que no sé mucho de medicinas y eso. No me extrañaría que le haya echado algo para que tenga mal gusto a propósito. - rio Kara.

\- Me has dicho que lo sabe todo. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

\- No te mentiré. Acabamos a puñetazos. - rio Kara recordándolo. - Creo que se desfogó lo suficiente como para estar dispuesta a ayudarte.

\- Tendrías que haberme dejado donde estaba.

\- No hubieras aguantado muchos más días allí dentro. Te prometí que te protegería y lo pienso cumplir hasta el final. Y no quiero volver a hablar del tema.

\- ¡Qué terca eres!

\- Y a mucha honra. - bromeó Kara y Lena se echó a reír.

Lena dejó caer su peso sobre el costado de Kara que la abrazó. Desde donde estaban se podían ver algunos de los pisos inferiores de su edificio y Kara le contó que era cada sala: un patio para entrenar, otro patio dónde solía cenar con Kal, Alex y sus amigos con una pequeña carpa, además de las habitaciones de Alex y sus padres. También había un pequeño jardín exterior donde estaba la casa del halcón de Alex.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás tú aquí sola?

\- Nadie estaba usando esta habitación. Creo que era un almacén y me enamoré de ella un día que vine a buscar algo. Pedí a mis padres instalarme aquí.

\- Se te ve diferente aquí, más relajada.

\- Supongo que no has visto mi mejor versión hasta ahora. - dijo haciendo una mueca.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no siempre eres una amargada huraña malhumorada?

\- Muy graciosa. En mi defensa diré que solo me has visto en territorio enemigo donde tenía que estar siempre en tensión y cargando con una prisionera muy, pero que muy, pesada.

\- Si tan pesada era, la podrías haber dejado ir. Seguro que tu vida ahora sería más fácil.

\- No cambiaría nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora, Lena. Para bien o para mal.

\- ¿Aceptas que hiciste cosas malas?

\- Acepto que hice cosas crueles, pero era mi deber. Las volvería a hacer si tuviera que. Mis lealtades no han cambiado a pesar de lo que haya entre nosotras. ¿O tú no matarías a más soldados reales si es para proteger a tu gente?

\- A la gente, en general. Ya sabes que a mí no me importa a qué dios le recen.

\- ¿Sabes? Empiezo a entender tu punto de vista.

Llevaban cerca de una hora hablando de cosas banales cuando Kara recordó que había quedado con Jeremiah y se fue.

Lena aprovechó para volver a tumbarse en la cama interior, pero el calor del mediodía allí era sofocante. No recordaba nunca un verano tan cálido, aunque, claro, en el norte no hacía tanto calor en general. Cuando se estaba levantando para volver al exterior, Alex entró en la habitación.

\- Kara no está. Creo que se ha ido con vuestro padre. - le informó cuando esta se la quedó mirando.

\- Lo sé. No la estoy buscando a ella.

\- Entonces supongo que quieres hablar conmigo.

La tensión entre las dos se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

\- Sí, vayamos fuera. Estoy segura que alguien del norte agradecerá el aire que corre fuera.

\- Por favor.

Se sentaron cada una en una punta del sofá de cara a la otra. Alex estuvo un rato mirándose las manos sin decir nada y Lena esperaba expectante con una ceja levantada a que la otra dijera algo.

\- ¿De qué querías hablar?

\- Es sobre Kara. Supongo que sabes que me lo contó todo.

\- Sí, me ha dicho que acabasteis a puñetazos. Nunca fue mi intención que se metiera en problemas. Le he dicho muchas veces que debería haberme dejado en la celda.

\- Si conoces a Kara lo suficiente, sabrás que no lo iba a hacer por muchas veces que se lo dijeras.

\- Cierto, ¿cómo puede ser tan terca?

\- Como hermana mayor, te diré que puede llegar a límites exasperantes, pero, si tiene que ver con gente a la que quiere, no cede ni una pizca. De eso quería hablarte. – dijo antes de hacer una pausa. - No sé qué siente Kara por ti. Creo que ni ella lo sabe. No voy a meterme con lo que sentís la una por la otra porque no es cosa mía. Pero déjame recordarte que hay cosas que para ti no significan lo mismo que para ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Los raoistas somos, por decirlo de alguna manera, más cerrados al contacto con otra gente, a pasar ciertos límites. Para nosotros, acostarnos con alguien es un gran paso. La mayoría solo se acuesta con la misma persona durante toda su vida. Para vosotros, sé que no es así. No significa lo mismo. Solo no quiero que hieras a mi hermana, que tengas esto en cuenta. Ya te puedes imaginar que en el historial de Kara solo consta un nombre: el tuyo.

\- Si te soy sincera, no lo sabía. Y eso explica muchas cosas. - contestó Lena sintiéndose aún más culpable por abandonar a Kara en el momento que la abandonó.

\- Bien, era solo eso. - dijo mientras se levantaba. Antes de irse añadió: - Id con mucho cuidado. No quiero ver un día a mi hermana en la horca.

\- Yo tampoco.

Lena se quedó pensativa. Lo que le había dicho Alex había removido dentro de ella dudas que había enterrado desde hacía semanas, desde que había huido de Kara.

Kara y ella nunca habían hablado sobre qué sentían exactamente, solo se habían dejado llevar. Y ahora la rubia estaba arriesgando su vida para mantenerla segura.

Quizá era el momento de tener esa conversación.

****

Cuando Kara llegó, ya de noche, a su habitación se encontró a Lena durmiendo en la cama exterior. No pudo evitar quedarse mirando a la morena mientras dormía con el mar de fondo.

Había extrañado su hogar, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había llenado dentro de ella un vacío que no sabía que tenía. Ver a Lena relajada, tumbada, en su habitación le hacía infinitamente feliz. Podría pasarse la vida así sin necesitar nada más.

Pero, por lo que sabía, ninguna de las dos había cenado, así que había subido algunas frutas con ella para comer. Se tumbó al lado de la morena y empezó a recorrer su rostro con caricias. Sustituyó sus manos por sus labios mientras las caricias de sus manos se dirigieron a los brazos. Lena empezó a moverse y no tardó mucho en abrir los ojos.

\- Buenos días, preciosa.

\- ¿Ya es de día? - preguntó confusa Lena mientras se iba despertando.

\- No, es de noche. Acabo de llegar, se ha alargado más de lo que esperaba lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Tienes hambre? - explicó levantándose a buscar la bandeja con fruta y la dejó entre las dos sobre la cama cuando volvió.

\- Por los dioses, hacía años que no comía de estas. - dijo la morena cogiendo ilusionada una cereza.

\- ¿No tenéis cerezas en el norte?

\- A veces llegan algunas, pero normalmente se pudren antes de llegar a las montañas. - respondió llevándose la fruta a la boca.

\- Entiendo.

\- Ha venido tu hermana mientras no estabas.

\- ¿Y qué quería? – preguntó Kara mientras examinaba un melocotón y se lo llevaba también a la boca.

\- Hablar conmigo.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre ti y nuestras diferencias culturales.

\- ¿Nuestras qué?

\- La forma en que entendemos el mundo, Kara. Por nuestras costumbres y eso...

\- Bueno, estamos en guerra. Tenemos nuestras diferencias. Eso ya lo sabíamos. ¿Qué tiene eso de nuevo?

\- No es solo el hecho de estar en guerra. Es sobre el hecho de cómo interpretamos las cosas. Hay cosas que para ti significan cosas diferentes que para mí.

\- ¿Y exactamente de qué estamos hablando? - preguntó Kara llevándose otra vez la fruta a la boca y dándole un mordisco.

\- Del sexo. - contestó directa Lena provocando que Kara se atragantara con el trozo de melocotón que se estaba comiendo. - ¿Ahora te vas a poner así después de tenerme una semana casi sin dormir? - rio Lena mientras Kara había escupido todo lo que tenía en su boca y recuperaba el aliento.

\- No, solo que no esperaba esa respuesta. - contestó algo sonrojada. - ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

\- Alex me ha contado a lo que los raoistas estáis acostumbrados y entiendo que tener sexo con alguien significa mucho más para ti que para mí.

\- Supongo que por eso me dolió tanto que te fueras precisamente después de hacerlo.

\- Ahora me siento incluso más culpable.

\- Ya te he perdonado eso. Entendí por qué lo hiciste. No hay que darle más vueltas. - respondió mientras jugaba con lo que le quedaba de melocotón. - ¿Qué significa el sexo para ti?

\- Para mí, para nosotros, solo es una manera de pasarlo bien. No tiene más. No es necesario que esa persona sea especial ni nada por el estilo. Ha habido gente que ni siquiera llegué a saber su nombre.

\- ¿Eso es lo que fue para ti la primera vez que estuvimos juntas?

Lena se echó a reír mientras Kara la miraba confundida. En el fondo, saber eso de Lena le había clavado una pequeña espina en su interior de inseguridad. Recordó la mujer del solsticio y cómo ella misma la había tenido que despachar.

\- No, para nada. No me hubiera acostado con una kryptoniana si no hubiera algo más.

\- Bien, ¿entonces cuál es el problema?

\- Nunca hemos hablado de lo que sentimos en sí. Hemos hablado de los problemas, de lo que conlleva. Pero no del sentimiento en sí.

\- Te seré sincera. No sé qué es lo que siento. Nunca me había sentido así. Solo sé que cuando he llegado y te he encontrado dormida aquí, me he sentido más en casa que nunca.

\- Hablas como alguien que se está enamorando.

\- Quizás me estoy enamorando. Como se lo cuente a Alex, acabamos a puñetazos otra vez. Así me puedo tomar la revancha. - rio Kara.

\- Kara, estamos intentando tener una conversación seria. - se quejó dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

\- Perdón. ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú?

\- Me gusta estar contigo y no soportaría que algo malo te pasara por mi culpa, por intentar protegerme. Me gusta pasarme el día cuidándote. Que no se te suba a la cabeza, por favor. Eres capaz de llegar con heridas cada día. - bromeó Lena, pero Kara, eso, ya lo había hecho.

\- Nada malo me va a pasar. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

\- Espero que estés en lo cierto.

Acabaron con la fruta que se estaban comiendo y Kara se levantó para dejar la bandeja y los restos en la escalera donde el servicio lo iría a buscar. Luego volvió con Lena que esperaba sentada en la cama exterior.

\- Bueno ahora que ya hemos hablado y hemos acabado de cenar, ¿qué te parece si la estrenamos? - preguntó divertida señalando el mueble.

\- ¡Kara! Se supone que estoy convaleciente.

\- Puedo hacer yo todo el trabajo hoy. No te preocupes. Hoy yo cuidaré de ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo el viernes:
> 
> \- Kara, no te cansas nunca de hacer idioteces.


	22. Chapter 22

Al día siguiente, Kara había quedado temprano para entrenar con Alex.

Lena y ella se despertaron temprano cuando el Sol empezó a brillar en el horizonte. Entraron en la cama interior a dormir un poco más porque había refrescado bastante esa noche y dormir desnudas no había ayudado a combatir el frío. Cuando ya fue la hora, desayunaron un poco y las dos bajaron hasta el patio de entrenamiento.

Las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de Kara eran exteriores de apenas un metro de ancho. Desde ellas, se llegaba a un corredor exterior cubierto que envolvía entre columnas rojas un patio al aire libre dentro del edificio.

Alex ya estaba allí golpeando a un maniquí con su espada. Se la podía ver claramente molesta. Riñó a Kara por llegar tarde y se pusieron a entrenar. La mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. Lena se sorprendió que Alex, terhana como ella, pudiera seguirle el ritmo a la rubia. Más de un golpe tendría que haberle dolido a Kara. Kara estaba segura de que su hermana aún se estaba desahogando contra ella.

Para ser sincera, Lena aborrecía bastante ver entrenar a otra gente. Ella había aprendido a luchar lo suficiente para poder defenderse, pero prefería unos buenos libros. El único motivo por el que estaba allí sentada cerca de dónde estaban Kara y Alex pegándose era la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba la rubia y dejaba ver esos brazos que le quitaban el aire e intuir su abdomen tonificado. Un montón de imágenes cruzaron la mente de Lena.

\- ¿Cómo te las has hecho? - preguntó Alex a Kara señalando las marcas de sus muñecas.

\- Las cadenas que me pusieron mientras estaba en una celda con los Luthor me hicieron rozaduras y se infectaron. La verdad es que no tenían muy buena pinta.

\- ¿Cómo de grave fue la infección?

\- Tenía una capa de pus que se estaba comiendo la carne.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste para curarlas?!

\- Lena lo hizo. Me puso un ungüento raro. - dijo señalando a Lena quitándose el problema de encima. Alex podía ser muy pesada con la medicina y todas esas cosas.

\- ¿Qué llevaba? - preguntó Alex a Lena. La de los ojos verdes empezó a nombrar un seguido de plantas e ingredientes que Kara no sabía ni que existían. - ¿Y eso funciona? Interesante. ¿Crees que un día podrías enseñármelo a preparar?

\- Claro, pero ¿te vas a fiar de mí? Podría darte un veneno.

\- Siempre puedes ser la primera en probarlo.

Las dos mayores siguieron hablando y Kara empezaba a sentirse un poco excluida.

\- ¡Hola! Sigo aquí. – interrumpió Kara la conversación de las otras dos. - ¿Podemos seguir entrenando?

Lena se preguntaba de dónde sacaba la rubia tanta energía. Estuvo toda la mañana entrenando, incluso cuando Alex se había sentado a descansar a su lado.

Cuando acabaron de entrenar, Kara se acordó de lo que le dijo Lena esa vez en su refugio respecto al sudor y el olor y decidió irse a limpiar. Lena le pidió también limpiarse. Aún estaba sucia de su estancia en los calabozos y estaba deseando quitarse esa capa de porquería de su piel.

Kara las llevó hasta el sótano de la casa. Allí había una pequeña sala oscura solo iluminada por una lámpara de aceite que Kara había bajado con ellas. No había ningún mueble allí, solo un pequeño cubo y una pequeña fuente de la cual brotaba agua que corría por todo el suelo hasta salir por un desagüe en el otro lado de la sala.

Kara se quitó la ropa y la colocó sobre un saliente de la pared. Cogió el cubo y se echó agua por encima. Estaba helada. Lena se había limitado a analizar qué hacía la rubia. Aquello era bastante diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Desde luego no parecía ni la mitad de agradable que un buen baño en sus termas.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué solo os limpiáis una vez a la semana. Dime, por favor, que al menos el agua está caliente.

\- Ojalá. - contestó temblando por el frío mientras se echaba otro cubo.

Lena suspiró. Esto iba a ser muy duro.

Por la tarde, Kara acabó rápido con sus deberes y, luego, acompañó a Lena a los jardines de detrás de su casa. Eran unos jardines privados solo de los Danvers y Alex le había dicho a Lena que allí tenían muchas plantas medicinales. Así que Lena quería ir a recoger lo necesario para preparar el ungüento y enseñárselo a Alex.

****

Con el paso de los días, Lena le fue explicando diferentes ungüentos y remedios a Alex que los fue apuntando todos y aprendiendo cómo prepararlos. En una semana, Alex había recabado más de cincuenta remedios que ella no conocía. Le impresionaba los conocimientos en medicina que tenían los Luthor.

La mayor parte de ese tiempo Kara se lo había pasado aburrida con ellas dos vigilando que en ningún momento ninguna de las dos se echara encima de la otra. Hasta entonces, parecía que mantenían una relación cordial. Tenían muchas temas en común cosa que, por mucho que Kara lo intentara evitar, provocaba una pizcada de celos en su estómago. Pero era estúpido sentir celos de Alex, ¿verdad?

Mientras tanto, Kara recibía presiones del consejo para que obtuviera información de Lena sobre dónde estaban los Luthor, pero Lena no lo sabía. Ellos simplemente habían abandonado el lugar dejándola sola al mando. El consejo empezaba a poner más y más presión a medida que pasaban los días para volver a encerrar a la morena o ejecutarla directamente. A Alex se le ocurrió la idea de probar las medicinas que Lena le había enseñado. Cuando tuvieron efecto positivo en todos los pacientes en los que los había probado, consiguieron ganar algo de tiempo. Si bien no estaban obteniendo información sobre los Luthor, esas medicinas podían salvar muchas vidas.

Al cabo de unos días, Kara, con la ayuda de Kal, consiguió que dejaran salir a Lena del edificio siempre bajo vigilancia como recompensa por lo proporcionado. La rubia los había convencido de que Lena era más propensa a colaborar si se la trataba bien.

Y la verdad era que Lena cada vez se sentía más a gusto allí. A parte de pasar horas hablando con Alex sobre medicina y cosas por el estilo, también invertía horas en observar a Kara entrenar cuando la rubia se aburría de escucharlas hablar de sus cosas. También se había acostumbrado a dormir a la intemperie en la terraza con el cuerpo de Kara como único abrigo y el sonido del mar de fondo. Afortunadamente para su cuerpo terhano, la rubia había aprendido a dosificarse o, por lo menos, a tener piedad de ella. Si no fuera porque, al final del día, estaba encerrada allí, casi podría acostumbrarse a esa vida.

****

Ese día, Kara no tenía mucho que hacer pues había reunión del consejo y, para variar, no le habían permitido acudir. Quería ir a buscar un nuevo revólver a la capital ya que el suyo lo había perdido hacía algunos meses en el desfiladero. Y tuvo la idea de llevarse a Lena con ella.

\- Kara, no te cansas nunca de hacer idioteces. ¿Sabes lo que puede pasar si me reconocen por la calle?

\- Por Rao, esta capa te tapará toda la cara. Nadie te va a reconocer. No puedes negar que mis idioteces no han salido tan mal últimamente.

\- Porque, aquí, tu hermana y tu primo te cubren las espaldas.

\- Lo que sea.

Un pequeño bote las llevó hasta un pequeño embarcadero cerca de la ciudad. Lena se colocó la capa y empezó a rezar a todos sus dioses para que nadie la reconociera allí. Kara había perdido ir sin guardias.

La capital había crecido alrededor de un puerto estrecho que se hundía profundamente entre pequeñas colinas. Sobre la más alta de todas, había situado un glorioso templo cubierto de mármol blanco excepto algunas franjas horizontales de mármol de color verde oscuro. Encima de la cúpula blanca del templo, se alzaba una enorme estatua de Rao dorada.

A medida que se adentraban en las calles, la cantidad de gente aumentaba. Algunos cargaban telas, otros brillantes objetos. Lena se maravilló con la cantidad de gente de diferentes orígenes que había allí.

Kara no había mentido cuando dijo que la ciudad era muy ajetreada. La multitud prácticamente corría de un lado a otro. Pasaron cerca de una gran logia, una gran galería cuadrada techada soportada por columnas. Allí una gran cantidad de tiendas se acumulaban. El ruido y los gritos de los vendedores y compradores eran ensordecedores.

Kara las llevó a unas calles más alejadas y tranquilas y llegaron a una pequeña tienda de armas. Entraron y un señor mayor saludó alegremente a Kara. Allí había todo tipo de espadas, cuchillos y armas de fuego. Los había para luchar y los había de decoración con bonitas marcas y dibujos adornando sus filos. Lena quedó hipnotizada observándolas mientras Kara hablaba con el hombre.

Una daga en particular llamó la atención de Lena. Tenía el filo ligeramente curvado, un mango de bonita madera verde oscuro y unos símbolos negros parecidos, aunque no iguales, a los de Iza.

\- ¿Te gusta? - se acercó Kara por la espalda a Lena.

\- Es bonita.

\- Se parecen a tus tatuajes.

\- Son parecidos, aunque no son de ningún dios que yo conozca.

\- ¿La quieres?

\- ¿Vas a comprarme un arma?

\- Bueno, técnicamente, la compraría para mí y casualmente podría regalarla a alguien que conozca por ahí.

\- Claro. Y que esa persona sea una Luthor y esté prisionera en la fortaleza la convierte en la persona ideal para recibir ese regalo.

\- Menos quejas, la voy a comprar. Te guste o no. Si no la quieres tú, me la quedo yo.

Kara se acercó de nuevo al hombre que parecía estar guardando el revólver en un estuche y le pidió que le preparara la daga que Lena había estado mirando. Una vez estuvo todo pagado, Kara la dirigió de nuevo a las calles.

\- No tienes remedio.

\- Quizás. - rio Kara. - Por cierto, me apetece ir al templo de Rao.

\- ¿A ese que hay encima de la montaña? - se quejó Lena.

\- Yo no llamaría montaña a eso. Vamos, tampoco está tan alto. Me apetece rezar un rato. ¿Por favor? - suplicó Kara a Lena poniendo cara de cachorrito.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que se supone que la que manda eres tú? - contestó Lena levantando la ceja.

\- Ya, es la falta de costumbre. Solo mando cuando me dejas.

\- Evidentemente. No estaríamos vivas si dependiéramos de tus decisiones.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! No es para tanto. - exclamó la rubia empezando a andar por una calle con una buena pendiente hacía arriba.

\- ¿Nos estás llevando al templo?

\- Sí.

Lena soltó un leve lloriqueo como respuesta.

La parte superior de la colina del templo estaba cubierta de bosques, de manera que el templo había quedado aislado de la ciudad entre la vegetación.

Cuando Lena llegó arriba estaba sin aliento, mientras Kara estaba fresca como una rosa.

\- Te veo en baja forma. Mientras viajábamos aguantabas más.

\- Nunca subimos nada con esta cuesta. - se quejaba Lena haciendo referencia al pendiente casi vertical de la colina. Si no fuera por todas las escaleras que conducían al templo, tendrían que haber escalado. – Y aquí hay gente que no es kryptoniana y se cansa en general.

\- Te recuerdo que este templo no lo construimos nosotros. Es vuestra culpa que esté tan arriba. – rio Kara.

El templo estaba alzado sobre un montículo rodeado por un pequeño foso y tenía un pequeño puente levadizo sujetado por bonitas columnas por el cual se accedía a la parte superior. Lena recordaba haber estado allí hacía años cuando era una niña con sus padres.

\- Este templo, ¿antes era de los antiguos dioses?

\- Sí, quitaron todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos y lo decoraron con cosas de Rao.

\- ¡Qué bien! Profanasteis nuestro templo. - ironizó Lena. - ¿Quemaron todo lo que había antes?

\- Para tu sorpresa, no. Está guardado todo en los almacenes de la fortaleza, las estatuas de los cuatro dioses.

\- ¿De los cuatro?

\- Sí, no somos tan radicales como crees.

\- Mejor dejamos esta conversación.

\- Sí, mejor.

Si dependiera de Lena, no se habría acercado al templo a menos de un kilómetro. Pero Kara quiso entrar y no iba a quedarse sola allí fuera, así que la acompañó al interior. Todo el techo y el frontal estaban cubiertos con maderas de formas rocambolescas pintadas de dorado. Además, había frescos con diferentes escenas decorando las paredes. Lena suponía que alguna cosa tendría que ver con Rao, pero no sabía lo suficiente para reconocer qué simbolizaban.

El suelo estaba cubierto con una gran alfombra y había algunos pocos bancos repartidos por el espacio vacío del centro del templo. Lena se sentó en uno de ellos mientras Kara se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en la alfombra delante de la estatua de Rao que coronaba el espacio.

Lena observó la rubia que estaba con los ojos cerrados murmurando cosas. Supuso que esa era su manera de rezar. Mientras habían estado viajando, había visto a Kara hacer eso un par de veces, pero nunca se molestó en saber qué hacía.

Después de media hora que a la morena se le hizo eterna mientras curioseaba por el interior, Kara acabó y las llevó de vuelta al centro de la ciudad, el puerto.

Allí se veían llegar y marchar diferentes barcos cargado con personas de muchos sitios distintos y objetos exóticos. No era un lugar tan ajetreado como la logia donde habían estado, pero desde luego había más gente allí de la que había en toda Gimina. En un lado, un grupo de chicos hacían acrobacias mientras sonaba un tipo de música que Lena no recordaba haber escuchado nunca. Fascinada, se quedó un rato parada observándoles.

\- Impresionante, ¿verdad?

\- Nunca había visto nada por el estilo.

\- Por aquí hay bastantes grupos así. Vienen de otros países y montan espectáculos en la calle o en teatros.

\- Nunca había visto tanta variedad de gente y culturas.

\- La capital al final se ha convertido en un ir y venir de gente de todas partes. Puedes encontrar a gente de más de diez países diferentes.

\- Y todos con su propia cultura.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y por qué perseguís la nuestra?

\- No lo sé. Quizá porque estamos en guerra civil contra vosotros.

\- La guerra la empezamos porque nos estabais erradicando como a una plaga.

\- No tengo las respuestas que buscas. ¿Recuerdas? No pinto nada en el consejo. En la mayoría de las reuniones, no tengo permitido asistir.

Después de pasear un rato por allí, decidieron volver a la fortaleza. Era cierto que el interior parecía un palacio normal y corriente, pero el exterior estaba protegido por un estrecho laberinto de murallas que se tenía que recorrer desde cualquiera de las tres puertas que daban acceso de a la fortaleza. Cualquier ejército que intentará entrar en el palacio acabaría reducido a nada por aquellos pasillos.

Comieron en la habitación de Kara y se tumbaron a relajarse en la terraza.

Al cabo de un rato, Kara se levantó y se sentó para trabajar en la mesa. Sacó el revólver y empezó a limpiarlo y dejarlo listo.

\- Si fueras un hombre, pensaría que tienes algún complejo. - bromeó Lena mirando como trabajaba Kara en el gran revólver decorado con grabados azules, rojos y dorados.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

\- Que es muy grande, demasiado quizás.

\- ¿En serio? Pues a mí me gusta. Tiene los colores de la Casa de El.

\- Ni lo has probado. A lo mejor, solo te sirve para decorar.

\- Cierto, ¿vamos?

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Al patio, a probarlo.

\- ¿Te quieres poner a disparar ahora?

\- ¿Cuándo si no? ¿Vienes?

\- Prefiero que no me mates con eso. Creo que iré a pedirle a Alex algún libro.

\- Parece que os lleváis bien.

\- Nos toleramos. Los Luthor y los Danvers no son precisamente amigos del alma.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ellos os invitaron a invadir Terha. Os abrieron las puertas de nuestro reino y nos traicionaron.

\- ¿Cómo? Me he perdido.

\- Deberías leer más, en serio. - dijo llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz. - Los Danvers y los Luthor éramos el círculo más cercano de la antigua monarquía. Las tres familias formaban la corte. Los Danvers hicieron un pacto con Krypton y nos invadisteis sin muchos problemas porque ellos nos traicionaron. Los Luthor no tuvieron más remedio que arrodillarse cuando la Casa de El se convirtió en la nueva familia real si querían continuar en la corte. Por lo visto, el trato de los Danvers y Krypton incluía que Terha siguiera siendo un reino independiente a Krypton, pero con reyes kryptonianos.

\- Vaya, por eso antes vivíamos todos juntos en palacio.

\- Sí, hasta que nos hartamos de ver lo que hacíais con nuestra gente mientras los Danvers miraban a otro lado. Ya sabes que los Danvers siempre ha defendido vuestro papel aquí, así que cada familia representa los bandos que hay en la guerra.

\- Debería empezar a leer más. Nunca nadie habla del pasado de los Luthor aquí. Lo único que se dice es que sois unos traidores. Nadie me había contado nada.

\- Supongo que a nadie le gusta remover ese pasado. Y tú eras demasiado pequeña para recordar nada. Si no recuerdo mal, naciste durante la invasión y los Luthor apenas estuvieron viviendo dos años en la corte kryptoniana.

\- ¿Sabes cómo murieron mis padres?

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- No. Ahora que lo pienso, hay muchos temas de los que no me hablan.

\- Creo que tu padre murió en alguna de las pocas batallas que hubo y tu madre no lo sé. Con tres años, tampoco me pude enterar de mucho.

\- Supongo que en los archivos de la biblioteca podré encontrar algo. Mañana iré a echar un vistazo. Si quieres, me puedes acompañar y, a lo mejor, encuentras algún libro que te interese.

Se separaron para hacer cada una lo suyo, Kara disparar y Lena leer, y no se volvieron a encontrar hasta la hora de cenar en la habitación de Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo:
> 
> \- Por mucho que disfrute las vistas de verte entrenando, me aburría. Es cierto.


	23. Parte 4 4/10

La biblioteca consistía en un par de salas en la planta más alta del edificio de los talleres. No era muy grande, pero estaba abarrotada de estanterías llenas de libros que formaban estrechos pasillos. Un amable chico llamado Demos era el encargado de cuidar de todo aquello y las había ayudado a encontrar lo que necesitaban.

Después de estarse moviendo por la fortaleza, Lena se dio cuenta de que casi todas las paredes estaban pintadas de ese amarillo arenoso y cubiertas por bonitos frescos. Había algunos que representaban escenas del mar, como los que tenía Kara en su habitación, pero también había otros con escenas de comercio, banquetes y batallas. Podía pasarse horas solo para apreciar todas esas pinturas.

Después de dos horas buscando en los archivos, Kara no logró encontrar nada referente a sus padres. Lena, en cambio, encontró diferentes libros que hablaban de la ciencia kryptoniana, sus máquinas y sus métodos matemáticos. Parecía una niña pequeña a la cual le habían hecho el mejor regalo del mundo.

Cuando llegó la hora de que Kara se fuera con Jeremiah, le dio pena sacar a Lena de allí. Avisó a la morena y a Demos y la dejó con los guardias que siempre la acompañaban por la fortaleza cuando salía de la residencia de los Danvers.

Al cabo de unas horas, Kara lamentó haber llevado a Lena a la biblioteca. No la había visto desde que se había sumergido entre los libros. Por lo que sabía, ni siquiera había comido ese día. Cuando la volvió a ver era de noche en su habitación.

\- ¿Entretenido el día? - saludó Kara a Lena desde su mesa donde había estado trabajando en unos papeles que le había dado Jeremiah. Kal le había reclamado que se tomará más en serio aquello si realmente un día quería ser su mano derecha y Kara había decidido hacerle caso.

\- Muy interesante. Es verdad que en medicina no sabéis tanto como nosotros, pero realmente es fascinante la tecnología que habéis desarrollado. El estudio sobre los intercambios de calor y energía que suceden como consecuencia de la cremación de combustibles para generar industria que no necesite la fuerza animal está a años de distancia de nuestros conocimientos. - le contestó ilusionada Lena.

\- No he entendido la mitad de las palabras que has dicho. - le dijo cara con cara de circunstancias.

\- Quemáis carbón para que las máquinas de las fabricas se muevan solas. - le aclaró Lena de forma simplificada mientras colocaba al lado de los papeles de Kara algunos libros que había sacado de la biblioteca.

\- ¡Ah! Sí. ¿Qué tiene de especial?

\- Que a nosotros no se nos había ocurrido y eso hace que seáis capaces de fabricar más rápido.

\- Bueno aún no ha llegado aquí del todo. Están trabajando en ello, pero todo esto viene de Krypton y no está precisamente aquí al lado. ¿Tan interesante te parece?

\- Sí, aunque he encontrado algunos errores que se tendrían que revisar.

\- Bueno, ya has encontrado con que distraerte. Últimamente, te veía muy aburrida. - dijo levantándose y rodeando el cuello de la morena con sus brazos.

\- Por mucho que disfrute las vistas de verte entrenando, me aburría. Es cierto. - rio Lena mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de la rubia.

\- ¿Crees que podrías enseñar todo eso a los científicos de la corte?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es posible que el trato para sacarte de prisión incluyera que te sacara información de los Luthor. Poco después de que te despertaras, me presionaron para que empezaras a soltar información, pero con las medicinas que le diste a Alex se calmaron. Y supongo que no tardarán a volver a presionarme.

\- Veré qué puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada, Kara. Son cosas nuevas para mí.

\- Estoy segura de que puedes con ello. - la animó y dejó un beso en los labios de la morena.

\- Sin presión, solo mi cuello depende de ello. - ironizó Lena.

****

Al cabo de unas horas, Kara estaba estirada con la cabeza apoyada sobre el abdomen desnudo de Lena en la terraza. La morena acariciaba el cabello rubio, mientras la rubia acariciaba el gran tatuaje del costado de Lena.

\- ¿Me recuerdas de quién eran estos tatuajes?

\- De Iza, diosa del conocimiento.

\- Esa era la diosa de la que eras sacerdotisa. - afirmó Kara.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Todos los sacerdotes tenéis tatuajes así? - preguntó curiosa.

\- En general, cada uno, no hace falta que sea sacerdote, se tatúa los símbolos de los dioses a los que se siente más unido.

\- Para nosotros está mal visto porque son antiguas tradiciones terhanas.

\- Lo sé. A veces, ha llegado gente a nuestro refugio que han sido desterrados de sus hogares solo por tener tatuajes.

\- Vaya... - Kara respondió quedándose callada un rato.

Empezaba a tener hambre y no habían cenado. Se levantó y comprobó que alguien había dejado una bandeja con comida en el rellano de las escaleras. Esperaba que no hubiera sido Alex con todo el ruido que habían hecho. Realmente no sabía cómo llevaba el tema Alex. No solían hablar de ello porque nunca lo habían hecho y no sabía cómo hablar de ello con su hermana.

Cogió la comida sin salir mucho de la habitación ya que seguía desnuda y volvió con Lena que no había separado sus ojos de las magníficas vistas de las que estaba disfrutando. Empezaba a refrescar y se colocó una camiseta que había quedado abandonada en el suelo provocando un puchero en Kara. La rubia cogió también algo para taparse y se sentó en el sofá dejando la bandeja en la pequeña mesa. Lena se sentó a su lado apoyando parte de su peso en ella y se pusieron a comer.

\- ¿Qué significa ser sacerdote para ti? - preguntó Kara retomando la conversación.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Pues que, para nosotros, un sacerdote tiene que mantener un celibato y dedicar todas las horas del día a servir a Rao. Tú no pareces hacer lo mismo.

\- Para nosotros, ser sacerdote significa ayudar en el templo y durante las celebraciones y honrarlo con nuestro día a día.

\- ¡Ah! Por eso te pasas todo el día entre libros, no es porque te guste. - bromeó Kara.

\- Aunque fuera raoista, me pasaría el día entre libros.

\- Me gusta.

\- ¿Que me pase el día entre libros?

\- El tatuaje.

\- Si quieres te hago uno a juego. - rio Lena.

\- Muy graciosa. El día que tú le reces a Rao.

\- Pues lo llevamos claro.

Se echaron a reír las dos.

No tardaron en acabar de cenar y volvieron a la cama a descansar.

****

Tal y como Kara le había pedido, Lena estuvo trabajando duro en la biblioteca estudiando y aprendiendo todas esas ciencias nuevas para ella con la ayuda de Demos. Había algunas cosas que no entendía y Kara le había dicho que quizá Alex la podría ayudar. Resultaba que la rubia no sabía mucho de esos temas para la no sorpresa de Lena.

Así que ahí estaba Lena, paseando por los jardines de los Danvers en busca de Alex que a esa hora debería estar con Etón. Cuando se los encontró, el pájaro se estaba comiendo una paloma bajo la mirada atenta de Alex.

\- ¿Un tentempié? - preguntó Lena a Alex mientras se acercaba.

\- Sí, cada vez hay más palomas por aquí. Tendré que empezar a controlar lo que come o será incapaz de volar. - bromeó Alex.

\- Siempre puedes encerrarlas.

\- ¿A las palomas? No habrá jaulas para tantos pájaros.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio mirando como el ave acababa de apurar los restos del pájaro muerto.

\- ¿Te ha dicho Kara lo que estoy haciendo en la biblioteca? - rompió el silencio Lena.

\- Sí, me pidió que te ayudará si no entendías algo. ¿Es por eso que estás aquí?

\- Sí, hay algo que no entiendo de un tratado sobre movimientos infinitos en cuerpos sólidos. - contestó Lena enseñando unos manuscritos que tenía en la mano.

\- Vamos dentro y le echo un vistazo. - dijo Alex haciendo un gesto para que la siguiera.

En el interior, Lena y Alex entraron en lo que parecían los aposentos de esta última. Como Kara, Alex tenía su rincón para las armas. Sin embargo, su mesa era bastante más grande y estaba llena de libros. Además, el cuarto solo constaba de una sola gran ventana que daba al mar como salida al exterior. Las paredes y el techo eran similares a los de la habitación de Kara, pero el suelo estaba hecho con azulejos negros y blancos.

Se situaron encima de la mesa y Lena mostró la parte que no entendía.

\- No entiendo por qué usa este teorema. Con este otro que he encontrado, el resultado sería diferente. Prácticamente lo contrario.

\- Es que es el segundo el que está bien. Años después de que se hiciera este estudio, se descubrió que había algunas partes que estaban mal desarrolladas por culpa de las bases que había usado. Pero, ¿esto lo has visto tú sola? - le preguntó asombrada.

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Porque este nivel solo lo tienen unos pocos en toda Terha y suelen tardar años en llegar hasta él. Y tú ¿cuánto llevas? ¿Una semana estudiándolos? Es impresionante.

\- Gracias, supongo.

\- Es una lástima no haber podido contar contigo. Hay estudios que se han quedado encallados y no son capaces de hacerlos avanzar. Si con tu ayuda fueran capaces de salir adelante, quizá el plan de Kara salga bien.

\- ¿No crees que sea un buen plan?

\- Hasta ahora no. Era complicado que obtuvieras el conocimiento de años en semanas, pero has superado mis expectativas. El problema es que el consejo te puede ver como una amenaza. En el mejor de los casos, convertirán el centro de ciencias en tu nueva celda.

\- Al menos mi cuello seguirá intacto.

\- No toda la ciencia que están haciendo sirve para crear cosas buenas. También están desarrollando armas. Ya te puedes imaginar a quién irán destinadas.

\- Así que, en el mejor de los casos, estaré atrapada construyendo armas que se usarán contra mi propia gente. Genial.

\- No lo habría dicho mejor.

\- Vale, gracias por tu ayuda. - contestó agradecida recogiendo todos los papeles que había llevado y preparándose para irse.

\- De nada. - se despidió Alex, pero entonces se acordó de algo. - ¡Oye! Antes de que te vayas, tengo un mensaje para Kara y para ti de parte de todos los que vivimos en esta casa. Bajad el volumen, por favor. Las paredes son delgadas y pasáis mucho rato en la terraza.

\- Perdón, lo tendremos en cuenta. - dijo rápido Lena antes de salir corriendo avergonzada.

Subió rápido hasta el cuarto de Kara y se encontró a la rubia allí puliendo la daga que habían comprado días atrás.

\- ¡Has llegado temprano! ¿Estás sonrojada? ¿Quién lo ha conseguido? ¿Tengo que preocuparme?

\- Depende, tengo un mensaje de tu hermana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo el martes:
> 
> \- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!


	24. Parte 4 5/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaya, se ha adelantado...

\- Vamos, va a ser divertido. - decía Kara arrastrando a Lena escaleras abajo hasta el patio de entrenamiento.

Kara había llegado al mediodía a su habitación pues había reunión del consejo y, otra vez, la habían echado y se había encontrado con Lena sentada en el escritorio haciendo algunos cálculos.

La verdad es que Kara necesitaba distraerse y qué mejor manera que hacerlo con Lena. Empezaba a estar harta de que la echaran de las reuniones del consejo. No era una niña. Aunque su consuelo era que, esta vez, hasta habían echado a Alex y Kal de la reunión.

Una brillante idea para ella y una muy mala para Lena se le había pasado por la cabeza. Quería que la morena entrenara con ella un rato.

\- Divertido para ti. - se quejaba Lena.

\- Venga, es para hacer algo juntas. Últimamente, nos pasamos el día cada una con sus cosas y casi no nos vemos ni pasamos el rato juntas.

\- Eso díselo a tu hermana. Estoy segura de que no está de acuerdo contigo. - respondió mordaz Lena.

\- No vuelvas a sacar el tema, por favor. Aún no soy capaz de mirar a mi hermana a la cara. - contestó algo sonrojada Kara.

\- Tampoco es para tanto.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo cerrados que somos los raoistas con ese tema?

\- Cierto, sois unos santurrones. - dijo metiéndose con ella.

\- ¡Oye! Aquí podemos todos meternos los unos con los otros. - dijo Kara medio ofendida, medio en broma.

\- Vale, vale, …

\- Solo un ratito, por favor. Y, después, te enseño algo que seguro que te gusta. - ofreció Kara y como respuesta recibió una pícara sonrisa de la morena. - Lena, no me refería a eso.

\- Pues es una pena.

Al final, Lena cedió más por curiosidad de saber a lo qué se refería Kara que por ganas de entrenar.

Resultó que cada una tenía diferentes técnicas para casi todo: desde posiciones defensivas hasta maneras de atacar. Para Kara, a quién le gustaba aprender nuevas formas de luchar, fue realmente interesante pues, al no haber visto nunca la forma de pelear de la morena, le era difícil de prever sus movimientos y le puso las cosas difíciles. Más de una vez estuvo cerca de llevarse un buen golpe de Lena.

\- Por todos los dioses, Kara. No puedo más. - dijo Lena sentándose sobre una pila de paja.

\- ¿Este es el aguante de los Luthor? ¿Cómo llevamos veinte años en guerra? - se burló Kara.

\- Aquí hay quién gana batallas con su cerebro, no su músculo.

\- Vamos, no llevamos ni una hora.

\- A este ritmo, voy a tocar la cama y me voy a quedar dormida. Tú verás. - la amenazó.

\- Está bien. - cedió Kara.

Mientras Lena recuperaba el aliento sentada, Kara se acercó a algunos sirvientes que había cerca y les dio algunas órdenes que Lena no llegó a oír. Cuando volvió junto a Lena, se dejó caer a su lado.

\- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Lena señalando al sirviente que se alejaba a cumplir con lo que Kara le había pedido.

\- Es lo que te quería enseñar. Tardará unos minutos en estar listo.

\- Miedo me das.

\- Solo intento ser una buena anfitriona.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? - preguntó Lena confundida.

\- Es una sorpresa. - dijo acercándose a darle un beso que la morena recibió encantada.

Cuando el mismo sirviente se acercó y le dijo a Kara que estaba todo listo. Se levantaron y la rubia las guio hasta el sótano de la casa.

Allí junto a la zona para lavarse, había colocada una gran bañera de madera llena de agua humeante. Lena no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Por fin podría tomarse un baño decente.

\- Es lo más parecido que he podido encontrar por aquí a tus baños.

\- Es perfecto. - respondió Lena dándole un beso de agradecimiento.

Se limpiaron el sudor y se metieron en la bañera quedando Kara entre las piernas de la morena y apoyada contra su pecho con su cabeza descansando cerca del hombro de Lena.

\- Muchas gracias, lo echaba de menos. - decía Lena mientras acariciaba los brazos que Kara tenía apoyados sobre sus rodillas dobladas.

\- Solo quiero que te sientas a gusto. No sabes lo feliz que me estoy sintiendo estos días aquí y contigo. Hay momentos en los que consigo olvidar esta porquería de guerra. No soporto tener que estar sufriendo cada día por ti. - contestaba calmada Kara.

\- Es lo que nos ha tocado vivir. - respondió Lena dejando un beso sobre los cabellos rubios.

\- Siento que lo vivimos como si fuera el último día.

\- Porque quizá lo es. Nunca sabemos si a los de tu consejo se les va a ir la cabeza y van a pedir mi cuello. - bromeó Lena.

\- Yo no le veo la gracia. - respondió Kara seria.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome? Podría pasarme todos los días amargada y quejándome, pero creo que no sería agradable para ninguna de las dos. Prefiero aprovechar el tiempo contigo. - se justificó Lena y bajó sus caricias hasta las muñecas de Kara resiguiendo las marcas que tenía allí. - Menudas cicatrices te han quedado.

\- Supongo que acabe como acabe esto, siempre te voy a recordar. - dijo Kara.

Nunca en su vida había estado enamorada, así que no sabía que era lo que se suponía que se tenía que sentir. Pero después de todo ese tiempo con la morena podía asegurar que estaba enamorada de ella. Y estaba aterrada, por la situación, por la guerra y, sobre todo, por no ser correspondida.

****

Lena estaba trabajando en la habitación de Kara esa tarde. Por lo visto alguien importante había llegado a la fortaleza y la habían echado de la biblioteca y encerrado allí sola. Demos amablemente le había traído algunos libros que necesitaba, mientras Alex y Kara se habían ido para la recepción.

Realmente esa persona debía ser alguien importante porque ambas hermanas se habían ido vestidas para la ocasión: Kara se había puesto una especie de mono completamente negro salvo el escudo de su familia en grande y dorado en su pecho y algunas vetas doradas que recorrían toda la ropa. Como adorno, también llevaba una larga capa dorada. La verdad es que la morena no podía recordar la ropa que llevaba Alex porque quedó demasiado impresionada con Kara como para prestarle atención a la otra mujer. Kara, vestida de esa forma, parecía mucho más madura, segura y poderosa y, desde luego, le favorecía mucho el conjunto.

Debía haber pasado la media tarde cuando se escuchó mucho ruido en el exterior y, después, en el interior del edificio de los Danvers. Lena se preguntaba qué debía estar pasado y si ir o no a mirar. Al poco tiempo, Alex apareció cargando a una Kara magullada.

\- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! - exclamó Lena asustada viendo a Kara en ese estado.

\- Que es idiota. - contestó Alex mientras Lena examinaba a la rubia. Tenía cortes en la espalda y algún corte en la cara. No parecía nada grave en comparación a todas las heridas posibles que le había dado tiempo a Lena a imaginar en pocos segundos.

\- Bueno, eso no es ninguna novedad. - respondió Lena.

\- Estoy aquí, gracias. - gruñó Kara dolorida. Lena la ayudó a quitarse los restos de camisa que llevaba pegada al cuerpo por la sangre mientras Alex iba a buscar algo para hacerle las curas.

\- Esto se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre. ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

\- Insultar a la Voz de Rao. - respondió Alex por Kara entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

\- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! - exclamó sorprendida Lena.

\- Es idiota, te lo he dicho. - respondió Alex.

\- Ha venido exigiendo que subamos los impuestos porque le falta dinero y yo le he dicho que venda la máscara de oro o alguna de las tantas joyas que lleva puestas. - explicó Kara haciendo muecas de dolor mientras Lena acababa de quitar los restos de tela negra de la espalda y limpiaba las heridas.

\- Lo ha visto como una ofensa y ha mandado azotar a Kara. Después le han dado unos cuantos golpes para acabar. - añadió Alex.

\- No sé si echarme a reír o pegarte yo también por idiota. - contestó Lena. - Ya estás en la cuerda floja por mi culpa como para que añadas más leña al fuego.

\- Pero es que no tiene ningún derecho a pedir más de la gente cuando él tiene de sobras. Y, encima, el rey parecía dispuesto a dárselo. - decía furiosa Kara.

\- Obviamente, es la Voz de Rao. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que se negara? - la riñó Alex. - La próxima vez cierra la boca si quieres conservar la cabeza. No tienes el suficiente poder aquí como para andar haciendo estas cosas. Kal y yo no te podemos proteger siempre.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! Pero no me iba a quedar callada.

\- ¿Tienes el ungüento? - Lena, que ya había acabado de limpiar las heridas, preguntó a Alex.

\- Toma. - respondió dándole el bote a Lena y siguió la conversación con Kara. - Pues tendrás que aprender a hacerlo. Cuando estéis, ya bajaréis todo esto. - dijo enfadada señalando todas las cosas que había subido para curar a Kara y se fue.

\- Sabes que Alex tiene razón. - dijo Lena una vez hubo acabado con todo, incluidos los cortes de la cara.

\- Tú eres la primera que se queja de las riquezas que acumula. ¿O es que ahora te da igual?

\- Lo que no voy a hacer es ir y decírselo a cara y pintarme una diana en la frente. Suficiente tengo con la que tengo ya. Deberías escuchar a tu hermana.

Kara estaba harta: harta de que la trataran como a una niña, de que la menospreciaran en el consejo, de las dudas que cada vez crecían más en su cabeza respecto a los kryptonianos, de soportar las broncas de su hermana y de la complicidad que parecían tener cada día más las dos que no hacía más que sentir como una amenaza.

\- Estoy convencida de que tú la escuchas mucho. Seguro que disfrutas muchísimo del tiempo con ella. - gruñó.

Lena esperaba que Kara no estuviera insinuando lo que creía que estaba insinuando, así que prefirió ignorarlo porque le había sentado como una puñalada en el estómago.

\- No quiero que te hagan daño. Eso es todo.

-No mientas. Solo eres una Luthor, una asesina a sangre fría y una manipuladora que busca poder. ¿Por qué te ibas a preocupar por mí? - explotó Kara soltando lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza contra Lena. Sabía que le había dado un golpe muy bajo.

Seguramente, Alex, desde abajo, pudo escuchar la bofetada que le acababa de dar Lena.

\- Vete a la mierda. - escupió Lena furiosa y se fue dejando a Kara sola en la habitación.

Kara atacó a lo primero que encontró por delante lanzando todo el material de las curas contra la pared.

****

Esa fue una mala noche para Kara. Lena no había vuelto a subir y la espalda le había estado doliendo muchísimo sin dejarla dormir. Estuvo dando vueltas en la cama hasta que se hartó y se levantó y se dedicó a mirar al mar. Intentó relajarse, pero no tuvo suerte.

Suspiró furiosa. No entendía como Lena podía estar de acuerdo con Alex. Sentía como los celos corrían por todo su cuerpo.

Era inútil seguir allí. No estaba consiguiendo calmarse. Bajó al patio de entrenamiento y empezó a lanzar golpes a uno de los muñecos que había allí. La espalda le dolía horrores con cada movimiento y podía sentir gotas caerle por la espalda baja, seguramente de sangre, pero tenía demasiada ira acumulada.

\- Lena me ha contado lo que ha pasado. - dijo Alex a su espalda.

\- Con la de rato que pasáis juntas no me extraña. Seguro que está durmiendo en tu cama, ¿no? Total, con toda la gente con la que se ha acostado, no vendrá de una más.

Kara notó un golpe en sus piernas y cayó de morros al suelo con el tiempo justo de poner las manos para evitar un golpe peor.

\- Aquí la única que se acuesta con una Luthor eres tú. Si no fueras mi hermana, te daría una paliza ahora mismo por insultar a Kelly y a mí de esta manera.

\- Seguro que te acuerdas mucho de Kelly cuando tienes a Lena delante.

\- No voy a seguir esta conversación porque me parece demasiado absurda. Nunca voy a traicionar a Kelly, ni atacarla como has hecho tú con Lena. Si ya te has cansado de tu juguete nuevo, le diré al consejo que ya pueden hacer con ella lo que quieran.

\- Ni se te ocurra.

\- Suficiente Kara. Nunca te había visto así. Lo mejor será sacar a esa mujer de tu vida. Y, ahora, a dormir.

\- Tengo las heridas abiertas.

\- Pues tú verás lo que haces. Ni Lena ni yo estamos de humor para ayudarte.

Kara resopló. Prefería dormir ensangrentada que tragarse su orgullo.

****

Kara apenas había dormido una hora esa noche. El dolor en la espalda no le dejó pegar ojo. Solo logró dormirse cuando el cansancio era demasiado para seguir despierta.

Las palabras de Alex se le habían quedado grabadas a fuego en la mente. Había atacado a Lena adrede para desfogar su rabia cuando la morena solo trataba de cuidar de ella. Recordaba lo que le había soltado a Lena y la cara que había puesto y se le encogió el corazón de culpa.

Alex estaba entrenando en el patio de abajo cuando Kara pasó por ahí. La rubia se acercó a su hermana.

\- Siento lo de anoche.

\- Tranquila, estoy acostumbrada a tus arrebatos.

\- Ya pero no tenía derecho a decir lo que dije de Kelly y de ti. No sé qué me pasa.

\- No deberías dejar que los celos te reconcoman tanto. Lena solo tiene ojos para ti. Deberías darte cuenta de cómo te mira.

Kara se quedó callada sin saber que más decir.

\- ¿Decías en serio lo de entregarla?

\- Sí, esperaré a que la Voz de Rao se vaya. Si yo fuera tú, aprovecharía el tiempo que te queda.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión?

\- Lo siento, Kara.

Ahora, con el tiempo contrarreloj, lo único en lo que pensaba Kara era en cómo conseguir que Lena la perdonará. Había sido una idiota con ella. Le había dicho todo aquello porque sabía que era donde más le dolería. Lo dijo porque estaba furiosa e hiriéndola se pensaba que conseguiría reducir esa ira, pero solo que consiguió fue enfadarse consigo misma. Lo único que había impedido que fuera tras Lena fue su estúpido orgullo.

Una vez Alex había aceptado hacerle las curas en la espalda, Kara empezó a planear cómo conseguir que la morena la perdonara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo:
> 
> \- Pensaba que los sacerdotes de Rao tenían que mantener el celibato.


	25. Parte 4 /10

_Alert: contenido sensible._

_*/*/*/*_

Lena estaba furiosa y tremendamente dolida con Kara. A penas había podido pegar ojo ese día.

Bien temprano se había dirigido a la biblioteca pues parecía que era demasiado temprano para que nadie se acordara que ella no debía estar allí, pero necesitaba distraerse con algo y encerrarse con un montón de libros era su mejor plan. Ni siquiera Demos andaba por allí.

Estaba escondida detrás de montones de libros cuando unas voces resonaron entre las estanterías. Cruzando los pasillos, apareció la Voz de Rao, vestido con su habitual máscara, y otro hombre, que parecía un sacerdote raoista, junto a él. Llegaron hasta el fondo del pasillo y las voces y los ruidos de los pasos cesaron de golpe. Aquello le pareció muy extraño a Lena. ¿Dónde se habían metido?

Se asomó cuidadosamente y los buscó, pero no estaban en ningún lado. Escuchó un ruido metálico y se escondió de nuevo. De detrás de unas estanterías, volvieron a aparecer los dos hombres. Cerraron la puerta mediante un mecanismo escondido y se fueron.

Cuando estuvo segura de que no estaban ya en la biblioteca, Lena se escabulló dentro de la habitación secreta. Empezó a revisar todos los documentos que había allí: informes, cuentas, ... ¿Por qué estaría todo aquello guardado allí? No logró leer ninguno de ellos pues unas manos la arrastraron fuera de la sala de nuevo.

La Voz de Rao la estampó contra una pared. Ella intentó forcejear para escapar, pero la aprisionó con su cuerpo.

\- Vaya, vaya, ... ¿qué tenemos aquí? Una Luthor perdida. ¿Que podría hacer contigo? - rio él mientras restregaba su cuerpo contra ella. - Seguro que lo puedo pasar muy bien.

\- Pensaba que los sacerdotes de Rao tenían que mantener el celibato. - escupió Lena mientras se removía intentando alejarse del hombre, pero este la tenía totalmente atrapada.

\- Soy la Voz de Rao. Hay normas que no se aplican a mí. - dijo agarrándola del cuello mientras empezaba a meter la mano por debajo de la camisa de Lena.

\- Su señoría, ¿qué hace por aquí? ¿Hay algún problema con la prisionera? - interrumpió una voz masculina. La Voz de Rao sacó la mano rápidamente de debajo de la ropa, pero mantuvo su agarre en el cuello.

\- ¿Dejáis que una prisionera como esta husmee en la biblioteca?

\- Es muy inteligente. Se convertirá en parte de nuestros científicos o morirá. Mi prima es la que se está encargando de ella. Para eso, estaría bien que estuviera en las mejores condiciones. - dijo Kal interponiéndose entre los dos y agarrando el brazo del sacerdote que aprisionaba a Lena.

La Voz de Rao no tuvo más remedio que soltarla y se fue sin decir nada más.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, gracias.

\- No deberías estar por aquí sola. ¿Dónde están tus guardias? ¿Les has dado esquinazo?

\- Estaban dormidos cuando he venido aquí. No es culpa mía que les guste dormir más de la cuenta. Yo no me escondido para llegar hasta aquí, principito.

\- Digna Luthor. Será mejor que te acompañe de vuelta a la residencia de los Danvers.

Cruzaron el patio los dos juntos bajo miradas de sorpresa y sospecha a su alrededor. Kara estaba saliendo de la residencia cuando ellos dos fueron a entrar y los miró con sorpresa. Después, se dio cuenta de las marcas en el cuello de Lena.

La morena vio cómo la rubia apretaba mandíbula.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- No la dejes sola dando vueltas por ahí. La próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte. - dijo Kal y se fue.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Kara preocupada a Lena.

\- ¿Qué más te da? - le respondió enfadada la morena mientras iba a entrar en el edificio, pero Kara la agarró del brazo y le impidió continuar andando. - ¿Te importa?

\- Acompáñame.

\- No.

\- Por favor, te debo una disculpa.

\- ¿Por qué? Dejaste muy claro ayer lo que piensas de mí.

\- Por favor, ven conmigo. Solo quiero hablar.

\- ¿Ahora quieres hablar? Pues yo, no.

\- No seas cría.

\- Fue a hablar.

\- No quiero discutir, Lena. Vas a venir conmigo te guste o no.

Lena rio con desagrado. Ni que tuviera el derecho a negarse allí.

\- Por supuesto, princesa. Al final, solo soy tu prisionera.

Kara resopló. No sabía cuál de las dos podía llegar a ser más terca. Las guio hasta una de las entradas laterales del palacio. Entre la última muralla y el palacio se abría un pequeño espacio. Kara se metió allí mientras Lena la miraba interrogante. Kara le alargó la mano para la cogiera y la siguiera.

\- ¿Piensas esconder mi cadáver en algún agujero? - preguntó con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

\- Quiero enseñarte mi más preciado tesoro aquí. - contestó sincera Kara.

Lena no supo que responder. Cogió la mano de la rubia y se dejó llevar entre unas rocas. Allí se abría un pequeño agujero natural en el suelo. Se podía bajar con algo de dificultad usando las piedras como escalones.

Justo cuando la luz a sus espaldas empezaba a desaparecer, en frente de ellas, un brillo les iluminó lo que quedaba de camino. Cuando llegaron hasta allí, una cúpula donde se adentraba el agua del mar apareció ante los ojos de Lena.

Tenía una gran abertura al exterior y una pequeña zona con arena. El reflejo del agua pintaba el techo con diferentes formas de colores azulados. Era muy bonito. Se quitaron los zapatos y dejaron que el agua del mar bañara sus pies.

\- ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó tímida Kara.

\- ¿Esta es tu forma de disculparte? - siguió con su actitud Lena con los brazos cruzados.

\- Bueno, más o menos. - contestó rascándose la nuca nerviosa. -Hacía días que quería enseñarte esto. Nadie lo conoce. Cuando me escondo aquí, nadie es capaz de encontrarme. Alex lo ha intentado encontrar un par de veces, pero no lo ha conseguido.

\- Es un buen lugar para dejar mi cadáver entonces. – respondió sin que su enfado se hubiera reducido ni un ápice.

\- No quiero matarte. - suspiró rendida. - Escucha, esto se me da fatal. Siento muchísimo todo lo que te dije. No pienso nada de lo que te dije. Estaba furiosa por lo que había pasado con la Voz de Rao y lo pagué contigo.

\- El problema es que no es la primera vez. Cuando te enfadas, tienes estos arrebatos y atacas a lo primero que encuentras delante sea lo que sea.

\- Lo siento. Alex me soporta porque es mi hermana, pero supongo que tú no tienes porqué.

\- No, no lo tengo. Y creo que tenemos que hablar de ese ataque de celos que tuviste.

\- Fui una idiota. Ya te lo he dicho.

\- Si no me cuentas lo que te pasa por la cabeza, no lo vamos a poder solucionar.

\- Tengo miedo de no ser suficiente. Has estado con tanta gente y yo en cambio… - respondió avergonzada bajando la mirada.

\- Kara, el pasado es igual. - dijo recortando la distancia y agarró la mandíbula para hacer que la mirara de nuevo. - Mírame. Ahora estoy contigo y ni pienso en acercarme a nadie más. Eres más que suficiente para mí. Céntrate en eso.

Kara sintió como se le encogía en corazón ante esas palabras y una agradable sensación la recorrió. ¿Cómo hacía Lena para seguir soportándola?

\- Te prometo que no volverá a suceder. - dijo cogiendo las manos de Lena. - Hagamos una cosa. Pensemos una palabra clave. Si ves que empiezo a hacer algo así, solo tienes que decirla y yo prometo calmarme. - dijo entrelazando los dedos de sus manos con las de Lena.

\- ¿Cómo sé que me harás caso?

\- Porque no quiero perderte y no puedo permitir que vuelva a herirte. Es una buena motivación. - bromeó Kara provocando una sonrisa en Lena.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Sí? ¡Bien! Tú elijes la palabra. - dijo dando saltitos de alegría.

\- ¿Seguro? - sonrió perversa.

\- ¿Por qué será que empiezo a tener miedo?

\- Porque como buena Luthor que soy, pienso aprovechar esta oportunidad. - dijo soltando las manos de Kara y colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kara.

\- Por favor, algo que no provoque que me muera de vergüenza cuando lo digas.

\- Ya veremos. - dijo antes de besarla. - Me tendrás que dar algo a cambio si quieres que tenga piedad.

\- Se me ocurren un par de cosas. - respondió antes de devolverle el beso.

Acto seguido, Kara la cargó en sus brazos entre risas. Lena no podía parar de gritar y removerse por la impresión de ser levantada tan de repente.

\- ¿Dónde me llevas, Kara? - preguntaba asustada.

\- Es que te he visto algo acalorada. Creo que necesitas un baño. - respondió mientras se adentraba en el mar y el agua de llegaba hasta la cintura. Entonces se detuvo y miró desafiante a Lena que al estar suspendida en sus brazos no tenía contacto con el agua.

\- Kara, ni se te ocurra. - le advirtió Lena, pero, como respuesta, la soltó y la dejó caer en el agua. Lena salió al instante poniéndose de pie. Cuando cara vio la cara de mosqueó de la morena, empezó a huir de Lena dentro del agua. - ¡Kara! ¡Ven aquí! Yo también te veo muy acalorada. Necesitas refrescarte.

\- Tengo suficiente con verte, gracias. - dijo sin parar de correr.

Pero unos gritos de dolor de la morena le hicieron parar. Se tocaba el pie, quizá había pisado alguna roca o algo y se había hecho daño. Se acercó a Lena de nuevo, pero está aprovechó que Kara había picado para salpicarla entera.

\- Eso es hacer trampas. - rio Kara.

\- Has empezado tú.

\- Y puedo acabarlo no te preocupes. - dijo agarrándola por la cintura y cargándola sobre su hombro y adentrándose todavía más en el agua.

A medida que se iba hundiendo cambió la posición de la morena y la colocó delante de ella y la agarró de la cintura. Las arrastró mar adentro hasta ya no tocar pie.

\- Kara, estamos aún con la ropa puesta. - se quejó Lena que había acabado colocando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Kara para no hundirse.

\- Eso tiene fácil solución. Te ayudo sin problema. - dijo besándola.

\- Sí, claro. Y la ropa que se la lleve el mar. Además, no pienso tener sexo en el mar.

\- ¿Por qué? Aquí no tenemos que preocuparnos por el ruido. - dijo levantando las cejas de forma graciosa y hundía sus manos dentro de la ropa de Lena arrancando un gemido de la morena. Empezó a dejar besos por el cuello de la morena que pronto cambiaron a mordiscos y caricias de su lengua que, junto con sus caricias, arrancaban más gemidos de la morena. En ese momento, le daba igual dejar marcas en su cuello. De hecho, quería dejarlas allí. Quería que todo el mundo supiera que Lena era suya.

\- No tienes remedio. - acabó cediendo Lena.

****

Kara había oído alguna vez que el sexo de reconciliación era muy bueno. Se pensaba que eran exageraciones. Ya, no. A ver, no era el mejor de su corta experiencia y no valía el precio del enfado de la morena. Pero fue muy bueno.

Había dejado a Lena enfrascada en sus libros en su habitación e iba de camino a las oficinas reales donde Jeremiah la debía llevar esperando un par de horas.

Justo cuando fue a entrar, escuchó unas fuertes voces del interior y su padre salió enfadado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- A ti te iba a buscar. - respondió muy serio. - Será mejor que entres.

****

Lena y Alex estaban en el jardín. Lena había encontrado alguna información interesante sobre algunas plantas que tenían allí y le había pedido a Alex que le indicara donde estaban.

\- ¡Alex! - entró Kal corriendo al jardín. - Tienes que venir. Es Kara.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

\- Parece que la Voz de Rao no ha tenido suficiente con ella. Ha pedido que la investiguen por hereje y traidora.

\- ¿Cómo? - exclamó alertada Alex. - ¿Qué pruebas tiene?

\- Todos ayer la escucharon y dice que está protegiendo a una Luthor.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora? - dijo emprendiendo la marcha para salir de los jardines.

\- Está encerrada y la están “interrogando”. - respondió Kal cuando ya estaban dentro del edificio y se dirigían a la salida a la plaza.

\- Vamos.

\- Voy con vosotros. - dijo Lena que los había seguido hasta la salida.

\- No, tú te vas a quedar aquí. Solo lo empeorarías. - respondió seca Alex.

****

La espera, a Lena, se le hizo eterna mientras estaba en la entrada de la casa. Ni tan solo se había alejado de allí después de que los dos se fueran, pero Alex y Kal tardaron horas en volver. Ya casi había anochecido cuando aparecieron por allí.

Los tres se dirigieron de nuevo hasta los jardines.

\- ¿Ha habido suerte?

\- No. Sigue encerrada. - contestó Kal.

\- ¿Y no podéis hacer nada?

\- Es muy grave de lo que se le acusa. La Voz de Rao ha insinuado que sois amantes y que la has manipulado para que traicione a la corona. - explicó Kal.

\- Tan desencaminado no anda. - bufó Alex.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - exclamó sorprendido Kal mirando a Alex y Lena alternativamente. - ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Y tú lo sabías y la dejabas continuar con ello?

\- Porque Kara seguro que cedía si se lo pedía amablemente. Pensaba entregar a Lena al consejo una vez se fuera la Voz de Rao. - le contestó y mirando a la morena añadió: - Lo siento, no es nada personal. Pero si tengo que elegir entre proteger a mi hermana o a ti, la decisión es fácil.

\- Bien, pues vamos tarde. - se quejó Kal.

\- Disculpad, señores. - interrumpió un sirviente la conversación. - La Voz de Rao ha venido. Dice que quiere hablar con la prisionera.

\- ¿Por qué quiere hablar contigo? - le preguntó Alex confundida.

\- Para nada bueno, seguro. - respondió Lena.

Los tres llegaron hasta el salón donde la Voz los estaba esperando sentado en una de las butacas. Se levantó cuando los vio llegar.

\- Quiero hablar con ella a solas y en privado. - exigió sin siquiera saludar.

Kal y Alex no tuvieron más remedio que irse dejándolos solos.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto Lena a la defensiva.

\- Directa al grano, como a mí me gusta. No me andaré con rodeos. He hablado con los científicos. Ellos han seguido tus avances mediante Alex. Están todos sorprendidos y están muy interesados en tu ayuda, por decirlo de algún modo. - respondió relajado.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver contigo?

\- Verás hay algunas de sus investigaciones me son de gran interés y tu ayuda será muy bien recibida.

\- ¿Y por qué debería colaborar?

\- Es una manera de mantener tu cuello y el de Kara. Está retenida por acusaciones mías. Podría valorar quitarlas a cambio de un precio.

\- Como si a mí me importara que os matéis entre vosotros. - respondió mintiendo. Por supuesto que estaba preocupada por Kara, pero demostrarlo solo empeoraría las cosas y le daría la razón.

\- No sois muy discretas. Lo sabes. ¿Crees que no hay sirvientes en esta casa que por unas cuantas monedas no cantarían? - respondió él haciendo círculos con la mano señalando su alrededor.

Lena quedó sorprendida ante esa afirmación. No se esperaba que pudiera demostrar sus acusaciones y Kara corría peligro si ese hombre empezaba a correr la voz. Estuvo unos segundos pensando. Si trabajando en un laboratorio podía sacar a Kara de allí, aceptaría el trato. Siempre podía sabotear su propio trabajo.

\- Bien, acepto el trato.

\- Espera, eso no es todo lo que quiero.

\- ¿Qué más quieres?

\- Lo sabes perfectamente, a ti esta noche en mi cama. - respondió agarrándola por la mandíbula y acercándose mucho a ella.

\- ¡Eres un cerdo! - gritó Lena e intentó zafarse del agarre, pero no pudo.

\- Quizá. Pero tienes dos opciones: o aceptas el trato o Kara muere.

\- ¿Cómo sé que vas a cumplir tu palabra?

\- Porque te necesito en mis estudios y no tengo especial interés en matar o no a la princesa. Solo es un medio para un fin. Si aceptas, ahora mismo pararé las torturas y mañana por la mañana será libre. Tú eliges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo:
> 
> \- Me da igual ahora mismo.


	26. Parte 4 7/10

_He intentado tratar el tema con el máximo respeto. Si alguien se ha sentido ofendido, pido perdón de antemano._

_*/*/*/*_

Alex y Kal fueron a buscar a Kara a la celda por la mañana cuando les avisaron de que la iban a liberar. Entre los dos la arrastraron hasta su habitación y Alex curó las heridas de la rubia. Estaba tan débil que apenas había soportado el camino consciente.

Sin embargo, al llegar a su habitación y no encontrar a Lena, no dejó de preguntar por ella y se negaba a descansar hasta verla. Alex no tuvo más remedio que darle unas hierbas para que se quedara profundamente dormida.

Kal se quedó con ella mientras Alex bajaba de nuevo con la morena que se había quedado descansando en la misma habitación en la que pasó la noche después de discutir con Kara.

\- ¿Cómo está? - le preguntó cuando la vio llegar desde la cama donde llevaba estirada desde que había llegado de madrugada. Alex era la única que sabía el trato completo. La había ayudado a limpiarse y había cuidado de los golpes que la morena había recibido durante la noche.

\- Dormida, se recuperará. Ha preguntado por ti. No quería dormir hasta no verte, así que la he drogado. - contestó seria Alex mirando a Lena que rio como respuesta, pero el movimiento le provocó dolor y soltó un quejido. - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

\- ¿Tenía opción?

\- ¿Has visto cómo te ha dejado? ¿Cómo has podido dejar que te pusiera las manos encima?

\- Iba a matar a tu hermana si no lo hacía.

\- No sé cuál de las dos tiene peor aspecto. Cuando Kara se entere, va a perder los papeles.

\- Por ese motivo no lo va a saber nunca.

\- ¿Y cómo pretendes esconderlo? No puedes ponerte de pie.

\- No puede verme hasta que no esté mejor. Le diremos que la liberaron a cambio de que trabajara en el laboratorio y que no me dejan salir hasta que no acabe lo que ellos quieren. Ganaremos el suficiente tiempo como para que esté mejor.

\- Lo tienes todo planeado.

\- No voy a dejar que todo esto haya sido en vano. Quieres protegerla tanto como yo. Sabes que es lo mejor.

****

Al cabo de un par de semanas, Kara estaba ansiosa por ver a Lena. Se había recuperado relativamente rápido y no podía aguantar sin ver a la morena. Había ido un par de veces a ver a Lena al laboratorio, pero la habían echado de allí sin decirle nada.

Pero Lena no estaba allí, seguía encerrada en su habitación. Algunos moratones y cortes habían tardado bastante en desaparecer y no quería arriesgarse a que la rubia los viera. Además, no llevaba bien el contacto físico con otras personas. Soportaba con dificultad el de Alex porque era la que la había ayudado cuando llegó.

En su cuerpo aún podía sentir las manos de ese hombre, sus golpes, todo, ... Se sentía asqueada y se lavaba cada pocas horas intentando borrar esos recuerdos de su piel.

\- No puedes estar por siempre aquí escondida.

\- Lo sé, pero no estoy lista para encontrarme con ella aún.

\- Entiendo, ¿no sabes si soportarás que te toque?

\- Sí, tengo miedo a pasar mucho rato a solas con ella. No sé si estoy lista.

\- Tengo una idea. Antes de que Kara se fuera a Gimina, solíamos cenar en el patio de la pequeña carpa. Podríamos retomar la tradición. Después puedes decirle que estás muy cansada o algo por el estilo.

\- Me parece bien, pero seguiré durmiendo aquí. Podemos decirle que es por su bien o algo por el estilo.

\- Eso hará que se enfade.

\- Me da igual ahora mismo.

\- Como veas, voy a avisar a Kal para que venga a cenar hoy.

\- ¿Kal? ¿Hoy?

\- Necesitas salir, Lena. Ya no hay marcas físicas en tu cuerpo.

\- ¿Y qué sabe Kal de todo esto? No se lo habrás contado, ¿verdad?

\- Lo he hecho.

\- Te pedí que no lo hicieras.

\- ¿Cómo te piensas que Kara no sospecha nada raro? Kal te ha estado cubriendo todos estos días. Le dijo a Kara que estabas encerrada en el laboratorio y no le ha dado acceso cada vez que ha ido allí a buscarte. Como mínimo tenía que saber el motivo para hacer todo eso.

\- A nadie más.

\- Prometido.

****

Kara no estaba de humor. Otra vez la estaba echando del laboratorio sin decirle nada sobre Lena. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y estaba valorando seriamente abrirse paso a golpes, pero afortunadamente Kal pasó por allí y se la llevó con él.

\- ¿Por qué no te relajas?

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?

\- Lena está bien. Ya la verás.

\- No, no lo entiendes. Necesito verla.

\- Sí, Kara. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Me lo contaron todo, así que, si no quieres buscaros más problemas a las dos, te vas a calmar.

\- Estoy preocupada.

\- ¿Alex no te ha dicho nada?

\- No, ¿sobre qué?

\- Está noche tenemos cena en tu casa. Alex calcula que Lena ya podrá salir del laboratorio. Celebraremos que ya es libre otra vez, relativamente claro.

\- ¿Celebrar? ¿Vosotros? ¿Qué mosca os ha picado? La única celebración sobre los Luthor que esperaba de vosotros era por su muerte.

\- Bueno, al final, estás libre gracias a Lena. Si no hubiera aceptado encerrarse en el laboratorio, seguramente tú estarías colgando del cuello. Supongo que se ha ganado algo de nuestra confianza. Además, yo nunca he dicho que odiara a los Luthor.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

\- Hagamos un trato. Te comportas hasta esta noche y te lo cuento mientras cenamos.

Kara bufó. Tenía que buscarse una distracción o no aguantaría hasta esa noche. ¿Qué podía hacer?

****

\- ¿Qué es todo esto, Kara? - preguntó Alex alarmada cuando vio la cantidad de pescados, cangrejos y almejas que traía la rubia con ella.

\- No era capaz de estar quieta hasta esta noche, así que fui a buscar comida entre las rocas. - respondió Kara. Se había pasado todo el día nadando entre las rocas del islote pescando. Era la manera más fácil de quemar energía y mantener su mente lo suficientemente distraída.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Llévalo a la cocina, a ver si nos sirve para la cena.

\- ¿Cuándo vendrá Lena?

\- Pronto, pero vete a quitar la capa de sal antes de cenar.

\- Sí, mamá... Por cierto, gracias por no entregar a Lena.

\- Al final, se entregó ella sola para salvarte.

Alex soltó un profundo suspiro y vio desaparecer a Kara en dirección a la zona de la cocina. Cuando la perdió de vista, se dirigió hacia los jardines donde Lena se había refugiado ese día.

La morena, ante la perspectiva de volver a estar rodeada de gente, decidió que era buena idea empezar a airearse en los jardines de la casa. Alex se la encontró alimentando algunas palomas.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué hay tantas palomas últimamente. - bromeó Alex. - Si Etón es incapaz de volar por sobrepeso, será todo culpa tuya.

\- No es culpa mía que tu pajarito sea un glotón. - rio Lena de vuelta.

\- Kara ya ha llegado. Se ha pasado el día pescando así que hoy tendremos pescado fresco. Tiene ganas de verte.

\- Yo también tengo ganas de verla. Solo espero que todo vaya bien.

\- Tranquila. Kal y yo te cubrimos.

\- Gracias.

Las dos se dirigieron de vuelta al interior. Kal ya había llegado. Los tres juntos se fueron al pequeño patio con la carpa. Debajo de esta, había una cómoda alfombra con una mesa baja en el centro. Se sentaron en el suelo alrededor de esta y estuvieron un rato charlando mientras esperaban que Kara y la cena estuvieran listas.

\- ¿Lena? - sonó la voz de Kara detrás de la morena. Lena se giró y vio a la rubia parada en la entrada del patio con una inmensa sonrisa. - No sabes lo preocupada que estaba.

Kara se empezó a acercar hasta ella y se paró delante de ella. Lena no sabía que hacer se había quedado parada sin saber cómo reaccionar con la rubia. Una fuerza en su interior tiraba lejos de Kara con miedo a su contacto físico. Kara al no ver reacción en Lena se sorprendió. Se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y la rodeó con sus brazos. Lena estaba muy tensa y, durante los pocos segundos que duró el abrazo, no movió ni un músculo. Kara se separó extrañada y la miró interrogante. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por los sirvientes que traían la comida. Cuando miró a Alex y Kal, se dio cuenta que estos las estaban mirando atentamente en tensión. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

Se sentó al lado de Lena. Está seguía en tensión, así que decidió darle algo de espacio. Estuvieron cenando entre animada conversación. Aunque Lena no estaba muy habladora, le sorprendió la familiaridad con la que se relacionaba con Alex y Kal.

\- ¿Desde cuándo os lleváis tan bien vosotros tres? - preguntó Kara en algún punto de la noche.

\- Hemos pasado mucho rato en el laboratorio juntos últimamente. - mintió Alex.

\- ¿Tú también Kal? - preguntó Kara sorprendida.

\- Alguien tenía que vigilarla. - respondió encogiéndose de hombres.

\- Se suponía que estaba bajo mi cuidado. - murmuró algo dolida Kara.

\- Tú situación es delicada. Han retirado los cargos, pero la voz está corriendo por toda la fortaleza. - explicó Kal intentado hacer que Kara comprendiera la situación.

\- Qué bien...

Lena sintió la necesidad de darle su apoyo a Kara. Poco a poco acercó su mano a la mano que Kara tenía sobre la mesa y la estrechó con cariño. De momento, aquello era todo lo que podía darle. Kara la miró a los ojos y le estrechó la suya de vuelta. Se quedaron en esa postura, cogidas de la mano, mientras la conversación continuó.

\- Por cierto, tú tenías que contarme algo. - cambió de tema Kara señalando a Kal. - ¿Qué querías decir con que tú no odiabas a los Luthor?

\- En realidad, no tiene importancia. Tú no solías tener recuerdos agradables con ellos, así que para ti solo eran un blanco.

\- ¿Y para ti no? - preguntó sorprendida Kara.

\- ¿Es por Lex? - interrumpió Lena.

Kal asintió.

\- Aquí donde me veis, Lex fue mi mejor amigo hasta que os fuisteis. Bueno, éramos amigos y rivales. Siempre compitiendo entre nosotros y, a la vez, cuidando el uno del otro. Siempre íbamos juntos a todas partes. Éramos inseparables. Cuando vuestros padres intentaron matar a mi padre, se me rompió el corazón por tener que separarme de él. Los primeros años tuve la esperanza de que un día apareciera, explicara que él no tenía nada que ver con ello y pudiéramos retomar nuestra amistad. Los años pasaron y simplemente acepté que estábamos en bandos opuestos. Nunca he podido odiarlo por muchas cosas que hayan pasado. - explicó Kal con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa nostálgica. Kara estaba confundida por la confesión de su primo. Ella creía que él los odiaba a muerte.

\- Creo que él se siente un poco igual. Es muy cerrado respecto a ello, pero creo que guarda con cariño sus recuerdos aquí. A veces hablamos de nuestros recuerdos en la capital. - añadió Lena.

\- ¿Cómo cuando Kara decidió darse un chapuzón en la fuente? - rio Alex.

\- Por ejemplo. - rio de vuelta Lena y Kal se unió a sus risas rememorando ese día.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Podéis dejar de reíros de algo que hice cuando tenía dos años? - lloriqueó Kara sonrojada con un puchero.

\- Es que tú no recuerdas el caos que organizaste. - reía Alex. - Papá y mamá creían que te habían secuestrado. El rey estuvo a punto de mandar al ejército a registrar cada rincón de la ciudad. Los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro buscándote. Menos mal que a Lena se le ocurrió buscarte en la fuente porque se acordaba de que siempre ibas detrás del agua.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó sorprendida a la morena de su lado. - Me dijiste que tú te habías pasado el día en la biblioteca sin buscarme.

\- Quizá mentí un poco. En realidad, estuve con Alex buscándote. - dijo algo avergonzada Lena.

\- ¿Por qué me mentiste?

\- Porque se te sube a la cabeza.

\- Era de las que más preocupadas estaba. - añadió Alex. - No recuerdo cuál de las dos era más protectora contigo, si ella o yo.

\- Oye, esa no es la versión que me ha llegado a mí. - respondió Kara algo indignada y conmovida por saber aquello. Por aquel momento, Lena tenía un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas.

\- Danvers, ¿por qué no cierras ese pico un rato? O empezamos a sacar trapos sucios de todos. - gruñó divertida.

\- ¿Cómo cuál? No tienes nada en mi contra. - dijo confiada Alex cruzando los brazos.

\- Ah, ¿no? Entonces, no tendrás problema en responder que ha pasado con la quinta estatua del templo.

\- ¿Qué quinta estatua? Solo había cuatro allí. - preguntó sorprendido Kal.

\- En la parte superior del templo, sí. - explicó Lena. - Pero hay una pequeña capilla y cripta escondidas justo debajo dedicadas a la diosa de la familia. ¿Sigue todo allí?

\- Sí, la Casa de El nunca ha sabido nada de ella. - aceptó Alex.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó ahora Kara.

\- Porque quizá no somos tan raoistas como aparentamos. A veces, vamos allí a rezar a alguno de los antiguos dioses.

\- Vaya, vaya... - murmuró Lena.

\- Pero, ¿Alex? - exclamó dolida Kara.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Eran nuestros dioses, no es tan fácil olvidar lo que eres. Tampoco es como si alguien sospechara algo. Tú llevas veintidós años viviendo con nosotros y te acaba de pillar por sorpresa. - se defendió la mayor.

\- Bueno, Kara no se destaca por su perspicacia. - se burló Kal. Las dos mujeres morenas le siguieron la broma, pero la rubia no hacía más que mosquearse.

\- ¿Algún secreto más? Me siento estafada. - dijo antes de soltar a Lena y cruzarse de brazos. Ellos tres eran las personas en quien más confiaba ella, pero parecía que aquello no era mutuo.

Se sentía traicionada.

Kal le inculcó el odio a los Luthor, pero le guardaba cariño al que fue su mejor amigo, Lex Luthor. Alex defendía el raoísmo y castigaba a los herejes, pero era la primera que después le iba a rezar a los antiguos dioses.

\- Oye, aquí de los tres, la que ha tenido una relación más estrecha, por decirlo de alguna manera, con una Luthor eres tú. - bromeó Kal.

\- Pero no lo he mantenido como un secreto ni me he escondido clandestinamente. Ni he sido una hipócrita al respecto.

\- ¿Y te das cuenta de los problemas que eso ha provocado?

\- Es igual, me voy a dormir. - respondió mientras se levantaba.

\- Kara, vamos, no es para tanto... - intentó calmarla Alex.

\- Tengo mucho de digerir. - dijo dolida Kara. Le alargó la mano a Lena para ayudarla a levantarse. - ¿Vienes?

\- No, prefiero dormir sola si no te importa. - negó Lena causando otra punzada en el corazón de Kara que sentía como su ira se desbordaba sin control. - Quiero estar descansada. Mañana tengo que madrugar y volver al laboratorio.

La rubia recordó la conversación con Lena en la cueva. No podía estallar contra todos. Estaba tan dolida con ellos. Se sentía tan alejada de aquellas personas a la que quería tanto. Kal y Alex con sus secretos y Lena con su distanciamiento repentino. Después de dos semanas de no verse, el único gesto que le había dedicado la morena era cogerla de la mano. Y ella mientras tanto muriéndose de ganas de verla.

Respiró hondo muchas veces y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse.

Los tres vieron el gesto de Kara y esperaron expectantes a que Kara explotara en cualquier momento.

\- Como quieras. - dijo sin más y se fue.

Los tres soltaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo.

****

Los días pasaron y Kara se mantenía distante a ellos tres. Habían seguido cenando los tres juntos en la residencia de los Danvers, pero Kara no había vuelto a estar con ellos. Tampoco había buscado más a Lena. No iba a perseguirla otra vez. Cuando la morena la quisiera ver, ya la buscaría. Por lo visto, estaba demasiado concentrada en su trabajo.

Y era cierto que Lena se había pasado todo el día encerrada en el laboratorio trabajando. Había empezado al día siguiente después de la cena. Si no fuera porque estaba trabajando en algo que sabía que iba directamente destinado a herir a su gente, estaría disfrutando su trabajo. Además, ver pasar a Kara arriba y abajo con cara mustia y sin dignarse a decirle algo, hacía que todo le doliera aún más. La echaba de menos y quería que estuviera a su lado y ella al suyo apoyándose, pero no sabía cómo acercarse a ella. Así que la estaba evitando. La rubia llevaba unos días de mal humor y ella no estaba muy bien para lidiar con Kara enfadada.

Cuando llegó esa tarde, se la encontró golpeando a un maniquí con fuerza. De un golpe, le arrancó la cabeza, pero parecía que la rubia no tenía suficiente porque siguió con su faena.

\- Creo que ya ha perdido. - la interrumpió Lena desde su espalda alejada unos cinco metros.

\- ¿Ahora te interesa lo que hago o dejo de hacer? - gruñó furiosa sin mirarla, pero deteniendo los golpes.

\- Siempre me interesa lo que haces o dejas de hacer.

\- Pues no lo parece. De hecho, parece que huyes de mí. - dijo girándose para mirarla a los ojos.

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- ¿No lo es? - dijo Kara manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos verdes. Tuvieron una pequeña lucha de miradas, verdes contra azul, hasta que el verde se rindió.

\- Vale, quizás un poco. - murmuró bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te he causado suficientes problemas...

\- No empecemos con el mismo discurso, Lena. - la interrumpió harta de escuchar excusas baratas. - Ese no es el motivo. ¿Qué ha pasado estas dos semanas?

Lena suspiró. Kara no dejaría pasar el tema hasta que no le dijera algo. Seguía sin querer contarle la verdad, así que pensó en una mentira convincente. La Voz de Rao hacía días que se había ido. Quizá bastaría con suavizar un poco la realidad.

\- ¿Recuerdas el trato que hice para sacarte de la celda? No solo incluía que me metiera en el laboratorio. La Voz de Rao también mandó que me dieran una paliza. Estuve escondida para que no vieras las marcas. Teníamos miedo de lo que pudieras hacer si te enterabas.

\- ¿Tú y quién más? - preguntó Kara furiosa con los brazos cruzados.

\- Kal y Alex.

\- Por eso esa confianza de pronto... ¿Es divertido mantener secretos a mis espaldas? Parece que se os da muy bien.

\- Solo lo hicimos para protegerte.

\- ¿Guardarme todos esos secretos y engañarme sobre mi vida lo hicisteis para protegerme? Permíteme que me ría. ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

\- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si lo hubieras sabido mientras la Voz de Rao estuviese aquí? Y di la verdad. - dijo Lena acercándose poco a poco a la rubia, pero se detuvo cuando la distancia era de unos dos metros.

\- Le habría devuelto el regalo. - respondió dejando caer los brazos e intentó romper el espacio que quedaba entre las dos, pero Lena retrocedió y se cruzó de brazos buscando protección y apartando la mirada.

\- Me habían pegado una paliza para protegerte. No iba a dejar que eso te hiciera cometer otra estupidez.

\- ¿Y por qué huyes de mí? - dijo mientras se acercaba rápido a Lena de manera que esta no pudo huir y la cogió con suavidad de la mano. Lena, al ver que la rubia no intentaba acercarse más a ella, se relajó un poco.

\- Tod... todavía me duelen partes del cuerpo. - respondió nerviosa. - No todos tenemos tu capacidad de curación. No sé hasta qué punto puedo soportar el contacto físico.

\- ¿No confías en que lo entienda? - decía acariciándole el dorso de la mano.

\- Sí, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo.

\- Pues es bastante fácil.

\- No quería que te enfadaras con nosotros.

\- Pues es justo lo que ha pasado. - contestó Kara y suspiró. - Tendrías que habérmelo contado. Estoy trabajando en mi autocontrol.

\- Me di cuenta. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. - sonrió Lena.

\- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

\- Claro. - asintió la morena y fue ella la que rompió el espacio.

Kara la abrazó con cuidado. No quería hacerle daño o que volviera a huir.

Estuvieron unos instantes así, tranquilas, disfrutando del contacto de la otra que tanto habían añorado. Una voz las sacó del trance. Era la de Alex.

Se separaron, pero se mantuvieron cogidas de la mano.

\- La cena ya está lista. ¿Vienes hoy, Kara?

Kara miró a los ojos verdes que tenía su lado y notó un pequeño apretón en su mano.

\- Claro. - acabó diciendo con una sonrisa.

Kal ya las estaba esperando sentado en la mesa.

\- ¡Kara! Me alegró de ver que hoy vienes con nosotros. - dijo levantándose a saludar. - Quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte escondido estos recuerdos. Entiendo que estés dolida con nosotros.

\- Yo también quería disculparme, Kara. – añadió Alex.

\- No voy a negar que en su momento me dolió. Fuisteis vosotros dos lo que me enseñasteis a odiarlos, a los Luthor y a los herejes. Siento que no he sido nada más que vuestra marioneta.

\- Nunca fue nuestra intención, Kara. - explicó Alex buscando el perdón de su hermana. - No podíamos hacer otra cosa. No esperábamos que fueras tan radical al respecto. Supongo que desde nuestro punto de vista era más fácil ver las cosas.

\- ¿Y toda la gente que habéis condenado? - continuó Kara.

\- Ninguno de los dos se siente orgulloso de ello, pero es nuestro deber. No podíamos hacer otra cosa. - añadió Kal.

\- Está bien. En parte, lo entiendo. No es fácil ver las cosas desde esta perspectiva. - suspiró Kara. - ¿Cenamos? Me muero de hambre.

Todos se sentaron y mantuvieron una charla animada.

\- Ya le he contado a Kara que me ayudasteis después de que mediaran la paliza. - dijo Lena causando algo de sorpresa y confusión entre los dos mayores del grupo. - Que no le habíamos dicho la verdad para protegerla.

\- Sí, me duele que os penséis que aún soy una niña pequeña. - añadió Kara.

\- Está bien, hermanita. La próxima vez te lo contaremos.

\- ¿Dónde está Kelly? – cambió de tema Kara.

\- Llegará en una semana más o menos. Acompaña a los daxamitas. ¿Te acuerdas de la audiencia que tenían con el rey?

\- ¡Ah, sí! Entonces en unos días tendremos más visitas. ¡No hay manera de estar tranquilos aquí!

\- Porque esto ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente. - bromeó Alex mirando a Lena.

\- ¡Y qué lo digas! ¡Cómo odio esta guerra! ¿Tan difícil es que convivan las dos religiones? No es que sea imposible. - se quejaba Kara.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó Kal.

\- Cuando nos dirigíamos por primera vez a la capital, llegamos a un pueblo donde convivían. Más o menos.

\- ¿Más o menos? - preguntó Alex.

\- No adoraban a los dioses antiguos como tal, pero seguían manteniendo sus antiguas tradiciones y sus reliquias. La gente allí se veía feliz.

Ya era tarde en la noche y al día siguiente todos tenían trabajo por hacer así que no duraron mucho más charlando. Se despidieron de Kal que volvió a la residencia del rey. Después llegó la hora de separarse ellas.

\- Buenas noches. - se despedía Kara de Lena.

\- ¿Te parece bien si duermo contigo hoy?

\- ¡Claro! Me encanta la idea.

\- Pero sigo necesitando espacio.

\- El que necesites.

\- Bueno, tortolitos. Yo me voy ya antes de ser testigo de algo peor. Buenas noches. - las interrumpió Alex y se fue a su habitación.

Llegaron arriba, a la habitación de Kara, y cada una se puso la ropa para dormir. Lena fue la primera en tumbarse en la cama del interior. Llevaba días durmiendo bajo techo y le apetecía estar allí. Además, la otra cama era donde dormía normalmente con Kara y no quería empañar los recuerdos allí con su estado actual.

\- ¿Quieres que duerma contigo o prefieres que duerma en la otra cama? - preguntó algo indecisa Kara. Quería cuidar de Lena igual que la morena había cuidado de ella cuando estuvo mal, pero se sentía extremadamente torpe.

\- Conmigo, por favor. Si no te importa dormir aquí dentro...

\- Para nada. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Se tumbó a su lado mirando al techo con Lena de lado dándole la espalda.

Estaba tensa y no lograba relajarse. Lena le había pedido espacio. Kara alguna vez había recibido alguna paliza, pero nunca había acabado sintiéndose tan a la defensiva como sentía que estaba la morena. Estaba preocupada por ella y no quería que se sintiera incómoda con ella. Solo quería cuidar de ella.

\- Kara, por favor. Relájate. Estás haciendo que me tense. - pidió Lena dando media vuelta y mirando a Kara.

\- Ya estabas tensa antes.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento. Quizá no ha sido buena idea.

\- No, no digas eso. - respondió girándose para estar frente a Lena. - Quiero estar aquí para ti. Quiero ayudarte, pero necesito que me digas cómo porque esto se me da fatal.

\- Me doy cuenta. - rio Lena.

\- ¡Eh! - se quejó Kara.

\- Solo relájate, ¿vale? Contigo me siento a salvo, no necesitas hacer nada más.

\- Vale, creo que podré hacerlo.

\- Bien, qué descanses.

\- Qué descanses.

Lena cerró los ojos y escondió su cara en el cuello de Kara. Aspiró profundamente el olor de Kara y dejó que ese olor, que se había vuelto tan familiar, la relajara. Kara colocó su mano sobre su cintura, pero al instante Lena se tensó abriendo los ojos. La rubia, al percibirlo, apartó rápido la mano.

\- Lo siento.

\- Tranquila, es que no lo esperaba.

\- ¿Puedo entonces?

Lena movió la cabeza sin sacarla de donde estaba asintiendo. Kara volvió a colocar la mano con suavidad sobre la cadera de la morena y ambas cerraron los ojos quedándose dormidas al cabo de poco rato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo:
> 
> \- Es que sigo sin comprenderlo.


	27. Parte 4 8/10

Los días pasaron con lentitud. Lena poco a poco iba aceptando el contacto de Kara, aunque aún no habían tenido sexo ni nada por el estilo. Algunas noches, Lena se despertaba alterada. Pesadillas con ese hombre se repetían a menudo y Kara la intentaba calmar y la cuidaba.

Durante el día, Kara había centrado sus esfuerzos en ganarse la confianza de nuevo del consejo. Había estado trabajando duro con Jeremiah y había aprendido más en esos días que en los últimos meses.

\- Es que sigo sin comprenderlo. Alex reza a las dos religiones. Hay sitios dónde las combinan. ¿Por qué estamos en una guerra religiosa? - se quejaba Kara.

Durante las cenas, había vuelto a surgir el tema de la guerra. Cada vez se preguntaban más los cuatro por qué estaban peleando y si no sería posible una convivencia pacífica.

\- No creo que la Voz de Rao tolerara que hubiera otros cultos a parte del de Rao. - decía Kal.

\- A mí, la Voz de Rao me da igual. ¿Por qué el rey parece hacer todo lo que él mande? - respondió Kara.

\- Porque es el nexo entre la corona y el pueblo. - explicó Alex. - Si el rey quiere ejecutar a alguien y él dice que Rao lo ha bendecido, la gente estará de acuerdo. Lo mismo si pasa al revés. Tiene más poder sobre la gente de la que te piensas.

\- Y perdería poder si hubiera otros dioses. Pensadlo. Los dioses antiguos y sus sacerdotes serían un problema, una molestia. - añadió Lena.

\- ¿Crees que serían capaces de ejecutar tanta gente solo por eso? - preguntó confundida Kara.

\- Si la ayuda y dinero que llega de Krypton depende de ello... - respondió Lena encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Krypton no envía dinero a Terha ni nada por el estilo. - contestó a la defensiva Kal.

\- Eso no es posible. - dijo Lena extrañada.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Kara.

\- Porque no salen las cuentas. ¿De verdad que habéis podido pagar a la gente escuelas, médicos y otras cosas sin dinero de fuera?

\- Con impuestos. - respondió Alex.

\- ¿Impuestos?

\- Sí, todo el territorio de Terha tiene que pagar impuestos. Estos son los que pagan todo eso. - explicó Kal.

\- Pero el norte no paga nada. - respondió Lena.

\- El norte no tiene nada. - contestó Kal.

\- Porque nos negamos a ceder ante Rao. Y siguen sin salirme las cuentas. Tendríais que ahogar a la gente a impuestos.

La tensión empezaba a crecer en el aire entre la Luthor y Kal así que Kara decidió intervenir.

\- ¿De verdad crees que no sería posible que las dos religiones convivieran?

\- No lo sé. Que haya funcionado en un sitio no significa que funcione en todas partes. Depende de la gente y, sobre todo, depende de los que mandan. - dijo Kal rascándose la nuca.

\- Pero el problema es que los que mandan no quieren dar su brazo a torcer. - le respondió Kara.

\- ¿Estás insinuando lo que estás insinuando, Kara?

\- A pesar de todo, sigo siendo fiel al rey, Kal. Quizá solo hay que convencerlo de que lo intente.

****

Lena llevaba días dándole vueltas a las conversaciones que habían tenido los cuatro amigos durante las cenas. Pensó en sus padres y en Lex. La verdad es que nunca habían sido los más devotos. Ellos se limitaban a acudir a las celebraciones más importantes y le dejaban todo lo que tenía que ver con los dioses a ella, por eso habían aceptado que se convirtiera en sacerdotisa.

Si le sumaba su matrimonio concertado,... Su supuesto prometido ni siquiera era terhano, no conocía sus tradiciones ni tenía el más mínimo interés en ellas igual que en toda su gente. Sin embargo, estaban dispuestos a entrar en una guerra solo por ellas.

Lo mismo pasaba con los Danvers. Trabajaban y eran los cómplices de gente que perseguía una religión que ellos mismos practicaban. No se podía ser más hipócrita.

Aprovechó un momento libre en el laboratorio y pidió ir a la biblioteca con la excusa de consultar unos documentos. Desde que la Voz de Rao se la encontró allí, le había prohibido el acceso sola, pero esta vez había conseguida escabullirse.

Después de asegurarse de que no había nadie más allí, se coló en la sala escondida donde había lo visto entrar.

Allí había de todo, pero sobre todo eran papeles administrativos. ¿De qué sería todo aquello?

Empezó a leer documentos contables: parecía que alguien estaba desviando dinero de los impuestos a diferentes templos. Siguió el rastro del dinero, todo iba a parar a la Voz de Rao. Así que de esa manera se pagaba su lujosa vida.

Pero había otra cosa que sorprendía a Lena. El rey parecía al tanto de todo y daba su aprobación según unas cartas que había encontrado. En algunas aparecía el nombre de Maxwell Lord. Lena descubrió porque la Voz de Rao la había tomado con Kara: Maxwell Lord era uno de los cabecillas en aquella trama y uno de los que más dinero proporcionaba a la Voz. Había sido Kara quién había conseguido detenerlo y había sido ella quién le había plantado cara cuando había llegado pidiendo más dinero. Seguro que lo que quería él era una compensación por el dinero que ya no estaba entrando a través de Lord y, por eso, el rey había aceptado sin problema.

Así que la Voz de Rao tenía totalmente bajo su poder al rey. Pero, ¿cómo y por qué?

Eliminar a la otra religión existente en Terha debía ser una exigencia para acumular más poder. Su gente solo había quedado atrapada entre esa lucha de poderes. La rabia hervía en el interior de Lena.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y no tardarían nada en empezar a sospechar de ella si no aparecía de nuevo en el laboratorio. Dejó todo como estaba y volvió a tiempo para que nadie le dijera nada y siguió trabajando el resto del día. Esa noche contaría a todos lo que había encontrado hasta entonces.

****

Estaba anocheciendo y Lena no podía parar de dar vueltas a cómo les explicaría a los demás todo lo que había encontrado sin que estos se pusieran a la defensiva. No podía ir y decirles directamente: _Oíd, vuestro sumo sacerdote es un corrupto que ahoga la gente a impuestos y alimenta las mafias para tener más dinero y poder. Y lo de perseguir a los antiguos dioses, es solo para eliminar a la competencia._

Aunque claro, Alex y Kal ya tenían claro que la Voz de Rao no era tan bueno como proclamaba ser y Kara no era una gran admiradora que digamos. El problema venía con el rey. Él había aceptado y cedido el poder a la Voz de Rao.

Un fuerte sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Estaba en la habitación de Kara, así que se asomó por la ventana y vio a muchos soldados moviéndose arriba y abajo por la plaza.

\- Buenas noches. - dijo Kara entrando por la puerta. Vio a Lena asomada por la ventana y fue a mirar el espectáculo de ver las tropas corriendo por el patio. - Parece que se nos ha acabado la paz. Han llegado los daxamitas.

\- ¿Cómo? - dijo sorprendida Lena.

\- Sus naves han aparecido en el horizonte. Llegaran hacia la madrugada o mañana por la mañana.

\- Ya veo... - contestó Lena quedándose pensativa.

\- Alex me ha dicho que la cena ya está lista. ¿Vamos?

\- Sí, claro. - respondió distraída.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- No, nada. ¿Te importa ir tirando? Quiero guardar todo eso. - dijo señalando la mesa llena de unos papeles en los que había estado trabajando.

\- Vale, te espero abajo. - se despidió de ella con un beso.

Kara bajó tranquilamente las escaleras pensando en toda la tarea que tendría mañana cuando los daxamitas pisaran el islote. Por lo que tenía entendido, la mismísima reina y su príncipe habían venido.

Al llegar abajo, se encontró con su primo que se dirigía al patio.

\- ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la llegada de los daxamitas? - le preguntó Kal.

\- Es de lo más aburrido. Odio la faena de ser la mano derecha del rey.

\- ¡Oye! Se supone que vas a ser la mía. - rio Kal.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero aprovecharé mi poder para que cosas como esta se encargue otro.

\- ¿Y Lena? - preguntó Alex que se les acababa de unir cuando llegaron al patio.

\- Está recogiendo un par de cosas y ahora baja.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas? - le preguntó Alex interesada.

\- Van bien. Poco a poco va mejorando.

\- ¿Estáis hablando de mí? - dijo Lena que acababa de llegar con ellos.

La cena ocurrió sin ningún incidente extraño. Lena decidió que no era un buen momento con la llegada de los daxamitas explicar al resto lo que había encontrado.

Kal y Kara querían aprovechar los últimos instantes de tranquilidad que les quedaban y decidieron beber una buena cantidad de vino. Alex los acompañó, aunque se contuvo un poco. Lena, en cambio, prefirió beber agua y se justificó diciendo que aún no estaba del todo recuperada.

Ya cuando se estaba acercando la hora de irse a dormir, un profundo sueño se apoderó de Kal, Kara y Alex y cayeron dormidos allí mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo:
> 
> \- ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cuándo ha pasado?


	28. Parte 4 9/10

Kara se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza y una fuerte luz entraba por sus ojos. Tardó unos instantes en acomodar la vista y poder ver dónde estaba. Eso no era la residencia de los Danvers. Volvía a estar en los calabozos de la fortaleza. ¿Qué hacía allí?

Se incorporó rápidamente lo que le provocó un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza.

\- Tranquila. Relájate, mi niña. - le decía Eliza Danvers.

\- ¡Eliza! ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó alertada.

\- Son los daxamitas. Han conquistado la fortaleza.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cuándo ha pasado?

\- Han entrado en la madrugada. No sabemos cómo.

\- ¿Dónde está el resto? ¿Alex? ¿Lena? ¿Kal?

\- Kal está ahí, inconsciente. - dijo señalando a un lado donde estaba el hombre dormido. En aquella celda no solo estaban ellos tres, había más miembros del consejo y científicos. - Alex, no lo sé. Por lo visto, os encontraron a vosotros dos en el patio inconscientes y os arrastraron hasta aquí.

\- ¿Y Lena?

\- Kara, cariño, los Luthor llegaron con los daxamitas. Lena está con ellos.

Y Kara sintió una parte de ella romperse. ¿Tendría Lena algo que ver con eso?

\- ¿Y papá?

\- Salió a enfrentarlos cuando entraron. No lo he vuelto a ver. - dijo triste Eliza.

\- Seguro que está bien. - la intentó reconfortar.

\- No, no lo está. - dijo apareciendo una mujer por la puerta de los calabozos.

\- Lillian Luthor... - gruñó Eliza.

\- Cuánto tiempo, Eliza. Qué de vueltas da la vida, mira cómo estás. - se burló la Luthor.

\- ¿Dónde está mi marido?

\- Muerto. Vengo a buscar al principito, pero parece que sigue sin despertar. Parece que Lena se pasó con las drogas.

Lena los había drogado para que no lucharan. Los había dejado inconscientes y a merced del enemigo. La había traicionado.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Lena?! - gritó Kara rabiosa.

\- Está bien. Tranquila. - rio Lillian. - Es una chica muy lista, ¿no crees? Ha sido de gran ayuda.

\- Lena jamás os ayudaría.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te ama? ¿Por qué estáis juntas? ¿Crees que te elegiría a ti por delante de su propia familia? ¿Lo harías tú? En fin, me voy a ir. No me sirve hasta que no esté despierto. - dijo señalando a Kal.

****

Lena se paseaba por los corredores del edificio de las oficinas reales. Había mucha tarea por hacer. Necesitaban organizarlo todo para tomar la ciudad una vez lo habían hecho con la fortaleza. Ella debía encargarse de mantener los suministros y recursos en la fortaleza controlados.

Después de tantos años de lucha, por fin habían logrado capturar a los usurpadores y podrían ponerle fin a esa estúpida guerra. Por fin, habría paz. Lena llevaba años soñando con ese momento, con ver a la gente salir a la calle sin temor, a rezar a sus dioses sin miedo y vivir la vida como ellos querían. La tiranía de la Casa de El estaba a punto de acabar.

\- Dame una razón para no matarte. - dijo la voz de Alex a sus espaldas mientras notaba un cuchillo en su cuello.

\- Para no ser hermanas de sangre, decís las mismas frases o parecidas. - dijo tranquila Lena frenando en seco.

\- Nos drogaste. - gruñó Alex enfadada.

\- Os protegí. - dijo Lena forzando a Alex para que la soltara y se giró para encararla. - Si hubierais salido a defender la fortaleza como tu padre, habríais muerto los tres.

\- ¿Y ahora me tengo que creer que nos estabas protegiendo?

\- Haz lo que quieras. Como continúes aquí mucho rato, te van a encontrar y a encerrarte con tu hermana y tu madre. Yo de ti, huiría de la fortaleza en cuanto pudiera.

\- No voy a abandonar a mi familia.

Las voces de Lex y más gente resonaron entre los pasillos.

\- Largo antes de que te vea alguien. - le ordenó Lena y Alex no tuvo más remedio que huir a dónde fuera que se estuviera escondiendo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Lex apareció girando una esquina.

\- Lena, te estaba buscando. Tenemos reunión. - la llamó. Lena emprendió la marcha y lo siguió hasta lo que parecía la sala del trono.

La morena nunca había estado allí. Era una habitación pequeña sin ninguna ventana que diera al exterior. Apoyada contra una pared, en el centro, decorada con grandes frescos había el trono, una silla de madera con bonitas decoraciones en el respaldo, y a su alrededor, pegados también a la pared, había simples bancos de madera. Era todo lo contrario a una pretenciosa sala del trono. Era pequeña y modesta.

Allí estaba toda la familia Luthor reunida y sus generales junto a la reina daxamita y el príncipe Mon-El.

\- Por fin, hija. Te estábamos esperando. - la riñó Lillian.

\- Lo siento, madre. Aún no me acostumbro a la situación. Han sido unas semanas muy largas como prisionera. - se disculpó Lena.

\- Vamos a empezar la reunión. Tomad asiento. - ordenó Lionel sentándose en el trono. - Bien, hay que organizar la ejecución pública del rey, el resto de kryptonianos y sus cómplices. ¿Hay señales de la hija de los Danvers?

\- Estamos buscando en todas partes, pero parece que se ha esfumado. - informó uno de los hombres de Lionel.

\- Eso no se puede tolerar. Hay que mostrar que pasa con los raoistas y sus aliados. La Casa de El y los Danvers servirán de ejemplo y deben ser ejecutados todos juntos lo más pronto posible.

\- Así será, mi señor. Si me lo permite, me retiro para empezar su búsqueda.

\- Está bien. Cuando te vuelva a ver, más te vale que vengas con buenas noticias. - lo despidió. El soldado hizo una reverencia y se fue. - Hay otro tema que debemos tratar. Mi coronación tendrá lugar con sus cadáveres delante aún calientes. El mensaje debe ser claro: o la gente se arrodilla ante su nuevo rey o son ejecutados por traidores. Todas las políticas que estaban desarrollado serán eliminadas. Además, todo culto a Rao y sus templos debe desaparecer. A partir de ahora, los raoistas pasarán a estar perseguidos y aniquilados.

\- ¿Vamos a empezar otra matanza, padre? - preguntó indignada Lena poniéndose en pie. Se suponía que esa guerra la habían empezado para proteger a la gente, no para empezar otra caza de brujas.

\- Espero que no te hayas ablandado en estos meses con esa puta tuya. No olvides por qué estás luchando. No olvides lo que esta gente le ha hecho a Terha.

\- Lucho por la gente de Terha, para que tengan una vida mejor. No para empezar otra carnicería.

\- No digas tonterías. Luchas por tu familia y para devolver el trono a los terhanos. Más te vale callar y obedecer. Tu boda con el príncipe Mon-El tendrá lugar justo después de la coronación y abandonarás Terha para no volver jamás.

\- Ya he dicho mil veces que no me pienso casar con él. - respondió cruzándose de brazos.

\- Harás lo que debes o te encerraremos hasta que recapacites.

\- Nada de lo que puedas hacer puede cambiar mi opinión.

\- Estoy segura de que Lena solo necesita la motivación adecuada, Lionel. Siempre has sido una sentimental. Sería una pena que la muerte de la princesa fuera lenta y agonizante. - amenazó Lillian.

Lena la miró furiosa. No tenía ningún derecho de meter a Kara en medio.

\- Siéntate, Lena. - ordenó su padre y Lena obedeció.

La reunión continuó sin que Lena volviera a abrir la boca, pero cada palabra que salía de la boca de su padre le provocaba más y más rabia. Se suponía que ellos luchaban por la libertad de Terha, pero su padre solo hablaba de matar y requisar.

Más unas horas más tarde, Lena se encontraba en uno de los corredores que daban a la plaza observando el horroroso espectáculo que allí tenía lugar. Habían colocado un pequeño banco de madera en el centro. Demos fue arrastrado por soldados de Daxam hasta arrodillarlo delante del banco y pusieron su cabeza sobre él. Un hombre a su lado levantó una gran hacha y la dejó caer sobre su cuello.

Bien, si su padre quería tener una ejecución pública de los Danvers y la Casa de El al completo, ella iba a encargarse de que nunca lo tuviera.

Lena tenía muy claro sus motivos para luchar.

****

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, durante la noche, buscó a Alex en los almacenes de la fortaleza, hasta el último rincón de ese laberinto subterráneo. Si Alex se había escondido en algún lugar, seguro que sería por allí. Quizá su padre tenía más hombres, pero Lena había pasado suficiente tiempo allí como para ser más eficiente que todos ellos juntos.

Cuando notó un golpe en sus costillas, supo que había acertado.

\- Vengo a ayudar. - dijo defendiéndose de Alex.

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que creerte?

\- No tienes porqué, pero los soldados daxamitas y los de los Luthor están removiendo cada centímetro de este lugar. Es cuestión de tiempo que te encuentren.

\- ¿Y se supone que tú conoces un lugar más adecuado para esconderme?

\- Te lo creas o no, así es. En la biblioteca, hay una sala secreta. Lo he preparado todo para que te puedas instalar allí.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas?

\- Porque mi padre planea ejecutarte junto con el resto. Quiere que sea todos al mismo tiempo. Después planea hacer lo mismo que hicisteis vosotros. No lo voy a permitir.

\- ¿Ahora estás de nuestro lado?

\- No, sigo estando en el mismo bando de siempre. Ha resultado que este no es el de mi familia.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

\- El de la gente. No dejaré que el miedo vuelva a invadir Terha, aunque tenga que pasar por encima de mi propio padre.

Pareció que esa respuesta bastó a Alex porque la siguió. Lena siempre iba delante vigilando los pasillos y cubriendo los pasos de Alex. La llevó hasta la biblioteca y le mostró el mecanismo que abría la sala secreta. Entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellas. Lena había llenado la habitación con mantas y comida para mantener a Alex escondida allí.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Os quería hablar de él, pero llegó mi familia. Vi a la Voz de Rao y a otro hombre entrando aquí un día. Estoy segura de que encuentras estos documentos de lo más interesantes.

\- ¿Qué son?

\- Las pruebas de lo corrupto que es el reino ahora mismo y como el rey lo tolera.

\- Eso es imposible. Eliminamos las mafias. - respondió a la defensiva.

\- Míralo por ti misma. Yo me tengo que ir. - dijo dejando a Alex sola allí.

****

Después de estar trabajando, o fingir que seguía trabajando para sus padres, Lena fue a buscar a Lex. Quería pedirle explicaciones sobre lo que había pasado en la reunión del día anterior. Se suponía que Lex pensaba como ella, pero no había abierto la boca en todo el rato.

Lo encontró saliendo de la sala del trono junto con los daxamitas y sus padres.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó confundida.

\- Lena, te has perdido la reunión. - le respondió Lex.

\- ¿Qué reunión?

\- No estabas invitada. Hasta que no aprendas a comportarte, no tendrás lugar entre nosotros. Os dije que seguía sin estar lista. - dijo su madre mirándola por encima del hombro. Lena solo la miró con una rabia profunda.

\- Lex, ¿podemos hablar a solas? - dijo ignorando al resto.

\- Claro, vamos. - respondió él llevándose a Lena.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña sala apartado del ajetreo de soldados.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Lex cuando estuvieron seguros que nadie podía oírlos.

\- ¿Tú sabías lo que tramaba padre? - le preguntó enfadada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Lena?

\- A todo lo que tiene planeado hacerle a Terha.

\- Solo intenta controlar la situación cuando antes y evitar revueltas. Sería una desgracia si el reino se levantara en su contra.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con sus métodos? - respondió indignada.

\- No hay mejor manera. - dijo intentando hacer entrar en razón a su hermana.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque matar a miles de inocentes no me lo parece.

\- No seas dramática, Lena. Solo morirán los que se opongan a él.

\- Claro, porque la gente estará quieta cuando le quiten el derecho a un médico que siempre ha estado allí para cuidarlos.

\- ¿Y qué propones, Lena?

\- No hace falta ser tan radicales. Tiene que haber un punto medio.

\- ¿Punto medio? ¿Entre los kryptonianos y los terhanos? No me hagas reír. Somos como el agua y el aceite. No podemos llevarnos bien.

\- Pues bien que eras amigo de Kal.

\- Éramos niños. Eso está en el pasado.

\- Pues ellos me han ayudado, he convivido con ellos y te sorprenderá saber que los Danvers aún rezan a los antiguos dioses. Se puede encontrar un punto medio.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo han hecho ya? Lena, has perdido la perspectiva por culpa de lo que sientes por la princesa y te recomiendo que la empieces a olvidar ya. Búscate una sustituta rápido. - le aconsejó.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Padre ha decidido que continuará con la ejecución sin Alex. No quiere perder más tiempo. En unos días, durante la coronación, ejecutará a todos los kryptonianos y a Eliza Danvers.

\- No, tienes que estar de broma.

\- Es la verdad, Lena. Tienes que olvidarte de ella. Era solo una usurpadora. No tenía ningún derecho de tomar todo lo que ha tomado. Recuerda lo que le hizo a Gimina.

\- No hables de ella en pasado. Todavía está viva.

\- Pero no por mucho tiempo. Ve y despídete de ella. Te ayudará a pasar página. - dijo Lex despidiéndose de Lena antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

\- Lo lleváis claro si esperáis que me quede quieta viendo como la matáis. - murmuró enfadada.

****

\- Hombre, mira quién tiene el placer de honrarnos con su presencia. - dijo cínica Kara cuando vio aparecer a Lena en la habitación dónde estaban Kal y ella encadenados. Después de que Kal despertara y de que, entre los dos, casi rompieran las paredes de su celda, los encerraron en ese agujero y los encadenaron.

\- Entiendo que estéis enfadados conmigo, pero vengo a sacaros de aquí. - respondió mostrando las llaves de las cadenas.

\- Sí, primero nos drogas y después esperas que vengamos contigo. - contestó enfadado Kal.

\- Van a ejecutaros en un par de días. Vengo a sacaros de aquí y a llevaros con Alex a un lugar seguro.

\- ¿Alex está bien? - preguntó aliviada Kara.

\- Sí, venid conmigo y comprobadlo vosotros mismos. Literalmente, no tenéis nada que perder.

\- Está bien. - respondió Kal.

Kara y Kal la siguieron por los pasillos mientras Lena les contaba los planes de su padre. Por poco no los pillan un par de veces, pero Lena fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitarlo. No quedaba mucho para llegar a la biblioteca cuando se toparon de cara con un Lex sorprendido.

\- Lena, ¿cómo se te ocurre? - la riñó enfadado cuando se dio cuenta de quién acompañaba a su hermana.

\- No voy a estar quieta mientras padre hace todo eso. - le respondió ella.

\- Lena nos ha contado todo lo que planea hacer tu padre. ¿Estás de acuerdo con él? - interrumpió Kal dando un paso al frente.

\- Kal, cuánto tiempo. - lo saludó Lex con una mirada fría.

\- Lex ayúdanos a parar esta locura. - le suplicó Kal.

\- ¿Por qué debería? Vosotros hicisteis lo mismo.

\- Tú sabes que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con mi padre.

\- Pero no dijiste o hiciste nada.

\- Era un niño, Lex.

\- Y ahora ya es demasiado tarde. - dijo dando por acabada la conversación con Kal. Miró a Lena y añadió: - No te voy a cubrir, Lena. Diré a nuestros padres lo que has hecho.

\- Bien, así me ahorro un matrimonio que no quiero. Prefiero estar muerta que amargada.

Lena pasó de largo a Lex y los dos kryptonianos la siguieron. Llegaron hasta la sala y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Alex los recibió con alegría.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Alex a Lena.

\- Mi padre quería seguir adelante con la ejecución. No iba a estar de brazos cruzados.

\- Pero ahora tú estás atrapada con nosotros. Si Lex les cuenta a tus padres lo que has hecho y te encuentran, nos harás compañía en la ejecución. - dijo Kal. - Es cuestión de tiempo que encuentren este lugar. ¿Dónde estamos de todos modos?

\- En la sala de los horrores. - contestó Alex recibiendo miradas confusas. - Te hice caso, Lena. He estado aprovechando el tiempo aquí. ¿Qué es lo que encontraste?

\- La Voz de Rao y otros gobernadores se enriquecen a base de explotar y robar a la gente. ¿Por qué? - respondió Lena acercándose a los papeles que tenía Alex repartidos encima de la mesa.

\- Porque esto es solo una pequeña parte. Por ejemplo, he encontrado registro de captura y venta de esclavos. - dijo señalando un puñado de hojas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron Kara y Kal a la vez acercándose también.

\- Mirad, esto son arrestos de gente acusada de traición o herejía. ¿Veis estos símbolos dibujados? Ahora comparadla con esta lista de venta de mercancías. ¿Lo veis? Coinciden. Algunos condenados han sido vendidos como esclavos a Krypton.

\- No puede ser, Alex. Estos documentos están firmados por mi padre. Además, ¿Krypton no prohibió la esclavitud?

\- Tú padre es el principal proveedor de esclavos de Krypton que parece que solo tienen prohibida la esclavitud de cara a la galería. Sus habitantes no saben que su economía se sostiene sobre esclavos. He encontrado documentos en los que explica que la única intención de Krypton para invadir Terha era para conseguir materias primas y esclavos. Todo este tiempo, el reino ha estado funcionando con el dinero que nos daban a cambio de ellos.

\- ¿Y qué pinta la Voz de Rao entonces?

\- Sabe algún secreto del rey que solo ellos dos conocen, pero aún no he encontrado qué es. Le hace chantaje al rey y este lo ayuda para seguir con su nivel de vida.

\- Esto es demasiado, nada tiene sentido. - dijo Kal llevándose las manos a la cabeza y sentándose en la primera silla que encontraba. - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- Por el momento, tenemos que encargarnos de los Luthor y los daxamitas. Tenemos que echarlos de aquí. - afirmó Alex.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- Kelly y la flota de los Lane no tienen que estar muy lejos. En teoría, acompañaban a los daxamitas. Hay que saber qué ha sido de ellos. Tengo que llegar hasta Etón y mandarles un mensaje, pero necesito una manera de entrar en la fortaleza para que puedan ayudarnos.

\- Conozco un camino. - intervino Kara.

Alex fue sola en busca del halcón. Era demasiado arriesgado ir en grupo. Cuanto más fueran, más riesgo corrían de ser encontrados.

Así que allí se quedaron los tres solos. Kal seguía en shock mirando un punto fijo de la pared, mientras Kara se sentó a revisar los documentos que había señalado Alex.

\- ¿Tú lo sabías? - preguntó finalmente Kara a Lena.

\- Sabía que el reino era corrupto. Te lo dije hace meses. Pero no sabía que estaba tan podrido. A mí también me ha sorprendido todo lo que ha encontrado Alex.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos dejar que los Luthor tomen el poder, pero tampoco podemos dejar que el rey continúe con todo esto.

\- Quizá podemos hacerle entrar en razón. - intervino Kal.

\- Sí, claro. Porque dejará de hacer todo esto porque se lo pidáis “por favor”. - contestó Lena.

\- Merece el beneficio de la duda. Quizá no sabe nada. Quizá lo han engañado como a nosotros. - respondió Kal.

\- Como veáis. Primero tenemos que evitar una batalla y una matanza. - dijo Lena.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan? - le preguntó Kal.

\- Bueno, no tengo nada en concreto. Podría drogar a los soldados que hay en la fortaleza para cuando llegue la ayuda. Si consigo acceder al agua, no costará mucho. Aún me quedan dosis de la que preparé para vosotros.

\- Así que aceptas que nos drogaste. - gruñó Kara dolida.

Desde que Lena había aparecido en su celda, Kara prácticamente no había abierto la boca. Estaba tan furiosa con Lena. Tenía la cara de aparecer y plantarse como si fuera su salvadora cuando era su culpa que estuvieran cómo estaban. Cuando la morena les contó lo que planeaban sus padres, sintió un regocijo en su interior. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de decirle un: “Te lo dije.”. Y, después, con las noticias de Alex, volvió el dolor de sentirse traicionada. Sentía asco de lo que había estado haciendo el rey y todo el resto con la gente.

\- Lo hice para protegerte, así que no me vengas con rabietas de las tuyas. Si no lo hubiera hecho, estarías muerta.

\- Nos podrías haber avisado de las intenciones de los daxamitas.

\- Kara, tú y yo estamos en bandos opuestos en esta guerra. Tarde o temprano, tenía que pasar algo parecido y lo sabías. Cuando esto acabe, ya hablaremos con más calma.

\- Si para cuando esto acabe alguna de las dos no está muerta. - la amenazó Kara.

\- Yo pienso cumplir la promesa que te hice, Kara. Tú haz lo que quieras.

Alex llegando del exterior las interrumpió.

\- Está hecho. Ahora hay que esperar, pero tenemos que planear algo para ayudarlos a llegar hasta nosotros. La flota de los daxamitas ha colocado un bloqueo en el puerto.

\- Tengo una idea. - dijo Lena y se sentaron todos a la mesa a escuchar lo que proponía la morena.

****

Era oscuro en la noche cuando una gran cantidad de fuertes explosiones tuvieron lugar en los barcos de la flota de los daxamitas. Esa era la señal para que los Lane se colara entre los barcos y llegarán hasta la fortaleza entre la confusión.

Entrar por la puerta era una misión suicida, las murallas de la fortaleza eran infranqueables y lo sabían. Kara había decidido sacrificar su lugar secreto y les indicó como llegar hasta la cueva marina para colarse dentro. Estaban desembarcando en silencio, no querían alertar a nadie de su presencia, pero había allí una treintena de soldados esperándolos. Sin embargo, parecía que las drogas de Lena habían surgido efecto: apenas se podían mantener de pie y se tambaleaban de un lado a otro. No fue difícil acabar con ellos y subir hasta la plaza donde los cuatro los esperaban.

Otra oleada de soldados apareció, esta vez eran cerca de un centenar. Los soldados de los Lane se quedaron cubriéndolos mientras ellos fueron a los calabozos a sacar a todo el mundo de allí junto con algunos soldados de apoyo.

\- Padre. - dijo Kal abrazando al rey. - Venimos a sacaros de aquí.

\- Menos mal hijo que estás bien. Estaba preocupado. - le contestó el rey aliviado. - ¿Qué hace la Luthor aquí?

\- Nos ha ayudado, su majestad. - respondió Kara. - Tenemos que hablar sobre tráfico de esclavos y corrupción. El reino está podrido.

\- ¿De dónde sacas eso? La Luthor te ha comido la cabeza con sus mentiras. - respondió él a la defensiva.

\- Hemos encontrado documentos, papá. Están firmados por ti. Tú lo sabes. ¿Cómo has dejado que pasara?

\- No voy a tolerar que se ponga en duda mis decisiones. - respondió ofendido. - Ahora no es el momento de hablar de esto. Hay que echar a los Luthor de aquí. - dijo apartando a su hijo que se había puesto en medio para barrarle el paso, pero Kal lo agarró del brazo y lo trajo de vuelta.

\- Respóndeme, padre. - dijo sin soltar su brazo. - ¿Por qué?

\- Solo son traidores, herejes o vagabundos. ¿Qué más da si acaban quedamos en la hoguera, colgados de la horca o trabajando como esclavos? - gruñó enfadado.

\- Espera, ¿vagabundos? ¿no todos eran delincuentes? - preguntó sorprendido Kal.

\- Como si pudieras considerar que alguien es un delincuente solo por rezar a un dios que no sea Rao. Basta de esta conversación sin sentido. Tenemos cosas que hacer. - dijo soltándose de Kal.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos y empezaron a subir las escaleras de vuelta a la plaza. Los ruidos de la batalla resonaban a través de las escaleras hasta que un fuerte sonido lo silenció todo. Continuaron subiendo alarmados y encontraron a la mayoría de soldados, tanto los daxamitas como los de los Lane, tumbados en el suelo. El edificio de los talleres tenía un agujero humeante enorme.

\- Tengo que felicitarte, Lena. Los explosivos que diseñaste son increíbles. - dijo Lionel apareciendo espada en mano y, a sus espaldas, soldados de los Luthor, Lex y Lillian. - Quizá sí que eras útil después de todo.

\- Gracias, padre. Es una pena que solo me vieras como mercancía hasta ahora. ¿Dónde has metido a los daxamitas? - se burló Lena.

\- Esos cobardes han huido con el rabo entre las piernas. - gruñó entre dientes.

\- Ríndete, Lionel. Estás acabado. - intervino Jor-El.

\- No lo tengo muy claro. ¿Quieres apostar? - contestó Lionel levantando la espada en su dirección.

\- Que así sea. - dijo tomando la espalda que colgaba de la cintura de Kal que estaba a su lado.

\- ¡Lex! - interrumpió Kal la discusión dando un paso al frente.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Kal? - dijo Lex dando un paso al frente colocándose al lado de su padre.

\- ¿Recuerdas ese día que fuimos a dar una vuelta por el lago? - le preguntó amartillando su revólver y apuntando a Lex. - ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice? - continuó mientras Lex amartillaba su revólver también y lo apuntaba de vuelta. - Pues sigo pensando en cumplirla. - sonrió Kal y Lex le sonrió de vuelta.

\- ¿Estás seguro de ello, Kal?

\- Lo prometo con mi vida. No descansaré hasta que se cumpla.

\- Espero que sea verdad.

Los dos se giraron en dirección a sus respectivos padres y apretaron el gatillo. El rey y Lionel Luthor cayeron muertos en el suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se acerca el final…


	29. Parte 4 10/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí acaba (en teoría) esta historia.

Después de que Lionel y el rey murieran, Kal y Lex tomaron el control de sus respectivos bandos y decretaron una paz indefinida. La guerra había acabado.

Lex tuvo que encarcelar a su madre unos días para que se calmara. Además, tuvo que partir hacia el norte junto a Lena para dar algunas explicaciones a sus aliados norteños.

Kal, por su parte, retiró el poder absoluto que tenía la Voz de Rao sobre la iglesia de Rao y retiró la pena por herejía. La religión de los antiguos dioses y sus tradiciones dejaron de estar prohibidas. Con la red de corruptos tenía más problemas, pero con la ayuda de Lena y Alex estaban consiguiendo grandes avances.

Ambos líderes juraron trabajar para restaurar el reino y promover la tolerancia y convivencia entre las dos religiones. Había días mejores que otros, no estaba siendo una tarea fácil. Eran demasiados años de guerra a sus espaldas.

Ese día el clan Luthor había viajado de vuelta a la capital para asistir a la coronación del nuevo rey.

La ceremonia no duró mucho. Tanto raoistas como los Luthor y sus señores norteños, los líderes de los gremios, asistieron por igual. Kal fue nombrado rey bajo la gracia de Rao y de los antiguos dioses y Kara ocupó su lugar como mano derecha del rey.

Esa misma noche, celebraron una cena privada en la residencia del rey donde asistieron Kal, las hermanas Danvers, los hermanos Luthor, Kelly y algunos amigos cercanos más.

\- ¿Algún día nos contaréis que pasó en el lago? - decía Alex.

\- Nos encontramos una familia que iba a ser quemada viva por herejía. Fue al poco de que mi padre empezara con eso. - empezó a explicar Kal.

\- Yo estuve a punto de tirarme encima del fuego para sacarlos de allí. Esta cicatriz es de ese día. - dijo señalando la fea cicatriz de una quemadura que le cubría el brazo.

\- Yo se lo impedí. Le prometí que cuando fuera rey no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

\- Una jugada arriesgada por parte de los dos. - reconoció Alex.

\- Aún no había perdido la fe en esta cabeza hueca. - bromeó Lex.

\- ¡Oye! Aunque sea tu amigo, sigo siendo el rey. Un poco de respeto. -rio Kal y el resto lo acompañó.

Todos menos Kara que se levantó de la mesa y abandonó la sala seria. Llegó hasta los corredores con vistas al mar y se apoyó sobre el marco donde se apoyaban las columnas rojas y observó la luna y cómo su luz se reflejaba en el mar iluminando el barco en el que habían llegado los Luthor.

\- Buenas noches, desconocida. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. - dijo Lena a su espalda.

\- Hemos estado ocupadas. - contestó Kara sin girarse. Lena se acercó y se colocó a su lado imitándola.

\- La guerra ha terminado. – dijo Lena.

\- Y ahora queda lo más difícil.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Lena estaba allí por un motivo. Desde el ataque a la fortaleza, Kara a penas le había dirigido unas pocas palabras y no lo soportaba más. Hacía semanas de eso y quería recuperarla.

\- Te echo de menos. - dijo girándose para ver su perfil. - ¿Algún día me perdonarás haberos drogado ese día?

\- El problema es que no fueron solo las drogas, Lena. - dijo Kara tranquila.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Cómo supieron los daxamitas lo de la cueva? Entraron por ahí, ¿verdad? Cuando Alex me contó que había aumentado la cantidad de palomas en la fortaleza, no le di mucha importancia hasta que repasé los hechos. Te comunicabas con Lex. Les dijiste como entrar y atacaron. - repasó Kara. No tardó mucho en deducir todo aquello después de que acabara la batalla. Al final, no era tan idiota como Lena se pensaba. La morena no contestaba. - ¿No tienes nada que decir?

\- Ya lo has dicho tú. ¿Qué más quieres que diga?

\- Me usaste para conseguir información. Me asustaste para tener libertad de movimientos aquí dentro. Solo era un juguete para ti para conseguir lo que querías y Jeremiah ha muerto por ello. Ya puedes dejar de fingir que sientes algo por mí. El teatro ya se ha acabado.

\- No he fingido nada de lo que siento por ti. - respondió Lena ofendida. - Te dije en el norte que no podía estar contigo porque sentía que estaba jugando contigo. Te lo dije a la cara y preferiste obviarlo.

\- ¿Qué mierda excusa es esa, Lena? ¿Desde cuándo lo tenías planeado? - respondió enfadada Kara mirándola por primera vez esa noche. Lena suspiró. Tenía que contárselo todo ahora y rezar para que la rubia la perdonara.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos pillaron durante el solsticio? ¿Recuerdas que me dieron un ultimátum? Pues era este. Tenía que dejar que me capturaran y me arrastraran hasta aquí, conseguir información a tu costa y darles vía libre para que entraran. - dijo de carrerilla e hizo una pausa al ver el dolor en los ojos de Kara. - ¿Te piensas que fue fácil para mí? Te amo, Kara. - añadió enmarcando la cara de Kara con sus manos y acercando su rostro hasta el de la rubia. - Me mataba lo que te estaba haciendo, pero era una necia y creía en mi familia. Cuando me di cuenta de la realidad, intenté reparar mis errores.

\- Demasiado tarde. - respondió apartándose de Lena de un golpe. - Te he perdonado una y otra vez tus traiciones. Y estoy cansada. ¿Cómo voy a volver a confiar en ti?

\- Kara, por favor, ya no hay nada que nos impida estar juntas. La guerra ha acabado, todo ha acabado ya. - contestó intentando acercarse de nuevo a Kara, pero la rubia le dio la espalda y se marchó.

\- Exacto, lo nuestro ha acabado.

_¿FIN?_


	30. Parte 5 1/6

\- ¡Lena!

Las puertas del despacho de la morena se abrieron de par en par entrando una Kara furiosa a la habitación. Lena la recibió sentada desde su mesa donde, hasta hacía unos segundos, estaba trabajando. Kara se detuvo a unos metros de la morena con las manos sobre las caderas.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita? - le dijo la Luthor fingiendo sorpresa, aunque no podía evitar que se le escapara la risa entre los dientes.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué mi habitación está llena de flores? - la acusó Kara.

\- No sé de lo que me hablas. - respondió Lena apoyándose contra el respaldo de su silla.

\- No vas a conseguir que te perdone con unas simples flores. - respondió Kara acercándose hasta la mesa y golpeándola con las palmas de las manos.

\- Bueno hacía semanas que no me dirigías la palabra. - señaló Lena encogiéndose de hombros. - Por lo menos he conseguido que me vengas a ver. Yo lo veo como una pequeña victoria.

Kara se quedó parada mirándola con la boca abierta. Quizá era el momento de irse antes de que Lena se volviera a llevar otra. Dio media vuelta y se acercó a las puertas que había dejado abiertas de par en par. Se paró allí y volvió a hablar de espaldas a la morena.

\- ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! Que sepas que las pienso quemar todas. - respondió antes de desaparecer.

\- Las flores desprenden perfume cuando las queman. Qué lo disfrutes. - gritó para que la otra la pudiera oír.

\- ¡Pues las tiraré al mar! - se oyó la voz de la rubia a través de los pasillos.

Lena volvía a estar sola en su despacho disfrutando del momento unos instantes, pero tenía que continuar con su trabajo.

Una sonrisa adornaba su cara. Realmente su plan había funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba. Llevaba un par de semanas viviendo en el viejo palacio real de la capital y la rubia ni tan siquiera la había ido a recibir junto con Kal y Alex, cosa que la decepcionó en su momento. De hecho, no habían vuelto a hablar desde la noche de la coronación, sin contar las reuniones del consejo, hasta esa mañana.

Hablando de reuniones del consejo, esa tarde tenían otra y realmente necesitaba haber acabado con los papeles así que se volvió a centrar en ellos.

*/*/*/*

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - preguntó Alex mirando confundida a Kara.

Alex acababa de entrar en la habitación de Kara porque estaban lloviendo flores sobre la residencia de los Danvers que volaban desde ese piso.

Kara, en ese momento, tenía cargadas en sus brazos una cuarentena de flores que arrojó por el balcón de su habitación.

\- Limpieza. - contestó simplemente Kara mientras iba a coger la siguiente tanda.

\- ¿De dónde han salido todas estás flores? - preguntó sorprendida Alex.

\- Lena. - contestó secamente Kara tirando la siguiente tanda por el balcón.

\- ¿Todavía no la has perdonado?

\- No, ni pienso hacerlo. -aseguró Kara cargando la tercera tanda en sus brazos.

\- Venga, ni que hubiera sido la primera vez que Lena te drogó. - bromeó Alex.

\- No quiero hablar del tema. No quiero saber nada de ella. - gruñó mientras tiraba las flores con fuerza hacía el exterior.

\- Pues contando que se va a pasar un buen tiempo en la capital, lo tienes claro. - rio Alex apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Kara sorprendida deteniéndose en seco. - ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar aquí?

\- Pues seguramente para siempre. Es el enlace con Lex y el norte. ¿Es que no estás atenta en las reuniones?

Kara sintió un pinchazo en su interior. No quería seguir viendo a la morena. No después de todo el daño que le había hecho. Lo peor es que una parte de ella estaba dando saltos de alegría.

\- Suelo desconectar cuando el tema incluye a Lena. - contestó Kara encogiéndose de hombros y reanudando su faena fingiendo indiferencia.

\- Pues ya puedes empezar a planear como tragarte ese enfado y pronto. Te recuerdo que hay reunión esta tarde y Lena va a estar.

\- ¿Va a ser muy habitual que esté en las reuniones? - bufó Kara.

\- Claro, te repito que es el enlace con el norte.

\- Pues ya puedes ir comprando muñecos para entrenar. Vamos a necesitar muchos reemplazos.

\- Mientras te desfogues solo con ellos… ¿Bajarás a comer conmigo? - le preguntó incorporándose de nuevo.

Kara se detuvo de nuevo para contestarle. Entonces se dio cuenta de la ropa que llevaba Alex. Ese no era su uniforme.

\- ¿De dónde vienes? - preguntó Kara frunciendo el ceño.

\- Vengo de rezar a Tire.

\- ¿Dios de?

\- La paz.

\- Cierto. - contestó Kara secamente.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

\- Simplemente me parece curioso que te pasees por la capital rezando a los dioses antiguos cuando hace unos meses perseguías a los herejes.

\- Era mi deber, Kara. No tenía elección. - se defendió Alex.

\- Lo que tu digas. Al final, yo solo era la idiota que cayó en vuestros juegos, ¿no? - respondió Kara dolida.

Alex negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta.

\- Mira, cuando se te pase el enfado con Lena, me avisas para saber que ya se puede hablar contigo. Y recoge todas las flores que estés tirando por ahí. No pienso dejar que lo recojan los sirvientes. Es tu problema.

Kara solo gruñó como respuesta antes de que Alex se fuera.

\- ¡Fantástico! ¡Gracias, Lena!

*/*/*/*

Cuando Kara entró en la sala de reuniones del consejo, ya estaban todos sentados alrededor de la gran mesa esperándola.

Para ser un sitio tan importante, la sala era muy estrecha y simple. A penas había espacio para el mueble. Además, aquella debía ser la única sala en toda la fortaleza que no tenía frescos pintados en las paredes doradas. Había unas grandes ventanas a un lado por donde entraba toda la luz y permitían que el interior se ventilara.

\- Perdón por la tardanza, tenía que deshacerme de unas flores. - dijo con algo de sorna mirando un instante a Lena.

\- Vaya, ¿de algún admirador secreto? - preguntó Kal curioso.

\- De una admiradora que no entiende un “no” como respuesta. - respondió Kara con desdén.

\- Yo diría mejor que no se da por vencida. Debe ser muy persistente. - añadió Lena que recibió una mirada asesina de Kara, mientras Kal las miraba alternativamente sin entender nada.

\- Persistente, no. Pesada, sí. Como continúe así, la voy a detener por acosar a la princesa de Thera. - la amenazó la rubia.

\- Majestades, tenemos asuntos urgentes que tratar. - intervino uno de los hombres del consejo.

\- Cierto, empecemos. - contestó Kal.

Se sentaron los que todavía quedaban de pie. Por aquel entonces, el consejo estaba formado por antiguos miembros del reinado de Jor-El y gente de la confianza del nuevo rey. Todavía se tenían que acostumbrar los unos a los otros, lo que solía provocar más de una discusión durante sus reuniones.

\- Ha habido otro ataque a uno de los templos híbridos del sector norte de la ciudad. - informó una mujer.

Los templos híbridos eran antiguos templos que, antes de la llegada de los kryptonianos, estaban dedicados a los antiguos dioses y habían pasado a ser raoistas después. Con el reinado de Kal y la legalización de la antigua religión, esos templos ahora pertenecían a ambas religiones al mismo tiempo.

\- Esos templos son un foco de problemas. - añadió uno de los nobles que más se había opuesto a la legalización de la antigua religión. - Con todo el respeto, la religión a los antiguos dioses es una barbarie. - contestó el hombre mirando directamente a Lena. - Ahora que los herejes no paran de salir de sus escondites es el momento de convencerlos para que vuelvan al buen camino.

\- Con todo el respeto, el Raoismo me parece una religión muy insulsa y aburrida. - respondió Lena. - De hecho, esos “bárbaros” están construyendo un hospital en la capital porque sois incapaces de curar vuestras propias enfermedades. - se burló.

El hombre abrió la boca para contestar a Lena.

\- ¡Suficiente! - gritó Kal golpeando la mesa. - Los que no sepan comportarse en las reuniones serán expulsados de forma permanente. ¿Queda claro? - preguntó mirándolos a los dos.

La sala se hundió en un profundo silencio. El hombre bajó la mirada a la mesa mientras Lena lo seguía mirando de forma burlona.

\- ¿Cómo van las obras, Lena? - preguntó Kal reanudando la reunión.

\- Van bien de momento. Prácticamente tenemos la mayor parte hecha. Faltan algunas consultas, despachos, medicinas y herramientas. He hecho una lista con lo más urgente. Había pensado en convertir parte de los jardines en invernaderos para cultivar lo más indispensable.

A partir de ahí, la reunión continuó con más o menos tranquilidad hablando de diferentes temas. Al cabo de un par de horas, los miembros abandonaban la sala dejando solos a Kal, Lena y Alex.

\- Lena, tienes que controlarte. No puedes rebajarte a su nivel. - le decía Alex. - No vas a conseguir que cambie de opinión. Su hijo murió hace siete años por vuestra culpa. - le explicó.

\- Lo sé, Alex. - suspiró la Luthor. - Pero no soporto que nos llame salvajes cuando lo único que tenemos previsto hacer es ayudar.

\- A mí lo que me preocupa es otra cosa. - intervino Kal serio. - ¿Creéis que serían capaces de derrocarme?

\- ¿Por qué crees que iban a intentarlo? - preguntó Alex.

\- Tenemos previsto eliminar a todos los que participaban en el tráfico de esclavos, dinero… No sabemos hasta dónde llegan sus contactos. Quizá todos los del antiguo consejo formaban parte.

\- ¿Y a quién iban a poner? ¿A Kara? Krypton no aceptaría un rey que no fuera kryptoniano para Thera. - le recordó Alex.

\- Krypton estará contento mientras le lleguen los esclavos. Quién se los envíe, no le importa. - respondió Lena con asco.

\- Entonces los que deberíamos preocuparnos somos nosotros. - contestó Kal. - ¿Habéis conseguido resolver el código?

\- Sí, pero solo sirve para algunos documentos de la Voz. El resto siguen encriptados. - lamentó Lena.

\- ¿Cómo está yendo con el esclavo daxamita?

\- Muy bien la verdad. Brainy es un genio. Es una suerte que los daxamitas se lo dejaran atrás cuando salieron por patas.

\- ¿Es de fiar? - preguntó Kal preocupado.

\- No tendría por qué traicionarnos. - respondió Alex. - Aquí es libre, ha dejado de ser un esclavo gracias a nosotros. Se siente en deuda por ello.

\- Bien. ¿Lena vuelves ahora a la capital? - preguntó Kal.

\- No, me quedaré un rato con Brainy a ver si conseguimos descifrar algo más.

\- ¿Alex?

\- Alguien se tiene que encargar de tu ejército. Estaba un poco desorganizado después del ataque. Kelly y los Lane se están haciendo cargo de la marina.

\- Pues visto que lo tenéis todo bajo control me iré a hacer mis tareas yo también. ¿Sabéis dónde está Kara? En teoría, teníamos reunión ahora. - preguntó el hombre confundido.

\- Seguramente ha salido corriendo en cuanto ha podido. Estaba un poco enfadada cuando ha llegado. - respondió Alex.

\- Me he dado cuenta. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? - dijo Kal mirando directamente a Lena.

\- ¿Yo? Nada. Solo he tenido un detalle con ella. - contestó despreocupada mirando algo en sus manos.

\- Detalle dice. - rio Alex. - Creo que tu plan no ha salido muy bien.

\- Al contrario, querida. Por primera vez hoy, ha bajado a la ciudad para hablar conmigo. - dijo victoriosa.

\- ¿Aún no lo había hecho? - preguntó Kal sorprendido.

\- Lleva ignorándome desde que llegué.

\- No la culpes. - intervino Alex. - Yo me sentí traicionada con lo que hiciste. No me quiero imaginar cómo se siente Kara contando que lo conseguiste a su costa.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. - suspiró Lena.

-Dale tiempo. Dudo mucho que mi prima dure mucho más tiempo enfadada contigo. - contestó Kal levantándose de su silla y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la Luthor.

*/*/*/*

Kara se paseaba por el puerto. A esas horas de la tarde estaba a rebosar de gente cargando mercancías, paseando con tranquilidad o artistas callejeros. Nunca le había gustado tanto como ahora perderse entre la muchedumbre. Se distraía de todo. Podía simplemente observar a la gente a su alrededor: analizarlos, inventarse sus oscuros secretos. Eso hacía que olvidara lo estúpida que se sentía por lo que Lena le había hecho, cómo había jugado con ella. Se había aprovechado de sus sentimientos para poder entrar en la fortaleza. Jugó con ella y lo peor de todo es que ella, como una idiota, seguía enamorada de ella como desde el primer día. Y eso la hacía hervir de rabia.

Un hombre pasó por delante cargando un ramo de flores parecidas a las que Lena le había dejado en la habitación. Sintió la ira subiéndole hasta la garganta. Era mejor ir a distraerse en otro lugar.

Se adentró en las calles de la ciudad. Allí no había tanta gente, pero la suficiente como para entretenerse. Logró ver como uno de los grupos de artistas que antes estaban en el puerto entraban en un pequeño local con un cartel donde ponía “Kandor”.

Los siguió con curiosidad. Al abrir la puerta, descubrió una especie de oscura taberna con un pequeño escenario en el fondo. Allí un grupo de malabaristas jugaban con fuego. Se quedó hipnotizada por el movimiento de las llamas. Quizá allí conseguiría un poco de diversión. Se sentó en una de las mesas que había en una esquina para poder observar el espectáculo sin ser molestada.

Al cabo de un rato, un chico se le acercó cargando con una jarra llena de líquido.

\- Majestad, es un honor que este en nuestro local. - dijo teatralmente haciendo una reverencia. - ¿Quiere un poco de nuestra mejor cerveza?

\- Oh, no, gracias. A estas horas no debería beber.

\- Insisto. - sonrió el chico. - Invita la casa. Ya verá cómo le gusta. Es la mejor que puede encontrar en toda la capital.

\- Seguro que todos dicen lo mismo. - rio Kara.

\- Estoy seguro de ello. - rio también el muchacho. - Mi nombre es Barry. Si desea otra, solo hace falta que me avise.

Sin decir nada más, puso la cerveza delante de Kara y se alejó de vuelta al trabajo.

Kara examinó el vaso y su contenido. Tenía una capa de espuma blanca que cubría todo el líquido. La jarra era de una madera oscura que no le dejaba ver el contenido. Intentó olerla un poco de cerca, pero la espuma salió disparada a su nariz que quedó cubierta de blanco. Rápidamente se limpió esperando que nadie la hubiera visto.

Volvió a examinar el vaso. Acercó el recipiente a sus labios y lo volcó lo suficiente como para que la espuma cubriera por encima de sus labios y la cerveza llegara a su boca.

Estaba extremadamente amarga. Apartó el vaso rápido y se limpió los restos de espuma. ¿Cómo podía la gente beber eso?

Centró su atención en el escenario de nuevo con el regusto de la cerveza en la boca. Al cabo de unos minutos, sintió ganas de probarla de nuevo. Quizás no le había gustado porque no se esperaba tanto amargor.

Este segundo trago no le pareció tan amargo como recordaba, pero seguía sin gustarle. Así que abandonó la cerveza a su suerte en la mesa aceptando que aquello no era para ella.

Para el sexto sorbo que le daba, empezó a darse cuenta que le gustaba más y más. Cuando se le acabó la jarra pidió otra.

\- Aquí tiene, majestad. - le contestó Barry mientras colocaba la jarra encima de la mesa de Kara.

\- Por favor, nada de “majestades”. Solo soy un cliente más. Llámame Kara.

\- Como quieras, Kara. - sonrió el chico.

\- Gracias, Barry.

El leve entumecimiento que le provocaba la cerveza combinado con la música que ahora llenaba el local la alejó de Lena. Disolvió la nube de pensamientos que invadía su mente y, por fin, pudo centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Lena o sus problemas en la corte. Por unas horas estuvo relajada sin que le importara nada más, distraída con los diferentes artistas que pasaban por ese escenario.

\- ¡Chavales tenéis que ir a ver la que están liando! - entró gritando un hombre al local. - A ver si estos norteños entienden que no son bienvenidos al sur.

A Kara le costó un poco procesar la información. Norteños igual a norte, norte igual a guerra, guerra y norte igual a Lena. Lena no era bienvenida al sur.

Kara se levantó rápido y se lanzó sobre el hombre que había entrado gritando agarrándolo por la camisa y zarandeándolo.

\- ¡Explícate! - gruñó.

\- Majestad, no es nada. Una pequeña broma que le están gastando a la Luthor.

\- ¡¿Dónde?!

\- En el antiguo palacio.

Kara cogió lo poco que llevaba con ella y salió disparada por la puerta. En el exterior, era casi de noche ya. Prácticamente corrió por las calles hasta llegar a las puertas principales del antiguo palacio. Allí no parecía estar pasando nada.

Un fuerte golpe se oyó de uno de los laterales seguido de gritos. Provenía del ala del antiguo palacio donde se estaba construyendo el hospital. Se dirigió hasta allí y se encontró con una gran estatua con símbolos de algún antiguo dios tirada en el suelo rota. Había una multitud rodeando la piedra que vitoreaba con fuerza.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! - gritó cruzando el círculo de gente y colándose dentro. Un par de hombres estaban en el centro celebrando la caída del monumento.

\- Majestad, solo limpiamos las calles de esta basura. - se dirigió a ella uno de los hombres. - La Luthor se ha pensado que puede llenar nuestras calles con su herejía.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó Kara.

\- Esto lo han colocado esta mañana. - dijo el hombre señalando la estatua. - Pero no se preocupe, majestad, nosotros la ayudaremos a eliminar a estos herejes.

\- Herejes o no son ciudadanos de Thera y no se les puedo agredir, ni a ellos ni a sus propiedades. - respondió Kara cubriéndose la cara con su mano en señal de derrota. No sabía si detenerlos o simplemente darles un escarmiento.

Sea como sea, pareció que el hombre malinterpretó sus gestos.

\- Lo sabemos, majestad. Es un insulto para nuestra fe. Usted ha luchado tanto por Rao. Hizo un gran trabajo en Gimina.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Kara frunciendo el ceño volviendo a mirar al hombre.

\- Aunque algunos digan que fue una vergüenza, nosotros siempre la hemos apoyado. No nos dejamos engañar por toda esa propaganda pagana.

Kara se acercó al hombre invadiendo su espacio personal.

\- Los norteños, adoren a los dioses que adoren, son ciudadanos de pleno derecho de Thera. Así que ni tú ni ninguno de estos energúmenos tenéis derecho a destruir su propiedad. ¿Queda claro? - respondió amenazante.

\- Pero, majestad, nosotros pensábamos que… - contestó con miedo el hombre retrocediendo un poco intentando separarse de Kara. La rubia lo agarró con fuerza del brazo y apretó. Una mueca de dolor cubrió el rostro del hombre.

\- Pensabais mal. Largaos antes de que decida que es mejor meteros en una celda. - le susurró en el oído antes de lanzarlo lejos. - Hasta aquí ha llegado el espectáculo. Cada uno, a su casa. - gritó a la multitud que no tardó en dispersarse.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - oyó una voz acusadora a sus espaldas.

\- Lo que me faltaba. - se quejó la rubia todavía sin buscar a la propietaria.

\- Kara, ¿me puedes explicar que es todo esto? - dijo Lena agarrándola del brazo para hacer que se girara.

\- Dímelo tú. ¿Cómo se te ocurre poner esta estatua de… de…? - dijo señalado el pedazo de piedra en el suelo.

\- Iza. - respondió con los brazos cruzados.

\- Me da igual Iza, Amate o el que sea. ¿Cómo se te ocurre poner una estatua de un dios antiguo en medio de la capital?

\- Básicamente porque el hospital va dedicado a ella.

\- Sabes lo difícil que está siendo la convivencia. ¿Puedes dejar de echarle leña al fuego? - se quejó Kara.

Lena respiró profundamente totalmente seria.

\- ¿Has sido tú? - preguntó la morena.

\- ¿Perdón? - preguntó sorprendida Kara.

\- ¿Has sido tú quien ha tirado la estatua? - repitió Lena.

\- ¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio? - rio dolida Kara.

\- ¿A ti que te parece?

\- Que no me puedo creer que después de todo pienses que soy capaz de esto. No soy como tú. - respondió Kara tranquila para después alejarse de vuelta a la fortaleza.

\- Yo por lo menos no falto a mis reuniones. - le contestó a la espalda de la rubia.

Lena suspiró mientras se alejaba. Miró la estatua en el suelo con dolor. Quizá era mejor esperar antes de volver a colocarla en su lugar. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y no encontró más daños en la fachada. Luego entró. A su paso iban saliendo de sus escondites algunos trabajadores.

\- ¿Ya se han ido, señora? - le preguntó con algo de miedo una mujer.

\- ¿Quiénes? - respondió Lena.

\- Los hombres que nos ha atacado.

*/*/*/*

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres descansar? Llevamos horas aquí encerrados y tus capacidades mentales han decaído drásticamente en la última semana. - preguntó Brainy observándola fijamente.

Brainy y Lena estaban repartidos por la sala secreta de la biblioteca trabajando en descifrar los malditos documentos de la Voz.

\- Estoy bien. Solo un poco cansada. Llevamos aquí muchas horas. - respondió Lena desperezándose en su silla.

\- Según mis anteriores observaciones, el cansancio no debería tener unos efectos tan pronunciados. Sin embargo, como antes he expresado, tu capacidad de concentración, analítica y racional han disminuido de forma alarmante. Así que o algo te preocupa o estás enferma. En cualquiera de los dos casos hay solución, pero deben ser tratados.

\- Quizás estoy un poco preocupada. - aceptó Lena.

\- ¿Algo relacionada con la princesa Kara? He observado que el estado mental de la princesa ha empeorado recientemente también.

\- Discutimos la semana pasada.

\- No soy muy experto en las relaciones socio-afectivas, pero creo haber observado que la princesa puede ser una buena interlocutora y entre vosotras existe un vínculo. ¿Por qué la situación es tan grave?

\- Porque no me perdona y no me quiere dirigir la palabra. Ella también es muy terca.

\- Siempre puede ir a buscarla directamente a su residencia. Como has dicho, llevamos muchas horas aquí metidos. Mañana podemos reanudar nuestras investigaciones. - sugirió Brainy.

\- Está bien, Brainy. Tienes razón. - asintió Lena. - Iré a ver si puedo encontrarla.

Ordenó los papeles en los que había estado trabajando todo el día y salió de la habitación secreta.

Desde el intento de golpe de estado de los Luthor y la coronación de Kal, la Luthor había pasado muchas horas en esa habitación recopilando toda la información posible sobre las redes de contrabando de esclavos y materias primas. A pesar de tener suficientes pruebas para detener a unos cuantos gobernadores, seguían sin tener lo suficiente para atacar directamente a alguien del nivel de la Voz de Rao. Así que de momento no habían tomado cartas en el asunto. Todo lo que parecía contener información sobre él estaba excelentemente cifrado. Si no fuera porque jugaba en su contra, Lena sentiría una gran admiración por tal obra. Ahora no podía hacer más que odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Después de salir de la biblioteca y bajar las escaleras que la conducían al patio central de la fortaleza, llegó a la puerta de la residencia de los Danvers. Ya era de noche y, con el final del verano, empezaba a refrescar. Seguramente Kara ya estaría en casa.

Llamó a la puerta y un sirviente le abrió y la acompañó a la sala donde recibían invitados. La misma donde se encontró aquel día con la Voz de Rao. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

\- Lena, ¿alguna buena noticia? - la recibió Alex.

\- Para nada. - contestó derrotada.

\- Entonces, ¿vienes por Kara? Sabes que no te quiere ni ver.

\- Me he dado cuenta. - suspiró Lena. - En la última semana no me la he cruzado ni una vez. Parece que sabe constantemente donde estoy para poder evitarme.

\- Más o menos. - rio Alex. - No lo voy a negar.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó sorprendida Lena.

\- Está muy dolida, más que antes. ¿Has hecho algo más?

\- La acusé de destruir una estatua de Iza.

\- Lena… ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Y yo qué sé? Estaba allí, al lado de la estatua, y sabes cómo es Kara cuando se enfada. Por eso vengo a pedirle perdón, otra vez. ¿Puedo verla?

\- Se fue hace unas horas. Kal la llamó con urgencia. Creo que ha pasado algo. Espero que no tarde en llegar. ¿Quieres esperarla conmigo?

\- ¿No te causaré problemas?

\- Ya estoy en medio. - dijo Alex haciendo un gesto para que la siguiera fuera de la sala. - Lo mejor para mí ahora mismo que es arregléis las cosas y me dejéis en paz. No sabéis lo pesadas que estáis las dos.

\- Perdón. - respondió avergonzada Lena. - ¿Kara también?

\- También, Lena.

\- ¿Crees que algún día me va a perdonar?

\- Dale tiempo. Solo está dolida. Iba a cenar, ¿te apuntas? - preguntó Alex justo antes de girar en un pasillo que conducía a algunas habitaciones que no conocía.

\- Claro. ¿No vamos al patio? - preguntó confundida.

\- No, hace demasiado frío ya. Ya estamos empezando a preparar las habitaciones para en invierno. - dijo Alex señalando unas placas de madera apiladas por los pasillos.

\- Vaya, ¿y Kara duerme arriba en invierno?

\- Sí. No hay quién la saque de allí. - respondió Alex entrando en una sala donde en el centro había una mesa sobre una alfombra parecida a la que había en el patio donde solían cenar los cuatro. Alex y Lena se sentaron alrededor mientras los sirvientes empezaban a prepararlo todo. - El primer año tuvimos que subir a quitar la cama exterior porque seguía durmiendo allí y enfermó. Desde entonces, una vez al año la encerramos en algún sitio, preparamos la habitación para el invierno y escondemos todos los muebles de la terraza para que no los pueda volver a colocar. - rieron Alex y Lena.

\- ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?

Siguieron charlando un rato más mientras cenaban. Alex le preguntó a Lena sobre las obras del hospital. Prácticamente estaban acabadas. Solo faltaban algunos detalles. También hablaron sobre diferentes modos de descifrar los documentos. Apenas se habían empezado a llevar la cena a la mesa cuando Kara entró por la puerta.

\- Vaya, ¿por qué no me sorprende? - gruñó Kara mirando fijamente a Alex.

\- Quiero hablar contigo. - respondió Lena poniéndose de pie.

\- Pues yo contigo, no. - respondió esta vez mirándola. - Pero ya que estás aquí, te enterarás de las nuevas noticias. Acaba de llegar un embajador de Krypton preguntando por el golpe de estado, la muerte de Jor-El y el próximo envío de esclavos.

\- ¿Qué le habéis dicho? - intervino Alex.

\- Hemos dejado en claro que todo está bajo control. Un kryptoniano está en el poder y se ha acabado la guerra con el norte. Sobre los esclavos, hemos quedado en empezar a negociar mañana.

\- ¿No estaréis pensando en darles esclavos? - preguntó Lena alterada.

\- No, Lena. Solo intentábamos ganar tiempo para pensar en algo. Voy a pedir que me lleven la cena arriba. Qué descanses, Alex. - dijo Kara antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Alex y Lena se quedaron mirando la una a la otra hasta que la Luthor suspiró.

\- Ve tras ella o nunca conseguirás que te perdone. - le dijo Alex.

Lena asintió y se levantó en busca de Kara. Estaría en su habitación así que fue en esa dirección.

A medio camino se la encontró hablando con algunos sirvientes, pero cuando la rubia la vio, le dio la espalda y continuó su camino.

\- Espera, Kara, por favor. - pidió agarrándola del brazo cuando estuvo a su alcance.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué vuelvas a acusarme de algo? Después de todo, resulta que soy la gran heroína de Gimina. - dijo soltándose del agarre de Lena y continuando su camino. Lena la seguía de cerca hasta llegar al patio donde estaban las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de Kara.

\- ¿De qué hablas? He venido a pedirte perdón.

\- Hecho. Ya te puedes ir.

\- No.

\- ¿No?

\- Kara, por favor. Escúchame. - le rogó Lena. - Sé que me equivoqué mucho.

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿La semana pasada cuando me acusaste de destrozar una estatua de Iza o los últimos meses mientras jugabas conmigo?

\- Las dos. Nunca quise hacerte daño.

\- Ya, se notaba. ¿Sabes qué? Déjame en paz. No quiero saber nada más de ti. Desde que te he conocido solo me han pasado desgracias y ahora, además, tenemos a Krypton encima. Lárgate de mi casa. - gruñó Kara haciendo énfasis en el “mi”.

\- No eres una Danvers, te recuerdo.

\- No, soy una kryptoniana, hija de unos padres que no llegué a conocer por una guerra contra los vuestros. ¿Quieres más motivos para que te eche?

\- Tranquila, ya me conozco el camino. Adiós, Kara. Qué descanses.

Kara se quedó viendo como Lena volvía tras sus pasos hacia la salida del edificio. Miró el patio. En el centro, había un maniquí de entrenamiento. En dos golpes cargados de furia, lo rompió por la mitad.

Suspiró. Había alguien en la casa con quien había llegado lista para disculparse.

Volvió sobre sus pasos en dirección al comedor. Alex estaba sentada ya comiendo sola.

\- ¿Se ha ido Lena? - preguntó Alex.

\- Sí, eso creo. Oye, Alex, lo siento. Últimamente lo pago todo contigo.

\- ¿Tanto problema tienes con que rece a los antiguos dioses?

\- No puedo evitar seguir sintiéndome traicionada.

\- Kara… No sé qué decir…

\- No hace falta que digas nada.

\- Kara, sí hace falta. No quiero perder a mi hermanita. Escúchame. Sé que es raro e hipócrita de mi parte. Esconderte esa parte de mí me dolía, Kara. - explicó Alex triste. -Quería compartir con el mundo quién era, pero estaba prohibido. Era herejía. Tuve que hacer cosas horribles a gente con la que quizás hacía unas semanas había compartido ritos. Todavía tengo pesadillas con ello.

La mayor se quedó con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa.

Kara suspiró y se sentó en un lado de la mesa.

\- ¿Tienes comida para dos? - preguntó Kara.

\- Sí, habían servido comida para Lena. - dijo señalando los platos.

\- Pues me lo voy a comer yo.

Alex rio como respuesta.

\- Tengo que contarte otra cosa. He estado dando vueltas a algo. - dijo la mayor pensativa.

\- ¿Es algo grave?

\- Estaba pensando en pedirle matrimonio a Kelly. - le respondió con media sonrisa.

\- ¡Alex! ¡No me lo puedo creer! - gritó alegre Kara saltando encima de su hermana para abrazarla. - ¿Debería decirte felicidades? Kelly en teoría no te ha dicho que sí, pero estoy segura que va a decir que sí. ¿Cuándo se lo pedirás?

\- Kara, calma. Respira. - dijo apartando a la rubia de encima de ella. - No lo sé. Supongo que cuando pase toda esta montaña rusa. No creo que sea el momento adecuado con todo esto que está pasando.

\- Cuando lo decidas, seguro que lo será. Quiero ser la primera en enterarse.

\- Tranquila, lo serás. - prometió Alex.

\- ¿Y cuándo se lo dirás a Eliza? - preguntó Kara volviendo a su sitio.

\- No lo sé tampoco. Quizá le envíe a Etón con una carta. Es complicado mantener el contacto con ella ahora que está retirada en Midvale. - dijo Alex un poco triste.

\- Eliza está disfrutando del descanso que se merece, Alex. - la consoló Kara.

\- Lo sé, pero igualmente la echo de menos. - suspiró la mayor.

*/*/*/*

\- Barry, invito hoy a una ronda para todos. - dijo Kara llegando y golpeando la barra.

\- ¿A qué se debe este honor? - dijo divertido el chico.

\- Tengo algo que celebrar.

\- Vaya, Kara. Es la primera vez desde que te conozco que estás así de feliz. - respondió Barry entregándole una jarra llena de cerveza.

\- Han sido buenas noticias. - asintió Kara con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo saberlas?

\- Eres el cotilla de toda la capital, pero no vas a conseguir este cotilleo. Pero, cuando sea público, te lo contaré.

\- Me muero por saberlo. ¿Te quedarás hasta el final hoy?

\- No lo sé, Barry. Mañana va a ser un día muy largo.

\- Hoy hay un nuevo luchador, un viejo amigo. - explicó Barry.

\- ¿Tiene nombre? - preguntó Kara con curiosidad.

\- Oliver Queen. En su país era el mejor luchador. -aseguró el otro.

\- ¿Y qué hace perdido en una taberna de mala muerte, Barry?

\- Auch, en todo el orgullo. - dijo dramáticamente llevándose la mano al pecho. - Para ser una taberna de mala muerte, tenemos una clientela de la realeza. ¿Lo sabías?

\- ¿Así? ¿Quién lo iba a decir? ¿Y sabe esa realeza que organizas peleas ilegales?

\- Sí, y es la primera que disfruta viéndolas.

\- Vaya, es muy irresponsable por su parte. - reía Kara. - Pero es una diversión que vale la pena. La entiendo. ¿Y está tu amigo por aquí?

\- Sentado en esa mesa. - contestó Barry señalando un hombre sentado en una esquina. Llegaba puesta una capucha que le cubría toda la cara.

\- Dame una de esas jarras. - ordenó Kara.

Agarró su jarra y la nueva y se dirigió hasta la mesa. Dejó la jarra llena delante del hombre y se sentó en otra silla.

\- Invito. - anunció Kara.

\- No bebo antes de las peleas. - respondió él sin moverse un solo centímetro.

\- Sabio de tu parte. - estuvo de acuerdo la rubia.

\- ¿Qué quiere, majestad?

\- ¿Sabes quién soy?

\- Barry me lo ha contado.

\- Como no. - rio Kara - ¿Qué te trae por Thera, Oliver?

\- ¿Estoy en problemas?

\- Siento curiosidad. Barry me ha dicho que eres un gran luchador. Estoy segura que el ejército de tu país agradecería tus servicios.

\- Me expulsaron.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Vengué a mi familia. Maté a los cerdos que los asesinaron.

\- No los llevaste hasta la justicia. _ dijo Kara con algo de repulsión.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo si podía sentir en mis manos el placer de matarlos?

\- ¿Y valió la pena convertirte en lo mismo que ellos?

\- Completamente. - dijo seguro el hombre.

Kara quedó confundida viendo lo convencido que estaba Oliver.

\- ¿Debería arrestarte, Oliver?

\- No soy un asesino, majestad. Además, por lo que he oído de usted durante mi corta estada, no somos tan diferentes, purificadora de Gimina.

\- Ese es un apodo desafortunado fruto de un malentendido. - se defendió Kara.

\- ¿No quemasteis media ciudad?

\- Ese no es el tema, Oliver. ¿Debo preocuparme por ti? - respondió la rubia algo mosqueada.

\- No, majestad. Mañana ya no estaré en Thera.

\- Eso espero, Oliver. No me gustaría tener un asesino libre por aquí.

*/*/*/*

\- Supongo que ayer no hubo suerte. - preguntó Alex a Lena cuando entró por la puerta. Esa mañana bien temprano se había programado una reunión urgente del consejo para discutir quién negociaría con el embajador.

\- ¿Tan evidente es? - suspiró Lena que apenas había podido dormir esa noche.

\- A Kara se le ha puesto humor de perros cuando ha sabido que te tenía que ver hoy otra vez. La he mandado a refrescarse las ideas. - contestó riendo Alex.

\- No le veo la gracia la verdad.

\- Ya verás que, en unos meses, cuando lo hayáis arreglado, todos nos vamos a reír de esto. - dijo Alex intentando tranquilizarla.

\- Lo dudo bastante, pero gracias por los ánimos.

Kal seguido de Kara con el pelo suelto, como siempre, pero algo húmedo esta vez, entraron los últimos a la sala del consejo. Él se sentó en la silla que coronaba la mesa mientras ella se quedó de pie detrás de él. Se la veía algo intranquila.

\- Bien, hemos estado hablando y creemos que lo mejor será que las negociaciones siempre de nuestro bando estén presididas por Kara o por mí. Lo mejor será mostrar a Krypton un frente fuerte de kryptonianos.

\- Con todo el respeto, majestad, no sé si la aquí presente princesa esté preparada para ello. Además, conocidas sus conexiones con los Luthor… - intervino una mujer mirando a Lena mientras dijo lo último. - Puede que no sea la mejor manera de mostrar lealtad a Krypton.

\- Todo hemos oído lo que se dice de ella fuera de estos muros: que es la “purificadora de Gimina”. No creo que él vaya a dudar de su lealtad cuando oiga esas historias. Hay algo más importante aún. Krypton reclama su envío de esclavos. Tenemos que decidir qué hacer al respecto.

\- Majestad, siempre hemos enviado a herejes y delincuentes. Quizá la herejía ahora ya no sea un delito, pero para el resto de crímenes seguimos teniendo candidatos. - sugirió una mujer.

\- ¿Cuántos de aquí conocían el tráfico de esclavos? - preguntó serio Kal.

\- Todos, majestad. Era de lo que hablábamos en las reuniones que no estabais presentes. - contestó simplemente otra mujer.

\- ¡Fantástico! - exclamó con ironía Kal. - No enviaremos a más theranos a la esclavitud. - sentenció.

\- ¿Y si son daxamitas? - propuso otro hombre.

\- Explícate. - contestó Kal.

\- Tenemos prisioneros daxamitas de la invasión. No tenemos capacidad de plantar cara a Krypton. Ni en número ni en armamento. Una guerra contra ellos es un suicidio. Si no queréis enviar nuestros esclavos, enviad a los daxamitas.

\- ¿Qué dices tú, Kara? - preguntó Kal a la rubia.

\- Que desgraciadamente tiene razón.

\- ¿Alex? ¿Lena? ¿Alguna idea? - buscó su opinión Kal.

\- No tenemos muchas opciones. - respondió Alex encogiendo los hombros.

\- Bien. Votemos. - propuso Kal.

Casi todos votaron a favor de enviar a la mayoría de los prisioneros daxamitas con algunas excepciones como Brainy y aquellos que les resultaran más útiles. Casi todos aceptaron, excepto Lena.

*/*/*/*

\- No puedes esperar que esté de acuerdo con esto, Kal. - respondió seria Lena.

Kal y Lena estaban reunidos a solas en el despacho de este último. Lena estaba de pie enfrente de Kal con los brazos cruzados, mientras él estaba sentado en su silla.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Lena? - preguntó el rey abriendo los brazos.

\- Como se nota que no es tu gente la que está prisionera en Krypton como esclavos. Si supieras lo que se sufre, no aceptarías esto. - le recriminó Lena.

\- Mi intención es no enviar nadie a Krypton si las negociaciones van bien. Pero prepárate para lo peor. - le advirtió.

\- Déjame estar presente. - dijo firme la Luthor.

\- No, Lena. Parecería que Kara y yo no tenemos capacidad para gobernar Thera por nosotros mismos y que, al final, ganasteis el golpe de estado. Te recuerdo que la casa real es la Casa de El, no los Luthor.

\- Porque sois unos usurpadores. - gruñó Lena.

\- Usurpadores o no, así están las cosas. Ya veremos cómo progresan las negociaciones con el embajador.

Lena se fue de la sala enfadada sin añadir nada más. Tenía previsto pasar por la biblioteca a trabajar ese día, pero ya no tenía ganas.

¿No se suponía que ahora todo iba a ser diferente?


	31. Parte 5 2/6

\- ¿De cuántos estamos hablando? - preguntó el hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa, Daron-Vex, el embajador de Krypton. Era moreno con una barba espesa que no había dejado de acariciar en toda la reunión.

\- Ahora mismo en la fortaleza tenemos retenidos una cincuentena de los soldados. Son los altos cargos. En la ciudad hay el resto, más sirvientes y esclavos que trajeron con ellos. En total, unos ciento cincuenta.

\- Interesante. - respondió Daron pensativo.

\- Piense también en el valor de estos prisioneros. - añadió Kara sentada junto a Kal en frente del hombre. - Seguro que Krypton sabe hacer un buen uso de ellos.

\- Sin duda son de gran valor. Hay que hacer pagar a los daxamitas el atrevimiento de atacar a uno de nuestros más preciados aliados. - sonrió - El problema es que el número de esclavos acordado con el rey Jor-El era de mil al año. Puede ver el problema, majestad.

\- Estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. El final de esta guerra nos ha dejado cosas buenas y malas. No tenemos suficientes candidatos para llegar a ese número.

Un sirviente interrumpió en la reunión. Se acercó a Kal y le susurró algo en el oído.

\- Me temo que me tendrán que disculpar. - dijo Kal levantándose. - Asuntos de la fe que debo atender de inmediato.

\- Por supuesto, majestad. No se debe hacer esperar a Rao. - respondió Daron levantándose también y haciendo una reverencia.

\- Mi prima, la princesa Kara Zor-El, se encargará de la negociación mientras yo no esté. - la señaló Kal y se fue seguido por el mensajero.

\- ¿Zor-El? - preguntó sorprendido el hombre una vez estuvieron solos y se volvió a sentar. - Sus padres eran brillantes. Todavía se habla muy bien de ellos en Krypton.

\- Nunca los conocí. - contestó seca Kara.

\- Es una pena. ¿Nacisteis aquí? - preguntó Daron con curiosidad.

\- Sí. La verdad es que nunca he salido de Thera.

\- Vaya. Deberíais plantearos volver a Krypton algún día. - sugirió Daron. - Aquí solo podéis aspirar a ser la segunda por detrás de vuestro primo. Seguro que con vuestro apellido conseguiríais brillar por usted misma en nuestro hogar.

\- Esta es mi casa, señor. La pondré por delante de cualquier ambición propia. - respondió Kara.

\- Está bien. Pero bueno, no está de más que sepáis que podéis aspirar a más.

La reunión continuó un par de horas más hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que ese día no iban a ponerse de acuerdo. Decidieron dejarlo para el día siguiente. Se despidieron. Daron se fue en dirección a sus aposentos mientras Kara seguía los pasos de Kal.

\- ¿Sabéis dónde está el rey? - preguntó Kara a uno de los empleados que pasaba por allí. Kal no había dado señales de vida desde que se había ido.

\- Alguna cosa ha pasado en la biblioteca, princesa.

*/*/*/*

No se lo podía creer. Allí estaba ese hombre otra vez.

Lena solo lo había visto ese día entrando junto a la Voz de Rao a esa misma sala. No había vuelto a saber de él. Se fue con la Voz.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Lena en tensión agarrando lo primero que pudo como arma: una silla.

\- Así que es cierto. Encontrasteis su pequeño escondite. - dijo en hombre paseándose tranquilamente por la sala.

\- Sí y ya no eres bienvenido aquí. - gruñó Lena levantando el mueble por encima de su cabeza.

\- Si todavía no sabes mis motivos para estar aquí, ¿por qué me estás amenazando? No sabes si te puede interesar. - contestó fijando su atención en un montón de papeles e ignorando la silla que matenía en alto Lena.

\- ¿Qué querría un perrito faldero de la Voz? - contestó Lena sin bajarla.

\- Veo que habéis podido descifrar estos documentos. Interesante. - contestó el hombre analizándolos papeles.

\- ¿Lena? ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó alarmado Brainy entrando por la puerta.

\- Vaya, tú debes ser Brainy. He oído mucho de ti. Mi nombre es William. Soy uno de los altos sacerdotes de Rao. - dijo William ofreciendo su mano a Brainy.

El antiguo esclavo lo miró confundido e hizo un paso atrás.

\- Brainy, ve a avisar al rey y a Alex. Explícales quien está aquí. - le ordenó Lena.

\- En seguida. - asintió y desapareció de la sala.

\- No soy una amenaza. - dijo William girándose hacia la morena.

\- ¿Estás aquí para detenernos? - preguntó desconfiada Lena.

\- Ni mucho menos. Si hubiera querido deteneros, hubiera recurrido a otros métodos. Mis espías han sabido que estabais encallados y he venido a ayudar. Por ejemplo, - continuó cogiendo un papel aleatorio- ¿habéis podido descifrar este? - preguntó mirando a Lena que solo negó con la cabeza. - El código está relacionado con las escrituras raoistas. Supongo que no las has leído. - rio - Comienza por: “Estimado Jor-El”. A ver… Mira, parece estar firmado por la Voz. - dijo sonriendo burlonamente a Lena. - ¿Lo habíais descifrado?

\- No.

\- Ya me parecía. - respondió volviendo su mirada al papel.

\- Si eres tan listo, descifra este. - dijo enseñándole otro. Lena llevaba horas con ese y, como era habitual, no había logrado nada. William lo cogió echándole un vistazo.

\- Interesante. Creo que está mezclando diferentes códigos. ¿Puedo? - preguntó haciendo un gesto para coger algunos papeles en blanco y empezar a tomar apuntes.

\- Adelante. - respondió Lena algo desconfiada ofreciéndole la silla que estaba sujetando. Se puso a un lado para observarlo atentamente.

\- Quiero una explicación de lo que está pasando aquí. - interrumpió Kal furioso en la habitación seguido de Brainy. - ¿Qué hace este aquí?

El kryptioniano lo agarró de las solapas de su túnica y lo estampó contra una de las paredes

\- Solo vengo a ayudar. - dijo William levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

\- ¿Por qué? - lo interrogó Kal.

\- Tenemos en común que queremos sacar a la actual Voz de Rao. ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Qué interés puedes tener en eso? - preguntó Kal desconfiado.

\- Vais a necesitar una nueva. - respondió William. - Estoy apostando por mi candidatura.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que te convertirías en la nueva Voz?

\- Sé lo de los esclavos y todo lo que ha hecho la Voz. - añadió mirando a Lena de reojo. - Me repugna tanto como a vosotros. Solo quiero hacer de Thera un lugar mejor.

\- ¿Lena? - le preguntó Kal.

\- Puede ser útil, aunque no me fio. - respondió ella entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Llevarás a alguien de confianza vigilándote constantemente. - advirtió Kal mirando al extraño y lo soltó.

\- De acuerdo. No tengo nada que ocultar. - aseguró William.

Brainy, William y Lena volvieron al trabajo. Se repartieron por diferentes sitios de la sala. Kal se quedó con los tres en una esquina para verlos trabajar y ayudó en lo que pudo. Al cabo de unas horas, Kara apareció también.

\- ¿Por qué hay un sacerdote de Rao aquí? - gruñó Kara desconfiada.

\- Está ayudando. Dice que quiere ser la nueva Voz de Rao. - explicó Kal. - ¿Ya habéis acabado?

\- Creo que se te dan mejor las negociaciones a ti que a mí. - suspiró Kara frotándose la frente. - Mañana vamos a continuar. Pero no quiere bajar de la cifra de dos cientos cincuenta.

\- Es una gran mejora. - celebró Kal. - Pero sigue siendo malo.

\- Me dan asco estos kryptonianos que viene aquí exigiendo. - se quejó Kara. - ¿Qué se creen?

\- De momento, son los que nos tienen entre la espalda y la pared. Y vuestros paisanos. - bromeó Lena señalando a Kal y Kara.

\- Nadie te ha pedido la opinión. - gruñó Kara enfadada. ¿Qué se había pensado? Que estuvieran en la misma sala, no significaba que la morena pudiera dirigirle la palabra. Menos, si sola era para burlase de ellos.

\- Haya paz. - intervino Kal. - ¿Mañana tienes algo programado?

\- No, ¿por qué? - contestó Kara con curiosidad.

\- Porque necesito que alguien se quede vigilando a este. - señaló Kal a William. - Mientras tanto, yo me encargaré de negociar.

\- ¿Todo el día? - se quejó Kara.

\- Mientras esté trabajando aquí, sí. Para el resto del día asignaré a algunos guardias de confianza.

\- Si te parece bien Kal, voy a trabajar el tema hospital desde aquí. Así también le echo un ojo. - añadió Lena.

\- Perfecto. - respondió él.

\- Genial… - respondió Kara también rodando los ojos.

*/*/*/*

Kara se encontraba golpeando con fuerza el muñeco de entrenamiento cuando Alex apareció por el patio.

\- ¿Has vuelto a ver a Lena? - preguntó divertida Alex.

\- ¿Tanto se nota? - respondió Kara sin detener sus golpes.

\- Esos tres muñecos rotos del suelo me lo dicen. - dijo señalando a los objetos en cuestión. No estaban muy lejos de la rubia mientras esta apalizaba a su cuarta víctima.

\- Tienes que comprar mejores. No aguantan ni dos golpes. - se quejó Kara.

\- Lo que no aguantan es a ti enfadada. Aunque creo que lo llevan mejor que yo. - bromeó Alex.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo Kara confundida deteniendo sus golpes.

\- Que eres idiota, para variar.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó ofendida.

\- Por estar todo el día de morros porque estás enfadada con Lena y ser incapaz de hacer algo al respecto.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

\- Hablar con ella.

\- ¡Ja! - respondió dando un golpe a la cabeza del muñeco que lanzó a algunos metros de distancia. Kara suspiró. Ahí iba el cuarto.

\- Voy a dejar de comprarlos como continúes a este ritmo. ¿Por qué no te vas a nadar un rato y cuando te calmes hablamos?

\- Iría encantada. - gruñó Kara furiosa. Ese era un tema sensible. - Pero, ¿sabes qué? El sitio ideal que tenía para ir está tapiado desde la invasión, desde que todo el mundo lo descubrió. Y ¿sabes por qué? Porque Lena se encargó de que todos lo vierais.

\- Kara…

\- No, Alex. Estoy harta. Y encima tendré que pasar el día de mañana con ella.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Alex sorprendida.

\- ¿No te has enterado sobre lo de William?

\- Ahora me lo cuentas. Por cierto, ¿a qué hueles? ¿Te has bañado en cerveza o algo?

\- No, solo que he ido a la ciudad un rato y ha habido una pelea en una taberna.

Kara prefirió obviar que ella había sido una de las que se había peleado. Evidentemente, la otra mujer no tuvo ninguna opción. Solo Barry, ofreciéndole otra jarra de cerveza, consiguió que la rubia tuviera un poco de compasión.

*/*/*/*

De momento, el plan de Kara estaba funcionando a la perfección. Llevaba tres horas allí y Lena no había podido dirigirle ni una sola vez la palabra. No era por falta de intentos de la morena. Cada vez que veía de reojo que iba a hablarle, ella empezaba a hablar con quien fuera. Nunca había cruzado tantas palabras seguidas con Brainy, aunque no entendiera la mitad de lo que le decía. William empezaba a caerle bien. Todo estaba bajo control.

\- Creo que voy a buscar algo de agua. ¿Queréis algo? - dijo Kara levantándose aburrida.

\- Yo un poco de agua. - contestó Brainy.

\- Yo también. - ese fue William.

\- ¿Puede ser un poco de té? - preguntó Lena.

\- Perfecto, tres de agua entonces. - dijo Kara con toda la intención de hacer saber a la Luthor que no pensaba traerle nada. No iba a ser la camarera de Lena. Se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca oyó unos pasos a su espalda y como la agarraban del brazo haciéndola girar.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de ignorarme? - le reprochó Lena.

\- No sé de qué me hablas.

\- Lo sabes perfectamente. Mira, entiendo que no quieras perdonarme. No te estoy pidiendo que volvamos a lo de antes. Pero, por lo menos, ¿podemos tener una relación cordial?

\- No veo el problema en continuar como hasta ahora.

\- ¿Y vamos a estar toda la vida así? Venga, Kara. Somos mayorcitas como para comportarnos como crías. Por el bien de Thera, que por si no lo has notado, es lo que está en juego, vamos a llevarnos bien.

Kara se la quedó mirando unos instantes. Lena todavía la tenía agarrada del brazo. Se sentía idiota por sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago por tenerla tan cerca. Su cuerpo tenía que estar tomándole el pelo. No podía ser que respondiera así después de todo lo que había hecho la otra. Pero, ¿a quién intentaba engañar?

\- Dejaré de ignorarte si eso te sirve. Pero no esperes más de mí. No me hables si no es estrictamente necesario, no me toques y no me busques. ¿Queda claro? - preguntó Kara zafándose del agarre de Lena.

\- Transparente.

\- Ahora vuelvo.

Lena volvió a la habitación a trabajar. El hospital casi estaba listo y, con la ayuda de William, habían conseguido empezar a descifrar ciertos documentos. 

Kara apareció al cabo de un rato con una jarra con agua, tres vasos vacíos y una taza de té.

*/*/*/*

Kara, Kal, Alex y Lena estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa cenando. Hacía unos días desde que William había aparecido por la fortaleza y que Kara había aceptado el pacto de tolerancia de Lena. De momento, la morena se había comportado, así que Kara aceptaba tener que compartir la mesa con ella.

\- ¿Así que ya lo tenéis todo listo? - preguntaba Kal.

\- Sí, todo ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba. - explicaba Lena. - En un par de días podremos inaugurar el hospital.

\- Por fin una buena noticia. - suspiró Kal. - Kara, ¿te encargas de organizarlo todo?

Kara estaba ignorando a los otros tres hasta que oyó su nombre. Repitió las últimas palabras de Kal en su mente. Tenía que estar de broma. 

\- ¿Por qué yo? ¿No tengo que estar vigilando a William?

\- Te recuerdo que forma parte de tus funciones. - explicó Kal.- De William, se encargará Alex.

\- A sus órdenes, majestad. - refunfuñó Kara cruzándose de brazos.

\- Vamos, Kara. No es para tanto. - la consoló Alex.

\- Ya lo sé, pero es que nunca me ha gustado tener que encargarme de estas cosas. Es muy aburrido y artificial.

\- Bueno seguro que entre Lena y tú podéis hacer algo decente. - rio Kal.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó Kara alarmada mirando a Alex como si le hubiera dado la peor noticia del mundo.

Lena, que en ese momento estaba bebiendo, se atragantó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Kal confundido.

\- ¿Como que entre Lena y yo? ¿No era cosa mía?

\- Es su hospital. Me pensaba que habíais arreglado las cosas. 

\- Lo justo para convivir. - murmuró Kara.

\- Perfecto. Entonces no veo ningún problema. - dijo alegre Kal.

Cuando acabaron de cenar. Lena fue la primera en irse. A ella, todavía le quedaba volver hasta la ciudad a dormir. Alex la acompañó hasta la puerta.

\- Sabéis que me puedo encargar de la inauguración yo sola. No necesito a Kara. - dijo Lena a la Danvers.

\- Bueno, te quejarás de que te hemos dejado a Kara en bandeja de plata. - bromeó Alex.

\- Así que lo hacéis a posta. - respondió Lena entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Evidentemente. No hay quien soporte a Kara con este humor. La verdad es que, mientras estaba contigo, era más soportable. Todos ganamos.

\- Sí, claro. Porque obligarnos a trabajar juntas va a ayudar muchísimo.

\- Mientras no vuelvas a meter la pata… Ahora ya es cosa tuya.

\- Sin presión.

*/*/*/*

\- ¿Quieres beber algo? -preguntó Lena a Kara que se acababa de sentar a su lado en una mesa vacía.

\- No, gracias. De momento, no. ¿Con qué quieres empezar?

\- Me preocupa la seguridad. Ya sabes, últimamente los radicales han estado muy activos. No han dejado de pasearse por delante del hospital.

\- Vale. Empecemos por ahí. ¿Me dejas ver los planos? - preguntó Kara.

Lena se levantó y fue hasta un armario cercano. Abrió el cajón donde los guardaba. Los agarró y los puso delante de la rubia.

\- Aquí los tienes. - le dijo la morena quedándose de pie a su lado.

\- No te ha quedado mal la distribución del hospital. - dijo Kara analizándolos. Se puso de pie al lado de Lena para poder verlos mejor.

\- ¿No los habías visto todavía? Los expliqué en una reunión del consejo. - le contestó Lena mirándola confundida.

\- Tendía a desconectar cuando hablabas tú.

\- Bien. Déjame que te los explique. - contestó acercándose a Kara y señalando las diferentes partes del plano de las que iba hablando. La rubia volvió a notar un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Volver a sentir el cuerpo de Lena cerca de ella no la estaba ayudando a concentrarse en la explicación lo más mínimo.

Con un poco de suerte, comprendió lo justo como para trazar un plan decente y continuaron con el resto de la organización. 

Kara cogió la silla que había estado usando y la alejó lo máximo de la de Lena, cada una sentandose en extremos opuestos de la mesa. Suficiente de Lena había tenido por lo que quedaba de día. Un par de discursos por aquí, la invitación de ciertos personajes importantes por allá y poco más y lo tendrían todo listo. Serviría como un buen ejemplo para mostrar a Daron-Vex.

Pararon para ir a almorzar un rato y descansar. Bajaron a uno de los comedores. En todo el camino no cruzaron una sola palabra. El ambiente siguió igual mientras comían. Se había instalado un silencio incómodo entre ellas. Kara solo rogaba por volver al trabajo para acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

\- ¿Te ha gustado el vino? - rompió el silencio Lena intentando relajar el ambiente.

\- No está mal. Me resulta familiar. - dijo Kara dándole un trago.

\- Es de la región de Midvale. Se parece al que tomamos en la mansión del gobernador. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos emborrachamos? - rio Lena.

\- Recuerdo más como me desperté al día siguiente con una nota tuya. - gruñó Kara enfadada.

\- Vaya, no ha sido el mejor tema que podía sacar.

\- Para nada.

\- Supongo que te he dado motivos de sobra para odiarme.

\- Unos cuantos.

\- Lo más gracioso es que nunca lo hice con intención de hacerte daño. - sonrió con dolor Lena mirando su copa vacía.

\- No se nota.

\- Kara… te he pedido perdón una y mil veces. - dijo Lena derrotada soltando su copa y mirándola. - Pero sé que no sirve de nada. Así que dime, ¿qué quieres que haga?

\- No hace falta que hagas nada. - respondió Kara cruzando los brazos.

\- Pero quiero arreglar lo nuestro. - contestó Lena levantándose para acercarse a Kara y ponerse de rodillas a su lado.

\- Y yo no. - contestó Kara. Se levantó y se giró para contestar lo siguiente: - Lena, lo decía en serio cuando te dije que desde que te conozco no hago más que salir más y más herida. Y no solo físicamente. No quiero pasar por eso otra vez. Simplemente estoy cansada.

\- Lo entiendo, pero ahora ya no tenemos por qué salir heridas otra vez. - dijo Lena cogiendo una mano de Kara todavía desde el suelo. - Todo lo que pasó fue por culpa de la guerra. Y la guerra ha acabado. Ahora estamos en el mismo bando.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura. Sabes cómo me llaman los radicales. - contestó triste Kara. - No he hecho en mi vida algo de lo que me avergüence más y la gente solo me conoce por ello.

\- Lo sé, Kara. - dijo Lena acariciando su mano. - Y sé que no eres esa persona. Ven, quiero enseñarte algo. - se puso de pie e hizo que Kara la siguiera.

Salieron a los jardines traseros. Aquello era un pequeño bosque cruzado por pequeños caminos de piedra con pequeños canales de agua por donde circulaba el agua. Remontando el agua de una corriente, llegaron a un pequeño estaque en una esquina de los muros que rodeaban el palacio. Por la pared, bajaba una pequeña cascada que lo llenaba de agua.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? - preguntó Kara. No sabía por qué, pero le resultaba familiar.

\- Es la fuente donde te encontré esa vez que te perdiste cuando eras pequeña. - sonrió Lena con nostalgia.

\- Antes de que los Luthor intentarais matar a mi tío y después de que mis padres murieran. - le reprochó Kara.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de mirar solo las cosas malas del pasado? - rogó Lena. Kara la miró con una ceja alzada. - Yo cuando miro esta fuente solo recuerdo a una niña rubia salpicando y jugando con el agua.

\- Qué tierno. - se burló Kara. - Deberíamos volver al trabajo.

Lena suspiró viendo como Kara volvía tras sus pasos. Podría haber ido peor.

*/*/*/*

Ya era de noche cuando por fin lo tuvieron todo listo. Al día siguiente cada una se encargaría de organizar su parte para, en dos días, llevar a cabo la inauguración.

\- ¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar a dormir? ¿O por lo menos a cenar? - preguntó Lena preocupada.

\- No, gracias. Me tengo que ir. ¿Quedamos mañana con Kal para acabar de organizarlo todo?

\- De acuerdo. Te acompaño a la puerta.

\- No, tranquila. Me sé el camino. Hasta mañana. - contestó antes de irse prácticamente corriendo.

\- Qué descanses. - se despidió Lena triste por no poder pasar algo más de tiempo con ella.

Kara salió del despacho y bajó las escaleras que la llevaron hasta la entrada principal del antiguo palacio real. Dos guardias situados a cada lado le dieron las buenas noches a su paso.

Debería ir a la fortaleza antes de que fuera más tarde, pero necesitaba desconectar. Todo el día con Lena solo le había calentado la cabeza. Un poco más de tiempo allí y tenía la sensación que no hubiera sido capaz de alejarse. Lena era como una adicción. Hacía semanas que había superado el mono y no quería recaer. Necesitaba algo que la sacara de su cabeza y rápido. Podría pasar por Kandor. Seguro que allí se distraía. Eso siempre funcionaba.

Lena sentía la frustración crecer dentro de ella por no haber conseguido nada ese día. Aunque era entrada la noche, decidió ir al templo a rezar. Estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad. Se cubrió completamente para que no la reconocieran. Para la época del año, aquella todavía era una noche calurosa de verano. Las calles estaban iluminadas por lámparas de aceite repartidas por las calles. Lena podía leer insultos a sus dioses pintados en las paredes. Suspiró. Llegó a una plaza que se abrió ante ella. Había un gran edificio en el centro. Era circular con una cúpula que cubría todo el tejado. Antes de los El, ese edificio había sitio el templo secundario de sus dioses en la capital. Con su llegada, se convirtió en un mercado. Ahora había vuelto a ser su templo.

Entró por la entrada principal flanqueada por columna. Se quitó su disfraz y analizó el interior. Se sorprendió al encontrar gente dentro. Repartidos por el círculo, había altares para todos sus dioses más importantes. Lena se dirigió hasta el altar de Iza.

*/*/*/*

La inauguración del hospital había sido un par de días atrás. Sorprendentemente, todo había ido bien. No hubo radicales causando alboroto ni ningún problema de cualquier otro tipo. Por un día, pareció que la gente sabía comportarse.

Lo que no estaba yendo también era las negociaciones con Daron-Vex que continuaron teniendo después.

\- Majestad, entiendo que el reino está pasando por un momento delicado puesto que acaba de salir de una guerra, pero no puedo bajar más del número: este año, dos cientos cinquenta y quinientos esclavos por año durante los próximos cinco años. - explicaba el embajador. - Eso es el mínimo que Krypton aceptará. Y estamos siendo generosos y comprensivos con la situación, pero tenemos un límite.

\- No tenemos de donde sacar esa cantidad de gente, Daron. - insistía Kal. - Podemos ofreceros otros materiales o alimentos, pero no más esclavos.

\- Quizá no deberíais haber levantado el castigo por herejía. - le respondió el hombre sereno. - En un par de meses, podríais acumular el número necesario. Además, en Krypton están preocupados por el auge de la antigua religión y la inestabilidad que podría generar la convivencia entre las dos religiones.

\- Eliminar esa ley es lo que nos ha traído paz. Thera no dará pasos atrás. - sentenció Kal. - Tendremos que llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo, porque no vamos a poder cumplir este.

Daron no contestó. Se quedó unos instantes en silencio mirando a Kal y Kara hasta que suspiró.

\- Majestad, creo que no me estoy explicando. Necesitáis llegar a ese número de esclavos por vuestro bien. A Krypton no le importa qué casa esté al frente de Thera, mientras la mercancía siga llegando. Si queréis que la Casa de El siga existiendo, buscad los esclavos. Si no, usted y la princesa seréis simplemente reemplazados.

\- ¿Es una amenaza? - respondió Kal arrugando la frente.

\- Sí, de parte de Krypton. Yo soy el mensajero. - finalizó Daron-Vex levantándose de la mesa. Se fue de la sala seguido de su ayudante.

Kara y Kal se quedaron solos pensativos.

La rubia se paseaba de un lado al otro de la sala de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, Kara? - preguntó Kal llevándose las manos a la cara derrotado.

\- Supongo que si queremos mantener nuestra cabeza sobre los hombros tenemos que encontrar esos esclavos. - respondió parándose delante de una pared. Alargó los brazos colocando sus palmas contra el muro y se apoyó contra él.

\- ¿Te imaginabas que esto iba a ser así? - murmuró él.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Kara confundida.

\- Gobernar. - suspiró Kal.

\- Supongo que esperaba poder cambiar algo, pero es evidente que no. Seguimos siendo unos títeres. - respondió la rubia.

Los dos siguieron sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos sin moverse ni un centímetro.

\- Busca en los registros de presos a ver si hay manera de sacar esos cien esclavos de algún sitio para este año. - dijo finalmente Kal.

\- Está bien. - asintió Kara. - Intentaré tenerlo para mañana por la noche. Pero el consejo debería estar al tanto.

\- Lena y Alex nos van a matar. - susurró Kal.

\- Puestos a elegir, prefiero que me maten ellas a que lo haga Krypton. - bromeó Kara.

\- Cierto. - asintió Kal con una sonrisa triste. - Programaré una reunión con el consejo para pasado mañana. ¿Crees que lo puedes tener listo?

\- Empezaré ahora. - respondió Kara incorporándose de nuevo.

\- Gracias, Kara. Enviaré una nota a Daron para informarle que estamos buscando esos esclavos. Y empezaré a pensar de donde sacar los esclavos del año que viene.

*/*/*/*

Después de su jornada, Lena se dirigió al despacho de Kal antes de volver al antiguo palacio real.

Golpeó la puerta y entró cuando la voz del kryptoniano le dio permiso.

\- ¿Tienes un momento?

\- Sí, claro. Pasa, Lena. - contestó Kal dejando sus papeles sobre la mesa. Estaba sentado en su escritorio trabajando.

\- Solo quería saber cómo van las reuniones con Daron-Vex. - dijo Lena colocándose delante de la mesa de Kal.

\- Te seré sincero, Lena. Muy mal. - respondió él apoyando los brazos encima de la mesa. - Aunque podría ser peor supongo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Lena preocupada sentándose en una de las sillas.

\- ¿Básicamente? Somos unas vacas a las que explotan para sacar todo lo que pueden. Y como las vacas, no tenemos más remedio que aceptarlo. - respondió abatido dejándose caer en la silla.

\- Algo habrá que se pueda hacer. - insistía Lena.

\- Nos ha amenazado, a Kara y a mí. Según él, si Krypton considera que no somos lo suficientemente competentes, nos sustituirán. No creo que sea de forma pacífica.

\- Os defenderemos, defenderemos Thera. No vamos a seguir bajo el yugo de Krypton.

Kal se echó a reír.

\- Mira esto. - dijo Kal lanzándole un documento que tenía dentro de un cajón de su escritorio. - Es un diario de Krypton. La noticia de la portada dice que han conseguido reforzar el ejército con mil armas como esa. Son revólveres con balas tan grandes como puños que pueden disparar más de cien veces en un minuto. Dime, Lena. ¿Cómo piensas defender Thera de eso?

\- ¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo? - contestó Lena mirando el documento entre asombrada y asustada.

\- Si no lo sabes tú, menos voy a saberlo yo. Lena, no veo cómo vamos a salir de esto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pide?

\- Quinientos esclavos por año. Primero pedía mil. Kara lo convenció para bajar el número.

\- ¿No crees poder bajarlo más?

\- No, Lena. Kara ya está trabajando en sacar los de este año. Yo estoy trabajando en sacar a los de los años siguientes. Mañana lo votaremos en el consejo. ¿Contaré con tu voto? - preguntó con algo de temor.

\- No, Kal. - respondió Lena completamente seria. - Por principios, no voy a apoyaros. Pero me aseguraré de que Lex no se entere. Sería el fin de la tregua.

\- Gracias, Lena.

*/*/*/*

Como era de esperar, los miembros más antiguos del consejo no tuvieron ningún problema en aceptar el nuevo plan de Kal y Kara.

Lena era de los que lo llevó peor, pero prácticamente fue la única en votar en contra del plan.

Afortunadamente, Daron aceptó las nuevas condiciones. Pero decidió quedarse una temporada más para asegurarse que todo estaba bajo control después del cambio de rey.

Además, para empezar a recolectar los esclavos para el siguiente año, Kal diseñó cambios en ciertas leyes. Endureció los castigos a diferentes delitos que pasarían a ser cadena perpetua. Esa condena sería la que usarían para enmascarar que los entregarían a Krypton en secreto. Evidentemente, el pueblo no recibió bien las noticias, sobre todo ciertos sectores raoistas, puesto que la agresión a gente por motivos de culto pasaba a estar castigado con esa pena.

Así que desde hacía una semana había empezado a haber más y más disturbios de los radicales raoistas. Por suerte, de momento nada había pasado más allá de daños materiales. Uno de los sitios que más ataques había recibido era el nuevo hospital. Culpaban a la presencia de una Luthor en la corte de la persecución que según ellos estaban sufriendo. Parecía que la presencia de William, sacerdote de Rao, en el hospital alejaba un poco a algunos de los radicales. Así que prácticamente ahora vivía allí desde donde trabajaba en el desencriptado.

Kal y Kara confiaban en que los propios raoistas vieran que no llegarían a nada actuando así, pero Alex y Lena empezaban a estar más y más preocupadas y no paraban de insistir en que deberían intervenir.

\- ¿Crees de verdad que nos dejará en paz? - preguntó Kara después de acabar la última reunión con Daron-Vex.

\- Con un poco de suerte... - suspiró Kal.

Los dos estaban sentados relajados en una sala del palacio real de la fortaleza tomándose un descanso después de tantos días ajetreados.

\- Siento importunarles. Alex los reclama en su despacho, majestad. - dijo una mujer entrando corriendo en la sala. - Dice que es urgente.

Kal y Kara se miraron extrañados. Salieron disparados en dirección al despacho del primero. Alex los esperaba allí acompañada de algunos de sus hombres.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Alex? - preguntó Kara.

\- Os avisé. Os lo dije y no me hicisteis caso. - decía Alex enfadada mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro de la sala.

\- ¿De qué nos avisaste?

\- Esta mañana han llegado una decena de heridos al hospital de Lena. Los habían atacado por la noche. No querían decir quien les había hecho eso, pero creo que es evidente. Y, ahora, vais a levantar el culo de vuestros asientos reales porque están atacando el templo de los antiguos dioses y estaba lleno de gente. La ciudad es un caos. Se están levantando pequeñas revueltas por todas partes. Pero lo del templo es urgente.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos con Daron? - interrumpió Kara. - Como se entere de lo que está pasando, todo lo que hemos logrado estos días no servirá de nada. Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí.

\- Pues no parece muy dispuesto a irse. - respondió Kal.

\- A ver, dice que no ve cómo puede convivir Rao con los antiguos dioses. ¿Y si lo mandamos al pueblo donde estuve con Lena? Entre la ida y la vuelta, estaría más de un mes fuera. ¿Es suficiente tiempo?

\- Puede bastar. - contestó seca Alex.

\- Perfecto. Kara quédate a organizar su marcha. Que no se entere de nada. Sácalo ya de la ciudad. - ordenó Kal.

\- ¿Y quién lo acompaña? - preguntó Kara.

\- ¿Brainy? - sugirió Alex.

\- Podría servir. - finalizó Kal.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha, cada uno a realizar su misión.

*/*/*/*

Una vez el problema con Daron-Vex estuvo solucionado, Kara se fue a apoyar a Alex y Kal en el templo.

De camino, Kara tuvo la desafortunada suerte de oír vítores de parte de los radicales hacia ella. No sabía que maldita historia estaba corriendo entre esa gente, pero parecía que la figura de la purificadora de Gimina no hacía más y más que crecer.

Para cuando Kara llegó al templo, Alex y Kal habían conseguido disolver parte de los raoistas y habían liberado la puerta principal por donde podían empezar a sacar gente del interior. Sin embargo, los radicales estaban atacando el resto de entradas secundarias. Era cuestión de tiempo de que lograran entrar por otro sitio.

Kara recogió a las víctimas y los escoltó junto a una guarnición hasta el hospital de Lena. Fue una operación delicada. Cada tanto, alguien se les lanzaba encima intentando atacarlos. No tuvieron que lamentar más heridos por suerte, pero los raoistas no iban a estar contentos.

Cuando por fin llegaron al hospital, algo iba mal. El sitio estaba desierto y los guardias, noqueados en el suelo. A medida que fueron entrando, gente parecía de diferentes escondrijos.

\- ¡Kara! ¡Rápido! Han ido al despacho de Lena. - gritó William saliendo de algún escondite.

*/*/*/*

Fuera del despacho de oyeron unas fuertes voces. Tres hombres entraron en tromba a la habitación.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Bruja! - gritó uno de ellos apuntándola con un trozo de madera.

\- Vaya, eso sí que es un cumplido. - dijo levantándose de su silla tranquila. Rodeó su mesa y se apoyó en ella. Los analizó de arriba abajo. - Veo que ninguno de los tres está herido. A no ser que alguno de vosotros esté enfermo, podéis largaros. Esto es un hospital.

\- No hasta que venguemos la muerte de nuestro rey. - gruñó uno acercándose a ella para agarrarla del cuello y estamparla contra la pared. - Si tú mueres, solo quedarán dos Luthor más. - añadió para luego empezar a apretar el agarre en el cuello de la morena. Ella se removía contra él intentándolo golpear, pero el aire dejó de entrar en sus pulmones. Entonces, intentó escaparse de él, pero los otros dos la inmovilizaron contra la pared. Pese a eso, no dejaba de intentar moverse.

Se oyó el martillo de un revólver cerca de ella. Su vista empezó a volverse negra y apenas lograba ver más allá del hombre que la ahogaba. Podía notar como sus músculos perdían fuerza poco a poco.

Había tenido una buena vida, no se iba a quejar a esas alturas.

\- Soltadla. Tengo balas para todos. - oyó de lejos en mitad de la oscuridad la voz de Kara.

\- Pero, majestad, tenemos que matar a la bruja. - oyó a un hombre responder.

\- A esta bruja solo yo la puedo matar, ¿queda claro? - contestó Kara y oyó el ruido del disparo.

El agarre del hombre desapareció y Lena cayó al suelo intentando recuperar el aire.

Pudo ver como los tres hombres salían corriendo por la puerta. Kara se arrodilló delante de ella. La cogió de la mandíbula para que la mirara.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó preocupada a un palmo de distancia.

\- Solo un poco mareada. Sepárate. Necesito aire. - le contestó Lena dándole un empujón.

Con el espacio recuperado, se apoyó contra la pared intentando volver a recuperar el aire. El corazón le latía desenfrenado. Kara se había puesto de pie y la miraba incómoda a un metro de ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó Lena cuando ya estaba más relajada.

\- De nada por salverte la vida. Ha habido un ataque al templo de los antiguos dioses. Hemos conseguido sacar a la gente de allí y te los he traído para ver si puedes curar los heridos. - explicó de brazos cruzados apoyándose en la mesa.

\- ¿Habéis asegurado el hospital?

\- Claro. No soy tan idiota. - bufó Kara.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí de todas formas? En mi despacho quiero decir.

\- William me ha dicho que un grupo de hombres había entrado destrozando todo lo que había por delante y que habían ido directos a tu despacho. - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Gracias. - dijo Lena incorporándose.

\- De nada. ¿Estás mejor? - preguntó Kara acercándose cuando Lena se tambaleó un poco al levantarse.

\- Sí, no te preocupes. - respondió volviendo a la mesa yponiendo distancia entre las dos. No tenía el cuerpo para lidiar con nadie en ese momento. Viendo que no tenía nada más que hacer allí, la rubia se fue a asegurar la protección del hospital. - Kara, de verdad, gracias. - suspiró Lena cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer por la puerta.

\- De nada. ¿Seguro que estás bien? - la miraba preocupada. Lena estaba mucho más pálida de lo habitual.

\- Sí, tranquila. Es la falta de aire. - sonrió Lena dejándose caer en la silla.

\- Bien, voy a revisar que todo esté en orden.

Dicho esto, Kara salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

*/*/*/*

Al cabo de una hora, volvieron a encontrarse por los pasillos del hospital. Kara había organizado los soldados para proteger cada entrada del antiguo palacio. En cambio, Lena había estado ocupándose por los heridos.

\- ¿Crees que van a volver a atacarnos? - preguntó Lena preocupada.

\- Considerando que es tu hospital, tienes todo decorado con antiguos dioses y no hay una sola alusión a Rao sin contar a William, sí. Es prácticamente seguro que volverán a intentarlo. - respondió Kara como si fuera obvio. - Con un poco de suerte los soldados los disuaden . ¿Había pasado esto antes? Que entraran hasta tu despacho a atacarte.

\- No, normalmente se quedaban en las puertas montando ruido. Parecían inofensivos.

\- Todo está escalando muy rápido. -suspiró Kara. - No me voy a ir ahora que he visto que os pueden atacar energúmenos como esos. Voy a quedarme para asegurarme que todo está bien. Supongo que tienes alguna habitación libre, ¿no? - contestó Kara sorprendiendo a Lena.

\- A este paso, no. - dijo señalando a los pacientes.

\- No será la primera vez que duermo en el suelo. - dijo despreocupada Kara.

\- Siempre puedes dormir conmigo. - sugirió Lena medio en broma medio en serio.

\- No te pases. - rio Kara.

\- Está bien. Tenía que probarlo. - rio Lena también. - Mandaré que te preparen una habitación.


	32. Parte 5 3/6

Con el paso de los días la situación no había hecho otra cosa que empeorar.

No paraban de llegar heridos al hospital que empezaba a estar saturado. Los soldados tampoco daban abasto conteniendo a los radicales. Ya había habido muertos. 

Kal y Laex habían decidido visitar a Lena, Kara y William al hospital. Los cinco estaban a punto de empezar a cenar en el despacho de la Luthor cuando llegó un nuevo grupo de heridos. Alex, William y ella se fueron a atenderlos dejando a Kal y Kara solos.

Kara aprovechó esos instantes para hablar con Kal.

\- Kal, quería comentarte algo. - dijo Kara preocupada. - Me he estado fijando en los movimientos de estos tipos. ¿No te parecen extrañamente coordinados? Es decir, para ser una masa de gente furiosa, parecen que están organizados de alguna manera.

\- Alex también me lo ha comentado. - suspiró Kal. - Atacaron a Lena mientras nosotros tres estábamos concentrados en la otra punta de la ciudad. O tuvieron mucha suerte, o contaron con que ella estaría desprotegida.

\- Sí, eso entre otras cosas. Y justo empieza todo esto cuando logramos llegar a un acuerdo con Daron-Vex. No lo sé, Kal. Esto me da muy mala espina.

\- ¿Crees que alguien está conspirando para derrocarme?

\- ¿No te lo parece a ti?

\- La verdad es que sí. - asintió Kal. - Pero sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir. ¿Puede ser alguien del consejo?

\- O puede ser la Voz de Rao. O podrían ser todos juntos. Si William supo que estábamos investigando la red que tienen montada, ellos también lo sabrán.

\- Pues más nos vale darnos prisa y encontrar suficientes pruebas para condenarlos. ¿Crees que serían buenos esclavos? - bromeó Kal.

\- Pues no veo mucho a la Voz de Rao limpiando suelos. Pero supongo que unos cuantos azotes lo motivarían. - rio Kara también.

\- Estoy seguro que estarías encantada de devolvérselos.

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Están todos estables? - preguntó Kal cuando Alex, William y Lena volvieron ya entrada la noche.

\- Sí, por suerte esta vez llegamos a tiempo. Pero empiezan a faltar ciertos materiales. - suspiró Lena. - ¿Podríais encargaros vosotros de traerlos? No creo que sea buena idea que salga de aquí. 

\- Tranquila, yo me ocupo. - respondió Alex. - ¿Me podrías hacer una lista de lo que necesites?

\- Mañana a primera hora te la doy. - asintió Lena.

\- Perfecto.

\- Hay otra cosa que os quería comentar. Al paso que vamos, necesitaré ampliar las salas que tengo para pacientes. Cuando diseñé la capacidad del hospital, no esperaba que pasara todo esto. Falta poco para empezar a acumular pacientes en los pasillos. Además, hay gente que no quiere volver a sus casas porque están asustados.

\- Alex y yo queríamos comentarte algo sobre esto. - dijo Kal señalando la aludida. - ¿Crees que podríamos convertir el antiguo palacio en una especie de refugio? Sé que es tu casa y todo eso, pero sería más fácil protegerlos si están todos juntos mientras conseguimos poner orden en la ciudad. Es difícil capturar gente y proteger a otros a la vez. Por lo menos, lo es con los efectivos que tenemos ahora mismo. No creo que la situación mejore hasta que lleguen los Lane.

\- Claro, pero necesitaré reformar más el palacio para poder acoger a toda esa gente.

\- Cederemos algunos hombres para que ayuden a Kara con los preparativos y mantengan esto protegido . ¿Te parece bien? - le preguntó a la aludida.

\- Sí, si hace falta también echaré una mano. - se ofreció la rubia.

\- Bien, dicho esto. La comida lleva fría encima de la mesa una hora por lo menos. - intervino Alex sentándose a comer. El resto siguieron su ejemplo.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Alex y Kal volvieron a la fortaleza. Kara y William tardaron un poco más en volver sus habitaciones. Estuvieron charlando los tres con calma hasta que el moreno bostezó y dijo que tenía mucho sueño. Él y Kara decidieron dar el día por acabado e irse a dormir.

\- Kara, ¿te importa? Quiero enseñarte lo que tengo previsto hacer. - la llamó Lena cuando esta estaba a punto de irse.

Kara asintió y volvió a colocarse a su lado.

La morena sacó un plano y lo colocó encima de la mesa.

\- Claro, pero ¿cuál es el plan? - respondió Kara mirando el plano que tenía Lena delante.

\- Ahora el hospital está en esta ala del antiguo palacio aislada del resto. - explicaba Lena señalando las diferentes partes en el papel. - Si abrimos esta pared, podremos acceder a esta zona de aquí y tener acceso a esta parte. Necesito que te encargues de tirarla abajo y de preparar estas salas con camas y todo lo necesario.

Kara asintió dando por acabada aquella pequeña reunión. La rubia se dirigió hacia la puerta. Lena entonces hizo un movimiento brusco para coger otro papel, pero se mareó y empezó a caerse. Kara corrió hasta su lado. La rubia había conseguido atraparla en el aire antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupada ayudándola a ponerse en pie de nuevo. La tenía cogida por las caderas ayudándola a equilibrarse.

\- Sí, es solo el cansancio. Están siendo unos días muy ajetreados. - contestó Lena apartando las manos de la otra y separándose de ella.

\- ¿Cuánto has dormido en total? - preguntó desconfiada Kara cruzándose de brazos.

\- Cinco horas . - respondió la morena acabando de agarrar el papel que en un principio quería coger.

\- ¿En cuántos días?

\- Tres.

\- ¡Lena! - exclamó Kara horrorizada. - Al final vas a caer enferma tú de agotamiento. Y no nos lo podemos permitir. ¿Quién va a dirigir este caos? - bromeó la rubia. - A partir de ahora, cinco horas mínimas al día.

\- Sí, claro. Como no hay cosas que hacer. Además, ¿quién lo va a controlar? ¿Tú? - rio Lena.

Lena intentó moverse de nuevo a su silla, pero volvió a tambalearse. Con la ayuda de Kara, logró hacerlo sin acabar en el suelo. Entonces la rubia volvió hasta la puerta para marcharse.

\- Evidentemente. ¿Vas a irte a dormir ahora? - preguntó Kara abriéndola dispuesta a irse.

\- Tengo que hacer la lista para Alex. - suspiró Lena señalando su escritorio.

\- Pero Alex no viene hasta mañana. ¿No puedes hacerla cuando te levantes? Tienes que dormir.

\- Prefiero hacerla ya. Mañana nunca que se sabe qué pasará.

\- Pues entonces te ayudo. - respondió Kara cerrando la puerta y sentándose a su lado.

\- No hace falta.

\- Cuanto antes acabemos, antes nos iremos a dormir. - insistió Kara.

\- Ve a dormir tú. Yo no tardaré en ir también.

\- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué vas a encontrar algo que hacer después. Te ayudo y nos vamos a dormir.

\- Está bien. - rio Lena. - A terca no te gana nadie.

\- Fue a hablar.

Se sentaron las dos una al lado de la otra casi rozándose. Estuvieron revisando los papeles así un rato. Lena agradecía volver a tener a Kara a su lado. Kara estaba maldiciéndose a sí misma por ponerse en esa situación. Se levantó y se sentó en el sofá a continuar para poner distancia entre ellas.

Cuando acabaron de revisarlo todo, Lena se puso a escribir la lista. El plan original era que Kara la esperara hasta que acabara y las dos fueran a la parte de la residencia de Lena. Cuando la morena levantó la vista de la lista acabada, Kara dormía profundamente tumbada en el sofá. Lena se quedó ensimismada mirando a la rubia. Había echado de menos verla dormida, dormir a su lado. ¿Para qué iba a despertarla?

Cogió una manta y se recostó al lado de la kryptoniana. Las cubrió con la manta y cerró los ojos. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida también.

*/*/*/*

El Sol empezó a despertar a Kara. No era del todo consciente de su alrededor, apenas había abierto los ojos. Notó un bulto a su lado. Pasó un brazo a su alrededor y lo apretó contra ella. El bulto se movió y se apoyó contra su cuerpo. Olía a Lena. Kara abrió los ojos rápidamente para encontrarse la cara de la morena a un palmo de distancia.

La soltó rápidamente. Quiso levantarse, pero estaba atrapada entre la morena y el respaldo del sofá. Tenía dos opciones: aguantar allí hasta que Lena se despertara o levantarse y arriesgarse a despertarla. La morena necesitaba esas horas de sueño. Pero Kara no quería volver a caer.

Con todo el cuidado que pudo, sacó su cuerpo de bajo de Lena. Después, intentó levantarse sin mover a la morena. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir del sofá, Lena se empezó a remover para acabar abriendo los ojos. Kara se acabó de levantar y corrió hasta la mesa.

\- Buenos días. -murmuró Lena medio dormida y con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, buenos días. - decía Kara nerviosa colocándose bien la ropa. - Me voy a ir a desayunar. Nos vemos luego.

Para cuando Lena quiso responderle, ya se había ido. La morena no sabía si reír o sentir pena.

Lena no tardó mucho en levantarse también e ir a la cantina. Kara estaba sentada en una mesa con William y tres platos llenos de comida a su alrededor. Lena cogió algo también y se sentó con ellos. Kara estaba bebiendo cuando William empezó a hablar con la morena.

\- ¿Noche movidita? - preguntó William. Por un momento, pareció que Kara se había atragantado con el líquido. Al final, consiguió salvar parte de su dignidad.

\- Un poco. Lo de siempre. Pero me fui a dormir temprano al final. - contestó alegre Lena.

\- Define temprano. - preguntó William levantando una ceja.

\- Debo haber dormido unas cuatro o cinco horas.

\- ¡Por Rao! ¡Récord! Por fin. - suspiró aliviado William. - ¿Y a qué se debe este milagro?

\- Cosas. - sonrió Lena mirando su plato de comida.

\- Creo que voy ir tirando. - dijo Kara levantándose.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotras? - preguntó William con curiosidad.

\- Ojalá, pero Kara simplemente es así. - suspiró Lena.

*/*/*/*

\- William, ¿estás haciendo algo? - le preguntó Kara más tarde cuando se lo encontró por uno de los pasillos.

\- Pues ahora mismo, no. ¿Por?

\- Espero que sepas utilizar un martillo. - sonrió la rubia perversa.

Kara arrastró a William y a los soldados hasta la dichosa pared. Empezaron por la mañana y para la tarde, ya la habían echado abajo y estaban preparando las habitaciones.

\- Gracias por conseguir que Lena duerma algo. Eres la única que es capaz de conseguirlo. - añadió William dejándose caer sobre una silla agotado. Kara la miró extrañada. - No me mires así. Era... Soy la mano derecha de la Voz, sé lo que hay entre Lena y tú.

\- Había. Se ha acabado. - aseguró la rubia imitándolo.

\- ¿Y por qué será que no me lo parece? - rio William antes de marcharse a buscar más cosas.

Kara suspiró y lo siguió de vuelta al trabajo.

\- Oye, siento curiosidad. - empezó a hablar la rubia. - ¿Cómo es eso de ser la mano derecha de ese hombre?

\- Pues bastante desagradable, ¿para qué mentir? He tenido que renunciar a muchas cosas por su culpa. - reflexionó William serio.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Perdí a mi mejor amigo bajos sus manos y yo no pude hacer nada. - confesó el hombre. - Ese es mi motivo principal para hacer lo que estoy haciendo, Kara.

*/*/*/*

Con la gente protegida en las ciudades, Kal y Alex habían conseguido atrapar a un buen número de gente. Pero solo sirvió para que el número de radicales creciera de golpe otra vez. Y esta vez, fueron a atacar directamente al antiguo palacio.

Kara y sus soldados apenas tuvieron tiempo de cerrar las puertas para contener el ataque. Tuvieron que prácticamente tapiar toda puerta, ventana o agujero por el que alguien se podudiera colar. Estaban completamente rodeados y atrapados en el edificio.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente. Parecía que media ciudad estaba viviendo ahora en su interior. 

Era cerca del anochecer del octavo día de encierro. Lena quería ir hasta los jardines del palacio a buscar unas plantas medicinales que había en el invernadero. Kara se la encontró saliendo del despacho cuando volvía del final de su ronda y se había ofrecido a acompañarla. El inverandero estaba pegado a los muros del palacio y la rubia decía que temía que alguien se pudiera colar por allí mientras Lena recogía las plantas. La morena se la quedó mirando con una ceja levantada. Los muros en esa parte medían más de dos metros de ancho. Era bastante difícil que alguien se colara por allí, pero Kara insistió en ir.

Así que una al lado de la otra fueron bajaron hasta los jardines. Desde que estaban encerrados allí, ese espacio era el único desde el que se podía respirar algo de aire libre. Era normal verlos llenos de gente tumbada en el césped o paseando. 

Lena logró recoger las plantas sin que ningún radical se colara por allí y aprovechó para picar un poco a la rubia. Ella solo respondió sonrojándose y murmurando algunas palabras.

Estaban caminando con calma de vuelta al despacho de la Luthor cuando vieron un par de hombres peleándose. Kara tuvo que separarlos para que la cosa no pasara a mayores. No era la primera pelea que tenían que disolver. La tensión entre los mismos refugiados a causa del encierro cada vez era mayor y daba más problemas.

Una vez los dos hombres estuvieron más tranquilos, volvieron hasta el despacho de la morena. 

Lena se sentó en su mesa para trabajar en las provisiones para los próximos días. El agua llegaba por las fuentes privadas del antiguo palacio, pero la comida, no.

\- Tenemos que pensar un sitio para situar mejor la flota de los Lane. No puede ser que cada vez que los necesitemos, tarden días en llegar. - se quejaba Kara. Estaba tumbada en el sofá del despacho . La rubia seguía sin fiarse de que Lena se fuera a dormir a horas decentes, así que estaba con la morena en su despacho hasta que creía que era hora de irse a dormir y la acompañaba, o la arrastraba, hasta su habitación. Kara nunca llegaba a entrar. Cuando llegaban a la puerta de la morena, la rubia huía de vuelta a la suya.

\- La verdad es que debería herirte en tu orgullo kryptoniano. Los daxamitas tenían una flota más rápida. - rio Lena.

\- Sí, ríete. Pero Kal y Alex no van a sacarnos de aquí hasta que lleguen. ¿Cómo va el racionamiento?

\- Pues si no me fallan los cálculos, vamos a necesitar los soldados para controlar a los refugiados. Vamos a pasar mucha hambre.

\- Mis señoras, necesitamos que vengan. - entró un soldado en el despacho sin llamar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Kara alarmada.

\- No lo sabemos, pero algunos soldados están empezando a enfermar de repente.

Kara y Lena se miraron confundidas entre ellas.

\- Lo que nos faltaba. - suspiró Lena.

Habían concentrado todos los soldados enfermos en una misma sala. William ya estaba allí examinándolos y apuntado cosas en algunos papeles.

\- No se reconocer los síntomas, Lena. - dijo pasándole los documentos.

\- Déjame ver. - dijo Lena. Su cara debía ser un cuadro. No se lo podía creer.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lena? - preguntó William.

\- Esto. - dijo levantando los documentos. - Son síntomas de un veneno común en el norte. Alguien está envenenando el agua de los soldados.

Kara rápidamente se giró y cargó contra William.

\- Ya sabía yo que no nos podíamos fiar de ti. - gruñó Kara.

\- Kara, te prometo que no sé nada de todo esto. - se defendía. - Me interesa tan poco como a ti que los soldados enfermen.

\- Ya, seguro. Y ¿quién los ha envenenado?

\- No lo sé. Pero a estas alturas la Voz de Rao ya sabrá que os ayudo. Quiere mi cabeza tanto como la tuya o la suya. - dijo señalando a Lena.

\- Ayudarnos puede ser una retorcida estrategia de las vuestras.

\- Kara, cálmate, por favor. - dijo Lena colocando su mano sobre el brazo de la rubia. - No creo que haya sido él quien los haya envenenado.

\- ¿Por qué? - contestó Kara sin soltarlo ni separar su mirada del moreno.

\- Cuando digo que este veneno es del norte, me refiero más al norte de Gimina. Se hace a partir de plantas que solo crecen en la frontera con Daxam. De hecho, solo crecen cerca del escondite de los Luthor.

\- Espera, ¿has sido tú? - contestó Kara confundida mirando a Lena.

\- No, la verdad es que me gusta mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros. Y para eso necesito a tus soldados.

\- ¿Alguien de los refugiados? - sugirió Kara soltando a William que respiró aliviado.

\- Sí. - asintió Lena. - Primero tenemos que comprobar si compartieron la misma jarra o algo por el estilo. Será donde vertieron el veneno.

\- ¿Ellos estarán bien? - preguntó señalando a sus soldados.

\- Sí, no te preocupes. Puedo preparar el antídoto. Escúchame, después tenéis que comprobar qué refugiados han podido verter el veneno. Pero nadie puede saberlo. Sería un caos. La versión oficial es que solo son unas fiebres por cansancio.

\- Bien. - asintió Kara. - Tú, William, conmigo. Quiero ver en todo momento qué haces.

*/*/*/*

Ya de noche, Kara entró en el despacho arrastrándose. Llegó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Parecía que el cansancio empezaba a pasarle factura. Cada vez su cuerpo tenía menos energía.

\- ¿Ha habido algo de suerte? - preguntó Lena sin levantarse de su silla.

\- No, nada. -murmuró Kara. - ¿Cómo están ellos?

\- En un par de días estarán bien. La dosis no fue lo suficientemente fuerte.

\- Bien, he colocado algunos guardias de confianza a vigilar el agua de forma disimulada. Espero que puedan pillar a quien sea _in fraganti_.

\- ¿Habéis encontrado donde estaba el veneno?

\- Sí, de hecho, yo también había bebido de allí. Supongo que ellos debieron beber más agua.

\- ¿Has notado algún síntoma? - preguntó Lena preocupada.

\- No, estoy bien, tranquila. Solo cansada. - Kara suspiró.

Lena se levantó y se sentó a su lado. Estaba medio girada para poder ver a la rubia.

Kara no pudo evitar que se le escapara la risa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Lena con curiosidad.

\- Nada, cosas mías.

\- ¿Podrías honrarme contándome que es tan divertido?

\- ¿Cuánto hace de la coronación de Kal? ¿Dos meses?

\- Más o menos.

\- Me prometí que no iba a cruzar más palabras contigo. Mi plan va sobre ruedas de momento. Todo un éxito. - se burló de sí misma Kara.

\- No me voy a quejar de que tu plan fracase. - sonrió Lena.

*/*/*/*

Kara junto a William cargaban con algunas cajas con suministros desde el almacén del hospital.

Habían pasado un par de días y no había aparecido nadie más envenenado. Etón había llegado ese día informando que los Lane llegarían al día siguiente. Así que por primera vez en semanas empezaban a respirar tranquilos. Podían ver el final del encierro.

\- Pero, a ver, ¿la acompañas hasta su habitación cada noche y ya? - preguntaba confundido William.

\- Sí, claro. Ya te dije que lo nuestro había acabado. - contestó Kara como si fuera algo obvio.

Se agacharon para colocar las cajas en el suelo. Al levantarse, Kara se tambaleó. William tubo que agarrarla para evitar que se cayera.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó William preocupado.

\- Solo estoy cansada. - murmuró la rubia sin fuerzas.

\- No, Kara. Estás ardiendo. Volvamos a que te miren.

\- Estoy bien de verdad. - contestó intentando empujar a William lejos de ella, pero se desmayó en el intento.

*/*/*/*

Kara se había pasado los últimos tres días delirando. A su cuerpo le estaba costando mucho combatir el veneno. Debía llevar días notando los síntomas de un veneno que había seguido bebiendo. Si eso no la mataba, Lena iba a hacerlo si ella misma no moría de la preocupación. Llevaba días y noches en vela cuidando de ella. Tenía el corazón en un puño. Tanto que hasta le dolía físicamente.

Tenían encarcelado al envenenador en las celdas del antiguo palacio. Por lo visto, quería asesinar a la purificadora de Gimina.

Las tropas de los Lane y sofocaron rápido la revuelta. Todo el mundo había podido volver sano y salvo a su casa. Habían capturado a unos cuantos cabecillas que Kal había mandado interrogar.

Así que todo estaba volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad, excepto Kara.

Mientras se recuperaba, Lena había encargado a William que cuidara de la rubia durante el día y que no se separara de su lado. Era de noche cuando la visitó en su habitación. Se acercó al moreno que parecía concentrado en unos documentos que tenía entre manos. Él le había dicho que mientras vigilaba a la rubia iba a ir adelantando la decodificación.

\- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Lena.

\- Parece que está empezando a curarse. Creo que lo peor ha pasado. Son muy afortunados los kryptonianos. Si nosotros hacemos eso, morimos. - suspiró William.

\- Afortunados y cabezas huecas. ¿Quieres irte a descansar? Ya me quedo yo. - ofreció Lena.

William solo asintió y se levantó de su silla.

\- ¿Has cenado? - le preguntó él antes de irse.

\- Sí, tranquilo. Ve a dormir.

Una vez estuvieron a solas, Lena comprobó lo que le había dicho William. En efecto, parecía que lo peor había pasado. Sintió el alivio invadir su cuerpo. La morena se sentó a su lado en la silla y se dedicó a observarla.

Mientras la rubia había estado inconsciente, la mayoría de los heridos del hospital se habían recuperado y no habían llegado más. Ahora solo faltaba que la rubia se recuperara. Habían sido las semanas más largas de su vida. Y los últimos tres días, los peores. 

Esa noche, como todas las otras, Lena se iba a quedar al lado de Kara cuidándola.

Era bien entrada la noche cuando la rubia empezó a moverse.

\- Sed. Agua. - carraspeó la rubia como pudo intentándose incorporar.

\- Espera. Ahora voy. Tranquila. - le contestó Lena empujándola de vuelta contra la cama. - Casi nos matas del susto. - bromeó.

La rubia como respuesta solo sonrió con los ojos entre cerrados. Logró beber un poco. Respiró profundamente y volvió a quedarse dormida.

*/*/*/*

El día siguiente se lo pasó durmiendo horas salteadas. Las horas que estaba despierta charlaba con William que le hacía compañía o con Alex cuando iba a verla.

\- Vaya susto nos ha dado. - decía Lena a Alex. Kara se acababa de volver a dormir, así que la mayor había ido a ver a Lena a su despacho. La Luthor estaba repasado algunos papeles sobre su mesa.

\- Te mereces un descanso. - suspiró Alex. - ¿Cómo ha ido con Kara estos días? Me refiero a cuando estaba sana.

\- Bien, supongo. No lo sé, Alex. Había momentos en que me trataba cómo antes y otros en que apenas me miraba. Por lo menos, ahora no me evita.

\- ¿Pero quieres más? - insistió Alex.

\- Claro que quiero más. La quiero de vuelta del todo.

\- ¿Sabes? Tengo una idea. - sonrió perversa. - Los Danvers tenemos una casa en una pequeña isla perdida en medio del mar. No hay nadie más en kilómetros a la redonda ¿Por qué no os vais las dos unos días las solas?

\- Me imagino la conversación: "¿Oye, Kara nos vamos de vacaciones? Claro, ¿por qué me iba a negar a irme contigo a una isla desierta para estar a solas?". No veo qué podría fallar.

\- No tiene por qué ir por propia voluntad.

\- Alex Danvers, a veces, me das miedo.

*/*/*/*

\- Hola, rubia. ¿Cómo estás hoy? - saludaba Lena a Kara que estaba sentada contra el cabezal de la cama con la mirada perdida en la pared.

\- Estoy tan destrozada como cuando me tuvisteis días sin comer. - la saludó de vuelta bromeando.

\- Técnicamente, llevas días comiendo muy poco. - rio Lena.

\- Eso lo explica. - asintió Kara con media sonrisa.

\- Por lo menos, parece que tu cuerpo ha expulsado el veneno. - dijo Lena mientras comprobaba que Kara no tuviera más síntomas. Después se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Cuándo me podré ir?

\- ¿Ya te quieres ir? - preguntó sorprendida. - Te acabas de recuperar. No te irás hasta que no estemos seguros de que estás bien.

\- ¿Y eso será?

\- Cuando la jefa lo decida. - contestó Lena señalándose a ella misma.

\- ¿Y la jefa no tiene motivos ocultos para mantenerme aquí? - rio Kara.

\- Para nada. - bromeó la morena. - Fuera bromas, Kara. De verdad, quédate un par de días más para acabar de recuperarte.

\- Solo si me alimentáis.

\- Por su puesto. ¿Algo en particular?

\- ¿Puedo elegir? - dijo ilusionada Kara.

\- La verdad es que no. - rio Lena. - La variedad no es muy grande. A penas estamos empezando a llenar los almacenes otra vez.

\- Pues quiero un plato de todo lo que haya.

\- Claro, ahora vuelvo. - dijo Lena y se levantó. Antes de irse, añadió: - ¿Kara? Me alegro de que estés bien. Y, también, de que aceptes quedarte unos días.

\- Solo me quedo por la comida. - bromeó la rubia.

Kara se volvió a quedar sola en la habitación. Se tumbó de nuevo totalmente. Se estaba aburriendo muchísimo, pero había intentado leer y solo había logrado un dolor de cabeza. Se maldijo así misma por estar atrapada allí y con Lena ahora que todo había terminado. Quizá podría escabullirse a Kandor cuando todo el mundo se fuera a dormir. ¡Cuánto echaba de menos poder olvidarse de todo allí!

Lena no tardó mucho en volver con una bandeja en las manos con un par de platos encima.

\- Ahora traerán el resto. - dijo Lena pasándosela a la rubia que volvió a sentarse.

\- Gracias. ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? - preguntó Kara cuando vio a Lena sentarse en la silla al lado de la cama.

\- No tengo nada mejor que hacer. - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y no vas a cenar?

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Como digas...

Al cabo de cinco minutos de incómodo silencio, llegó el resto de comida. Lena miraba fijamente a Kara mientras esta comía.

\- Anda, come un poco. - dijo Kara pasándole un plato.

\- No, tranquila. Estoy bien.

\- En serio, Lena. Come.

\- Solo si me dejas un hueco a tu lado.

\- Si no hay más remedio. - rio Kara haciéndose a un lado para dejar un espacio a Lena.

La morena se sentó a su lado y cogió uno de los tantos platos que le habían llevado a Kara y empezó a comer a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Kara. Lena se separó del plato para mirarla. La rubia no había calculado lo cerca que estaban. Al encontrarse a el rostro de la Luthor a menos de un palmo de ella mirándola fijamente, volvió la mirada rápidamente al plato y carraspeó.

\- Bueno, creo que hablaré con los cocineros. - rio Lena que aún no había dejado de mirar a Kara fascinada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Kara sonrojarse así.

\- No voy a ser yo quien te lo impida.

Acabaron de comer sin decir nada más. Lena se levantó a dejar los platos vacíos en una pequeña mesa y volvió a sentarse al lado de Kara.

Estaban las dos totalmente rígidas y en silencio. Kara se planteaba seriamente la posibilidad de salir corriendo de la habitación, mientras Lena pensaba en si era buena idea presionar un poquito a la rubia. Se inclinó hasta colocar la cabeza contra el hombro de Kara y suspiró.

Kara continuaba totalmente rígida debajo de ella. Lena cogió la mano que tenía más cerca y empezó a acariciarla. Primero, fue un suave roce por el dorso. Al ver que la rubia no se apartaba, la giró y empezó a pasar las yemas por la palma. Resiguió las líneas de las manos lentamente. Después pasó a las cicatrices de las muñecas para volver sobre su camino y reseguir los dedos. Repetía ese recorrido una y otra vez lentamente.

\- Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba tanto miedo. Me pensaba que te perdía por siempre. - rompió el silencio Lena.

\- Lena...

\- Tranquila, sé que no estamos juntas. Pero, por lo menos, te puedo ver. Puedo bromear contigo o discutir. Puedo perseguirte mientras me ignoras o me evitas. Puedo inventarme nuevas maneras de llamar tu atención. Puedo verte comer como si no tuvieras fondo o destrozar algún muñeco de entrenamiento. Alex ya me ha contado que últimamente duraban poco enteros. Sobre todo, los días que nos habíamos visto. - rio Lena.

\- Me llevabas a los límites. No lo negaré.

\- ¿Sientes algo por mí todavía? - preguntó Lena levantando la cabeza para mirar a la rubia que seguía mirando al frente. - No te estoy pidiendo que volvamos juntas. Solo quiero saberlo. Necesito saber si aún queda algo ahí.

Lena cogió la cabeza de Kara y la obligó a mirarla. La rubia cedió a mover la cabeza, pero mantenía la vista gacha.

\- Sabes que sí. - murmuró.

Lena se quedó mirando fijamente sus labios y, poco a poco, se acercó hasta besarlos. Dejó un suave besó y se separó un poco a la espera de la reacción de la rubia. Kara no se movió. Estaba con los ojos cerrados.

\- Lena... - empezó la rubia.

La morena no la dejó continuar y la besó de nuevo. Esta vez alargó el beso hasta que Kara se lo devolvió. Se besaron suavemente sin llegar a más explorándose de nuevo con cuidado. Solo disfrutaba con el roce de sus labios. Lena intentaba no dar ningún paso en falso. Kara se debatía internamente entre separarse o ceder del todo. Cuando les faltó el aire de separaron y Lena apoyó su frente contra la de la Kara. Ninguna de las dos abría los ojos.

\- Te he echado de menos. - dijo finalmente Lena.

\- Y yo a ti. - murmuró Kara. - Pero sigo pensando lo que te dije, Lena. No vamos a volver. - dijo separándose y se levantó de la cama.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó sorprendida por el movimiento tan brusco de la otra.

\- Voy a refrescarme. - dijo poniéndose la primera ropa decente que encontró y se fue por la puerta.

Las puertas del antiguo palacio estaban vigiladas. Utilizó uno de los tantos agujeros que habían abierto los radicales durante el sitio para escaparse del hospital en dirección a Kandor. Hacía frío en la calle ya de noche, pero lo agradecía. Después de los últimos días, necesitaba respirar y sentir el aire fresco. Todavía podía sentir los labios de Lena sobre los suyos.

Kandor estaba a penas a diez minutos del antiguo palacio, pero se le hicieron eternos. Mientras su cabeza le decía que continuara su camino, una parte de ella le suplicaba para que diera media vuelta.

*/*/*/*

\- Estos son los documentos que logré decodificar y estos otros están a medias. - dijo William señalando diferentes montones sobre la mesa.

Lena y William volvían a estar en la habitación secreta de la biblioteca. Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad en la capital. Kara había vuelto a evitar a Lena.

Habían mandado un mensaje Brainy para que volviera con Daron-Vex de donde fuera que se lo hubiera llevado.

\- Oye, ¿todos estos documentos están firmados por Zor-El? - preguntó Lena a William.

\- Sí, los más antiguos. - respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

Continuaron ordenando y clasificando los papeles. William le enseñaba todo lo que había encontrado y la ponía al día. Alex apareció poco después y se unió a ellos.

\- No me puedo creer todo esto. Hasta Krypton nos dará su apoyo para meterlo entre rejas. Sumado con lo que han soltado los detenidos...- decía aliviada la Danvers.

\- Pues sí. La verdad es que lo va a tener complicado si quiere salir impune. - añadió confiada Lena.

\- ¿Se lo vais a decir a Kara? - dijo William levantando uno de los documentos.

\- No necesita saberlo de momento. - cortó Alex. - Primero, centrémonos en atrapar a la Voz. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de que venga hasta aquí. Será más fácil atraparlo en la capital que en vuestro templo.

\- Quizá yo pueda ayudarte con eso. - contestó William. - Seguro que lo puedo atraer.

\- Bien, luego nos ponemos. Lena, ¿me acompañas? - dijo Alex saliendo por la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde? - preguntó confundida siguiéndola.

\- Tengo que explicarte algo. - sonrió perversa Alex.

*/*/*/*

\- ¿Alex, has visto mi camisa azul? - preguntaba Kara a Alex desde la puerta de su cuarto. La mayor estaba entrenando en el patio.

\- No, ¿por qué? - preguntó de vuelta, pero Kara ya había desaparecido otra vez. Al cabo de unos segundos, apareció bajando por las escaleras con prisa. - ¿Vas a la ciudad? - la paró.

\- Sí, ¿por? - respondió Kara impaciente. Precisamente hoy Barry le había dicho que iba un artista buenísimo de algún país extraño a Kandor y que tenía tres combates programados. No quería perdérselo.

\- Oye, ¿podrías pasar por un barco del puerto? Tenía que ir a revisarlo, pero aún no he ido. Y hoy tengo cena con Kelly aprovechando que está en la capital y Kal, con Lois. ¿Te importa?

\- Yo iba a desconectar un rato, Alex. - contestó haciendo un puchero.

\- Vamos, es solo un momento. Haz este pequeñín favorcito a tu hermana favorita. - suplicó la mayor.

\- Como si tuviera otra. - bufó Kara.

\- ¡Gracias! - dijo alegre Alex.

\- Me refería a que no tengo otra hermana. Ve tú, Alex. Por una tarde que tengo libre...

\- Venga, menos quejas, mano derecha del rey. Ve a hacer tú trabajo. - ordenó poniéndose seria.

Evidentemente, Kara acabó cediendo.

Así que ahí estaba. En el puerto había decenas de muelles colocados en paralelo en la profunda y estrecha cala que había en el centro de la ciudad. Según le había dicho Alex, el barco prácticamente estaba en los últimos muelles. Era un barco de la corona, así que en teoría debería ser fácil de reconocer. Pero casi era de noche y el puerto no estaba bien iluminado. Kara se lo anotó en la lista de cosas pendientes para mejorar la capital.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, al final lo localizó en el último muelle. Algunos marineros se encargaban de mover cuerdas y preparar velas. Quizá no iban a tardar mucho en volver a partir. Subió a cubierta y preguntó por el capitán a una mujer que pasaba por allí. La mandó al camarote del capitán bajo cubierta. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces, pero no recibió respuesta. Abrió la puerta lentamente. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras.

\- ¿Hola? Soy la princesa Kara Zor-El. Me envían... - empezó a decir Kara, pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, la empujaron desde detrás hacia el interior de la sala. La puerta detrás de ella se cerró. Intentó abrirla, pero parecía que la habían cerrado desde el otro lado. Miró si se podía escapar por las ventanas. Eran demasiado pequeñas y apenas cabía por allí. Oyó como daban órdenes para zarpar y el barco abandonó el puerto. - Maldición.

Volvió a la puerta y empezó a golpearla. Estaba atrapada. ¿Quién la querría secuestrar? Pregunta tonta, literalmente hacía poco más de una semana la habían intentado matar. Con la de enemigos que tenía, ¿quién no la querría secuestrar? Miró a su alrededor. Aquello ni tan siquiera era el camarote del capitán. ¿Cómo había caído en una trampa tan tonta?

Decidió prepararse para cuando quien fuera que la había encerrado, volviera. Tarde o temprano tendrían que aparecer. Por suerte, llevaba con ella su revólver. Valoró si encender alguna luz para poder apuntar a algo, pero pensó que eso le daría una desventaja. Así que se escondió entre las tinieblas en un rincón desde el que podía ver perfectamente la puerta preparada.

Sus secuestradores no tardaron ni diez minutos en volver. Oyó el sonido de cosas moverse detrás de la puerta y las llaves. Amartilló el revólver y se preparó para apuntar.

\- ¿Kara? - oyó una voz la rubia nada más abrirse la puerta.

Una silueta iluminada entró junto con la voz, pero Kara no llegó a disparar.

\- ¿Lena? - preguntó Kara sorprendida. - ¿Se puede saber qué es todo esto? - preguntó ahora cabreada.

\- ¿Sorpresa? ¿Perdón? - dijo Lena con una sonrisa incómoda.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar por qué me acabas de secuestrar? - gruñó guardando el arma.

Lena se acercó a una pequeña lámpara de aceite que colgaba en la pared y la encendió.

\- Fue idea de Alex. Quería que te tomaras unas vacaciones para acabarte de recuperar y todo eso.

\- ¡¿Cómo que unas vacaciones?! - exclamó Kara. - ¿Y por qué estás tú aquí también? Y sigue sin explicar por qué me estáis secuestrando.

\- Vale, Alex quería que nos fuéramos de vacaciones las dos solas. Como suponíamos que no ibas a aceptar, tramó este plan.

\- ¿"Ella tramó"? ¿Me tengo que creer que no fue idea tuya?

\- Te sorprenderá saber que yo estaba en contra de estas vacaciones forzadas. Pero tu hermana es muy persuasiva. Dice que está harta de estar en medio y de vernos como dos almas en pena.

\- La voy a matar. Ordena que demos medias vuelta. - gruñó Kara enfadada.

\- No lo voy a hacer. - contestó Lena cruzando los brazos. - Y tienen órdenes de Alex de no hacerte caso a ti.

\- Lena, da la orden. - se acercó Kara a la Luthor amenazadoramente.

\- No, quiero recuperarte y me parece que el plan de Alex es bueno. - contestó segura Lena sin dejarse intimidar.

\- ¿De verdad te parece buena idea secuestrarme para que vuelva contigo? - dijo incrédula Kara separándose. - ¿Es que estáis locas?

\- "Locas" no es la palabra que usaría.

\- Es verdad. "Desesperadas" os pega más. ¿Puedo saber dónde vamos por lo menos?

\- ¿Te suena la isla de Sonokym?

\- Sí, claro. Espera, ¿nos vamos a una isla en medio de la nada? Tienes que estar de broma. - lloriqueó Kara.

\- Vamos, Kara. Ni que fuera tan mala compañía. - bromeó Lena descruzando los brazos, pero Kara le lanzó una mirada asesina. - Lo captó. Hagamos un trato. El barco nos dejará y volverá al cabo de una semana. Si después de esos días todavía no quieres volver conmigo, lo aceptaré.

\- Siempre dices lo mismo. - bufó Kara.

\- Si no funciona esto, la verdad es que me he quedado sin recursos. Es mi último intento. Lo prometo.

\- Bien, ¿una semana dices? - preguntó Kara para asegurase.

\- Exacto. - asintió Lena.

\- Trato. - dijo alargando la mano Kara. Lena la tomó y la apretó sellando el pacto.

\- Trato.

\- Ahora tengo hambre. ¿Dónde está la comida?

\- Déjame ir a pedirla y vuelvo.

\- ¿Para que comamos juntas? - volvió a preguntar Kara.

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Nada, ve. Yo espero aquí.

Justo el instante después de que Lena saliera por la puerta, Kara la cerró y la encalló desde dentro.

\- ¿Qué haces? - se oyó la voz de Lena desde fuera. La morena intentaba abrirla de nuevo, pero no podía.

\- Que tengamos que estar en la misma isla no significa que tengamos que convivir. Tú, por tu lado y yo, por el mío. - rio Kara sintiéndose extremadamente lista.

\- ¿No tienes hambre? - continuó Lena sin rendirse.

\- Prefiero pasar hambre que cenar contigo. Nos vemos cuando lleguemos a Sonokym.

\- Bien, como quieras. Pero para tu información llegaremos pasado mañana por la mañana. ¿Podrás aguantar más de un día sin comer?

\- Aguanté semanas. Un día pasará rápido. - se burló Kara.


End file.
